


Courage of the Stars Volume 2 - Break my Step

by mAd_parnes



Series: Courage of the Stars [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Stargate SG-1
Genre: -a subtle one, -and Jim right between those promiscuous aliens, -the vulcan kind - in other words there is no jealousy because vulcans are above that kinda thing, -we had some of that before but simply forgot to tag it, Advanced Temporal Mechanics, Bath Houses, Bedsharing, Chess, Chicken Fight - the one in the water, Deep Conversations, Emotional Spock, Facial Shaving, Greencard Marriage, Hand Jobs, Homicidal Ideation, Humor, Jack's POV, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mind Meld, Minor Character Death, Pining, Refugees, Sam's POV, Serious Injuries, Sex Change, Spock/McCoy bonding - kinda, Stargazing, T'hy'la, Terrorism, a bit of new-love-silliness, and Uhura covered it up, and look close for the, and to lighten the mood we hint Sulu probably killed Gary Mitchell in duel, and we break Jims heart a little(its obligatory), beware they will talk talk science and politics en masse, either way - no one will ever find the body, extramarital-cuddling, jim's birthday, judgy vulcans being judgy, more deep conversations, or was it Uhura who-?, promiscuous aliens, smart!Jim being sneaky, to miss it would be a shame because no one pines as beautifully as Spock does
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 91,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAd_parnes/pseuds/mAd_parnes
Summary: Der ruhigere, freundlichere und angeblich dramatischere 2. Teil einer zusammenhängenden Serie – siehe SerienbeschreibungKann leider nicht anders als in der erdachten Reihenfolge gelesen werden, sorry.Sneak Peek für die die Courage of the Stars -1 schon gelesen haben:„...Andererseits könnte ich das obligatorische Meeting mit meinem ersten Offizier auf heute Abend vorziehen. Was halten Sie davon Mister Spock, Einwände? Bedenken?“„Da wäre nur die sich aufdrängende Frage, ob Sie während dieser Meetings immer auf dem Schoß Ihrer Stabsoffiziere sitzen?“...





	1. Chapter 1

Das weiche Profil der Standardstiefel machte fast kein Geräusch auf dem glatten Steinboden, aber durch das ständige Kommen und Gehen in der weitläufigen Halle, erinnerte das dumpfe Tappen an das Krabbeln von Ameisen, auch wenn Jim Kirk nicht wusste wie sich Ameisen anhörten.

Geschäftig und leise, nahm er an. Genau wie die Armee in Rot und Schwarz, jeder so beschäftigt, dass kaum einer mit dem anderen ein Wort wechselte wenn sie die Halle durchquerten und hinter irgendwelchen Türen verschwanden.

Die waren so stumm, dass ihr Krabbeln zu hören war.

In der ersten Viertelstunde die er hier saß hatte sich Jim einen Spaß daraus gemacht zu erraten wer ein Sicherheitsoffizier und wer Jurist sein könnte. Die Offiziere der juristischen Abteilung der Sternenflotte trugen die gleiche rote Uniform, aber man erkannte sie sofort, ob nun am Stock im Arsch oder der gerümpften Nase oder den verspannten Schultern.

Das wurde bald langweilig und die Stille mit dem an und abflauenden Tappen, unterschwellig, eine Vibration mehr als ein Geräusch, leckte an seinen Nerven.

Vor einer halben Stunde hatte ihn das Klick-Klack hoher Absätze aus stumpfen Nicht-Gedanken gerissen. Nur um mit einer Enttäuschung aufzuwarten: Die vorbeiflatternde Schönheit in Zivil war keine Unbekannte.

Areel Shaw hatte ihn einladend angelächelt und hätte er diese Frau irgendwann früher kennengelernt, in einer Bar, auf der Akademie, hätte er ihr wahrscheinlich alles verziehen, selbst wie hart sie ihn ran genommen hatte. Aber sie hatten sie erst vor neun Monaten unter schlechten Bedingungen kennengelernt, vor Gericht mit ihr als seine Anklägerin.

Sie hatte verloren und trug es ihm scheinbar nicht nach. Eine Frau genau nach seinem Geschmack, eigentlich. Trotzdem hatte er sich nicht dazu durchringen können ihr auch nur nachzuschauen.

Eine Haltung die er mittlerweile bereute, denn die Sekunden tickten immer langsamer und jede, wirklich jede Ablenkung wäre ihm mittlerweile Recht gewesen.

Wie lange wollten die sie eigentlich noch warten lasse?

Spock schien sich nicht annähernd dieselben Gedanken zu machen, er harrte aus – ruhig und entspannt, für einen Vulkanier jedenfalls.

Jim richtete den Blick nach oben und atmete tief durch. Der stahlgraue Himmel streute sein diffuses Licht fein und unbeschwert durch die klaren Scheiben des Glasdachs und sog seinen Blick ein als wären die Wolken Lichtjahre entfernt, ewig und unveränderlich.

Vielleicht war ja die Zeit stehen geblieben.

Oder blieb gerade stehen. Ein relativistischer Effekt, der sie alle einfror. Die roten Ameisen in ewigen Schleifen gefangen.

Zur Sicherheit schaute er Spock an.

Nach gefühlten zehn Minuten rührte sich die vulkanische Augenbraue. Das war Spocks durchschnittliche Reaktionszeit darauf von seinem Captain ohne erfassbaren Grund angestarrt zu werden. Also die Zeit lief wie am Schnürchen. Musste also an ihm liegen und daran, dass er wusste das was auf ihn wartete nichts Gutes sein konnte.

Vom Föderationsratsunterausschuss vorgeladen zu werden sagte schon alles.

Aber dass sie ihn jetzt auch noch warten ließen... Das hätte er persönlich nehmen können, wie ein Schuljunge auf der Bank vorm Rektorzimmer abgesetzt zu werden. Leider war die Sache für gekränkten Stolz zu ernst.

Mit jeder Minute die er weder wusste was man über ihn entschied, ja nicht einmal wusste, was ihm vorgeworfen worden war konnte er sich weniger einen Reim auf die ganze Angelegenheit machen.

Schon auf dem Weg hierher hatte sein erster Offizier ihm das Denken abgenommen und in einem sauber verschnürten Paket jedes mögliche Szenario dargelegt.

Am Ende hatte Spock zugeben müssen, dass er sich auch nicht vorstellen konnte welchen Grund es geben könnte einen Sternenflotten Captain schon wieder von einer Mission abzuziehen und mitsamt Schiff zur Erde zurückzubeordern.

Jim wusste er hatte sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen. Immerhin in letzter Zeit, gab es da nichts.

Nichts wovon irgendjemand wusste. Dank der Monate die er investiert hatte um seinem ersten Offizier die Grundregeln kreativer Berichterstattung einzubläuen, erreichten seine minderen Verfehlungen mittlerweile nicht mehr seine Vorgesetzten. Sogar Spock hatte sich der Kirkschen Logik beugen müssen: Vollständiges Einhalten der Regeln band einem Captain so die Hände, dass es ihn in realen Situationen handlungsunfähig machte. Sie waren nicht mehr auf der Akademie, Mogeln war nicht nur erlaubt, es war manchmal die einzig korrekte Entscheidung. Dazu hatte Spock geschwiegen. Sein Ich-habe-kein-Gegenargument-aber-Sie-sind-trotzdem-im-Unrecht,Captain-Schweigen.

„Wie war das eigentlich für Sie auf der Akademie, Menschen zu unterrichten, war das nicht frustrierend?“

Spock wandte sich ihm zu aber sein Blick blieb blank, nichts und alles sagend. Dann antwortete er, „Nein.“

Gott. Manchmal war es schwerer mit Spock Smalltalk anzuleiern als mit einem Zaldaner Höflichkeitsfloskeln auszutauschen.

„Wie war es dann?“

„Faszinierend.“

„Was war daran faszinierend?“

Spock dachte nach, bevor er ausführlich antwortete:

„Ich durfte erfahren warum Menschen gegen geistigen Fortschritt eine stärkere Resistenz zeigen als andere Spezies. Meine erste Vermutung es wäre ein angelerntes Fehlverhalten wurde bald von der Theorie abgelöst es handle sich um eine neurologische Konstante, aber die Theorie war nicht haltbar, weil nicht mit der geistigen Flexibilität meiner Studenten kongruent. Sämtliche Lerntheorien wie sie heute den menschlichen Verstand im Umbau erklären zu suchen, sind wenn nicht inkorrekt, zumindest in großen Teilen unvollständig...“

Na ging doch. Jetzt musste Jim nur noch an den richtigen Stellen nicken.

Er hatte sich immer schon gefragt, warum Spocks gleichmäßige Sprechweise nie monoton klang. Vielleicht war es etwas biologisches, ein unterschwelliger Klang den die vulkanischen Stimmbänder hervorbrachte, den Menschen zwar nicht hören konnten, aber irgendwie trotzdem wahrnahmen.

„...man sprach deshalb auch von einer 'Ähnlichkeitshemmung'-hören Sie mir zu, Captain?“

„Ja sicher“, antwortete er sofort, obwohl sein Hirn die Frage nur deshalb registriert hatte, weil sie mit _Captain_ abgerundet worden war.

Natürlich hatte Spock ihn durchschaut und schwieg jetzt demonstrativ.

Türen wurden geräuschlos geöffnet und geschlossen, dutzende rote Ameisen krabbelten unter dem natürlichen Licht auf zu geraden, unsichtbaren Linien entlang und unter dem passiv-aggressivem Schweigen seines ersten Offiziers bogen sich Captain James Tiberius Kirks Trommelfelle nach innen und er hatte das Gefühl vor Langeweile und Unbehagen sterben zu müssen.

„Bitte reden Sie mit mir, Spock.“

„Zu welchem Zweck, wenn Sie das Gesagte nicht interessiert?“

„Einfach so“, beantwortete er die ernst gemeinte Frage. Spock wusste es wirklich nicht. „Weil Menschen miteinander reden wenn sie allein sind. Egal über was.“ Und bevor Spock sagen konnte, dass sie ja gar nicht allein waren, setzte er hintendran: „Ich weiß, dass Vulkanier die Stille ganz nett finden, aber mich macht es wahnsinnig. Ich kann nicht länger hier rumsitzen und nichts tun als brav warten.“

„Es gibt dazu keine Alternative.“

„Ich weiß.“ Vor ein paar Jahren noch hätte er eine gesehen, aber mittlerweile war er älter und weiser und mit den Nerven am Ende. „Sie könnten es mir leichter machen das hier auszusitzen.“

„Wie?“

„Reden Sie weiter.“

„Aber-“

„Ich höre Ihnen gern zu, auch wenn ich nicht zuhöre.“

Die Aussage musste erst mal verdaut werden. Nachdem die gesamte Widersprüchlichkeit Spocks Hirn und Magen passiert hatte, konnte Jim sehen wie wenig Spock das schmeckte. Ein Mensch hätte verstanden, dass es ein Kompliment war. Sogar ein Zaldaner hätte es verstanden, Jim zwar dafür den Kiefer gebrochen, aber es wäre als Kompliment angekommen.

Spock war einfach nur verwirrt. „Wären Sie einer meiner Studenten gewesen, wäre das sicher eine frustrierende Erfahrung gewesen. Wenn auch nur sehr kurze.“

„Sie hätten mich rausschmeißen lassen?“

„Sobald Sie meine Vorlesung gestört hätten.“

„Was wenn ich Ihnen keinen Grund gegeben hätte?“ Jim musste selber lachen.

Spock enthielt sich eines Kommentars, aber seine Augenbraue sagte alles.

Jim rückte ein bisschen näher an Spock heran, denn für einen Moment kam es ihm so vor als würde sein Lachen vom grauen Vakuum des Saals eingesaugt. „Sie dürfen nicht alles glauben“, sagte er leiser, so dass der Saal nicht mithören konnte, „Was Lieutenant Uhura damals über mich erzählt hat.“

„Ihre Annahme sie hätte sich je bei mir über Sie beschwert ist inkorrekt, Captain. Meines Wissens nach haben Sie damals überhaupt nur einmal bleibenden Eindruck bei Nyota hinterlassen: Als es durch Ihre Schuld zu dem einzigen negativen Eintrag in ihr Führungszeugnis kam.“

Jim konnte sich vorstellen was da stand: _Wurde in Gesellschaft von Kadett Kirk aufgegriffen._

Er wollte gerade dazu ansetzen zu erklären, dass der Eintrag zwar seine Schuld war, denn durch ihn waren sie erwischt worden, aber weder er noch irgendjemand anderer hätte Uhura dazu gezwungen einen einhändigen Handstand auf dem Kopf der Statue von Zefram Chochrane zu machen, aber das zu sagen, dazu kam er nicht mehr, denn die Tür öffnete sich-

„Captain Kirk. Commander Spock.“

 

 

Das Amtsenthebungsverfahren lief morgen früh an und würde übermorgen Abend durch sein.

Eine ordentliche Einbürgerung dauerte gewöhnlich vier Tage, im Schnelldurchlauf drei.

Sie hatten ihn Schachmatt gesetzt.

„Man sieht mir gar nicht an, dass ich Klingone bin. Vielleicht sollte ich mir einen Bart stehen lassen.“

Spock hielt mit ihm Schritt und fragte nicht wohin sie gingen. Vielleicht wusste er dass Jim kein Ziel hatte.

„Sie scheinen diesen erneuten Versuch Sie Ihres Amtes zu entheben nicht besonders ernst zu nehmen, Captain.“

Jim blieb stehen. Wenn er noch weiter ging, liefen sie im Kreis.

„Galgenhumor, Spock. Wenn wir Menschen sehen dass es zu Ende geht, machen wir blöde Witze um die Moral zu heben.“

„Um meine Belustigung müssen Sie sich nicht bemühen“, das wunderte Jim jetzt nicht wirklich, „Captain, meine Moral würde eher durch konstruktive Vorschläge, als durch absurde Possenreißerei, gehoben.“

Diese Bitte wunderte Jim schon ein bisschen, hatte Spock es noch nicht begriffen? „Vorschläge, welche Vorschläge?“

„Zur Lösung dieses Problems.“

„Soviel Spaß es auch machen würde, Ihnen beim theoretisieren zuzuhören, sehe ich nicht welchen Sinn das diesmal machen würde.“

Irritiert, aber scheinbar nicht willens diese Irritation zu zeigen oder zu äußern, machte Spock eine Handbewegung, die Jim nur als Aufforderung sich zu setzen deuten konnte.

Er wollte sich nicht setzen. Er war lang genug gesessen.

Spock ließ nicht locker.

Jim wollte sich nicht setzen, schon gar nicht auf eine feuchte Bank und auf keinem Fall mit seinem ersten Offizier, der ihm offenbar erklären wollte wie seine Lage aussah. Er war nicht blöd. Außerdem hatte der Ausschussvorsitzende sehr langsam gesprochen. Einfache Wörter benutzt. Jim war es ja gewohnt dass seine geistige Leistungsfähigkeit unterschätzt wurde. Lustig war das allerdings nur wenn man auch austeilen durfte, nicht nur stramm stehen und zuhören.

Spock gewann die stille Auseinandersetzung indem er einfach Platz nahm und seinen Captain stehen ließ.

Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt schaute er zu Jim auf, „Sir, obwohl es sich um einen barbarisch bürokratischen Winkelzug handelt, ist es dennoch ein zulässiger Zug und wenn Sie es nicht ernst nehmen und darauf reagieren, wird die Sternenflotte Sie Ihres Amtes entheben.“

Jetzt verstand Jim wie seine flapsig Reaktion auf Spock gewirkt haben musste, „Sie verstehen mich falsch, Commander“, erklärte er, „Ich nehme das sehr ernst. Es gibt keine Lösung. Die Sache ist gelaufen.“

Sehr, sehr selten hatte Jim seinen ersten Offizier betroffen und gleichzeitig überrascht erlebt. Ein Ausdruck der sich erheblich sich von Spocks kontrollierter Überraschung unterschied. Auch seine Betroffenheit, hatte sonst andere Züge, abschätzige meistens.

Jetzt nicht, jetzt sah Spock aus als wolle er nicht glauben was er hörte. Was ja nicht sein konnte. Vulkanier leugneten nicht das Offensichtliche.

„Sie geben auf?“

Am Anfang als sie sich noch nicht so gut kannten, dachte Jim er würde bloß etwas in Spocks immer gleichen Tonfall hineininterpretieren. Vor allem da Spock nie zugab etwas mit emotionalen Subtext geäußert zu haben.

Mittlerweile wusste Jim, dass er sich nichts vormachte. Er hörte was mit der Frage mitschwang. Die Frage allein machte es schon klar:

Spock wollte das er mit Nein antwortete. Wollte nicht wahrhaben was Jim gerade nicht deutlicher sagen hätte können, nämlich dass es aus war, keine Lösung gab.

Schachmatt. Er würde nicht um Revanche betteln.

Trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer das Spock zu sagen, also setzte er sich zu ihm.

„Haben Sie den Durchschlag den sie uns gegeben haben gelesen?“

Spock machte diese waagrechte Kopfbewegung und antwortete, „Natürlich.“

„Da steht dass dieser Gesetzeserlass keine drei Wochen alt ist. Das ist diesmal nicht dasselbe wie immer, wenn sie irgendeinen Paragraphenreiter darauf ansetzen ein Gesetz zu finden gegen das ich verstoßen habe“, er machte eine Pause um das was für ihn den Unterschied machte zu betonen:

„Die haben eigens eines erlassen.“

Spock widersprach prompt, „Es gibt keinen Hinweis darauf, dass dieses Gesetz erlassen wurde um gegen sie angewendet zu werden.“

Jim schaute auf seine Hände. Er wollte nicht dass Spock in seinem Gesicht las und den Unmut auf sich bezog. Er enttäuschte seine Leute nicht gern, aber hier war es doppelt schwer, weil Spock nicht zugeben würde, dass er das Offensichtliche verleugnete.

„Ich muss nicht mal logisch denken können um das zu sehen, Spock. Es reicht dass ich einen Blick auf einen Kalender mache:

Vor neun Monaten hat man mir die Schuld an Finneys Tod zur Last gelegt. Freispruch, um Haaresbreite.

Vor sieben Monaten ein Vorwurf des Fehlverhaltens gegenüber des andorianischen Botschafters. Wegen einer solchen Bagatelle verliert man nicht sein Kommando, aber der Fall wurde an den Rat herangetragen, zu keinem anderen Zweck als weitere zwei Monate später wieder aufgewärmt zu werden, als die Romulaner behauptet haben wir hätten uns während des Treffens in der neutralen Zone undiplomatisch verhalten.

Spätestens seit damals ist klar dass die Mehrheit der Repräsentanten nicht glücklich mit meiner Position als Captain der Enterprise ist. Sonst hätten sie sich nicht auf mich gestürzt wie die Geier.

Glauben sie einem anderen hätten sie jugendliches Imponiergehabe vorgeworfen? Decker zum Beispiel. Wenn der mit der Constellation den Romulanern einen Schuss vor dem Bug setzt, damit die sich wieder einkriegen, nennt die Admiralität das entschlossenes Handeln und kommt nicht mal auf die Idee die Beschwerde der Romulaner zu prüfen.

Was passiert bei mir? Ich muss jeden Furz den ich gelassen habe vor dem Föderationsrat belegen, bevor sie mir glauben, dass ich den Unterschied zwischen Provokation und Einschüchterung kenne und anwenden kann.“

Spock unterbrach ihn nicht als er Luft holte, denn er war ja offensichtlich noch nicht fertig. Obwohl Spock schon hätte wissen müssen worauf Jim hinauswollte.

„Vor drei Monaten der unvergessliche Besuch von Doctor Noel.“

~ Unvergesslich in der Tat.

„Mittlerweile glaube ich man hat sie gar nicht zu uns geschickt um meine geistige Gesundheit zu überprüfen, sondern die haben gewusst, dass sie sich in mich verknallt.“ Der Captain stellte da eine interessante Hypothese auf. Aber diese Diskussion gehörte nicht hierher. Obwohl Spock zugeben musste dass er noch lange nachdenken würde, über die faszinierende in sich geschlossene Spirale des Wahnsinns, die diese Frau dazu gebracht hatte, nachdem der Captain ihre Avancen ignoriert hatte, ihren Überfall auf ihn als sexuelle Belästigung von ihm an ihr auszulegen und in ihrem Bericht festzuhalten – Dieser Bericht hatte einen Ehrenplatz erhalten, in der Sammlung surrealistischer Kunstwerke die sich Spock zugelegt hatte, um den Schaffensdrang menschlicher Unvernunft zu studieren.

„Aber nachdem sich daraus kein Skandal spinnen ließ“, schloss der Captain, „Haben die sich jetzt nicht mehr alle zwei Monate sondern seit damals monatlich einen neuen Schwachsinn einfallen lassen um mich irgendwohin zu zitieren, wo ich mich brav bücken darf und wenns vorbei ist, bin ich ein paar von denen die mich gefickt haben auch noch einen Gefallen schuldig.“

Spock ignorierte die grobe Ausdrucksweise. Jim war wütend und das nicht zu Unrecht, man hatte sich gegen ihn verschworen und nicht wenige zogen daraus ihren Nutzen.

„Dieser Affe Nilz Baris dachte tatsächlich ich würde ihn quer durch die Galaxis kutschieren, vorrangig vor allen anderen Aufträgen, nur weil er sich angeblich für mich eingesetzt hat.“

Untersekretär Baris hatte gedacht von der heiklen Lage des Captains profitieren zu können und sogar gedroht ihn künftig nicht mehr zu unterstützen. Was Spocks Erinnerung nach den Captain zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal geärgert, sondern fast amüsiert hatte: Dass ein Landwirtschaftsuntersekretär glaubte Captain James Tiberius Kirk unter Druck setzen zu können. Lachhaft.

Leider wurde es mit jedem kleinen Politiker der bei der Intrige mitmischte und dem Captain eigennützig Unterstützung anbot, weniger lachhaft.

„Die brauchen nicht mal nen Monat für eine neue Idee wie sie den Stuhl auf dem ich sitze ansägen, die lassen absichtlich Zeit vergehen. Das Gesetz ist schon seit drei Wochen durch. Die Zeit die sie vergehen lassen hat Methode.“

Ein interessanter Umstand, dem Spock bisher zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hatte. „Ja, mir ist dieses Muster auch schon aufgefallen. Nur der Zweck erschließt sich mir nicht. Denn sie nehmen in Kauf, dass wir Zeit genug haben einen Angriff nach dem anderen abzuwehren.“

Jim holte tief Luft und atmete hörbar aus. Eine menschlicher Ausdruck von erlebter Beschwerlichkeit, die Gebärde insofern sinnvoll da sie tatsächlich die Muskulatur entspannte.

„Sie warten immer bis wir neue Befehle erhalten und ausgelaufen sind. Und zum spätest möglichen Zeitpunkt werden wir zurückbeordert.

Es wird diskutiert unsere Fünf-Jahres-Mission weiterzugeben, weil ich mehr Zeit damit verbringe mein Kommando zu behalten als es zu führen.

Da haben Sie Ihren Zweck“, der Captain sah ihn an und wirkte sehr müde. „Die wollten mich mürbe machen und das haben sie auch geschafft.“

Ein rebellischer, der Logik entfremdeter Gedanke drängte sich auf:

Es brauchte mehr um seinen Captain in die Knie zu zwingen. Spock wusste das auch wenn der Captain gerade das Gegenteil behauptete und die Fakten dagegen sprachen, stahl sich diese Tatsache zwischen die anderen gut begründeten Tatsachen und ließ sich von dort nicht verdrängen.

„Man müsste die Drahtzieher dieser Intrige gegen Sie ausfindig machen.“

„Das spielt doch keine Rolle mehr.“

„Eine Verschwörung verstößt-“

„Spock“, brachte ihn der Captain zum Schweigen, „Es spielt keine Rolle. Nicht mehr. Egal wer damit angefangen hat, mittlerweile zieht die Mehrheit des Rates mit.“

Wahr, aber nicht korrekt. „Ich halte es für sehr unwahrscheinlich dass sich der Föderationsrat über Ihre Person einig genug ist um sich gegen sie zu verschwören.“

Jim verzog das Gesicht. „Es ist egal wie wahrscheinlich es ist, es ist passiert: Dieser Gesetzeserlass hat direkte Auswirkungen auf die Auslegung der Verfassung der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten. Begreifen sie was das bedeutet?“

Spock nickte, trotzdem redete der Captain weiter, „So eine Gesetzesänderung kriegt man nicht an einem Nachmittag zwischen Kaffee und Kuchen durch.

Die haben eine Woche dafür gebraucht. Das heißt sie haben sich eine Woche Zeit genommen. Auf der anderen Seite haben sie nur eine Woche gebraucht. Eine Gesetzesänderung für die es keine Grundlage gab. Ein Gesetz dass das Leben hunderter Bürger komplizierter macht. Alles nur wegen mir.“

Der Aufwand war so enorm, dass Spock es erst nicht in Erwägung gezogen hatte, es könnte tatsächlich einen Schachzug gegen den Captain handeln, sondern zu um einen geschickt genutzten Zufall. Doch es gab keine Zufälle, noch weniger in der Politik. „Es scheint beinahe wie eine Machtdemonstration, wenn sie es so darlegen.“

„Ich glaube es scheint nicht nur so“, stimmte Jim zu und klang wieder müde.

„Sie werden sich davon doch nicht einschüchtern lassen?“

Das Kopfschütteln folgte ohne Verstreichen der Reaktionszeit, aber befriedigte Spock nicht besonders. Die hängenden Schultern und gefalteten Hände seines Captains machten ihn vorsichtig, Menschen sagte oft das eine meinten das andere und fühlten etwas, was mit beidem nichts zu tun hatte.

„Solange sie noch mit Handschuhen zuschlagen, bin ich nicht eingeschüchtert“, stellte der Captain fest. Spock verstand diese Metapher nicht. Aber er musste das nicht, denn die nächste Aussage widersprach dem was er aus dem Kontext geschlossen hatte, oder machte es einfach nichtig:

„Aber auch wenn uns wieder etwas einfällt und ich mein Kommando noch ein Monat behalten darf und dann noch ein Monat und noch eins...“, Jim's Kopf sank tiefer, hing kraftlos zwischen seinen Schultern, „Dieses Spiel geht auf Kosten meiner Mannschaft.

Vierhundertdreißig gut ausgebildete und hochmotivierte Männer und Frauen, die Däumchen drehen, statt in den Tiefen des Alls unerforschtes Gebiet zu entdecken und Dinge zu sehen die noch jemand vor ihnen gesehen hat. Jeder von ihnen hat sich den Arsch aufgerissen um zur ersten Garde zu gehören, die das neueste Schiff mit der besten Ausrüstung verdient.

Nur hatten sie alle Pech, denn dieses Schiff wird kommandiert von einem spätpupertierenden -wie hat mein neuer Landsmann Captain Koloth mich so treffend beschrieben? Was war das? Aufgeblasener Pfau, oder wars parfümierter Gigolo? Egal, jedenfalls haben die Klingonen blumig beschrieben, was die Mannschaft bald erkennen wird:

Nämlich das diese ganzen Anschuldigungen nicht aus der Luft gegriffen sind. Diese ganze Kritik ist nicht fair, aber auch nicht gelogen. Ich biete eine wunderbare Angriffsfläche und das sollte ein Captain nicht.

Bisher hab ich mich nur durchgeschlagen, weil meine Mannschaft hundertprozentig hinter mir steht.

Es sollte umgekehrt sein. Ein Captain sollte eine Stütze, keine Belastung sein“, während er zuhörte überlegte Spock, dass ein Mensch wenn er seinen Captain zuhören musste wie er in Selbstmitleid versank, Gefühle von Wut entwickelt hätte, auf den Captain und die Intriganten die ihn an der verletzlichsten Stelle trafen, „Dank des zeitlich verteilten Streufeuers bin ich wie ein Treibanker an der Enterprise. Noch stehen meine Leute zu mir. Ich will nicht warten bis die Stimmung umschlägt.“ Während er das hören musste war Spock froh nicht allzu menschlich zu sein und seinen Ärger daher dosiert in sanfter Form verabreichen zu können:

„Ja, wie ein Treibanker. Und das jetzt schon seit neun Monaten.“

Die schnippische Feststellung ließ den Captain aufhorchen, aber für Spocks Geschmack fragte Jim immer noch viel zu defensiv, „Was wollen sie damit sagen?“

„Dass die Mannschaft sich bewusst ist, wem der Druck, der auf die Enterprise ausgeübt wird, gilt. Allein die Tatsache, dass ein Angriff auf Ihre Person den Korpsgeist stärkt statt ihn zu schwächen, sollte genug über Ihre Fähigkeit ein Kommando auszuüben sagen. Ich denke, dass ich für jeden der unter Ihnen dient sprechen kann, wenn ich sage, dass Sie als Captain nicht einfach austauschbar sind.“

„Ja. Noch stehen meine Leute zu mir.“

Jim lächelte.

Ein Gesichtsausdruck der in Spock etwas auslöste was widerstandsfähig gegen die Anpassung, die sein Nervensystem bei ständiger Exposition hätte vornehmen müssen, zu sein schien.

„Können Sie verstehen, dass ich nicht warten will bis die Stimmung umschlägt?“

Spock hätte beinahe gefragt, warum der Captain dachte, die eingeschworene Mannschaft der Enterprise könnte ihre Meinung über ihren Captain ändern, doch Menschen waren wankelmütig. Trotz der geistigen Schwermut oder gerade wegen ihr, konnten Menschen die Maximen nach denen sie lebten in nur wenigen Monaten ändern. Einen Mann völlig neu beurteilen, wenn es ihnen aus emotionellen Gründen korrekt erschien.

Der Führungsstil des Captains war geprägt von persönlicher Aufopferung. Seine Einsatzbereitschaft in jeder Situation gab seinen Leuten ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Keine Krise hätte ihr Vertrauen schwächen können, aber Langeweile konnte es.

Der Frust der Mannschaft konnte bewirken, dass sie sich fragten, warum der Captain so verbissen an seinem Kommando festhielt. Warum er ihnen im Weg stand, statt den Platz für einen Captain frei zu machen dem weniger Steine in den Weg gelegt wurden.

Aus so einer eingeschränkten Perspektive, erschien der Captain nicht mehr aufopfernd, sondern machtversessen.

Diese Perspektive ließ vollkommen außen vor, dass er eine Ungerechtigkeit bekämpfte indem er an seinem Kommando festhielt. Er gar nicht nachgeben durfte, wenn er den Idealen der Sternenflotte verpflichtet war. Jim hätte nicht einen Moment daran gedacht, dieser Ungerechtigkeit den Weg frei zu machen, hätte sie einen anderen als ihn selbst getroffen.

Etwas stärkeres als rationale Argumente mussten her und Spock wusste sich dieser Technik zu bedienen auch wenn er es für gewöhnlich ablehnte jemanden emotional zu manipulieren. „Ja, ich verstehe. Sie haben Recht. Wenn Sie sich mit Würde zurückziehen wollen, ist dies vielleicht die letzte Gelegenheit. Bitte entschuldigen Sie, dass ich so vehement dagegen argumentiert habe. Ich hatte nicht von Ihnen erwartet, dass Sie würdevoll abtreten.“

Spock wurde genauso verstanden wie er es beabsichtigt hatte, denn Jim schnitt eine Grimasse die zwar auch wie ein Lächeln aussah, aber keines war, „Danke für die Blumen.“

„Sie missverstehen mich“, sagte Spock und nutzte die von ihm geschaffene Gelegenheit zu sagen was er sagen musste, „Ich meinte es als Kompliment.

Bisher haben Sie sich immer so verhalten, dass ich sicher sein konnte, Sie werden Ihre Würde, Ihren Stolz, ja selbst Ihre Integrität höheren Zielen opfern.

Wie ich erkennen konnte ist eine der Maximen denen Ihr Handeln zugrunde liegt, die, sich nicht hindern zu lassen Ihr Ziel zu erreichen: Wenn man Ihnen Ihr Schiff nimmt – wenn Sie nicht fliegen können, dann laufen Sie. Und wenn man Ihnen die Beine bricht – wenn Sie nicht laufen können, kriechen Sie. Und ich habe sogar schon gesehen, dass Sie zu schwach waren um zu kriechen und nicht einmal dass hält Sie auf, denn Sie werden immer jemanden finden, der Sie weiter schleppt, Hauptsache Sie kommen voran.

Wohl kaum ein anmutiges Beispiel, dass Sie abgeben, aber ein tief inspirierendes.

Eine weitere Maxime nach der Sie handeln ist, Ungerechtigkeit auszumerzen egal wo Sie ihr begegnen. Denn Ungerechtigkeit an irgendeinem Ort bedroht die Gerechtigkeit an jedem anderen.

Diese beiden Maximen sind radikal und sie bringen Ihnen Konflikte ein, egal wo Sie sie anwenden. Ich hätte solche forschen Ansichten niemals erwogen, hätten Sie sie mir nicht vorgelebt. Den Gesetzen der Wahrscheinlichkeit nach kann ein Lebensentwurf wie der Ihre nur scheitern. Zu hoch die Sterne nach denen Sie greifen und zu heiß das Feuer mit dem diese brennen.

Ihr Mitgefühl verbietet Ihnen Ihre Leute für Ihre eigenen Ideale zu opfern, nur deshalb machen Sie einen vorläufigen Rückzieher. Nicht um in guter Erinnerung zu bleiben, sondern weil Ihnen an jedem einzelnen der vierhundert-dreißig Männer und Frauen, für die Sie verantwortlich sind, persönlich etwas liegt. Eine Schwäche die Ihre Gegner kennen.

Sie stecken jetzt eine Niederlage ein, weil es Ihnen moralisch richtig erscheint.

Das haben Ihre Gegner erwartet.

Was sie nicht erwarten, wozu man Ihr Handeln näher studiert haben muss, ist der Umstand, dass Sie nur zurückweichen um Anlauf zu nehmen.

Sie werden eine Ungerechtigkeit wie diese nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Möglich, dass Sie noch nicht einmal selbst wissen was Sie vorhaben, aber ich weiß, dass Sie den Trostpreis den man uns für die Enterprise anbieten wird, nicht annehmen werden.

Sie werden etwas tun, was nicht in deren Plan passt.

Habe ich Recht.“

Seine rhetorische Frage wurde nicht beantwortet, stattdessen wanderte das Lächeln, dass sich schon während Spocks Analyse in Jims Augen gestohlen hatte weiter und wurde jetzt deutlich sichtbar.

Schließlich sagte der Captain nur, „Uns?“ und spielte damit wohl auf darauf an was Spock aus der Selbstverständlichkeit seiner Loyalität ausgesprochen hatte ohne die Wirkung dieser Worte zu bedenken.

Sie war ihm auch jetzt, als er dazu ansetzte sie zu bestätigen nicht voll und ganz klar, „Egal zu welchem Zeitpunkt man Ihnen das Kommando entzogen hätte, jetzt, oder nachdem Ihre Mannschaft Ihre Meinung über Sie revidiert hätte, gibt es für mich nur eine mögliche Reaktion: Weiterhin zu Ihnen zu stehen, Captain.“

Jim schmunzelte, nickte und Spock konnte dieses Nicken nicht deuten, aber es war wohl auch nicht für ihn bestimmt.

„Das ist sehr schmeichelhaft Spock, aber abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht will das Sie Ihre Karriere neben meiner in den Sand setzen, gibt es da nicht eine Lieutenant, die Sie öfter als alle fünf Jahre sehen wollen? Oder hat sie auch vor uns in den Frühruhestand zu folgen?“

„Meinen Sie Lieutenant Uhura?“, fragte er, nur um alle Missverständnisse auszuschließen.

„Haben Sie etwa noch mit einer anderen Lieutenant was am laufen?“, fragte Jim zurück, das Lachen in seinen Augen überschlug sich, als würde er sich ganz köstlich auf Kosten seines ersten Offiziers amüsieren.

Spock zog aus der Frage einen Schluss, den er dem Captain mitteilte, „Bis eben war mir nicht klar wie viel Stress Sie in den letzten Monaten ausgesetzt waren.“

Stirnrunzeln, gefolgt von Stirnrunzeln, eine mimische Leistung zu der nur wenige Humanoiden fähig waren. „Wieso? Was ist mir entgangen?“

„Nichts von elementarer Bedeutung. Lieutnant Uhura und Ich haben unsere intime Beziehung im gegenseitigen Einverständnis gelöst.“

„Warum? Wann?“

Spock hätte erwidern können, dass sie wichtigere Dinge zu besprechen hatten. Aber der direkte Weg führte bei Menschen selten ans Ziel, soviel hatte er von seiner Lehrtätigkeit über sie erfahren dürfen. Trivialitäten anzubieten war bei hyperkreativen Individuen, zu denen der Captain auch zählte, eine Abkürzung zu ihrem logischen Denken die Spock gern benutzte weil es ihnen die Illusion vermittelte sich aus dem eigenen Unterbewusstsein heraus entschieden zu haben. Eine Illusion an der Menschen Gefallen fanden. Unverständlicherweise.

„Unsere Trennung erfolgte schon vor vier Monaten.

Es wurde nicht viel Aufhebens darum gemacht, aber ich dachte dass spätestens nach meiner öffentlichen Ablehnung von Schwester Chapels Bemühungen um meine Aufmerksamkeit, jeder von unserem veränderten Beziehungsstatus erfahren hätte. Nyota jedenfalls meinte es hätte sich jetzt soweit herumgesprochen, dass ich weiterhin Avancen von Crewmitgliedern zu erwarten hätte. Sie behielt Recht.“

„Was? Das habe ich verpasst?!“

Der Captain war unangebracht enthusiastisch für jemanden der Enttäuschung empfand. Faszinierend.

„Pille ist gefeuert.“

Die Laterne über ihnen kompensierte die hereinbrechende Dämmerung nicht so dass derselbe Helligkeitsgrad erreicht wurde, sondern eine Spur zu viel.

„Mit welcher Rechtfertigung?“, nahm er ihre Plauderei wieder auf und versuchte nicht darüber nachzusinnen, warum die zuständigen Lichttechniker dieses Problem nie behoben hatten, „Dr. McCoy ist nicht für die privaten Neigungen seines Personals verantwortlich. Oder mit seinen Worten, er ist Arzt, kein Kuppler. Zwar hat er keinen Versuch gemacht Schwester Chapel zu entmutigen, aber ihr auch nicht geholfen. Ein, angesichts dessen wie er sich sonst in das Privatleben seiner Patienten einmischt, überraschender Akt der Zurückhaltung.“

„Er ist gefeuert weil er seinem Captain die einmalige Gelegenheit vorenthalten hat erste Reihe fußfrei mitzuerleben wie Chapel Sie fragt ob Sie mit Ihr Doctor spielen wollen.“

Diese Phrase war nicht gefallen. Christine hatte sublimere Methoden in ihrem Repertoire.

„Würde es Sie versöhnlich stimmen, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass meine derzeitige Verehrerin Schwester Chapel an Hartnäckigkeit um nichts nachsteht und eine öffentliche Szene bald unvermeidbar sein wird?“

Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe und drehte sich weg um sein Lachen zu verbergen. Eine sinnlose Geste. Vor allem, da er sich nur eine halbe Sekunde später wieder umwand und ihm offen ins Gesicht grinste. „Mister Spock, Sie klingen aber abgespannt für jemanden der sich über soviel weibliche Aufmerksamkeit freuen kann.“

Plaudern war eine Sache. Sich Spott auszusetzen eine andere. Zur Warnung hob er die Augenbraue und wartete bis der Captain merkte dass er zu weit gegangen war.

Das Lachen klang ab zu dem Lächeln, welches Spock schlimmer traf als Spott, allerdings nicht durch eine Absicht des Captains, sondern nur durch sein eigenes Unvermögen darauf nicht zu reagieren.

„Nicht böse sein, Spock, war nur ein Scherz“, bat Jim und legte seine Hand versöhnlich auf Spocks Oberschenkel.

Irgendwann würden sie ein Gespräch über diese Gesten führen müssen. Die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der Entschuldigungen des Captains mit Berührungen einhergingen konnte in der falschen Situation zu ernsthaften Missverständnissen führen.

Vor allem da es diesen Berührungen an einem mangelte:

Angemessener Termination.

Jim lehnte sich näher an ihn heran und fragte, ernst, nicht mehr spottend, „Ich weiß doch wie nervtötend Sie all die unnötigen Rituale und Forderungen und Floskeln finden mit denen wir Menschen unseren Tag ausfüllen“, zeigte er sich verständnisvoll und Spock sparte sich die Korrektur, dass nervtötend eine zu sehr auf Emotionen hinweisende Beschreibung seines Erlebens war und ließ den Captain fortfahren, „Das is auch so eine Sache wegen der Uhura und Sie perfekt zusammenpassen, neben vielen anderen. Mir kamen sie beide immer als das ideale Paar vor, also was ist passiert?“

„Darüber möchte ich nicht sprechen.“

~ Spock saß noch ein bisschen steifer da. Jim schlug ihm sanft auf den Oberschenkel um zu bekräftigen wie wenig er diese Trennung verstehen konnte, „Es lief doch so gut“, war es wirklich gut gelaufen, „Wir haben alle schon Wetten auf ihr erstes Kind abgeschlossen, Mädchen oder Junge, spitze oder runde Ohren, dunkle Schönheit oder blasser Waldschratt – Pilles Worte, nicht meine“, stellte er sofort klar, „Er hat übrigens darauf gesetzt, dass das vulkanische Erbgut auch in zweiter Generation dominant ist, aber was weiß der schon“, Spock machte keine Anstalten ins Gespräch einzusteigen, „Sie wollen nicht darüber reden.“

Spock erklärte seine Verschlossenheit, „Sie haben sich nie längerfristig gebunden, daher würden Sie es nicht verstehen, nicht mit der Erklärung die ich dafür anzubieten habe.“

Gab es denn je eine Erklärung für das Gelingen oder Misslingen der Liebe? „Haben Sie eine Erklärung anzubieten, warum Sie nicht auf der Enterprise bleiben, wenn sie sie mir wegnehmen? Sagen Sie nicht Sie flüchten vor Ihrem Fanclub?“

Spock machte ein neues Augenbrauen-Ding und wenn Jim es richtig interpretierte, kommentierte es Spocks Fanclub und drückte gleichzeitig die ungeheure Gleichgültigkeit die er diesem gegenüber empfand aus.

Die Antwort auf die erste Frage blieb ihm sein erster Offizier nicht schuldig:

„Ich bin über Ihre möglichen Nachfolger ausreichend informiert, Captain. Unter keinem von ihnen könnte ich etwas lernen und an einem eigenen Kommando bin ich nicht mehr interessiert.

Wenn ich reine Pflichterfüllung als befriedigend erleben würde, hätte ich meinen vorgezeichneten Weg an der Akademie der Wissenschaften nicht verlassen müssen.“

Jim kaute diese Erklärung noch einmal gedanklich durch, aber er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er schon richtig gehört hatte, „Heißt das es macht Ihnen Spaß mit mir zu arbeiten?“

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt“, widersprach Spock. „Nur dass die Arbeit unter einem Captain mit konservativen Führungsstil keine Herausforderung wäre.“

Jim stieß ihm sanft den Ellbogen in die Seite, „Klingt immer noch gefährlich nach Spaß.“

Er musste Spock nicht anschauen um es zu sehen, denn das Augenrollen war innerlich.

„Ihre Spöttelei hätte mehr Wirkung wenn sie auf einer realen Grundlage basieren würde. Wenn ich zum Beispiel Gefühle wie Vergnügen oder Genugtuung aus unseren Konflikten beziehen würde und das vor Ihnen zu verbergen suchte, dann würde es mir etwas ausmachen, dass Sie mich damit necken.“

„Es macht Ihnen etwas aus.“

„Eine Annahme von Ihnen, für die es keine Bestätigung gibt.“

„Warum widersprechen Sie mir dann so heftig, doch nicht nur weil es Ihnen Spaß macht mir zu widersprechen?“

„Würden Sie Ihren Versuch mich aus der Reserve zu locken beenden, wenn ich bestätigen würde was Sie mir unterstellen?“

Ein Kapitulationsangebot von Spock? Jim fragte wo das hinführen würde und antwortete erst mal mit, „Ja.“

„Das tue ich aber nicht.“

Jim musste sich auf die Lippe beißen um nicht laut zu lachen. Sturheit war unlogisch und trotzdem fuhr Spock fort zu dementieren:

„Ich empfinde kein Vergnügen, weder wenn ich Ihnen zustimme, noch wenn ich Ihnen widerspreche.“

~ Warum ließ sich der Captain immer auf diese argumentativen Ringkämpfe ein, wenn er doch am Ende nur mit unfairen Mitteln gewinnen oder vernichtend durch Logik geschlagen zu werden konnte? Spock würde es nie verstehen, warum Menschen wiederholt dieselbe Vorgehensweise wählten und ein anderes Ergebnis erwarteten.

„Sie haben zwischen den Zeilen gesagt es wäre tödlich langweilig mit einem anderen Captain als mir“, beharrte Jim mit funkelnden Augen und den Schalk im Genick, „Daraus lässt sich schließen: Es macht Ihnen Spaß mich zurechtzuweisen. Wozu haben Sie all diese Dienstvorschriften gelernt, wenn kein Captain da ist der schon drei davon vor dem Frühstück bricht?“

Spock holte gemäßigt tief Luft und sprach sein Gegenargument, „Selbst wenn ich von solcher Geltungssucht befallen wäre, wäre ich nicht von Ihrer Person abhängig, Captain. Als erster Offizier habe ich unter jedem Captain genug Gelegenheit, rangniedrigere Offiziere zurechtzuweisen.“

„Aber das ist nicht dasselbe“, feixte Jim, „Sie kabbeln sich viel schlimmer mit Pille, als mit mir, aber nur wenn Sie mir die Meinung sagen, ist es ein Triumph.“

Er analysierte die Schlussfolgerung und setzte sie in klarer definierte Worte um, „Sie meinen also ich wäre so kleinlich mich durch das Versagen eines Vorgesetzten profilieren zu wollen.“ Spock war in seinem Leben noch nie so brutal beleidigt worden. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Nicht von Jim.

Da der Captain nach seiner vorigen Entschuldigung nicht wieder auf Abstand gegangen war, konnte Spock schon spüren, dass Jim seine Worte bereute, noch bevor er nach Spocks gefalteten Händen griff und seiner Entschuldigung wie immer nonverbal Gewicht verlieh. „Nein. Nein, das meinte ich natürlich nicht...“, Jim unterbrach sich und suchte nach Worten, „Ich weiß, dass mein 'Versagen' oder wie ich es nenne, mein kreativer Umgang mit Regeln, Sie ganz schön auf Trab hält. Und bisher dachte ich immer, das geht Ihnen eher auf die Nerven. Bis Sie eben gesagt haben, Sie würden eine Herausforderung als befriedigender empfinden, als einen Captain der Ihnen nicht auf die Nerven geht.“

Jims Hand war ungewöhnlich warm, selbst für die eines Menschen.

~ Er konnte hören dass Spock nicht mehr beleidigt war als dieser zugab, „Das habe ich so nicht gesagt, aber ja, das wollte ich ausdrücken.“

Jim stand auf und zog seine Uniform zurecht, „Nichts anderes hab ich gesagt: Es macht Ihnen Spaß mit mir zu Arbeiten“, niemals Pardon geben im geistigen Duell mit einem Vulkanier.

„Das ist nicht dasselbe.“ Spock funkelte ihn unter den steil aufstrebenden Augenbrauen an.

„So wie Recht haben und Recht bekommen.“ Jim konnte nicht anders als zu Lachen, denn auch wenn Spock sich vorbehielt gewonnen zu haben, das letzte Wort bekam er nicht.

Jim schaute zu Spock hinunter, der immer noch dasaß und seinen Blick erwiderte und nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens, der Stille, löste sich die Stimmung wettstreitendens Geplänkls auf und es wurde deutlich dass Spock wartete.

Die ganze Zeit über gewartet hatte.

Irgendwann knickte Jim ein und sagte was Spock hören wollte, „Wir geben also nicht auf.“

Spock machte wieder diese waagrechte Kopfbewegung, die kein Kopfschütteln war, sondern mehr so was wie eine Zustimmung die noch nicht die inneren Prüfvorgänge durchlaufen hatte. „Das ist Ihre Entscheidung, Captain.“

Ja, klar. Seine Entscheidung, keine emotionale Erpressung von seinem ersten Offizier.

„Kommen Sie mit“, er streckte Spock die Hand hin, der sie nicht ergriff sondern einfach aufstand.

„Wohin gehen wir?“

„Problemlösung a'la Kirk: Wir machen einen drauf und morgen haben wir einen brillanten Einfall.“

„Wären Sie für die Idee einer ökonomischen Aufgabenteilung zu gewinnen?“

„Sie meinen, ich mach einen drauf und Sie haben einen brillanten Einfall?“

„So in etwa habe ich mir das vorgestellt.“

„Sie kommen aber trotzdem mit.“

„Das wäre unzweckmäßig.“

„Es wird Ihnen gefallen.“

„Unwahrscheinlich.“

„Ja, ja.“

 

 

Jim wusste, dass er Spock überraschte, denn was auch immer sein erster Offizier vermutet hatte

-in eine Bar verschleppt zu werden

-ein Ausflug in das legendäre ewige Nachtleben der Bewohner der Bell-Kanäle, Jims Meinung nach immer ein Besuch wert, wenn man in San Francisco war

-oder jede andere Kombination aus Menschen, Lärm und Alkohol

ein Abstecher nach Iowa ging in eine vollkommen andere Richtung.

Besonders da sie sich immer weiter von dicht besiedeltem Gebiet entfernten.

Er bog auch nicht auf die Farm ein, auf der er aufgewachsen war, sondern folgte einem Weg der eigentlich nicht mehr existierte und den er als Kind blind gefunden hätte. Am Rand einer Baumgruppe stoppte er das Hovercar. Den Rest des Wegs ging man besser zu Fuß. Er hätte sich aus der Luft wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht zurecht gefunden, denn es war dunkel und der Weg mit zu vielen Erinnerungen gespickt um ein klares dreidimensionales Bild zu ergeben.

Dort unter den Bäumen, die teilweise wie verkrüppelt wirkten, vom Wind gezeichnet und weil ihre Wurzeln Umwege hatten wachsen müssen, weil der Boden durchsetzt war mit den Fundamenten einer alten Siedlung, die vor langer Zeit geschliffen worden war, dort war nur eines unberührt zurückgeblieben:

Ein Friedhof. Ein Gräberfeld das nicht einmal die Natur vollständig zurück beansprucht hatte. Sogar von der Zeit verschont, weil die Toten die Ewigkeit für sich forderten.

Der älteste Grabstein war über zweihundert Jahre alt. Jedenfalls der älteste den Jim als Junge entziffern hatte können. Vielleicht gab es ältere, unter denen deren Oberfläche der Regen zerfressen hatte oder die von den Bäumen umgestürzt worden waren und nun kopfüber flach am Boden lagen und mit jedem Jahr tiefer sanken.

Die scheinbare Unvergänglichkeit dieses Ortes war eine Illusion, aufrechterhalten von der zu langsam fortschreitenden Verwilderung durch die magere Vegetation aufgrund des Regenmangels.

Trotzdem blieb der Schein einen kleinen Teil der Ewigkeit zu betreten. Etwas das Bestand hatte, das man angreifen konnte und das das eigene kurze Leben überdauern würde.

Jim wanderte eine Weile ziellos zwischen den Grabsteinen umher, Spock als sein stummer Schatten.

Unter der linken Ecke eines weißen Marmorblocks war eine ellenlange Hohlkammer in der Sam damals den Bourbon zu verstecken pflegte, den er Onkel Frank klaute. Jim schob das Laub beiseite, griff hinein und schnitt sich die Hand am Daumenballen auf.

Die Flasche war zerbrochen. Und wahrscheinlich sowieso leer. Jim unterdrückte ein Fluchen und atmete den Schmerz weg. Spock war dicht neben ihm in die Hocke gegangen.

Jim schüttelte den Kopf, so schlimm war es nicht.

Er setzte sich auf den Grabstein und saugte das Blut von der Wunde. Spock nahm neben ihm Platz und beobachtete ihn interessiert.

„Tut mir Leid, die Bar ist geschlossen“, meinte er und drückte die Hand gegen das Knie um die Blutung zu stoppen, „Ist nicht schade drum, mit dem Bourbon hätte man Tritanium abbeizen können. Keine Ahnung wie Frank das solange überlebt hat“, fragte er sich laut.

Neben der Flasche musste auch die Zigarettendose liegen, in der Sam und Jim die Orden ihres Vaters versteckt hatten. Mit dem Versprechen sie gemeinsam zu holen, wenn sie erwachsen waren.

Drei Monate später war Sam weggelaufen und hatte seitdem nie wieder freiwillig einen Fuß auf diesen Planeten gesetzt.

Es war so viele Jahre her und so viel war seitdem passiert, aber es tat immer noch weh.

Jim stand auf, er wollte weg von diesem Platz der ihn an Sam und Frank erinnerte, nur soweit weg dass er nicht an das was war denken musste. Außerdem sah man von hier aus den Himmel nicht gut. Die Bäume standen zu dicht und waren zu nieder.

Er ging nur ein paar Meter weiter, an den Rand des Friedhofs. Wo es lichter wurde und sich der Himmel über einem ausbreitete. Hier war er immer allein gewesen. Er wusste nicht wie viele Stunden er damit verbracht hatte diesen Ausschnitt des Himmels anzustarren.

Als er sich auf den blanken Erdboden setzte und gegen den schiefen Grabstein lehnte, und Spock sich zu dicht neben ihn setzte, merkte er erst dass sein erster Offizier ihm genauso zu Leibe rückte, wie auf einer Außenmission. Als sei jeden Moment zu erwarten dass dem Captain ein neuer Unfug einfiel, eine giftige Blume pflücken, die indigene Spezies streicheln...sogar auf seinem Heimatplaneten fand dieser Jim Kirk Glasscherben um sich zu verletzen. Keine Sekunde durfte man ihn aus den Augen lassen. All das stand Spock deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, wenn man wusste worauf man zu achten hatte.

~ Spock wusste nicht welchen Anlass er dem Captain zur Erheiterung gegeben hatte. Aber es war ihm auch gleichgültig, wenn es Jim immerhin die schwermütige Stimmung austrieb.

Der Boden auf dem sie saßen war trocken genug, aber kalt. Die Kälte dieses Planeten besaß den faszinierenden Effekt Spocks kognitive Fähigkeiten zu umgehen und die sinnliche Wahrnehmung trotz aller Selbstbeherrschung zu einer Empfindung wachsen zu lassen.

Weil dieses Kuriosum nur unter sehr speziellen Umständen auftrat, nämlich wenn seine Hände den blanken Erdboden berührten, nahm er an, es handle sich um mehr als nur eine zufällige Störung. Er ging sogar soweit zu vermuten sein menschliches Erbe kommuniziere mit etwas oder nahm immerhin den Nachhall dessen auf, was einmal mehr als Staub gewesen war. Seltsamerweise hatte er solch eine Verbindung nie auf Vulkan gespürt und angesichts des Verhängnis, und vor allem der Unmittelbarkeit der Zerstörung, konnte Spock nicht sagen, er hätte eine solche Verbindung gewünscht.

Möglicherweise war er nur einer metaphysischen Interpretation seiner bis jetzt unerklärlichen Reaktion aufgelaufen. Wahrscheinlich nahm er nichts anderes wahr als die belebte Natur des Erdbodens, was erklären würde warum er solche Reaktionen in den Wüsten des Vulkan nie beobachten konnte.

Dieser Theorie widersprach die Tatsache, dass er auf keinem anderen Planeten mit vergleichbar üppiger Vegetation beim Berühren kühlen Sediments die Empfindung von Kälte hatte die in seine Finger kroch.

„Was beschäftigt Sie?“

Spock zerrieb die schwarze Erde zwischen seinen Fingern und wartete ob sich das Gefühl zurückzog, aber es haftete ebenso wie die fette Erde an seinen Fingerspitzen. „Die Kälte“, antwortete er.

Jim hievte sich hoch, zog seine Jacke aus und breitete sie auf dem Boden aus. Setzte sich darauf und ließ soviel Platz, dass Spock sich neben ihn setzen konnte. „So kalt ist es gar nicht“, behauptete er dann.

Spock widersprach nicht. Das hatte er ja auch nicht gemeint. Sie hatten über dieses Thema schon einmal diskutiert, der Captain mochte die Standard Einstellung des Schiffes nicht, zu warm, aber er änderte nichts daran. Aus Mitgefühl mit der weiblichen Besatzung, deren Uniform nun mal weniger Haut bedeckte.

Spocks Lösungsvorschlag einer obligatorisch geschlechtsneutralen Uniform war auf allgemeines Gelächter gestoßen. Sogar Nyota hatte sich daran beteiligt und noch lachend erklärt der Captain würde vor die Wahl gestellt sich immer fürs Schwitzen entscheiden, bevor er die kurzen Röcke abschaffen würde. Auf die Unterstellung des Captains, Spock hätte mit geschlechtsneutraler Kleidung die kurzen Röcke gemeint, musste Nyota so lachen, dass ihr die Tränen in den Augen standen, es wurde noch schlimmer, als Dr. McCoy drohte nie wieder die Brücke zu betreten, sollte Spock im Mini herumlaufen. Nyota war nicht die einzige die sich an ihre Konsole klammerte um den motorischen Kontrollverlust zu kompensieren während ihr Lachen sie durchschüttelte und Spock war sich dem Grund dieser Verschlimmerung nicht gewahr, bis Jim den Gedanken aussprach, den Spock geglaubt hatte für sich behalten zu haben, nämlich dass Spock dies als ein geringer Aufwand erschien, wenn er dadurch Pille auf Abstand halten konnte. Jim konnte seine Mimik zu gut interpretieren, es war manchmal von Nachteil.

Nyota war ihm sobald sie wieder sprechen konnte zur Hilfe gekommen und hatte gekonnt den Spott von ihm auf den Captain umgelenkt, verborgen hinter dem Kompliment, der Captain solle seine Idee die Minis auf für Männer zum Standard zu machen nicht Spock unterjubeln, wo sie doch genau wüsste, da spräche nur James T. Kirks Stolz auf seine graziösen Beine.

Der Spott war natürlich abgeprallt, denn Jim meinte nur Lieutenant Uhura wüsste nun mal wovon sie rede.

Eine Aussage die für Spock die Frage aufwarf, welche Dr. McCoy seltsamerweise aussprach, nämlich wann Nyota die Beine des Captains genau genug gesehen hatte um eine verlässliche Aussage zu machen.

Der Captain gab Auskunft darüber: Nyota hätte ihn nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet aus ihrem Zimmer geworfen, da muss es ihr aufgefallen sein.

Nyota gab vor sich kaum mehr an etwas anderes als seine große Klappe erinnern zu können.

Der Captain machte eine äußerst unangebrachte Bemerkung darüber dass er sich sogar noch an die Marke ihrer Unterwäsche erinnerte und gab sich gespielt beleidigt über ihre mangelnde Wertschätzung seines Gluteus Maximus.

Als erster Offizier war es nicht in seinen Aufgabenbereich gefallen den Captain darüber aufzuklären dieser Teil der Anatomie bezeichne im umgangssprachlichen Sinne nicht mehr die Beine. Spock hatte das dem Schiffsarzt überlassen und eine nicht zu leugnende Genugtuung empfunden, dass die Belehrung des Doctors beim Captain auf dieselbe kindische Argumentationsweise traf, an der auch er sich zuweilen die Zähne ausbiss: Der Captain ignorierte einfach die Tatsachen und behauptete das wäre trotzdem der beste Teil seiner Beine.

Dr. McCoy hatte genervt die Augen verdreht, Sulu zustimmend genickt. Checkov hatte mit verdächtig geröteten Ohren so getan als wäre er gar nicht anwesend und Nyota dieses liebe glucksende Lachen hören lassen und Spock...er hatte sich einen Moment mit dem Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage beschäftigt und nachdem er keine Gründe sah dagegen Einspruch zu erheben, hatte er sich wieder seinen Messdaten zugewandt.

„Worüber lächeln Sie?“

„Ich lächle nicht, Captain.“

„Okay, worüber lächeln Sie _nicht_?“

Es war eine gute Frage, Spock wusste sie nicht genau zu beantworten, er dachte erst darüber nach.

Als es das letzte Mal gelungen war dem Captain die Enterprise zu nehmen und man ihn, Spock auf die Bradburry versetzte, da hatte Jim gesagt er werde ihm fehlen. Seitdem hatte er viel über diese menschliche Reaktion nachgedacht. Noch immer konnte er sich diese unlogischen Mechanismen nicht erklären, die Menschen dazu brachten, die Abwesenheit eines anderen Menschen zu betrauern, selbst wenn sie sich des Wohls dieser Person jederzeit versichern konnten. Es war unlogisch. Eine bedürftige Reaktion wie sie nicht einmal vulkanische Kinder zeigten.

Sein Wunsch bei Jim zu bleiben begründete sich nicht auf dieser Art der Sentimentalität.

Beim letzten Mal gab es keinen Grund anzunehmen Jim würde unter Captain Pike zu Schaden kommen oder in seinem Lebensglück beschnitten werden. Es gab also keinen Grund bei ihm zu bleiben. Keinen Grund seine Abwesenheit als unangenehm oder störend wahrzunehmen.

Diesmal war es anders.

Es mochte sein, dass die Crew, sogar Jims engste Freunde, sich mit ihrem neuen Captain ebenso gut verstanden um unnötige Scherze zu machen und offen mit ihm oder ihr zu sprechen. Aber Spock konnte sich nicht vorstellen sich an eine solche Situation zu gewöhnen. Die Abwesenheit seines Captains würde in diesem Szenario immer ein Störfaktor bleiben.

Die Enterprise war mehr als nur ein Schiff für Jim. Spock konnte das nachvollziehen, nicht wie es dazu gekommen war, aber dass dieses Schiff jetzt Jims Schicksal war. Der Nordstern nach dem er sein Leben ausgerichtet hatte.

„Warum sind Sie zur Sternenflotte gegangen?“

„Um es allen zu zeigen.“

Spock dachte einen Moment darüber nach und konnte diese Antwort schließlich nicht gelten lassen, „Wenn das wahr wäre würden Sie sich bemühen eine bessere Figur zu machen“, neben sich spürte er unterdrücktes Lachen, offenbar war der Captain der Meinung er mache eine ganz gute Figur und Spock rede Unsinn. Nun gut, wenn es einer Untermauerung bedurfte, „Ich will Ihnen ein Beispiel geben: Ich bin zur Sternflotte gegangen _um_ -wenn ich Ihre flapsige Ausdrucksweise verwenden darf - _es_ dem Ältesten Rat _zu_ _zeigen._ So wird das richtig gemacht.“

Jim kicherte, wandelte es geradeso noch in ein Schnauben um und nickte anerkennend, „Ich würde mich nie mit dem Vulkanier, der den Swag wiederentdeckt hat, messen. Da kann sogar ich nur verlieren.“

„Dieser Ausdruck ist mir nicht bekannt“, sagte Spock, was einer Halbwahrheit entsprach, natürlich wusste er was es bedeutete, aber da der Begriff seinen Informationen nach falsch angewendet wurde, konnte er keine Aussage darüber machen.

Jim lachte nur, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und seufzte anschließend als hätte es ihm Erleichterung verschafft.

Vor seinem Zusammentreffen mit Jim, hatte Spock nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet Gefühlsäußerungen könnten einem inneren Frieden bringen. Aber nun wurde es ihm tagtäglich vor Augen geführt. Wie dieser Mensch ständig jedes Gefühl auslebte, es gleichsam feierte.

Spock verstand nun, wie es selbst für Menschen wie seine Mutter eine nie enden wollende Irritation darstellte von Wesen umgeben zu sein die Gefühle ablehnten.

Gefühle waren den Menschen alles.

Nicht nur Produkt ihres Erlebens, auch ein Werkzeug des täglichen Gebrauchs.

Es hatte bestimmt eine praktische Wirkung die sich Spock niemals erschließen würde, dass der Captain den Sternenhimmel betrachtete.

Es gab keinen logischen Grund dafür, nichts was mit dem Wissenstand des Captains aus diesem Anblick gelernt werden konnte. Also musste es so sein, dass sich der Captain, der emotionsverstärkenden Eigenschaft des in vielen Religionen praktizierten Blicks gen Himmel, zu nutzen machte.

Affektive Emotionen waren bei Menschen ein wichtiges Instrument zur Zementierung des Wissens. Eine brutale Methode aus vulkanischer Sicht, denn jedes Erinnern und war es noch eine solche Kleinigkeit, war eingebettet in einen emotionalen Kontext und ließ Gefühle aufflammen, die längst der Vergangenheit angehörten.

Spock versuchte wirklich dieses Verhalten nachzuvollziehen, aber so wie seine Mutter es nie vollends geschafft hatte die Zufriedenheit, die Vulkanier in der Leere fanden, zu begreifen, konnte er Jim nur ansehen und sich wundern.

Aus seiner Sicht glich es dem Versuch eines Geisteskranken den eigenen Wahnsinn zu heilen indem er den Kopf gegen die Wand schlug, wenn Menschen sich zur Besinnung tiefen Gefühlen hingaben.

Aber es war unbestreitbar, dass Spock sich irrte, seine Sicht ihm einen falschen Eindruck vermittelte, denn es funktionierte.

An diesem Ort der mit jeder Sekunde andere Gefühlsregungen in sein Antlitz spiegelte, fand Jim zu sich selbst.

~ „Ich bin zur Sternenflotte gegangen weil mir Pike den Glauben daran gegeben hat ich könnte mehr als nur...-“

...eine ständige Enttäuschung sein, beendete Jim den Satz in Gedanken.

„Wann immer mich Leute mit meinem Vater verglichen haben, drückten sie ihr Bedauern darüber aus, dass ich seinem Andenken nicht gerecht wurde. Egal wie freundlich sie es auch gemeint haben, egal wie viel Mitleid sie hatten, auf die Fakten reduziert sagten sie nichts anderes, als dass die Welt eine bessere wäre, wenn er noch lebte, an meiner Stelle.“ Und manche hatten sich kein Blatt vor den Mund genommen und das tatsächlich gesagt.

„Ich konnte ihn ja nicht kennenlernen, aber er war sicher ein guter Mann. Einer dessen Söhne stolz auf ihn sein können und ihm nacheifern sollten. Aber wenn man als Kind an diesem Ideal scheitert, wie es zwangsläufig sein muss, denn wie hätte ich das erfüllen können? Dann fragt man sich, was es über den Wert des eigenen Lebens, der eigenen Person sagt, dass das höchste Ziel welches einem vorgegeben wird, nicht ist, sein Bestes zu tun, sondern das Beste eines anderen.

Pike war der erste der sagte ich könnte mehr.

Damals habe ich nicht begriffen, wie er es gemeint hat und ich war verdammt wütend auf ihn. Mein Vater war schließlich ein Held, der das ultimative Opfer gebracht hat. Was sollte das heißen mehr? Wie sollte irgendjemand mehr schaffen? Und was bildete sich dieser Sternenflottenschnösel ein am Andenken von George Kirk zu rütteln und zu behaupten der faule Apfel, der so weit vom Stamm gefallen war wie irgend möglich, könnte mehr?

Es hat mich neugierig gemacht. Dass jemand sowas denkt und auch noch ausspricht. Halb dachte ich es wäre nur so ein Spruch von einem Captain gewesen, der einen Rekruten anwarb.

Damals kannte ich ihn noch nicht gut genug und wirklich zu verstehen was er meinte. Ich reagierte nur einfach darauf. Ohne zu begreifen wie viel mehr dahinter steckt.

Wissen Sie noch wie gern er Jack London falsch zitiert hat?“, fragte er Spock.

Der nickte und wiederholte das verdrehte Zitat:

„Lieber will ich Staub sein, als Asche. Will lieber ein langlebiger, verschlafener Planet sein, als ein prächtiger Meteor, der in all seinen Atomen zugleich verglüht.“

Welche grausame Ironie, dass Pikes Leben im Feuerregen ausgelöscht wurde. Aber die Art wie er sein Leben gelebt hatte ließ seinen Wunsch nach Frieden und Demut zu streben nicht unerfüllt. Wie er starb war im Vergleich dazu unbedeutend.

„Als ich damals zur Sternenflotte ging, dachte ich dass mir Pike einfach ein neues Ziel gegeben hatte, eines dass nur mir gehörte und mein Bestes verlangte. Es hat sehr lang gedauert bis ich begriffen hab, dass er mir nicht ein Ziel, sondern ein Leben gegeben hat.“

Jim hatte sich nie dafür bedankt.

„Er wusste es“, sagte Spock.

„Was?“

„Dass Sie ihm dankbar sind.“

„Dass ist nett dass Sie das sagen.“

Spock schien irritiert. Nettigkeit hatte man ihm wahrscheinlich noch niemand unterstellt. Nach einer Weile sagte er, „Sie scheinen fälschlicherweise davon auszugehen ich hätte eine Floskel von mir gegeben die Ihr Gewissen beruhigen soll.“

„Nicht?“

„Nein. Der Admiral und ich sprachen einmal über sie, aus dem Zusammenhang dieses Gesprächs lässt sich schließen, dass er sich Ihrer Dankbarkeit bewusst war und sie ihn froh stimmte.“

„Was? Wie kamen sie da drauf?“

„Ich fragte ihn, warum er sein Prinzip niemanden zu bevorzugen bei Ihnen nicht einhielt.“

...

Nachdem zehn Sekunden vergangen waren in denen Spock nicht weitersprach starrte Jim ihn eindringlich von der Seite an. Er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er dem Vulkanier nicht etwas Gesprächskultur einbläuen konnte.

Nach weiteren zehn Sekunden Stille, erwiderte Spock seinen Blick. Jetzt mit Spocks voller Aufmerksamkeit, fragte er, „Glauben Sie nicht, dass mich der Rest des Gesprächs, bei dem es ja um mich ging, vielleicht interessieren könnte?“

„Genaugenommen waren Admiral Pikes Prinzipien das beherrschende Gesprächsthema.“

Immer wenn Jim dachte er wäre jetzt erwachsen genug, nicht mehr den Drang zu verspüren handgreiflich zu werden sobald ihn jemand frustrierte, belehrte man ihn eines besseren. Leider war es nicht erlaubt seinen ersten Offizier körperlich zu züchtigen und außerdem waren Vulkanier nicht kitzlig.

„Der Admiral“, begann Spock zu erzählen, „Beantwortete meine Frage mit einer Art Fabel:

Wenn man einen hungernden Hund aufliest und füttert, wird der Hund einen nicht beißen. Darin liegt der Hauptunterschied zwischen Hunden und Menschen.“

Was? Das war doch keine Antwort auf die Frage.

„In diesem Gleichnis sind Sie der Hund“, half Spock ihm weiter.

Da ihm auch das nicht half, gab Jim zu, „Ich versteh es trotzdem nicht.“

„Eine Fabel-“

„Ich weiß was eine Fabel ist, Spock. Aber ich verstehe nicht wie das eine Antwort auf die Frage sein kann, warum er mich bevorzugt hat.“

„Admiral Pike war selbst überrascht gewesen, dass es nach dieser Fabel keiner weiteren Erklärung bedurfte“, Spock stockte...zog die Augenbrauen hoch und meinte, „Seine Überraschung erstaunt mich bis heute, die Fabel ist selbsterklärend, ihr Gleichnis so vollendet, dass es sich praktisch nicht mehr um eine Metapher handelt.“

Wenn es sich nicht um...Jim wiederholte es in Gedanken, kam aber nur zu dem Schluss, „Heißt das ich habe mehr mit einem Hund als einem Menschen gemein?“ Bei aller Liebe zu Hunden, das war kein Kompliment.

„Psychologisch gesehen ja.“

„Naja, man hat schon schlimmeres über mich gesagt.“

„Ich habe das nie als wertende Aussage verstanden“, überlegte Spock, „Nur als Erklärung warum Pike Ihnen soviel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Bei Menschen führt eine Konditionierung durch negative Verstärkung und Bestrafung oft zu einem so gestörten Wahrnehmungbild, so dass sie bildlich gesprochen die Hand die sie füttert beißen. Eine simple Re-konditionierung durch positive Bestätigung schlägt fast immer fehl. Aber interessanter Weise nimmt beim Menschen die Fähigkeit zur Neukonditionierung durch das Bestrafungssystem nicht im selben Maß ab. Menschen bleiben trotz angstbesetzten Bedingungen relativ lernfähig im Vergleich zu anderen Arten.

Bei Hunden ist eine Re-konditionierung durch positive Bestätigung trotz eines zuvor angerichteten Schadens erfolgversprechender als bei Menschen. Auf der anderen Seite ist eine Re-konditionierung durch Bestrafung beinahe unmöglich. In anderen Worten, selbst wenn man einen Hund fast totprügelt, kann er einmal durch Bestrafung verfestigte Muster nicht mehr durchbrechen. Auch negative Verstärkung wie Missachtung statt tatsächlicher Bestrafung, hat bei Hunden die solche Erfahrungen machen mussten, nicht mehr die erwünschte Wirkung.

Wendet man diese Fakten auf Sie an, wird verständlich warum Ihnen Admiral Pike niemals die Aufmerksamkeit entzogen hat. Er wusste, dass die extrem hohe Leidensfähigkeit, die Sie sich erarbeitet haben, auf Kosten Ihrer Lernfähigkeit ging.“

Jetzt wusste Jim woher der Ausdruck, _ein sturer Hund_ , kam. Möglicherweise war es doch ein Kompliment.

„Captain, darf ich fragen warum wir hier sind?“, wechselte Spock so abrupt das Thema, dass sich Jim grundlos ertappt vorkam.

Weil der Grund in seiner ganzen Tragweite ihm auf einmal lächerlich vorkam, wich er aus, „Ich dachte, dass hier würde Ihnen besser gefallen, als eine Bar mit Mädels und Bier.“

Das konnte Spock schlecht abstreiten, deshalb erwartete Jim keinen Protest und weitere Fragen der Art wie:

„Warum hier? Viele Orte qualifizieren sich durch die Abwesenheit der Hendiatris _Wein, Weib und Gesang_ , was hat Sie dazu gebracht diesen auszuwählen?“

Spock sah ihn so erwartungsvoll an, dass es ihm es ein wenig leichter wurde darüber zu reden.

„Weil ich hier zu Hause bin.“ Unter jedem Sternenhimmel, aber hier hatte er gelernt, wie. „Es gab eine Zeit, da hab ich mehr Nächte hier draußen verbracht als in meinem Bett.“ Die meisten davon nicht freiwillig. „Damals wollte ich hier auf keinen Fall weg.“ Nicht einmal nachdem Sam weggelaufen war. „Aber das wurde über mich entschieden als meine Mom mich nach Tarsus 5 mitgenommen hat. Danach war ich nicht mehr so zimperlich.“ Der Tod hatte seine Anziehungskraft verloren. „Es war nicht, dass ich hier leben wollte“, stellte er klar, „Als Kind. Hier war es abwechselnd langweilig oder bedrückend“, einsam. „Ich hab viel längerfristiger geplant. Ich wollte hier sterben.“

Er schmunzelte, über Spocks Missfallen, dass natürlich nicht geäußert wurde, und erklärte, „Ich war ein bisschen morbid als Kind“, wenn man _ein bisschen_ als Synonym für _grenzwertig besessen_ gelten ließ, „Wir sitzen gerade auf dem Grab, dass ich mir mit Sandra Korvec teilen wollte. Sie hat sich nie über meine Pläne beschwert, allerdings ist sie auch schon seit gut hundertfünfzig Jahren tot.“ Er wies mit dem Daumen hinter sich. Spock drehte sich um und entzifferte den Grabstein, wohl um die Behauptung zu überprüfen.

Seine bleichen Finger zeichneten die Gravur nach. Selbst im aschfahlen Licht des mondlosen Sternenhimmels konnte man Sandra's Namen noch lesen. Einer der Gründe warum er ihr Grab ausgesucht hatte, er wollte wissen bei wem er lag.

„Wieso sucht sich ein Kind ein Grab aus?“, fragte Spock.

„Ich wollte einen Platz für mich haben. Außerdem ist es schön hier und ich konnte mir nichts schlimmeres vorstellen als tot zu sein und niemand kommt einen besuchen“, er lachte, „Ich war ein Kind, Spock, Kinder machen komische Sachen“, Jim wurde bezweifelt, so von der Seite her „Ja, Sie natürlich nicht“, gestand er Spock zu, „Aber andere Kinder. Manche reden mit eingebildeten Freunden, andere essen ihren Rotz, ich wusste mit sechs Jahren schon mit welcher Frau ich die Ewigkeit verbringen wollte.“

Spock musterte den Grabstein weiter auf eine Art, die klar machte, dass er die letzte Aussage viel zu ernst nahm. „Und Sie hatten nie Zweifel an Ihrer Wahl?“

~ Der Captain lachte. Spock wusste nicht warum.

„Naja, Annie Farrah-Fowlers Grab hat mir auch gefallen“, antwortete der Captain, eine vage Handbewegung zu seiner Linken machend, und lachte immer noch, „Aber sagen Sie es Sandra nicht.“ Jim amüsierte sich so köstlich über seinen eigenen Scherz, dass als das Lächeln gefror und zu einer kalten, strahlenden Traurigkeit wurde, Spock sich fragte ob die Antwort darauf wie Menschen mit all diesen wechselnden Gefühlen überleben konnten in der Wechselhaftigkeit ihrer Natur lag.

„Von Sandras Grab aus hat man einen guten Blick auf M3“, Jim deutete gen Himmel. Spock folgte der Hand nicht, die ihm die Richtung deutete, er wusste wo der Sternenhaufen lag. Stattdessen schaute er zu wie sich die 0,001 Lux der klaren Nacht im Weiß von Jims Augen reflektierten. Erst als Jim sich zu ihm herüberbeugte, ihre Gesichter beinahe Wange an Wange und den ausgestreckten Finger so nachkorrigierte, dass er jetzt von Spock aus gesehen genau auf M3 zeigte, sah er zum Nachthimmel hinauf.

Jim ließ den Arm sinken und stellte die angemessene Distanz wieder her, die nur zur Einschätzung von Spocks Blickwinkel unterschritten worden war. Distanz die danach überproportional wahrnehmbar wurde.

Ein Wunsch, der nichts mit Neugier zu tun hatte, machte sich bei Spock bemerkbar und er war beschämt darüber:

Seine Gedanken mit Jims zu verschmelzen, zu fühlen was er fühlte.

Es hätte keinen praktischen Nutzen erbracht. Spock wusste wie Jim fühlte. War im Besitz aller Fakten die ihn bestimmen ließen warum Jim sowohl traurig, wie auch froh war, an diesem Ort zu diesem und jedem anderen Zeitpunkt wenn er seinen Blick gen Himmel richtete, auf das Licht dort von M3. Ein Sternenhaufen ohne Bedeutung, der nur als Bezugspunkt von ihrer derzeitigen Position erahnen ließ wo der dunkle, leere Punkt des Raumes lag, an dem die Kelvin zerstört wurde.

Die jetzt sichtbaren Photonen der Sterne von M3 hatten auf ihrem Weg zur Erde diesen Teil des Raumes passiert, lange bevor die Kelvin gebaut wurde. Sie waren auf einer Reise die zu einer Zeit begonnen wurde, in der Jims Vorfahren gerade erst dabei waren ihren Planeten zu erforschen und für sich einzunehmen.

Dort hinauf zu schauen bedeutete dass man beobachtete wie die Vergangenheit die Gegenwart ausleuchtete und unerbittlich das Hier-und-Jetzt hervorhob, das einzige was beschränkten, vergänglichen Wesen blieb. Eine seltsame Ironie des wahrnehmbaren Universums, dass es die Vergangenheit sichtbar machte, während nur die Gegenwart greifbar war.

Und die Zukunft sich beiden Sinnen entzog.

Vielleicht war es diese Unsicherheit, die die Vulkanier dazu trieb ewig Wahrscheinlichkeiten zu errechnen für jede Eventualität und die Menschen dazu brachte sich aneinander zu Binden in gegenseitigen Versicherungen eine gemeinsame Zukunft zu erschaffen.

Beides waren Illusionen, aber immerhin trübten sie verlässlich den Blick auf die reale Unsicherheit. Während gegen den Schmerz den der Anblick der Vergangenheit auslöste keine der beiden Rassen ein Mittel gefunden hatte. Auf Vulkan lehrte man bloß, den Blick nicht auf das Verlorene zu richten, bei den Menschen war es Brauch das Verlorene scheinbar zurückzuholen ins Leben. Ihm einen Platz zu geben. Deshalb litten die Menschen wenn nichts blieb als die Erinnerung. Es ließ sie vergessen. Ein Vorgang der diese beiden Rassen tiefer trennte als alles andere. Menschen ließen Erinnerungen nicht los wie die Vulkanier, eine Erinnerung in ihnen erlöschte, starb gleichsam und wurde betrauert.

Spock hätte sich sagen können, dass er von Jim lernen wollte wie die Menschen einer zur Asche gewordenen Erinnerung Leben einhauchten, aber dabei hätte er sich selbst belogen.

Der Prozess war nicht kompliziert und in der Kulturgeschichte der Menschen so präsent, dass er sich schon während des Studiums damit beschäftigt hatte.

Nein, es war nicht die generalisierte Systematik, die hinter dem Prozess steckte, die ihn interessierte, sondern spezifisch wie Jim fühlte, in diesem Augenblick.

Ein zusammenhangsloser Messwert, der auf nichts schließen lassen würde und keine Erkenntnis bringen konnte. Abgesehen davon dass es eine triebhaft Sehnsucht war, gab es auch andere Gründe den Impuls zu unterdrücken.

Selbst wenn ihre Beziehung es legitimiert hätte, hätte Spock um ihrer Freundschaft willen nicht darum gefragt. Noch frisch war die Erkenntnis darüber wie tief die Furcht in den Menschen saß, vor dem Eindringen eines fremden Geistes. Wie schwer sie sich taten sich zu öffnen, wenn ihnen erst die volle Tragweite der Einswerdung bewusst wurde.

Zu fremd, zu unmenschlich. Die Menschen fühlten sich wohl in ihrer Einsamkeit. Spielten damit, wurden wie sie es nannten, _ein Fleisch_ ohne sich je wirklich zu berühren.

Ihnen fehlte die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Wesen deren Nervensystem sich mit jedem anderen Nervensystem verbinden konnte, von Klein auf erkannten, dass sie alle eins waren.

Alles was er über Jim wusste, über seinem Captain, sagte ihm, dass er eine Ausnahme von der Regel darstellte.

Aber dieses Wissen war zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt, aus einem anderen Blickwinkel gesammelt und interpretiert worden. Spock wusste jetzt, dass ihm seine Mutter einen falschen Eindruck von der menschliche Natur vermittelt hatte, mit ihrer mütterlichen Furchtlosigkeit die seine Hände an ihr Gesicht geführt hatten. Aus seinem jetzigen Erkenntnisstand neu interpretiert, konnte nur die Liebe einer Mutter die Furcht überbrücken, die die Menschen empfanden wenn sich ihr Selbst in einem anderen Geist auflöste. Eine andere Liebe brachte dazu nicht die notwendige Entwicklungsgeschichte mit.

Deshalb konnte er sich nicht auf seinen Eindruck von Jims Offenheit verlassen. Weil selbst die Frau, die ihr Leben mit ihm geteilt hatte, ihn in ihr Bett und ihren Körper gelassen hatte, ihn, wenn er die Hand nach ihrem ganzen Sein ausstreckte, nicht an sich heranließ.

Diese unwillkürlich Ablehnung hatte ihn härter getroffen, als die gut-begründete Ablehnung seiner ersten Frau. Denn gegenüber ersterem waren sowohl er als auch Nyota hilflos gewesen, während zumindest T'Pring mit ihrer Ablehnung im Reinen gewesen war. Nyota hingegen hatte bitterlich geweint. Durch mehr als eine Nacht hindurch, bis sie aufgeben musste.

Urvertrauen ließ sich nicht reproduzieren, es musste natürlich gewachsen sein.

Da es biologisch nicht notwendig war, entwickelten Menschen kein Vertrauen zur telepathischen Vereinigung. Sie ließen sie vielleicht über sich ergehen, fanden daran vielleicht sogar einen perversen Gefallen, aber es war und blieb ein Gewaltakt im Vergleich zu der Vereinigung mit einem offenen Geist.

Hier zu sitzen, neben Jim, machte ihm ein Bild von der wahren Isolation der Menschen, die Leere zwischen ihnen, die von den Menschen als natürlich empfunden wurde.

Sie waren sich ihrer Einsamkeit nicht bewusst, Myriaden von Gefühlen zwitscherten und blinkten durch ihr Nervensystem und gaukelten ihnen vor sie wären mit anderen verbunden.

Faszinierend.

„Wenn Sie ein Portrait von mir zeichnen wollen, Spock“, Jim's Zähne blitzten durch das Grinsen weiß auf, „Kann ich Ihnen später Modell sitzen, Sie müssen sich nicht jetzt alles merken.“

„Ich habe über die Menschen nachgedacht“, erklärte er sein langes Schweigen.

„Über alle oder einen speziellen?“

„Ja“, antwortete er und brachte Jim damit zum Lachen. Er analysierte zum wiederholten Male warum es ihm gefiel eine emotionale Reaktion bei seinem Captain auszulösen und stellte im Licht seiner Überlegungen eine neue Theorie auf:

Es war eine menschliche Ersatzhandlung, die auch er unbewusst benutzte.

Die Menschen lösten gern Gefühle ineinander aus, weil das die einzige Art des Zugangs war den sie mental zueinander hatten. Deshalb reagierten sie auch so aggressiv oder enttäuscht, wenn es ihnen nicht gelang in jemandem Gefühle zu wecken oder jemand keinen Zweck darin sah ihre Emotionen zu nähren. Sie interpretierten es als Nichtachtung und Vernachlässigung.

Er überlegte, was es für ihn bedeutete auch ein Bedürfnis wie dieses zu stillen.

Der Schluss zu dem er kam gefiel ihm nicht.

„Die Menschen sind kein befriedigendes Thema für geistiges Ping-Pong, ha?“, vermutete Jim, „Vielleicht wird 's besser wenn Sie nicht gegen die Wand spielen, fragen Sie mich vielleicht weiß ich die Antwort.“

„Ich weiß die Antwort schon.“

„Aber sie gefällt Ihnen nicht.“

~ Spock nickte. Es war unmöglich zu sagen was zwischen den spitzen Ohren vor sich ging.

Sicher, selbst ein Blinder hätte an Jims Stelle gespürt, dass Spock über ihn nachdachte, so wie er ihn angestarrt hatte. Als hätte er ihn unter einem Mikroskop.

Aber glücklich war der Wissenschaftler nicht mit seinem Anschauungsobjekt. Menschen hielten nicht still, verhielten sich ganz unlogisch und wenn man sie nicht zwischen zwei Glasplatten presste hatte man keine Chance sie ordentlich zu durchleuchten.

Manche hätten mit soviel Aufmerksamkeit untersucht zu werden als unheimlich empfunden.

Die waren nicht Jim Kirk.

Solange Spock sich nicht mit ihm langweilte, blieb er ihm erhalten.

„Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass Sie mich hier her mitgenommen haben“, sagte Spock, „Ich verstehe die Signifikanz die dieser Ort für Sie hat und das menschliche Bedürfnis sich anderen auf eine Weise mitzuteilen, die ein Gefühl von Gemeinschaftlichkeit herstellt. Sollte ich mich diesem Zeremoniell auf eine Weise entzogen haben, die Sie als ablehnend empfinden, möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen.“

„Jemand anderen würde ich jetzt fragen ob er scherzt“, stellte Jim klar. Aber Spock hatte das natürlich ernst gemeint. „Spock, haben Sie eigentlich eine Ahnung welche Rolle Sie in meinem Leben spielen?“

„Ich bin Ihr erster Offizier.“

Ja, klar... Jim schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er nur die Worte dafür hätte...

„Das bedeutet, dass ich Sie so gut ich kann bei jeder Aufgabe unterstütze.“

Ja, das bedeutete es. In Worten allein hätte das nicht viel bedeutet, aber dahinter standen Taten, gelebte Wirklichkeit und Jim verstand, dass sogar Spock wenigstens einmal hören musste, dass diese Aufopferung nicht einseitig war. Dass auch wenn Spock natürlich sein erster Offizier war, Jim sich so oft vollkommen auf seine Führung verließ oder zu ihm aufsah, als das ihr Verhältnis nicht auf das eines Captains zu seinem ersten Offizier beschränkt war. „Es gibt Ehen die nicht haben was wir haben“, sagte er. „Ich will damit nur sagen...

Sie müssen sich niemals bei mir entschuldigen dafür dass Sie so sind wie Sie sind.“

Etwa vier Sekunden lang hatte er das Gefühl etwas Bedeutendes gesagt zu haben, aber als Spock ihn immer noch wortlos ansah, kam sich er sich ein bisschen bescheuert vor.

„Spock?“

„Sie haben mich da auf eine interessante Idee gebracht, Captain.“

 


	2. Chapter 2

„Also, ziehen wir's durch.“

Spock schaute ihn so von der Seite an. Das konnte er jetzt überhaupt nicht brauchen, „Was? Sagen Sie es jetzt, später is es zu spät.“

„Haben Sie Zweifel, Captain? Ihre Nervosität deutet darauf hin.“

„Ich bin nicht nervös.“

„Wen versuchen Sie dann durch Ihre mantra-artigen Bekräftigungen unseres Vorhabens zu beruhigen? Bestimmt doch nicht mich, da dies mein Einfall war.“

Jim zupfte an der Galauniform herum. Der Kragen war zu eng geschnitten, daran war Sulu schuld, der neue Trainingsplan... „Ich bin nicht nervös.“

„Ihr neues Mantra mag Sie überzeugen, mich jedoch nicht und auch wenn ich gelernt habe die Angewohnheit der Menschen sich selbst zu belügen nicht zu kritisieren, muss ich diesmal eine Ausnahme machen. Wie Sie selbst sagten, später ist es zu spät, also:

Zweifeln Sie an der Richtigkeit unseres Vorhabens?“

„Nein, es ist eine brillante Lösung. Einfach, schnell und idiotensicher. Hätte von mir kommen können.“

„Unwahrscheinlich, da Sie nicht mit der vulkanischen Auslegung des interföderalen Privatrechts vertraut sind, aber ich verstehe was Sie meinen, Captain.

Gelten Ihre Bedenken vielleicht der Bedingung die mein Vater für seine Unterstützung gestellt hat? Sie wissen, dass seine Unterstützung nicht zwingend notwendig ist, jeder-“

„Spock-Ich-Bin-Nicht-Nervös!“

Manchmal, sehr selten, entstand eine Situation in der Jim sich gewahr wurde, dass Spock größer war als er. Nicht dass Spock ihn das spüren ließ, oder gar von oben auf ihn herabblickte, es kam auch nicht dazu, dass Jim sich klein, oder kleinlich fühlte, all das wäre normal gewesen so wie er sich im Augenblick aufführte, Nein, wann immer er sich bewusst wurde, dass Spock größer war als er, war es in einer der seltenen Situationen in denen Spock sich hinter, neben oder vor ihm aufbaute wie ein überfürsorglicher Vogel, der sich auf etwas, dass er für ein Kücken hielt, setzen wollte und jedem der ihnen zu nahe kam ein Auge aushacken würde.

Für gewöhnlich drohte ihnen zu solchen Gelegenheiten unmittelbar Gefahr, deshalb hatte Jim nie die Zeit oder die Ruhe gehabt die Komik der Situation zu genießen. Spock tat vielleicht nichts was für einen Menschen etwas eigenartiges war, aber für einen Vulkanier...wenn er sein Kinn auf Jims Kopf gelegt hätte und ihm in enger Umarmung den Rücken getätschelt hätte- Ja, so musste das für Vulkanier aussehen, wenn sein erster Offizier seine Aufgabe ein bisschen zu ernst nahm. Kein Wunder dass Sarek nicht mal eine Augenbraue gehoben hatte als sein Sohn ihn über ihre Heiratspläne informierte.

Spock hatte für ihn gelogen. Es war eine Sache einen Bericht zu beschönigen, aber dem eigenen Vater ins Gesicht zu lügen? Jim stand so dicht vor Spock, dass er eine kleine verirrte Flaumflocke auf dessen Uniform entdeckte. Er strich sie fort. Spocks Uniform saß natürlich perfekt. Kein Kleidungsstück würde es wagen Commander Spock die Luft abzuschnüren.

„Okay, ich bin nervös“, gab Jim zu.

„Sie müssen das nicht tun.“

„Sollte nicht ich das zu Ihnen sagen?“

„Ich meinte die Operation.“

Jim zuckte mit den Schultern, aber weil er kein rechtes Vertrauen darin hatte dass Spock ihm seine lässige Haltung zu der ihm bevorstehenden Geschlechtsumwandlung abnahm, antwortete er, „Ihr Vater hat ziemlich deutlich gemacht was er von einer Ehe hält die keine Nachkommen produzieren kann. Außerdem ist nicht ganz so schlimm wie ich dachte, so wie ich es verstanden habe, kriege ich nur eine erweiterte Innenausstattung und solange Pille meine Hormone im Griff behält dürfte ich davon kaum was merken.“

„Sie tun es schon wieder.“

„Was?“

„Sie versuchen sich selbst zu überzeugen, für mich nur ein weiteres Indiz für Ihre Zweifel. Warum verleugnen Sie Ihr Unbehagen? Dies ist keine Kleinigkeit. Auch wenn der Eingriff beim Menschen mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 70479 zu 1 komplikationsfrei abläuft, ist es physisch und psychisch ein Eingriff in Ihre Intimsphäre. Trotzdem verhalten Sie sich so als wäre Ihr Unbehagen nicht gerechtfertigt, das ist unlogisch.“

Logik. Logik war das Problem. Wenn sogar Jim selbst Sareks Beweggründe für logisch und vernünftig hielt, welche Chance hatte er dann den Vulkanier umzustimmen?

Die Vulkanier waren eine gefährdete Spezies. Botschafter Sarek konnte nicht wissen, dass Spock und er nicht vor hatten den Rest ihres Lebens miteinander zu verbringen. Er musste annehmen, dass sein Sohn, mit einem Mann verheiratet, erst wieder in sechzig bis siebzig Jahren frei für eine fruchtbare Beziehung sein würde. Jims zukünftiger Schwiegervater wollte scheinbar nicht so lange auf Enkelkinder warten.

„Es würde drei Stunden dauern eine rechtsgültige Eheschließungszeremonie nach Standard der Erde zu organisieren“, klärte Spock ihn auf. „Der Botschafter hat nur unserer Tradition, nicht aber unseren Gesetzen nach ein Recht gegen meine Entscheidung zu intervenieren.

Welche Konsequenzen fürchten sie, die Sie so sehr unter Druck setzen?“

„Ich fühle mich nicht unter Druck gesetzt“, Okay, jetzt hatte Jim selbst gehört wie defensiv er klang, „Ich will einfach nicht dass Sie Ärger mit ihm haben.“

„Da ich der Sternenflotte angehöre, ist sein Einfluss auf mein Leben nur von geringer Bedeutung.“

Langsam ging Jim die Geduld aus, er wollte sich einfach nicht länger dafür rechtfertigen...Er wusste nicht einmal für was er sich rechtfertigte. „Es geht hier nicht um sie, Spock. Es ist mir egal ob Sie es in Kauf nehmen Ihren Vater vor den Kopf zu stoßen – Ich will das nicht. Nicht wegen so einer Bagatelle. Nicht weil mir ein bisschen die Nerven flattern und das nicht mal aus dem Grund den Sie annehmen“, er holte tief Luft und sprach ruhiger weiter, „Ich hab zugestimmt. Können Sie meine Entscheidung akzeptieren und nicht länger auf Stichhaltigkeit überprüfen?“

„Nein.“

Jim stöhnte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich habs mir überlegt“, sagte er undeutlich durch seine Finger hindurch, „Ich will Sie nicht heiraten, denn dann hab ich nie wieder das letzte Wort.“

Spock wartete bis sie wieder Blickkontakt hatten, um Jims letzte Aussage komplett zu ignorieren und stattdessen die vorige zu zerpflücken: „Sie haben angedeutet, ich läge falsch mit meiner Annahme Sie würden sich an der Operation stören. Wenn ich damit falsch liege, welcher Teil unseres Plans ist es dann der Ihnen Sorgen bereitet?“

In einem Anfall tiefer Verzweiflung und weil Spock näher war als die nächste Wand, landete Jims Stirn auf Spocks Schulter.

Er blieb dort eine Weile.

Es war still und dunkel und vielleicht hatte er eine verborgene biologische Funktion aktiviert, die Vulkanier am Sprechen hinderte.

„Captain?“

Oder auch nicht.

Jim lehnte sich wieder zurück. Spock schien milde irritiert, mit Betonung auf milde, was bedeutete, dass er immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete und diese auch einfordern würde.

Jim holte wieder Luft und immer wenn er das bewusst tat, war es für ihn schwierig zu ignorieren, wie sehr seine Nerven wirklich flatterten.

„Ich weiß nicht warum ich nervös bin. Ich weiß nur ich hab keine Zweifel, ich vertraue Ihnen. Es gibt nichts was mir Sorgen macht oder womit ich nicht einverstanden bin. Aber das ganze macht mich trotzdem nervös. Es gibt manchmal einfach keinen Grund.“

Spock sah ihn verständnislos an und sprach es sogar aus: „Das verstehe ich nicht.“

Natürlich nicht, Gefühle die einfach nur da waren? Ohne dreifach ausgefertigte Existenzberechtigung? Sowas gab es nur in Märchen die man kleinen Vulkaniern erzählte wenn sie nicht logisch sein wollten.

„Seien Sie froh. Wir Menschen verstehen es auch nicht, aber wir leben damit.“

Die Tür öffnete sich und endlich war Leonard da.

„Jim, kannst du mir erklären warum du mich zu dieser gottlosen Zeit her bestellst, noch dazu aufgeputzt wie ein Christbaum und sag nicht sie hätten dich zum Admiral befördert nur um dich loszuwerden, denn dann höre ich offiziell auf an das Karma zu glauben, das letzte was mir noch Hoffnung auf ein bisschen Gerechtigkeit in der Welt gab.“

Jim verkniff sich das Lachen, musste aber schmunzeln. „Du siehst furchtbar aus.“ Pille vertrug das Feiern verdammt schlecht für jemanden der es so oft übte.

„Ich sehe glänzend aus, und würde noch besser aussehen, wenn ich mehr als eine halbe Stunde Schlaf gehabt hätte.“

Jim klopfte seinem Freund zur Aufmunterung auf die Schulter. „Nenne es Eitelkeit Pille, aber ich bin ganz froh, dass du an meinem Hochzeitstag nicht besser aussiehst als ich.“

Pille schaltete schneller als Jim erwartet hatte, drehte den Kopf weg und schnaubte um das Kopfschütteln noch zu bekräftigen. „Das war ja nur eine Frage der Zeit“, Pille stieß Jim den Zeigefinger in die Brust, „Ich wusste das da was im Busch ist. Ich wusste es.“

„Woher willst du das wissen? Bis heute Morgen wusste ich es noch nicht.“

„Ich bin Arzt, Jim, ich weiß nicht wie oft ich das noch klarstellen muss. Und ich bin nicht blind. Ich wollte es ja nicht glauben, aber jetzt-“ Pille presste die Lippen fest zusammen, als könnte oder wollte er nicht mehr weitersprechen.

Jim verstand kein Wort.

„Du-“

„Halt“, stoppte er seinen Freund, „Ich weiß nicht in welchen heiligen Zorn du dich gerade rein steigerst, aber könntest du mir vielleicht sagen was ich gemacht habe, bevor du mir den Arsch aufreißt?“

„Du hast Dr. Marcus geschwängert und glaubst jetzt indem du sie heiratest-“

„Whoh, Carol ist nicht schwanger.“

„Natürlich ist sie das.“

„Nein ist sie nicht.“ Seit dem Krach mit Christine Chapel war Jim Carols beste 'Freundin', er wüsste es als erster wenn Carol schwanger wäre.

„Ich habe die Anzeichen doch gesehen, Jim.“

„Was für Anzeichen?“

„Ich hab sie ein paar Wochen lang wegen Übelkeit und Müdigkeit behandelt und wäre sie nicht wegen diesem dummen Streit mit Schwester Chapel regelmäßig wieder entwischt bevor ich eine ordentliche Untersuchung durchführen hätte können, wäre ich schon früher dahinter gekommen.

Sie muss es jetzt schon seit einer Woche wissen, denn sie geht mir seitdem aus dem Weg und lügt wenn ich sie frage ob es ihr besser gehe.“

„Carol ist nicht schwanger, schon gar nicht von mir.“ Seit sie sich an seiner Schulter über jeden, der sie emotional manipuliert und ausgenutzt hatte, von ihrem Vater, zu ihrem ersten Freund, ihrem zweiten Freund, bis zu ihrer besten Freundin, ausgeweint hatte, seitdem war Jim sicher, dass Carol und er nie mehr als Kuscheln würden. Rummachen vielleicht. Ein bisschen.

„Warum lässt sie sich dann nicht untersuchen?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, log Jim trocken.

„Haben Sie in Erwägung gezogen, Doctor, Ihre Diagnose könnte auf der falschen Annahme fußen, die Beschwerden von Dr. Marcus wären echt und nicht simuliert?“

Jim stellte sich so hinter Pille, dass nur Spock ihn sehen konnte und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Wieso sollte sie simulieren?“, fragte Pille und drehte sich zu Jim um, weil sich Spock natürlich anmerken hatte lassen, dass Jim hinter Pilles Rücken Grimassen schnitt.

„Wenn man Schwester Chapel Glauben schenken darf, und sie scheint mir in Dingen welche das menschliche Balzverhalten betreffen die schiffsweite Autorität zu sein, dann...“, Endlich hatte Spock die mehr als deutliche Nachricht von Jims weit aufgerissenen Augen empfangen. Ziemlich langsam für einen Telepathen.

„Was wird das?! Was soll Spock mir nicht sagen?“, fauchte Pille Jim an.

„Sie sagen kein Wort“, wies er Spock an und erklärte Pille, „Es tut mir leid, ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich hab mein Ehrenwort als Captain gegeben.“

_Doctor McCoy was not amused._

„Blödsinn.“

„Ja, Blödsinn, aber mehr kriegst du nicht aus mir raus.“

„Mein Gott, Jim, was hast du angestellt?“

„Ich? Gar nichts.“

„Wers glaubt wird selig. Sag mir wenigstens ob sie wirklich simuliert hat.“

Wie ein Profi. „Natürlich nicht, es war ihr halt ein bisschen schwindlig, das kommt vor.“

„Jim, ich frage dich als Freund, du weißt wie wichtig mir meine Patienten sind-“

„Netter Versuch Pille, aber auch wenn wir beide schon vor langer Zeit Bruderschaft getrunken haben, Carol hat echte, nicht-synthetisierte Eiscreme mit mir geteilt, also bemüh dich nicht an meine Loyalität zu appellieren, die hat die Seiten gewechselt.“ Genaugenommen war Jim's Schweigen ein Freundschaftsdienst, denn wenn er Pille jetzt darin einweihte dass Carol so verschossen in den guten Doctor war, dass sie einen Vorwand gesucht hatte um Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, würde das sicher nicht zu ...und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Zeiten führen. Außerdem würde Jim es nicht mehr erleben, weil Carol Kapitänssmord begehen würde.

Wahrscheinlich würde Pille sie edel abweisen weil sie was besseres als einen alten Griesgram verdient hatte.

Depp.

„Eiscreme?“

Jim nickte. Bruder vor Luder, aber Ben&Jerry's vor Jack Daniels.

Er hatte nicht bedacht, dass Pille sich Unaussprechliches vorstellen würde, wenn er hörte James Kirk hätte mit jemandem Eiscreme geteilt:

„Weißt du Jim, ich will gar nicht mehr wissen was du mit dem armen Mädchen gemacht hast, also behalts für dich.“

„Ich...“, naja er hatte gewonnen, Pille wollte es nicht mehr wissen, „...ich bin entsetzt wie du an meinem Hochzeitstag über mich redest. Ich muss mir wohl einen anderen Trauzeugen suchen.“

Pille verdrehte die Augen und zauberte den Flachmann hervor, der klein genug war ihn in seiner Galauniform unterbringen zu können. „Der Scherz war schon beim ersten Mal nicht witzig Jim.“

„Andorianisches Ale?“

„Finagle's Folly“

„Schade sonst hätte ich schon etwas Blaues gehabt.“

„Es wäre sowieso nicht angebracht, dass sie Alkohol konsumieren, Captain, da eigentlich alle Beteiligten einer vulkanischen Trauungszeremonie nüchtern sein sollten.“

~ Es war interessant zu beobachten wie Dr. McCoy vergaß einen Schluck zu nehmen. Es passierte sicher aus Ablenkung, nicht weil Spock ihn gerade auf den Fauxpas, den er im Begriff war zu begehen, hingewiesen hatte.

„Vulkanische Trauungszeremonie? Was ist hier los?“

„Die Kurzfassung“, bot der Captain an: „Die wollen mir die Enterprise wegnehmen, das Amtenthebungsverfahren läuft seit heute Morgen und ist morgen Abend durch. Wenn ich bis dahin kein ordentlicher Bürger der Föderation bin ist es rechtsgültig und ihr bekommt einen adretten Saubermann mit fehlendem Rückgrat -eine anatomische Notwendigkeit bei politischen Handpuppen, denn ein Rückgrat wäre der Hand im Weg die-“

„Ich kanns mir vorstellen“, unterbrach Dr. McCoy den Captain dankenswerterweise. „Aber warum bist du kein Bürger der Föderation, hat Winona nicht-“

„Nein, hat sie nicht.“

„Aber dafür können sie dich nicht nachträglich-“

„Doch können sie. Sie haben die Gesetze geändert.“

Der Doctor murmelte etwas in sich hinein, dass Spock lieber überhört hätte.

„Eine ordentliche Einbürgerung dauert zu lange, die einzige Möglichkeit ist die Ehe mit einem Bürger Neu-Vulkans. Denn“, sagte der Captain und hielt den Zeigefinger hoch als wollte er Dr. McCoys Aufmerksamkeit darauf ziehen, „Und das hat mich auch überrascht: Die vulkanische Verwaltung ist die unbürokratischste in der ganzen Galaxis.“

Spock wusste nicht was daran überraschend war, schließlich war die vulkanische Effizienz bekannt und anzunehmen die Verwaltungsbehörden würden darin die Ausnahme sein, war mehr als nur unlogisch.

„Du hast dich zwar in den Jahren die ich dich kenne bemüht aus der gesamten Galaxis Kostproben zu sammeln“, sagte der Doctor zu Jim, „Aber, dass eine Vulkaniern unter deinen Verflossenen ist, ist mir neu. Und selbst wenn“, der Doctor begann Spock inkriminierende Blicke zuzuwerfen, „Bezweifle ich stark, dass die hypothetische Vulkaniern angelaufen käme dich zu heiraten wenn du mal eben mit den Fingern schnippst, also was ist der Plan?“

Der Captain sah Spock an und dann wieder zu Dr. McCoy und stammelte schließlich nur ein, „Ähm...“

„Nein.“

„Doch.“

„Bist du wahnsinnig?“, fragte der Doctor und wartete keine Antwort des Captains ab bevor er Spock anfuhr, „Und Sie machen da mit? Eine Scheinehe-?! Seid ihr beide noch zu retten!!?“

„Zweckehe, keine Scheinehe“, korrigierte der Captain. „Bitte frag nicht was der Unterschied ist, es reicht mir die Erklärung einmal gehört zu haben.“

Dr. McCoy war überraschend erregt, damit hatte Spock nicht gerechnet. Andererseits, das Verhalten des Doctors war ja noch nie besonders beherrscht gewesen.

„Jim, ich kann dich das nicht tun lassen. Das ist keine Schummelei, sondern ein handfester Betrug, du könntest-“

„Nein“, unterbrach ihn der Captain wieder. „Das ist ja der Unterschied zwischen einer Scheinehe und einer Zweckehe, das eine illegal, das andere nicht oder glaubst du Spock würde mir vorschlagen gemeinsam gegen das Gesetz zu verstoßen, wofür hältst du uns? Für Bonnie und Clyde?“

„Bonnie und Clyde waren nicht verheiratet, Captain.“ Spock fand das erwähnenswert, den Blicken nach, die er erntete, hätte er sich dieses unrelevante Faktum jedoch sparen können.

„Das ist auf Ihrem Mist gewachsen?“, fragte der Doctor, die Stirn gerunzelt und mit beinahe wahnhaften Misstrauen ins Gesicht gezeichnet.

„Es ist ein guter Plan“, sagte Jim zu seiner Verteidigung.

Dr. McCoy nahm den Captain zur Seite und hörte nicht auf Spock Blicke zuzuwerfen, als müsste er ihn im Auge behalten. „Ich weiß nicht mit welchem vulkanischen Voodoo er dich dazu gebracht hat zu denken deinen ersten Offizier zu heiraten wäre ein guter Plan“, sagte der Doctor leise und vergaß dabei wieder einmal um wie vieles schärfer der Hörsinn der Vukanier ausgeprägt war, „Hast du überlegt was das bedeutet?“

„Ja, dass ich mein Schiff behalten kann“, sagte der Captain, „Dafür würde ich sogar dich heiraten, obwohl du schnarchst.“

„Jim“, der Doctor senkte die Stimme noch weiter, aber diesmal um seinen Tonfall zu modulieren, „Deine persönliche _Einsatzbereitschaft_ geht zu weit und du hast mich gebeten dir als Freund zu sagen, wenn du je wieder in eine solche Situation kommst und es nicht bemerkst.“

„Das ist etwas anderes.“

„Wirklich?“ McCoy war ernsthaft besorgt. Spock verstand nicht warum, noch verstand er was die beiden gerade besprachen.

„Ja, wirklich“, erwiderte der Captain ärgerlich.

~ Sie redeten hier von Spock nicht von- ...Spock dessen Ohren noch ein bisschen spitzer wurden.

„Ich will nicht mit dir diskutieren“, sagte er zu Pille und musterte dabei Spock. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob sein erster Offizier irgendwelche Schlüsse aus dem ziehen konnte was Pille gesagt hatte.

„Bitte Jim“, fing Leonard wieder an, „Sag mir dass du dich wenigstens über die Ehegebräuche auf Vulkan informiert hast und nicht-“

„Schluss jetzt“, es reichte ihm mit Leonards ewigen Misstrauen Spock gegenüber, „Commander Spock ist so freundlich mir zu helfen und mich zu unterstützen“, er sprach nicht leise, Spock sollte wissen, dass er wollte das er das hörte, „Und das ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten, ich verstehe nicht wieso du ihn und seine Kultur immer wieder angreifen musst.“

„Das stört mich ja gerade. Was für einen Vorteil hat er davon?“, erdreistete sich Pille tatsächlich zu fragen.

Jim war so wütend und enttäuscht und ein bisschen beschämt mit jemandem befreundet zu sein dessen Humanismus nur dann andere Spezies respektierte wenn sie mit seinen Ansichten d'accord gingen, er wusste gar nicht wo er anfangen sollte Pille die Meinung zu sagen.

Zu seiner Überraschung antwortete Spock, „Ich habe davon den Vorteil, Doctor, auch in Zukunft die Befehle von einem Captain zu empfangen, dem ich über die Grenzen der Logik hinaus vertraue.“

Jim spürte ein Flattern in der Magengrube dass nichts mehr mit Nervosität zu tun hatte. „Danke“, sagte er zu Spock, der das, mit dieser waagrechten Kopfbewegung die kein Kopfschütteln war, quittierte.

Pille war einfach nur baff. Jim musste sich das Schmunzeln verkneifen.

„Möchten Sie alleine mit Dr. McCoy sprechen, Captain?“

Die Frage ließ durchblicken, dass Spock sehr genau wusste, dass was Pille vorhin angesprochen hatte ein Thema war, welches Jim nicht in seiner Gegenwart diskutieren wollte.

„Das wird nicht notwendig sein.“

„Es würde mit den traditionellen Vorbereitungen konvergieren, wenn Sie vor der Trauung mit Ihrem Sa-mekh ein Gespräch unter vier Augen führen“, stellte Spock fest. Er näherte sich der Tür, die aufglitt, und sagte zum Abschied, „Ich werde dasselbe tun.“

Kaum war Spock weg fragte Pille, „Was ist ein Sa-Mekh und noch wichtiger, muss er bei diesem Spektakel nüchtern sein?“

„Da du es bist, Nein“, antwortete Jim und schüttelte den Kopf als Pille ihm den Flachmann hinhielt. „Auf Vulkan wird man von seinen Eltern getraut. Sa-Mekh bedeutet Vater.“

Pille gab sich alle Mühe griesgrämig und nicht gerührt auszusehen.

Er kapitulierte ziemlich schnell, „Oh, Jim“, er legte die Hand auf Jims Schulter und die Zicken die er eben noch gemacht hatte waren vergessen. Man konnte Pille schwer lang böse sein. „Ihr schafft es noch dass ich heulen muss“, sagte er und drückte Jims Schulter. „Du und Spock... Das was er gesagt hat ist wahrscheinlich das romantischste was dieser unterkühlte Mistkerl in seinem ganzen Leben über die Lippen bringen wird. Ist da irgendwas was ich wissen sollte?“

Jim schnaubte ein Lachen, „Ja, Spock und ich waren letzte Nacht ohne elterliche Aufsicht allein. Darf ich trotzdem in Weiß heiraten?“

„Du nimmst das alles nicht ernst genug.“

„Dazu hab ich ja dich.“

„Einer von uns muss ja so tun als wäre er ein verantwortungsbewusster Erwachsener. Jetzt da Spock hingeschmissen hat, bleibt der Job an mir oder an Scotty hängen.“

„Warum nicht Chekov? Er ist doch mittlerweile volljährig.“

„Weil nur Scotty und ich die Handhabe haben dich zu disziplinieren. Also wenn du dich das nächste Mal daneben benimmst, junger Mann, darfst du wählen, entweder stellt dich Scotty unter Hausarrest und sperrt den Transporter für dich oder ich leg dich übers Knie.“

Da war jemandem die elterliche Autorität aber zu Kopf gestiegen, „Du legst mich übers Knie? Das will ich sehen.“

„Provozier mich nicht. So toll sind deine Reflexe nicht Jim, dem Hypospray weichst du auch nie rechtzeitig aus.“

„Du hast kein Hypospray dabei“, Jim war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber wo sollte Pille das unterbringen?

„Kennst du mich immer noch nicht? Ich habe immer einen Hypospray dabei.“

 

 

Sechs Stunden später standen sie im rituellen Kreis und Leonard funkelte Sarek an als würde er versuchen den Vulkanier mit Kraft seiner Gedanken in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. Vielleicht kam Jim diese Assoziation auch nur in den Sinn weil er selbst schwitzte wie ein Schwein. Warum musste diese Prozedur auch draußen stattfinden?

Selbst wenn es Pille gelungen wäre, zweifelte Jim daran, dass der Botschafter wegen ein paar Flammen die Contenance verloren hätte. Einmal mit der Litanei begonnen, in der abwechselnd Sarek und Leonard, ihn und Spock zu gegenseitigen Treueschwüren aufforderten, die syntaktisch so verworren waren, dass Jim keine Ahnung hatte um was es ging, ließen sich weder Sarek noch Leonard von irgendetwas ablenken.

Aus unterschiedlichen Gründen, verstand sich: Pille, weil er wegen dem was passiert war, jetzt wild entschlossen war Jim mit Spock zu verheiraten, und wehe dem der noch einmal versuchte das ganze hinauszuzögern.

Und Sarek... Sarek ließ sich aus Prinzip weder von unausgesprochenen Todesdrohungen oder der immer größeren Menge an Schaulustigen, aus der Ruhe bringen.

Spock hob die Hand, Jim tat es ihm, wie besprochen, gleich und ihre Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger berührten sich. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt war es hauptsächlich der ihm unbekannte Offizier in der Menge, der Jim beschäftigt hatte, aber jetzt...

Spock hatte ihm alles bis auf diese Geste erklärt. Keines der Versprechen war für einen Menschen bindend, weil die eigentliche Funktion dieser Zeremonie nicht für Menschen gedacht war. Vielleicht einer der Gründe warum Sarek-

Das jetzt hier fühlte sich sehr bindend an, es fiel Jim sogar schwer über irgendjemand anderen als Spock nachzudenken...Spocks Stimme, seine Augen, seine Hand um seine geschlossen.

Sie beide lösten die Verbindung im selben Moment. Jim hätte wirklich nicht sagen können ob er es so gewollt hätte, oder gespürt hatte dass Spock losließ.

Er fühlte sich eigenartig ruhig, nichts störte ihn mehr, weder die Sonne die ihm im Nacken brannte, noch das eigenartige Gefühl seit der Operation auf die Sarek vor der Trauung bestanden hatte, nicht Pilles miese Laune deshalb, auch nicht der Offizier, der kein Schaulustiger war, nicht zufällig hier war, all das war ihm zwar noch bewusst, aber es hatte keinen Einfluss auf ihn, als würde es ihn nicht persönlich betreffen.

Als sei von dem Moment in dem sich ihre Hände berührten alles andere unwichtig geworden – oder und das war wahrscheinlicher, er war einfach erleichtert, weil er wusste, dass sie nach der Geste mit der Trauung durch waren.

Spock verabschiedete sich von seinem Vater, der dann wortlos ging. Party gabs keine nach einer vulkanischen Hochzeit.

Spock machte einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass sich der Kreis von Jim, Leonard und ihm schloss.

„Commander Smillie“, antwortete Spock auf die Frage die sich Jim gestellt hatte.

„Mmhh?“, fragte Pille.

„Der Typ auf Sechs Uhr, der scheinbar glaubt wenn er lang genug bleibt würde er den Brautstrauß fangen.“

Pille drehte sich nicht um, es schien ihm zu reichen dass Jim den Commander im Blick hatte. „Was ist mit dem?“

„Übertrieben politisch engagiert. Sonst aber ein guter Mann“, erklärte Spock, „Hervorragende Referenzen und beliebt bei seinen Kollegen.“

Smillie war wirklich einfach stehen geblieben, obwohl sich um ihn herum die Schaulustigen langsam zerstreuten.

„Sieht so aus als würde die Verschwörung eins ihrer Gesichter zeigen“, sagte Jim und zögerte noch. Er wollte wissen ob Smillie blieb um gesehen zu werden, oder auf sie zu kommen würde, selbst wenn das bedeutete die Gelegenheit zu verpassen ihn zur Rede zu stellen. „Woher kennen Sie ihn?“, fragte er Spock.

„Persönlich gar nicht, es handelt sich um Wissen aus zweiter Hand, aber ich vertraue der Quelle“, Hörensagen und Tratsch, von Spock? Aber das klärte Spock sofort auf: „Nyota. Sie hatte mit ihm auf der Akademie zu tun.“

„Sie kannte ihn _näher_?“, fragte Jim und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen um klar zu stellen wie er es gemeint hatte.

Spock fand das nicht lustig: „Natürlich nicht, er war einer ihrer Ausbildner.“

Okay, dazu würde Jim jetzt nichts sagen.

Pille übernahm diese Aufgabe gern, „Kennen Sie die alte Redensart, Spock: Wer im Glashaus sitzt, soll nicht mit Steinen werfen.“

Spock öffnete den Mund-

„Er kommt her“, beendete Jim was sicher eine großartige Kabbelei geworden wäre.

Jim reagierte erst als Smillie auf fünf Meter heran war, so als ob er ihn nicht die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hätte und nur auf ihn aufmerksam wurde, weil er ja offensichtlich auf sie drei zusteuerte.

Gott, war das ein gelackter Affe. Kein Haar, das falsch saß, porenlos glatte Haut, waren das gezupfte Augenbrauen? Und warum schwitzte der Kerl nicht?

Jim grinste ihn an.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Commander Spock“, Smillie nickte Spock zu und streckte Jim die Hand entgegen, „Captain Kirk.“

„Danke, Commander Smillie“, in einem übermenschlichen Akt von Selbstbeherrschung erwiderte Jim den Händedruck sanft. Unterschätzt zu werden hatte ihm öfter einen Vorteil verschafft als Prahlerei. Nicht dass die nicht auch ihre Vorteile hatte.

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich Bill“, bot Smillie an, was an sich noch keine Unverschämtheit war, Jim war zwar Captain, aber Smillie der Ältere von ihnen beiden und sie waren nicht im Dienst. Aber Smillie setzte noch eins drauf:

„Ich dachte Sie wollen vielleicht den Mann kennenlernen, den die Admiralität auf Ihrem Stuhl sehen möchte.“

Ah, sich höflich mit Dreck bewerfen. Das konnte Jim auch und wenn er sich richtig an die Regeln erinnerte gewann das arrogantere Arschloch, oder in anderen Worten, der der höflicher war. „So viel ich weiß läuft während wir hier stehen ein Amtenthebungsverfahren gegen mich“, sagte er und behielt sein aufgesetztes Lächeln bei, „Also sollte ich Ihnen vielleicht schon zwei Führungsoffiziere Ihrer neuen Crew vorstellen?“ Er deutete auf Pille und Spock.

Smillie verkniff sich ein ehrliches Lachen und meinte kopfschüttelnd, „Wissen sie, nach allem was ich über Sie gehört habe, Captain, hatte ich nicht erwartet, Sie auf Anhieb zu mögen“, er wurde ernster, die erste Runde war vorbei, und sie war an Jim gegangen. „Aber das ist ja das Problem mit Ihnen Kirk. Sie tun nie das was von Ihnen erwartet wird. Die Leute die mich fördern zum Beispiel haben erwartet Sie würden entweder mit Angriff oder Kapitulation reagieren. Nicht damit, dass Sie Ihren ersten Offizier heiraten.“

Jim konnte Smillie nicht einschätzen, da war ein blinder Fleck, der mit jeder Minute größer wurde. Er hakte sich bei Spock unter, und blieb weiterhin süßlich freundlich, „Wir sind sehr glücklich miteinander.“

So wie ihn Smillie taxierte, hatte er durchschaut, dass Jim nicht als erster die Maske fallen lassen würde.

„Das glaube ich ihnen sogar“, Smillie aber auch nicht, der Typ ließ sich nicht provozieren und war kein bisschen irritiert davon, dass Jim sich ebenfalls nicht provozieren ließ. Stattdessen fuhr er fort, „Und da die Aufrichtigkeit der Vulkanier über jeden Zweifel erhaben ist, werden sie wohl auch weiterhin glücklich miteinander sein. Es wäre politischer Selbstmord den Sohn des vulkanischen Botschafters des Betrugs zu beschuldigen.“

Daran hatte Jim gar nicht gedacht, aber es stimmte.

„So ein Pech aber auch,“ meinte Pille trocken.

Smillie schien über die flapsige Bemerkung einen Moment nachzudenken bevor er sich an Leonard wandte, „Pech? Da stimme ich zu, Doctor. Und ich bin sicher Sie werden mir zustimmen, dass Ihr Captain durch reines Glück die meisten seiner großen Taten vollbracht hat“, Pille kam nicht dazu 'zuzustimmen', was er sicher nicht getan hätte, denn Smillie zog einen Schluss aus dieser Tatsache, den keiner von ihnen erwartet hätte:

„Das stört die Kleingeister die auf diesem Planeten festhängen und andere in die Dunkelheit des Alls schicken. Was nur natürlich ist, denn politische Karrieren bauen nicht auf Glück auf. Glück entzieht sich gern denen die nach Macht streben.

Der einzige Captain unter dessen Kommando ich mir nie Sorgen um politische Verstrickungen machen musste, sagte einmal, Glück ist kein Zufall, sondern ein Talent für das Kombinieren von Planung und Timing.

An seinem Beispiel habe ich gelernt es braucht ein Genie um Glück verlässlich herbeizuführen. Und Genies wurden durch die gesamte Geschichte als Narren oder Verrückte verkannt. Als Kriminelle, oder noch schlimmer als Träumer.

Da die Gesellschaft niemals den Träumern verzeiht, enden viele Genies als das als was man sie abstempelt. Mein Captain war da keine Ausnahme, ich bin sicher sie haben von seiner Einweisung vor zwei Monaten gehört?“

Captain Garth von Izar. Natürlich hatten sie davon gehört, die ganze Föderation hatte davon gehört.

„Warum sagen Sie mir das alles?“, fragte Jim, er wollte nicht auf den gefallenen Helden eingehen und glaubte auch nicht dass Smillie weiter um den heißen Brei herum reden wollte.

„Vielleicht als Entschuldigung“, antwortete Smillie, „Für meine Unwissenheit. Ich habe den Fehler begangen Sie zu lange durch die Augen meiner Förderer zu sehen. Es ergab sich kein für Sie schmeichelhaftes Bild, Captain.

Daher habe ich bei den Aktionen gegen Sie geholfen. Es schien mir nicht falsch den Günstling von Admiral Marcus und Admiral Pike von einem Podest zu stoßen, dass er sich aus den Karrieren dieser beiden Männer errichtet hatte.“

Jim schluckte. „Das sagt man also über mich.“

„Entschärft ausgedrückt, ja. Aber ich möchte dass Sie verstehen, warum ich das lange Zeit einfach so hingenommen habe. In meinen Kreisen gibt es niemanden der eine positive Meinung zu Ihnen hat und ich meine niemand.

Den einen sind Sie zu jung, den anderen zu unberechenbar, die die wissen was Sie leisten können, fürchten sich vor dem was Sie anrichten könnten, die die älter und weniger erfolgreich sind als sie, sind neidisch und da sind wir noch gar nicht bei politischen Gesinnungen.

Die, welche zu dem stehen was Marcus wollte, haben Ihnen nicht verziehen, dass Sie ihn aufgehalten haben. Und die aus dem anderen Lager, haben nicht vergessen, dass Marcus Sie davor unterstützt hat. Die Gründe aus denen Ihre Beziehung zu Pike Ihnen Feinde eingebracht hat, will ich nicht laut aussprechen, denn ich mochte ihn sehr, weshalb ich zu denen gehört habe, die nicht begeistert davon waren, wie Sie das letzte Mal an das Kommando über Enterprise gekommen sind.

Außerdem wäre da die übertrieben lange Liste von Kadettinnen, Töchtern von Botschaftern und Ehefrauen von Offizieren, deren Ruf ein wenig unter der Bekanntschaft mit Ihnen gelitten hat.“

„Die Liste stimmt schon so“, murmelte Pille in seinen Bart hinein.

„Ehefrauen, Captain?“, fragte Spock mit drohend erhobener Augenbraue.

„Haben Sie ihn nicht gehört, Commander, ich war nur mit den Damen bekannt“, dann fragte er Smillie, „Ja, schon klar, mein schlechter Ruf ist mittlerweile ansteckend, auf was wollen Sie hinaus?“

Smillie schmunzelte und seine Blick hing an Jims Hand, die immer noch Spock Oberarm hielt, nie losgelassen hatte, seit er sich des Scherzes wegen bei ihm eingehakt hatte. „Ich hoffte, dass Sie mir nicht nachtragen, welche Meinung ich zu Ihnen hatte. Außerdem möchte ich dass Sie verstehen, dass ich Sie nicht offen unterstützen kann, auch jetzt nicht wo ich verstehe, dass man Ihnen Unrecht tut.

Dazu habe ich einfach nicht genug Einfluss. Noch nicht.“

Außerdem war da ja auch noch Jim's ansteckender Ruf. „Heißt das“, fragte er, „Wenn Sie könnten würden Sie mich unterstützen?“ Deshalb hätte Smillie nicht persönlich zu Jims Hochzeit kommen müssen.

„Nein, das heißt ich werde Sie unterstützen sobald ich kann“, korrigierte Smillie und betonte damit den feinen Unterschied, der es nicht mehr nach einer Floskel sondern eher einem Versprechen klingen ließ, „Es wäre schön wenn Sie bis es so weit ist nicht schon das Handtuch geworfen hätten. Daher wollte ich, dass Sie wissen, dass nicht jeder gegen Sie ist.“

„Nein nicht jeder, nur alle, außer einem.“ Jim musste Lachen.

Smillie nickte. „Sehen sie, weil Sie darüber lachen können, darf die Sternenflotte Sie auf keinen Fall verlieren.

Es hat mich gefreut.“ Er schüttelte Jims und Leonards Hand zum Abschied und erwiderte Spock's Abschiedsgruß ohne sich die Finger zu brechen.

Ein aalglatter Bastard, dachte Jim während er Bill Smillie nachschaute, aber er mochte ihn. Es bestand ja fast Hoffnung für die Sternenflottenpolitik, wenn die nächste Generation Oscar Wilde und Garth von Izar zitierte.

„Ich trau dem Kerl nicht“, sagte Pille und kniff die Augen zusammen, als könnte er in Smillies Hinterkopf hineinsehen wenn er sich nur genug anstrengte.

„Du traust doch keinem“, meinte Jim.

„Auch wieder wahr“, gab sein Freund zu und haute Spock ohne Vorwarnung mit der flachen Hand auf den Rücken, „Kommen sie, Spock, ich bring Ihnen das Trinken bei. Eine Kunst die jeder verheiratete Mann beherrschen sollte.“

Spocks Miene verzog sich gequält. Aber Jim konnte ihm nicht helfen, da musste er durch. „Wir haben schon den Junggesellenabschied ausgelassen, wenn wir jetzt nicht feiern bewegen wir uns gefährlich in Richtung Scheinehe.“

~ Spock würdigte diesen plumpen Manipulationsversuch keines Gegenarguments, „Ich sollte überprüfen ob Ihre Einbürgerung sachgerecht durchgeführt wurde und Sie sollten sich schonen, Captain.“ Erfahrungsgemäß bedurfte es zur Schonung des Captains einer oder mehrerer fähiger Aufsichtspersonen und da McCoy sich selbst durch seinen Vorschlag etwas trinken zu gehen, disqualifiziert hatte, blieb nur Spock selbst, „Sie könnten mich aufs Schiff zurückbegleiten, Captain, wir würden dabei die Tradition sowohl Ihrer als auch meiner Kultur, einen gemeinsamen Hausstand zu gründen, folgen, und Sie könnten dennoch Bettruhe halten.“ Er hatte schon während dem Sprechen vermutet, dass der Captain ihm nicht ganz folgen konnte, was durch dessen Frage jetzt bestätigt wurde:

„Was?“

„Sie müssen nicht aufstehen während ich meine Sachen in Ihr Quartier räume, es reicht wenn Sie mir sagen, wo es Ihnen Recht ist.“

Einen Moment war nicht zu erkenne ob der Captain jetzt verstanden hatte, oder nicht, aber dann wandte er sich an den Doctor, „Ich muss mich nicht hinlegen oder? Ich fühl mich zwar komisch, aber es wird schon besser.“

„Nein“, antwortete McCoy und untergrub damit vollkommen Spocks Autorität. „Aber du bleibst auf dem Trockenen sitzen solange ich deine Hormone nicht richtig eingestellt habe. Du darfst uns also beim Trinken zusehen.“

„Captain-“

„Ja, genau“, unterbrach ihn der Captain bevor er protestieren konnte, „Sollten wir nicht anfangen uns zu duzen?“

Das taten sie doch, wenn es angemessen war. „Ich sehe dazu keine praktische Notwendigkeit.“

„Es klingt schon seltsam“, steuerte Dr. McCoy seine undurchdachte Meinung bei.

„Vor der Crew wäre es höchst unangemessen“, klärte er den Doctor und den Captain auf, „Und privat gibt es keine Zuhörer gegenüber denen der Anschein erweckt werden müsste wir hätten eine Beziehung die solcher Vertraulichkeiten bedarf.“

Dr. McCoy kommentierte seine Erklärung mit einem, „Nicht zu fassen“, dass für Spock keinen Bezug erkennen ließ, aber bevor er den Doctor zur Rede stellen konnte, hakte sich Jim bei ihm ein und wies Doctor McCoy an: „Du lehrst ihn das Trinken, ich die dazugehörigen Lieder. Wer weiß, nüchtern bekomme ich vielleicht sogar den ganzen Text von _The Good Ship Venus_ fehlerfrei hin.“

Der Doctor schnaubte ärgerlich...wobei diese Ergänzung vielleicht redundant war, wenn man bedachte dass Dr. McCoy immer ärgerlich schnaubte.

„Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich heute Morgen mir noch Sorgen um dich gemacht habe, Jim“, der Doctor warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu, „Spock hätte ich vor dir warnen sollen, nicht umgekehrt.“

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jim schaute in die ewige Nacht des Weltraums hinaus. Sie waren auf dem Weg. Endlich.

Fünf Jahre. Die entferntesten Außenposten der Föderation warteten schon auf sie und weiter, weiter als sich je Menschen gewagt hatten, würden ihre Mission sie führen.

Er hatte die ersten Stunden der Beta Schicht im Maschinenraum zugebracht und sich dies und das angesehen, bis Scottys Leute Scotty gerufen hatten und der ihn beiseite genommen hatte um ihm zu erklären, er würde die Leute vom Arbeiten abhalten, weil alle dachten er wollte sie überprüfen. Wo doch alles wie am Schnürchen lief. Alles summte, piepste, blinkte, strahlte, wie es sollte. Also was wollte der Captain im Maschinenraum?

Sich daran freuen wie alles summte und piepste und blinkte und strahlte und arbeitete wie es sollte. Scotty hatte sich mit ihm gefreut und ihm dann gesagt er solle seinen Hintern aus dem Maschinenraum schaffen.

Die Ingenieure hatte Scotty angelogen und gemeint, der Captain wäre gerade frisch verheiratet, da lief man schon mal grinsend durch die Gegend, ohne guten Grund – das lege sich wieder, spätestens nach dem ersten Streit.

Scotty war wahrscheinlich der einzige, der wirklich verstand wie schön die Enterprise war. Und wenn sie so ruhig lief gleich noch schöner, im leeren Raum zwischen den Welten, so mussten sich Kapitäne vergangener Zeiten gefühlt haben, bei einer frischen Brise und klarer Sicht. Im sicheren Wissen, dass es nicht so bleiben würde und daher umso beseelter von der befreiten Fahrt ihres Schiffs, dem mühelosen Vorankommen, den Momenten perfekten Gleichklangs von Schiff und Mannschaft.

Eine verträumte Besonnenheit, die seinen ersten Offizier dazu animiert hatte die Betaschicht auf der Brücke mit einer unangekündigte Inspektion zu beglücken. Und gleich ein paar Testszenarien durchzunehmen. Eigentlich etwas bei dem der Captain anwesend sein sollte, aber Spock hatte ihn überredet, die Abwesenheit des Captains als zusätzlichen Faktor in die Simulation des Ernstfalls einfließen zu lassen.

Deshalb wartete Jim jetzt hier in ihrem Quartier, allein und zählte die Minuten bis die Beta-Schicht abgelöst wurde.

Das Warten fiel nicht schwer, nicht wenn ihr Schiff ruhig lief, in guten Händen war und Jim gut ausgeruht.

Ein bisschen zu gut ausgeruht. Pille hatte ihn in den ersten Tagen nach der Operation bemuttert als stünde sein Leben auf dem Spiel solange die Hormone nicht richtig eingestellt waren. Der gute Doc hatte das viel zu ernst genommen. Sicher, extreme Stimmungsschwankungen waren nichts was sich ein Captain leisten konnte, aber Jim war stolz sagen zu können, dass er gut damit umgegangen war. Er hatte nicht mal auf Carols Angebot zurückkommen müssen, sich bei ihr zu Verkriechen und ihre Eisvorräte plündern.

Mitternacht ging vorbei und Spock betrat ihre Kabine. Wenn er überrascht war ihn noch wach vorzufinden, zeigte er es nicht.

Mit Spock zusammenzuleben war einfach. Abgesehen davon, dass Jim jetzt ständig halbnackt in ihrem Quartier herumlief, weil er ohne es Spock gegenüber zu erwähnen die Temperatur mit dem Schiffsweiten Standard synchronisiert hatte, was ihm eigentlich zu warm war.

Er wollte keine Diskussion über die Anpassungsfähigkeit der Vulkanier führen. Was er wollte war es Spock leichter zu machen sich an die neue Umgebung zu gewöhnen. Das war das wenigste was er tun konnte.

Jim hatte nie hinterfragt, warum Lieutenant Uhura ihr separates Quartier behalten hatte, aber er hatte immer vermutet, Spock brauchte die Stille.

Er hatte erwartet, dass Spock ihn mehr auf Abstand halten würde. Bisher, war das nicht passiert. Vielleicht brauchte es noch ein paar Wochen bis der legendären Anpassungsfähigkeit der Vulkanier die innere Ruhe ausging und Spock einen Tagesplan aufstellte, der es ihm ermöglichte diesem aufgekratzten Individuum dass er jetzt zu allen Schlaf- und Wachstunden um sich hatte, wenigstens für ein paar Minuten pro Tag zu entkommen.

Seine abendliche Badezimmerroutine beendet, suchte Spock ihn auf.

Selbst hier, wo sie unbeobachtet waren, hatte er nicht versucht sich von ihm abzugrenzen. Jim verstand es ja noch, dass Spock alte Routinen beibehielt, wie nach der Alpha-Schicht mit ihm zu Essen und später am Tag im Aufenthaltsraum die eine oder andere Partie Schach zu spielen, aber er schien jetzt sogar neue Routinen hinzuzufügen. Suchte zum Beispiel das Gespräch mit ihm bevor sie schlafen gingen. Wäre Spock nicht Spock hätte er jetzt so etwas gefragt, wie: Wie war dein Tag, Schatz?

Stattdessen, führte er wortlos den Handrücken an Jims Stirn, ohne ihn wirklich zu berühren, aber doch, Jim war sicher, Spock überprüfte seine Temperatur.

Okay, ja, er glühte, aber es war auch heiß hier drin und er war in glänzender Stimmung, was immer ein wenig...Spocks kühle Finger legten sich an seinen Hals-

„Pille wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn Sie ohne Zulassung an seinen Patienten praktizieren.“

„Ihr Puls ist unregelmäßig.“

„Oder Diagnosen stellen. Aber keine Sorge ich verrate Sie nicht.“ Er konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, so ernst wie Spock aussah, so unzufrieden mit dem unregelmäßigen Puls.

Spock ließ von ihm ab und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

Jim nahm seine nackten Beine vom Tisch. Ein bisschen Höflichkeit hatte man ihm eingeimpft, er wusste nicht genau wann, aber er hatte die Ärzte im Verdacht, die ihn nach seiner ersten Beförderung zum Captain durchgecheckt hatten. Denn er hatte nie begriffen wozu diese Untersuchung sonst hätte gut sein sollen.

„Dr. McCoy behauptet Ihr Hormonstatus hätte sich soweit stabilisiert, deckt sich Ihr Erleben mit seinen Messwerten?“

Jim hätte fast mit Ja geantwortet, aber dann dechiffrierte sein Hirn den Spock-Code und er stellte sicher, dass er richtig gehört hatte, „Fragen Sie mich, ob ich mich wohl fühle?“

Spock ignorierte die Belustigung und antwortete geduldig, „Simplifiziert, ja. Fühlen Sie sich wohl?“

„Ich hab mich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, aber ja, ich fühle mich ganz wohl. Nur ein bisschen über-ausgeruht.“ So spät es auch war, Jim konnte sich nicht vorstellen jetzt schlafen zu gehen.

Spock nahm die Andeutung mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis und fragte schließlich, „Wäre es Ihnen Recht wenn ich Ihnen noch Gesellschaft leiste?“

„Sehr.“

Spock schien einen Moment über etwas nachzudenken, dann fragte er, „Meinen Sie nicht die physische Belastung Ihrer neuen Hormonlage wäre geringer, bei niedrigerer Raumtemperatur?“

„Nein“, soviel zu dem Versuch Spock zu täuschen, aber ablenken funktionierte manchmal noch, „Wie wäre es mit einer Partie Schach?“

Interessant wie viel eine Augenbraue sagen konnte: Ja, zu dem Schach und Nein, das Ablenkungsmanöver glückte nicht, aber es ließe sich darüber reden diese Diskussion zu späterem Zeitpunkt fortzusetzen.

Jim holte das Brett.

Spock baute dann auf. Er machte den ersten Zug.

Nachdem Jim seinen ersten Zug gemacht hatte, fragte er, „Wie liefen die Tests?“

~

„Wie zu erwarten haben sie einige Schwächen in der Besetzung der Beta-Schicht aufgedeckt“, das Spiel des Captains war wie immer von verwirrender Ziellosigkeit, dass konnte Spock schon jetzt erkennen. Es würde wieder seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit fordern. „Sie finden meinen Bericht auf Ihrem Data-pad.“

„Mitchell?“

„Ich würde ihn nicht als Schwachstelle bezeichnen“, Steuermann Mitchell war mehr so etwas wie eine duldbare Widrigkeit.

„Er hat Schwierigkeiten sich unterzuordnen, oder?“

„Nur mir gegenüber.“

„Er hatte immer schon Probleme mit Leuten die ihm geistig überlegen sind“, sagte der Captain, machte seinen Zug und fügte hinzu, „Und ihn dann vielleicht auch noch korrigieren.“

Der Zug schien eine Richtung anzudeuten, nur Jahre an Erfahrung sagten Spock, dass er sich nicht auf diese Andeutung verlassen konnte, ja sich nicht einmal darauf verlassen konnte, dass der Captain versuchte ihn zu täuschen. Außerdem musste er an die wenig schmeichelhafte Bezeichnung die Nyota für Mitchell gefunden hatte denken und versuchte sich zu entscheiden wie er auf Jims Zug reagieren sollte und wie man _Diva,_ höflicher formulieren konnte, „Daran liegt es nicht. Er ist ein hervorragender Steuermann und auch als Navigator fast schon zu gut.“

„Wie kann man zu gut sein?“ Jim brauchte nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde um sich für seinen Zug zu entscheiden und beantwortete damit fast schon seine Frage selbst.

„Indem man sich auf seinen Instinkt verlässt. Lieutenant Commander Mitchells intuitiven Fähigkeiten sind überproportional ausgeprägt. Wären seine Vermutungen nicht durch übersinnliche Wahrnehmung begründet, würde sich seine Fehlerquote höher ausnehmen. Interessant, allerdings auch bedenklich.“

Der Captain dachte kurz nach, allerdings nicht über ihr Spiel, sondern über Mitchell, ein Mann den er, aus für Spock nicht nachvollziehbaren Gründen, als alten Freund bezeichnete.

„Wenn er keinen Fehler gemacht hat, was war dann?“

Impertinenz, Selbstüberschätzung, Empfindlichkeit...Nein, Nyota hatte schon Recht, _Diva_ traf es nun einmal am Besten. „Er hat das Testszenario nicht ernst genommen. So wie er auch mein Kommando nicht ernst nimmt, um seine eigene Unsicherheit zu überspielen.“

Jim seufzte schwer. Nickte und nahm Spocks zweiten Springer.

Das hatte er nicht kommen sehen. Wie auch? Ein Selbstmordzug. Schachmatt in vier Zügen. Aber Spock hütete sich es anzusagen, er hatte sich mehr als einmal geirrt.

„Es wundert mich ehrlich gesagt, dass er nur Ihr Kommando nicht ernst nimmt“, diskutiere der Captain weiter das Verhalten seines 'alten Freundes', „Als er hier her versetzt wurde, dachte ich, er würde sich einen Spaß daraus machen meine Autorität zu untergraben, so wie er es auf der Akademie gemacht hat“, er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und alles nur, weil zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben jemand der eine Spur weniger intelligent war als er, ihn mit etwas Fleiß überrundet hat...“,

Spock sah vom Brett auf, was sollte das heißen?! Jim war nicht weniger intelligent als Mitchell, nicht einmal eine Spur. Das war dieselbe inkorrekte Ansicht, die Mitchell selbst nach Außen hin vertrat. Tatsächlich nahm es sich so aus, dass Mitchell damals in seinem Geschichtsdozenten, einem neun Jahre jüngeren Kadetten, zurecht neue Konkurrenz gesehen hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Professor Gill Jim schon nach wenigen Wochen zu seinem Assistenten machte, hatte einige verwundert, Spock selbst natürlich nicht. John Gill war ein Mann rascher, radikaler Entscheidungen. Ein Temperament, welches Jims Vorwissen zu schätzen wusste und statt ihn klein zu halten, auf dieses aufbaute. Was nicht nur Mitchell als unrechte Bevorzugung missdeutete. Mitchell hatte sich bestimmt nur mit dem einen Ziel mit Jim angefreundet, um ihn zu bremsen.

„...er hat nie begriffen, dass Talent nicht alles ist. Ich habe versucht ihm zu helfen, aber was ihm nicht leicht von der Hand ging, lehnte er kategorisch ab. Er hat immer noch einen Widerwillen gegen seiner Meinung nach unnötigen Übungen und Tests...“,

Während sich Jim von nichts aufhalten ließ, nicht einmal von seinen Schwierigkeiten mit Diplomatischem Recht, eine Prüfung die er zweimal wiederholen musste. Wie Spock nun seit einiger Zeit wusste, nicht weil ein tatsächliches Versagen vorlag, sondern weil die prüfenden Professoren genau wussten, dass Kadett Kirk die Direktiven zwar auswendig konnte, aber offen ihre vollendete Endgültigkeit bezweifelt hatte.

„...ich habe ihn absichtlich bei der Beta-Schicht eingeteilt um zu vermeiden, dass unser alter Konflikt wieder aufflammt.“

Umsichtig, aber unnötig. „Soweit wird es nicht kommen, Captain.“

Jim hatte den Tonfall bemerkt. Er hatte den Turm losgelassen und sah Spock an.

Zum ersten Mal seit er Mitchell in die Schranken gewiesen hatte, kam ihm die Idee zu weit gegangen zu sein. Sicher es lag im Rahmen seiner Kompetenzen einen rang-niedrigeren Offizier abzumahnen, doch Mitchells persönliche Beziehung zum Captain, hatte er nicht bedacht.

„Spock? Was haben Sie gemacht?“, kam die Frage absonderlich ruhig daher und der Captain schüttelte dabei den Kopf, als wüsste er die Antwort schon. Dann rückte er beiläufig mit dem Königsbauern vor, statt mit dem Turm anzugreifen.

Womit sich Spocks Strategie erledigt hatte.

Während er sich seine nächsten Züge vollkommen neu überlegen musste, antwortete er, wahrheitsgemäß, „Lieutenant Mitchell wurde schon innerhalb seiner ersten Woche an Bord der Enterprise über die Konsequenzen von Korpsgeist-zersetzendem Betragen informiert.

Meine Argumentation hat ihn überzeugt Sie mit dem Respekt und der Loyalität zu behandeln die Sie verdienen. Allerdings lässt er mir jetzt die Behandlung zukommen, die er allen Leuten zukommen lässt von denen er sich auf intellektueller oder physischer Ebene bedroht fühlt.“

Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich hoffe doch stark, dass Sie ihn nicht auf physischer Ebene bedroht haben?“

Natürlich nicht, die Androhung von Gewalt verstieß gegen gleich mehrere Sternenflottenvorschriften zur Behandlung von Untergebenen. Aber, „Da eine der Konsequenzen die ihm gedroht haben, seine Degradierung und damit sozusagen seine physische Separation von der Brücke bedeutet hätten, kann ich diese Hoffnung nicht vollständig bestätigen, Captain.“

Der Captain seufzte und opferte einen weiteren Bauern. „Ich würde Gary nicht degradieren, das wäre der Tod für ihn. Jeder andere Posten würde ihn langweilen und sein Talent wäre vergeudet. Er spürt es wenn andere Mist bauen, deshalb ist er der einzige dem ich Bailey als Navigator zuteilen kann.“

~

Lieutenant Bailey, das Nervenbündel. Die Bestätigung für die Regel diesen Posten nicht mit unerfahrenem Personal zu besetzen. Chekov war die Ausnahme dieser Regel und mittlerweile ja auch schon ein alter Hase. Es war nicht, dass Bailey ein schlechter Navigator war, aber unter Stress brach er zusammen. Chekov hingegen-

„Würde er Ihre Autorität untergraben, hätten Sie keine Wahl“, Spock wollte nicht locker lassen was Gary anging, „Als Captain müssen Sie manchmal das eigene Wohl über das Einzelner stellen um das Gemeinwohl aufrecht erhalten zu können.“

„Wenn Sie meinen.“

Spock musterte ihn missbilligend, nur war sich Jim nicht sicher, ob diese Missbilligung, der ausweichenden Antwort oder seinem Spiel galt.

„Mit jedem Jahr das ich Captain bin“, langsam wurde er ein wenig müde, „Hab ich weniger Ahnung davon wie man einer ist.“

Spock war am Zug, aber er wusste scheinbar nicht weiter. Stattdessen machte er Konversation, „Derjenige der sich mit Einsicht für beschränkt erklärt, ist der Vollkommenheit am nächsten.“

„Eine vulkanische Weisheit?“

„Die Reflexion eines deutschen Dichterfürsten.“

„Dichterfürst?“

~

Er musste den Captain nicht ansehen, das Schmunzeln war zu hören. Spock erklärte sich, „Er war Poet und gehörte tatsächlich zum Adel, daher fand ich die verklärte Bezeichnung Dichterfürst für ausnahmsweise korrekt. Wobei eigentlich zu erwähnen ist, dass er bürgerlicher Herkunft war und die Nobilitierung nur der Erleichterung seiner administrativen Tätigkeiten dienen sollte. Er ging also einer Arbeit nach und auch wenn es sich um keine körperliche Arbeit handelte, zeigte es dennoch an, dass er nur zum Nutzen seines Herrn einen Titel erhalten hatte.“ Wie er es drehte und wendete, alle Szenarien liefen auf ein Patt hinaus, es gab keine gute Entscheidung.

„Zu was für einer Arbeit kann man einen Dichter heranziehen?“

„Er war Finanzminister.“

„Ein dichtender Finanzminister. Die Deutschen haben mir immer schon gefallen. Manchmal bereue ich es, dass ich die Sprache nicht gelernt hab als ich auf Tarsus VI war. Aber dann erinnere ich mich wie viel Spaß es gemacht hat mit den Rileys abzuhängen“, Jim beugte sich vor, um Spocks Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen wahrscheinlich und beendete den Satz mit, „Und Sara Französisch beizubringen.“

Spock lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme, Zeit das Spiel ruhen zu lassen und mit mehr Distanz heranzugehen. Die Erfahrung lehrte, wenn er sich hetzen ließ, verlor er gegen den Captain. „Da ich Ihr Französisch schon einmal mitanhören musste, kann ich annehmen, Sie meinen nicht die Sprache?“

Jim setzte an das zu bestätigen, „-“

„In diesem Fall“, unterbrach er ihn. „Möchte ich keine Details wissen, der Euphemismus den Sie benutzt haben reicht vollkommen aus.“

Kurze Enttäuschung wurde von beinahe euphorischer Hochstimmung abgelöst. „Na gut“, Spocks Ablehnung dieser Diskussion ignoriert, auch wenn die Worte etwas anderes sagten, „Wenn Sie keine Details hören wollen, darf ich dann nach welchen fragen?“

~

„Zu welchem Thema?“

Er sollte ein Handbuch schreiben:

_Wie beunruhige ich meinen ersten Offizier_

Der Fortgeschrittenenkurs:

_Wie schaffe ich es, dass sich ein Vulkanier seine Beunruhigung ansehen lässt_

„Erster Kuss.“

Jim wartete.

Spock ließ ihn warten.

Spock hatte vielleicht den längeren Atem, aber Jim die höhere Toleranz für peinliches Schweigen. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, um zu zeigen wie gespannt er auf eine Antwort wartete und grinste, damit Spock klar wurde, mit keinem Erbarmen rechnen zu können. Jim wollte das wissen. Nicht erst seit eben, aber heute hatte er die Gelegenheit Spock in die Ecke zu drängen-im übertragenen Sinne natürlich.

„Sie haben noch keine Frage gestellt“, knickte Spock ein, Ha! Keine volle Minute, „Und mich weiter anzusehen wird mich nicht dazu bringen zu raten welche Frage Ihnen vorschwebt. Außerdem erschließt sich mir nicht der Sinn dieser Konversation.“

„Wir sind verheiratet Spock, ich sollte solche Sachen wissen.“ Außerdem wollte er es unbedingt wissen. Wenn möglich alles. Aber wie sich Spock zierte konnte er sich das wohl abschminken. Sie würden klein anfangen. Und sich langsam zu der Frage hocharbeiten wie man sich Sex mit Kontakttelepathen vorstellen durfte.

„Sie haben immer noch keine Frage gestellt die mir deutlich macht was Sie wissen wollen.“

Jim verdrehte die Augen, „Erster Kuss, Wann? Wo? Mit wem?“

„Ohne eine Spezifizierung der Frage kann ich keine genaue Auskunft geben.“

„Sie zieren sich. Es war doch nicht Uhura, oder? Ich meine das wäre irgendwie süß, aber auch traurig.“

Spock runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann nicht nachvollziehen was daran traurig wäre.“

„Wäre? Es war also nicht Uhura? Wer dann?“

~

Er zierte sich nicht, der Captain gab ihm nur einfach nicht die Chance, die Frage richtig zu beantworten, beinahe so als fischte er im Trüben, mit dem Ziel eine Antwort zu erhalten, zu der er die Frage nicht hatte aussprechen müssen. „Ihre Frage ist immer noch ungenau, und scheint nur den Zweck zu haben mich zu quälen, denn wenn ich Ihnen antworten würde, meine Mutter hatte die Angewohnheit mich auf die Stirn zu küssen als ich ein Kleinkind war, würden Sie diese Antwort nicht gelten lassen, obwohl es eine korrekte Antwort auf Ihre unspezifische Frage wäre.“

„Okay“, stimmte der Captain zu, „Ganz spezifisch: Ort, Zeit, Datum, Windverhältnisse und beteiligte Personen Ihres ersten Kusses, im romantischen Sinne.“

„Was verstehen Sie unter Romantik?“

„Spock!“

„Vulkan, der Berg Seleya, Sonnenaufgang des dritten Tages des Jahres 2237, Windstärke 5 auf der Beaufortskala, T'Pring und natürlich ich selbst waren beteiligt. Dennoch würde ich zögern den Kuss als romantisch einzustufen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass Sie mit der Eingrenzung 'im romantischen Sinne' versuchen familiäre Zuneigungsbekundungen auszuschließen.“

„Zuneigungsbekundungen?“, der Captain schüttelte über den Begriff den Kopf. „Plötzlich bin ich nicht mehr überrascht, dass es bei unserer Hochzeit keinen Kuss gab- Moment mal, 2237, da waren Sie doch gerade mal zwölfeinhalb Jahre alt?“

Korrekterweise: „Sieben Jahre, irdischer Zeitrechnung nach.“

„Ich meinte vulkanische Jahre.“

„Dann ist es korrekt. T'Pring und ich waren beide an der Halbzeit unseres dreizehnten Lebensjahres angelangt.“ Seltsam dass ihm diese Zählweise seiner Lebensjahre bis ins Mannesalter hinein fremd war und ihm weiterhin die Zählweise seiner Mutter weit mehr zusagte, weil sie, nun ja, sich numerisch runder anfühlte.

Ein Kopfschütteln, „Das gilt nicht.“

Spock war froh, das Spiel unterbrochen zu haben, denn spätestens jetzt hätte er sich zu einem unbedachten Zug hinreißen lassen.

„Nicht schmollen Spock, aber ich brauch gar keine Details zu wissen um zu wissen, dass das was Sie mit sieben Jahren gemacht haben nicht gilt.“

Es gab Tage, da verstand er seinen Captain besser als jeden anderen Menschen. Heute war keiner dieser Tage. „Es handelte sich um eine genauso bindende Zeremonie, wie die welche wir beide durchlaufen haben. Eine von meinem Vater arrangierte Ehe die durch einen vulkanischen Kuss besiegelt wird.“

„Wir haben uns nicht geküsst“, folgte eine zutiefst überzeugte Entgegnung. Zu der Spock nur schweigen konnte. Er würde sich nie daran gewöhnen wie sprunghaft der Verstand des Captains arbeitete, in einem Moment rechnete er automatisch statt mit irdischen, mit vulkanischen Jahren und im nächsten war es ihm unmöglich das offensichtliche zu kombinieren.

„Das war ein Kuss?“

~

Ein Mensch hätte jetzt seiner Verdrossenheit mit einem Seufzer Luft gemacht. Spock blinzelte nicht einmal. Sondern antwortete nur sehr, sehr geduldig, „Ich ahne dass Sie gleich wieder argumentieren werden, die Berührung von Fingern qualifiziert sich nicht als Kuss.“

„Ja, das gilt nicht“, provozierte er Spock weiter und biss sich auf die Zunge als es funktionierte und sein erster Offizier belehrend auf ihn einging:

„Für Sie vielleicht nicht“, Spock hatte seine verschränkten Arme gelöst, sich vorgebeugt und die Hände sachlich aneinander gefaltet, „Aber für eine Rasse von Kontakttelepaten ist diese Berührung um vieles intimer als die gegenseitige somatische Stimulation und der Austausch von Speichel bei einem, wie Sie es nennen, französischen Kuss.“

Was Jim bei der Berührung ihrer Finger gespürt hatte machte plötzlich sehr viel mehr Sinn. Es war also keine Einbildung gewesen. „Wir haben also vor Publikum rumgemacht“, sagte er, nicht ganz so unbekümmert wie er gern geklungen hätte.

Spock nickte bestätigend. „Ich kam nicht auf den Gedanken dass Sie das stören könnte.“

Nein, natürlich nicht. Bei seinem Ruf -Alles was nicht bei Fünf auf den Bäumen war auf Paarungstauglichkeit zu untersuchen, kam natürlich kaum jemandem in den Sinn, er hätte Probleme mit öffentlichen...wie hieß das? Zuneigungsbekundungen? „Nein, geht schon in Ordnung. Is nicht das erste Mal, dass ich als Letzter erfahre dass ich mit jemandem rumgemacht hab.“ Diesmal hatte er zwar den Tonfall getroffen, aber er war sich nicht sicher ob er überzeugt hatte. Sei es wie sei. Spock würde ihn nicht löchern. Sein Ruf als Herzensbrecher war nicht in Gefahr und dieser Ruf war immer noch besser als die Wahrheit.

„Da es für einen Menschen keine besonders intime Erfahrung ist, sah ich keinen Grund Sie zu informieren.“ Das hörte sich gefährlich nach einer Entschuldigung an.

Jim wechselte das Thema, „Für Menschen“, er zwinkerte Spock zu, „Und wie war es für dich, Schatz?“

Der Witz ging vollkommen an Spock vorbei und Jim konnte ihm den Moment ansehen, als ihm ein Licht aufging und er endlich einen Zug machte. Dann beantwortete er die Frage, als wäre sie ernst gemeint gewesen:

„Da Sie regelmäßig ungefragt in meine Privatsphäre eindringen habe ich gelernt damit umzugehen. Ich habe dabei keine negativen Empfindungen.“

„Wann dringe ich in Ihre Privatsphäre ein?“ Er zog mit dem Turm aufs mittlere Deck.

Offenbar kein so schlechter Zug weil Spock gar nicht antworten konnte...

...Kurz bevor Jim der Versuchung nachgab die Frage zu wiederholen, lehnte sich Spock zurück, verschränkte die Arme und antwortete abwesend, „Tagtäglich“, seine Aufmerksamkeit stark eingeschränkt redete er weiter, „Ich hatte schon vermutet, dass Sie nichts dabei finden. Ihre haptische Kommunikationsfähigkeit ist überdurchschnittlich ausgeprägt für ein männliches Individuum Ihres Kulturkreises. Faszinierend und unerklärlich bleibt für mich wieso dieses Verhalten im Laufe Ihres Erwachsenwerdens nicht durch gesellschaftliche Ablehnung reguliert wurde.“

Äh-ha? „Ich hab immer noch keine Ahnung wovon Sie eigentlich reden.“

Spock nahm Augenkontakt auf, was wieder eine Pause in ihrem Spiel einläutete. „Eine Tatsache die Licht auf die Sache wirft: Ihre Ignoranz macht Sie immun gegen die Ablehnung die Sie erfahren haben müssen bevor Ihr Status Sie vor offener Ablehnung bewahrt hat.“

Sein Status-“Unterstellen Sie mir gerade dass ich meine Leute belästige?“

„Nein.“

„Gut“, aber das hieß, „Dann weiß ich immer noch nicht wovon Sie reden.“

„Ich meinte dass Sie nicht nur Ihre Crew, sondern potentiell jeden belästigen der Ihr Verhalten als belästigend empfindet.“

„Ich mache doch überhaupt nichts“, verteidigte er sich, „Ja okay, ich pfeife hin und wieder einer nach und Carol und ich haben da so eine seltsame Sache laufen, aber-“

„Sie missverstehen mich“, unterbrach ihn Spock. „Ich spreche nicht von Ihrem übersteigertem Balzverhalten. Das ist vollkommen normal für einen Mann Ihres Kulturkreises und Alters.“

„Was mache ich dann was nicht normal ist?!“

„Sie missverstehen mich weiterhin und fühlen sich dadurch angegriffen“, stellte Spock ruhig klar: „Ich wollte nicht sagen, dass Sie sich für Ihren derzeitigen sozialen Status unangemessen benehmen. Allerdings muss ich bemerken, Sie würden sich auch wenn man Sie degradieren würde so benehmen wie Sie es immer tun. Daher meine Verwunderung darüber wie es sein konnte, dass man Ihnen das nicht in jüngeren Jahren ausgetrieben hat.“

„Was denn?“

„Ihr besitzergreifendes territoriales Raumverhalten.“

Was war ein Raumverhalten? „Mein was?“

„Sie gehen mit allem und jeden so um als würde es Ihnen gehören.“

Was?! Das war nicht- „Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe Sie schon wieder missverstanden.“

Spock schwieg einen Moment und deutete dann ein Kopfschütteln an. „Bestimmt nicht. Einfacher wäre es nicht auszudrücken gewesen. Anschaulicher möglicherweise: Wären die Duftdrüsen Ihrer Spezies stärker ausgeprägt könnten Sie einfach auf die Brücke urinieren um Ihren Besitzanspruch zu sichern, statt auf die umständlichen sozialen Konventionen zurückgreifen zum müssen, die denselben Zweck erfüllen.“

Er hatte noch nie so einen Blödsinn gehört, „Das wäre aber sehr unpraktisch wenn ich so besitzergreifend wäre, denn dann könnte ich das Kommando nicht mal kurzzeitig an jemanden übergeben und müsste auf der Brücke schlafen.“

Spock ließ sich vom Spott nicht irritieren und führte das Gespräch weiter, als sei es vollkommen ernst: „Sie vergessen, dass diejenigen denen Sie das Kommando übergeben auch markiert worden sind. In Ihren Augen findet also keine Verletzung Ihres Territoriums statt wenn zum Beispiel ich Ihren Platz auf der Brücke einnehme.“

„Ich hab Sie also markiert“, Jim verbiss sich das Grinsen, _„_ Und wie hab ich das gemacht? Das interessiert mich wirklich, denn wir haben ja schon festgestellt, dass Menschen keine Duftdrüsen haben.“

~

„Natürlich haben Sie Duftdrüsen“, widersprach er dem Captain. Wie konnte man nur so schlecht über die eigene Biologie informiert sein? „Sie sind nur nicht stark genug ausgeprägt um von vordergründigem Nutzen zu sein. Menschen kompensieren deshalb mit einem sozial festgelegten proxemischen Standard.“

Jim nickte, „Ah ja, das tun wir – würde ich jetzt sagen wenn ich wüsste was ein proxemischer Standard ist.“

Da konnte Spock weiterhelfen, „Die Proxemik beschäftigt sich mit dem Raumverhalten von Individuen und Gruppen.“

„Das hat nichts mit dem Weltraum zu tun, oder?“

Spock beschloss diese Frage zu ignorieren. „Eine Analyse Ihres Raumverhaltens lässt faszinierende Schlüsse zu:

Sie unterschreiten die Intimdistanz bis zu dem Punkt bei dem Sie absichtslosen Körperkontakt initiieren. Daraus müsste man den Schluss ziehen Sie würden Ihre Umgebung und Mitmenschen sozial dominieren.

Im krassen Gegensatz dazu steht wie Sie sich im intimen Radius der einzelnen Person verhalten, nämlich überhaupt nicht dominierend.

Sie bringen sich auf oder unter Augenhöhe Ihrer Untergebenen. Beispielsweise wenn Sie jemandem wie mir, der größer ist als Sie, zu nahe treten oder die Art wie sich über Chekovs Schulter beugen, wenn er sitzt oder sogar neben ihm in die Hocke gehen, als wäre er ein Kind.

Außerdem habe ich schon beobachtete wie Sie explizit feindseligen Personen den Rücken zuwenden, trotz- Nein anders, -wegen der nicht vorhandenen Distanz. Auf den ersten Blick ein naives Verhalten, auf den zweiten eines das entlarvt wie Sie Ihre Umwelt wahrnehmen:

Als Ihr Territorium. Als Teil Ihrer Selbst über das Sie völlige Kontrolle ausüben.“ Er hatte alle möglichen Züge des Captains analysiert und machte jetzt den einzigen Zug der ihm noch eine Chance gab Patt zu vermeiden. „Ihre verminderte Fähigkeit körperliche und emotionale Distanz zu wahren führt zu einer nie enden wollenden Kontaktaufnahme mit Ihrer Umgebung die Ihre Empathie und Ihr Bestätigungsbedürfnis durch haptische Kommunikation steigert, was Ihre Fähigkeit sich abzugrenzen weiter mindert...Verstehen Sie auf was ich hinaus will?“

Der Captain seufzte und schob seinen König aus dem Schach. „Nein.“

Dieser inaktive Zug, war der letzte mit dem Spock gerechnet hatte. „Es ist ein Paradoxon. Ihr Gefühlsleben dürfte nicht stabil sein. Es müsste irgendwann in sich zusammenbrechen. Aber das tut es nicht.“

~

Mit anderen Worten Menschen waren ein Paradoxon. Spock sagte das so, als wäre es ihm neu. Jim gähnte. „Tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen nicht bei der Lösung helfen kann, aber bis heute wusste ich gar nicht, dass ich ein haptisches Kommunikationsbedürfnis habe. Ist das ansteckend?“

„Hochgradig. Weniger im Sinne einer Infektion, jedoch kann sich der Mensch als Spezies mit Spiegelneuronen kaum dagegen wehren Verhalten instinktiv nachzuahmen.“

Mmmhh? „Haben Vulkanier auch Spiegelneuronen?“

„Nein“, so wie Spock es sagte, klang es als wären Spiegelneuronen etwas Unappetitliches. „Reale telepathische Fähigkeiten ersetzen diese ausreichend und funktionieren auf intellektueller Ebene zuverlässiger.“

Spock machte endlich seinen Zug. Das Spiel war sowieso schon gelaufen, sicher Jim konnte noch Patt rausholen, aber er hatte eine lustigere Idee.

Er opferte einen Bauern, wie Spock es in dieser Situation tun würde und faltete dann die Hände vor der Brust in perfekter Spiegelung von Spocks Körperhaltung. „Und Sie als Halbvulkanier?“

Spock nahm den Bauern und antwortete, „Meine Spiegelneuronen ergänzen sich mit der Telepathie, was der Grund dafür ist, dass sie bei mir nicht vermindert, sondern sogar verstärkt auftritt. Worauf Sie aber hinauswollten, ist nicht der Fall“, stellte Spock eisig fest.

Jim entschied sich wieder für einen untypisch nüchternen Zug und verschränkte daraufhin wieder die Arme so wie Spock es immer beim Nachdenken tat. „Worauf will ich denn hinaus?“

Es funktionierte, Spock war abgelenkt und antwortete, „Nur weil ich Spiegelneuronen besitze bin ich nicht automatisch anfällig für dieselben Mechanismen, die Menschen zu unbewusstem Nachahmen verleiten.“ Er bot wortlos mit dem Läufer Schach.

„So etwas würde ich nie andeuten“, versicherte er und machte den einzigen Zug der ihm noch blieb und lehnte sich dann zurück, einen Arm lässig auf der Stuhllehne gelegt. „Aber wenn es unbewusst passiert, woher wollen Sie dann wissen, dass es Ihnen nie passiert?“

„Weil ich fähig bin über mein Handeln zu reflektieren“, behauptete Spock und zog mit dem Turm, „Schach matt.“

...Erwischt.

~

Der Captain grinste und sah ihn weiterhin an, bis Spock bewusst wurde, dass er genau dieselbe Körperhaltung angenommen hatte wie der Captain.

Spock besaß soviel Fassung, nicht hektisch zu werden, sondern der Häme des Captains ihre Berechtigung absprechend, langsam den Arm vom Stuhl zu nehmen und die Hände zu falten und gelassen zu erklären, „Es beweist gar nichts wenn Sie betrügen um ein Resultat zu bekommen.“

Der Captain amüsierte sich köstlich, „Seit wann kann man beim Schach betrügen?“, gab er vor nicht zu verstehen und deutete beidhändig ausladend auf ihr Spiel, „Außerdem hab ich verloren.“

Spock musste zugeben, dass diese Häme einen gewissen Unmut in ihm auslöste. „Nicht ich habe Ihre Bewegung gespiegelt, sonder Sie die meine antizipiert“, schon während er es ausgesprochen hatte wusste er, einen Fehler zu begehen indem er sich rechtfertigte.

„Wenn Sie bemerkt haben, dass ich das vorhabe, wieso haben Sie sich dann in Ihre übliche Siegerpose geworfen?“

„Vulkanier posieren nicht.“

„Sie waren abgelenkt.“

„Korrekt. Aber das untermauert noch meine Aussage, selbst in abgelenktem Zustand spiegele ich nicht das Verhalten meines Gegenübers.“

Jim grinste als hätte er Recht behalten. „Ich sage jetzt nichts mehr, denn wir sollten uns ja schließlich nicht vor dem zu Bett gehen streiten.“

~

Als Sie fünf Minuten später nebeneinander im Bett lagen, schmollte Spock noch immer.

Jim war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich noch vor einer Woche zur Seite gedreht hätte und eingeschlafen wäre. Jetzt erschien ihm das unmöglich. Nur wusste er nicht ob es an der Veränderung ihrer Beziehung lag, oder nur an ihm. Es konnte gut sein, dass ihn die zusätzlichen Östrogene und Progesterone harmoniebedürftiger machten. Pille hatte zwar immer und immer wieder betont die Hormonlage auf die er ihn stabilisieren würde, würde sich so wenig von seiner natürlichen unterscheiden, dass eine Wesensveränderung ausgeschlossen war, andererseits hatte er Jim einen Test machen lassen der seine kognitiven Fähigkeiten und im besonderen seine Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit prüfte. Und dann einfach gesagt, der Test wäre gut verlaufen und ihn gelöscht bevor Jim ihn lesen konnte. Was den Verdacht aufkeimen ließ, es wäre ein Ergebnis gewesen, welches gegen Pilles Behauptung der kleine Unterschied hätte keine Auswirkungen, sprach.

Jim hatte den Test natürlich wiederholt.

Seine Ergebnisse waren so gut wie immer. Bis auf seine Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit bei unerwarteten Reizen, die hatte sich verändert. Egal wie oft er den Test wiederholte, seine Schrecksekunde schwankte nicht mehr zwischen 75 und 80 Hundertstel einer Sekunde sondern lag ziemlich konstant bei 65 Hundertstel einer Sekunde. Seine Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit hatte sich um 15 Prozent gesteigert. Das war nicht Nichts.

Egal warum, er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen mit dem Gefühl Spock beleidigt zu haben.

Er drehte sich zu Spock um, der auf dem Rücken lag und einerseits entspannt, aber auch wie zur Totenwache aufgebahrt aussah.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er.

Spock blinzelte, erwiderte aber nichts. Jim tat es wirklich leid, die Grenze zwischen verbalen Sparring, welches Spock auch unterhaltsam fand und den für ihn aufreibenden Dummheiten mit denen Jim eine Diskussion für sich zu entscheiden pflegte, war eine schmale Grenze.

Jim wusste warum es Spock so zusetzte. Spock der immer versuchte sich so verständlich und klar wie möglich auszudrücken, damit zu überrumpeln, ihn absichtlich falsch zu verstehen, war schon irgendwie gemein. „Ich hab schon verstanden was Sie mir sagen wollten.“ Sie lagen nah genug beieinander, dass Jim auch im Halbdunkel Spocks Augenbewegungen sehen konnte, sehen konnte dass ihm zugehört wurde. „Ich wollte nur einen Scherz machen. Es war kein besonders guter Scherz“, gab er zu und streckte den Arm aus um-

Bis er sich an das erinnerte was Spock gesagt hatte. Er hätte es schon wieder gemacht, Spock einfach angefasst, als hätte er ein Recht dazu.

„Da wir schon beim Thema sind, es tut mir auch leid, dass ich Ihnen immer wieder zu nahe getreten bin.“ Es war keine Absicht und wenn eine Absicht dahinter stand sicher nicht die seinen Leuten zu suggerieren, er würde sie als sein Eigentum sehen. Aber Spock hatte schon Recht, er hatte Probleme damit auf Abstand zu bleiben, besonders wenn er sich bei jemandem wohl fühlte. „Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es nicht wieder passieren wird, aber-“, ja, das war es eigentlich, er konnte es nicht versprechen, weil, er gar nicht wusste wie er das abstellen sollte.

Bedächtig, als versuchte er in der Dunkelheit keine Wellen zu machen, drehte sich Spock zu ihm auf die Seite und musterte ihn mit der Intensität die nur besonders hartnäckige Probleme verdienten.

Spocks Handrücken berührte fast den seinen, Jim konnte ihn spüren.

„Ich würde an Ihrer Stelle gar nicht erst versuchen, diesen Impuls zu unterdrücken“, sagte er zu Jims Überraschung, „Er ist Ausdruck Ihres einnehmenden, freundlichen Charakters. Würde es Ihnen tatsächlich gelingen-“, Spock flüsterte, als gelte es das Gesagte geheim zu halten, „-diese Form der Zuwendung zu unterlassen, würde ich sie wahrscheinlich vermissen.“

Jim lächelte und spürte die kühle Hand die seine nahm und an Spocks Oberarm legte, als gehöre sie da hin.

Und das tat sie auch. Jims Finger schlossen sich um Spocks Arm und es fühlte sich richtig an, er konnte nicht anders, er wollte dass sich Spock bei ihm wohl fühlte. Sich um seine Leute zu kümmern, war ein Recht, das er sich herausnahm und ohne das er nicht fähig gewesen wäre seine Arbeit zu tun. Aber bei Spock war es noch mehr.

Der Stoff des schwarzen Unterhemds, welches Spock beim Schlafen trug, war so dünn, dass er mit den Fingerkuppen die Haut darunter ertasten konnte. Spock hatte die Augen geschlossen und wäre wahrscheinlich eingeschlafen, wenn nicht Jims Hand auf Wanderschaft gegangen wäre, hinauf über Spocks Schulter, zu seinem Nacken.

Jim erstarrte als Spock seine Hand sanft abfing.

Wegzog. Ihre Finger ineinander verschlang. Dominant und zärtlich und so viel intimer als es sein hätte dürfen. Jim schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Die Ruhe die er bei der Berührung ihrer Hände während der Zeremonie gespürt hatte fehlte vollkommen, nur das flaue Gefühl von etwas berührt zu werden, was sich seinem Verständnis entzog und mit dem er keine Erfahrung hatte, blieb. Er wollte mehr und gleichzeitig wusste er nicht einmal wovon mehr.

Wie ein Kind klammerte er sich an das was er kannte und beugte sich vor, presste seine Lippen auf Spocks bevor er wirklich begriff was er da tat. Da war es schon zu spät. Er küsste Spock, etwas das er eigentlich nicht wollte, eine Kurzschlussaktion und das bedeutete Augen zu und durch, es würde schon alles irgendwie gut ausgehen, er durfte jetzt nur keinen Rückzieher machen.

Jim ließ sich fallen, wenn man nachgab wurde es leicht, egal wen man küsste, wie die Konsequenzen aussahen. Wenn er sich öffnete und alles von sich gab, fühlte es sich richtig an, wenigstens für die Zeit die es dauerte, für den Augenblick.

Bis sich Spock aus dem Kuss zurückzog.

~

Es war zu viel. Was Jim ihm anbot. Er wollte soviel mehr. Mehr als Jim begreifen konnte. Verlangen ballte sich wie eine wütende Faust in seiner Magengegend zusammen und riss an seiner Selbstbeherrschung, als wollte sie sie aus der Verankerung reißen. Spock brauchte einen ganzen Atemzug lang um die vollständige Kontrolle über sich zu gewinnen.

Genug Zeit für Jim sich von ihm abzuwenden.

Jims eine Hand verkrampft im Laken, die andere lag auf seinem Mund, als wollte er sich selbst verbieten zu spüren was Spock auch noch immer spürte. Das Echo eines Kusses. Unterlegt vom Geschmack des anderen.

Jim schmeckte so angenehm wie er roch. Keine Selbstverständlichkeit bei Menschen, eher eine glückliche Fügung da Spock ungern auf Geruchsblocker zurückgriff, so wie es reinblütige Vulkanier taten, die auf engem Raum mit Menschen arbeiteten oder wohnten.

„Es tut mir so Leid.“

Spock verstand nicht wofür sich Jim entschuldigte.

Er war es der sich unangemessen verhalten hatte. Er hatte Intimitäten initiiert. Und er hatte beinahe die Kontrolle über sich verloren.

Jim murmelte, schimpfte mit sich selbst und hatte sich ganz von ihm abgewandt.

„Captain?“

Jim zuckte unter der Anrede zusammen als hätte sie ihn gebissen. Das Gegenteil von dem was Spock damit hatte erreichen wollen.

Jim wirkte fast ängstlich, aber ließ sich wie immer nicht von seiner Angst beirren, sonder schluckte die Schmach hinunter die Spock unter all der Sehnsucht gespürt hatte und konfrontierte sich mit ihm.

Jims Augen leuchteten scheinbar in der Dunkelheit, eine Eigenschaft die jenseits ihrer Gegenständlichkeit von Bedeutung war und daher einen transzendierenden Einfluss nahm, jedenfalls auf Spock.

Er konnte nichts tun, um zu ändern, was vorgefallen war. Aber er würde Jim nicht mit dem Irrtum zurücklassen etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. „Sie müssen sich niemals bei mir dafür entschuldigen, dass Sie so sind wie Sie sind.“

Als Jim ihm ein Lächeln schenkte, erfuhr Spock zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Trauer angesichts des Unerreichbaren.

Er würde Jim nie näher sein als jetzt gerade.

Was für ein unnützes Gefühl. Spock empfand fast Abscheu dagegen. Hingegen war die bedingungslose Zuneigung die er zu Jim empfand insofern nützlich, als sie ihm ermöglichte anzubieten,

„Wenn Sie es möchten können wir so tun als ob nichts passiert wäre.“

Mehr ein Schnaufen als ein Lachen antwortete ihm.

~ Können wir?, fragte sich Jim. Was tat er eigentlich hier? Die Situation war doch schon schwierig genug, mit jedem anderen als Spock wäre sie unrettbar eskaliert, aber Spock lag ganz ruhig da und bot ihm an zu vergessen wie aufdringlich, bedürftig und zügellos sein Captain sich ihm gegenüber benahm...

Niemand vergab so leicht. Auch nicht Spock. Schon gar nicht er, der nicht aus emotionalen Beweggründen die Schwächen, anderer oder die eigenen, übersah, der immer dagegen vorging. Eine Schwachstelle galt es zu beseitigen. Meistens machte Spock den Menschen ihre Schwächen nicht einmal zum Vorwurf, als seien sie nur fehlerhafte Rädchen, die es auszutauschen galt.

Nur wenn jemand versuchte den Captain auszutauschen, brach Spock mit seiner Regel, und mit noch ganz anderen, nur um ihm zu ermöglichen auf seinem Platz zu bleiben.

An seiner Seite.

Gott, Leonard hatte ihn gewarnt. Aber hatte Jim zugehört? Nein, natürlich nicht. Er war gesprungen und hatte Spock mitgerissen und jetzt fielen sie und keiner konnte sagen wie hart der Aufprall ausfallen würde. Und es würde einen Aufprall geben, Jim spürte schon die Gravitation. Er glaubte nicht, dass Spock wirklich wusste auf wen er sich eingelassen hatte. Und wenn ihm das erst-

„Jim?“

Eine so zaghafte Frage unbeantwortet zu lassen wäre grausam gewesen.

Dieser zweite Kuss blieb genauso sanft wie der erste. Nur das Jim sich diesmal nicht fallen ließ, es war schon in Ordnung. Spock liebte ihn. Das machte ihm eine Heidenangst, aber es überraschte nicht. Nicht nach allem was Spock für ihn getan hatte. Sich jetzt in dem Taumel von Erregung zu verlieren und diesen warmen Körper mit allen davor gleichzustellen, denen Jim sich hingegeben hatte, wäre ein Sakrileg gewesen. Denn auch wenn er ihn nicht verdiente, Jim liebte und wollte und brauchte Spock und würde ihn so gut behandeln wie er es konnte. Es war zu gleichen Teilen sein eigenes Verlangen jeden ihrer Küsse in genauer Erinnerung zu behalten, wie auch ein tiefes Bedürfnis Spock etwas zu geben was er nie jemandem gegeben hatte:

Seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Sex war nie mehr als eine Nebensache gewesen, eine schöne, oft ausgeübte, aber dennoch nebensächliche Sache. Etwas was ihm leicht fiel. Zu leicht.

Mit dieser Leichtigkeit Spock abzuspeisen, ihm seinen Körper aber nicht mehr zu geben, auf so eine Idee kam Jim nicht einmal. Dass er das während seines ersten Kusses versucht hatte, war nur die Panik gewesen.

Die jetzt auch wieder aufkeimte als Spock Jims rechte Hand mit der seinen umschlang und diese Berührung allein Jims Rückgrat hinablief, und bis in die Zehenspitzen zu spüren war. Spocks Erwiderung des Kusses blieb vorsichtig, weniger hungrig, aber vielleicht lag das auch nur daran, dass Jim nicht die Augen geschlossen hatte, ihn weiterhin ansah und sein Gesicht streichelte und mit mehr Behutsamkeit vorging. Wer wusste schon wie viel Spock auf telepathischer Ebene von ihm spürte. Und auch das ängstigte und beruhigte Jim gleichermaßen.

Er hatte genug Grund anzunehmen Spock würde ihn ablehnen wenn er erst einmal bis auf den tiefsten Grund von Jims Seele gestarrt hatte und sich klar wurde, dass der Captain in den er sich verliebt hatte nur demselben Zweck diente wie die Farben eines Schmetterlings, täuschen, tarnen, überleben. Und immer lächeln.

Aber ein winziger, winziger Teil von Hoffnung reichte aus, dass er sich wieder vorwärtsstürzte ohne nachzudenken, weil der Zufall sicherer auffing als vorsichtig gesponnene Netze es taten.

Er konnte nicht wissen was Spock sehen würde, wenn ihre Gedanken eins waren, was für ein Urteil er fällen würde und es nur aus Angst nicht zu versuchen, wäre Verrat an dem gewesen was sie teilten.

~ Kontrolle war einfach wenn man Befriedigung in dem fand was erreichbar war und nicht nach Unerreichbarem strebte. Jim musste auch instinktiv erfassen, jetzt sicher vor dem Hunger zu sein, den Spock nicht sättigen konnte. Und nicht sättigen würde, wieso es versuchen? Er hätte nur denselben Fehler ein weiteres Mal begangen.

Jims Lippen, seine Zunge, seine Hände und Hüften, es fühlte sich vertraut an. Die errungene Sicherheit machte Jim verspielt, er rieb ihre Nasen aneinander, lachte, rollte sie beide zur Seite, so dass er auf Spock lag und sie einander an der ganzen Körpervorderseite spürten.

Diese Art des Liebesspiels erinnerte ihn an die Begegnungen mit Nyota, bevor er unwissend zu viel gefordert hatte. Die Liebkosungen die sich Menschen zukommen ließen hatten etwas Tierisches im unschuldigsten Sinne. Als würden sie sich gegenseitig putzen, necken, untersuchen auf besonders reizbare Stellen, so wie Jim gerade an Spocks Ohrläppchen nagte, was Spock schmunzeln ließ, aber sonst doch recht lästig war.

Jim hörte schnell damit auf, als die gewünschte Reaktion ausblieb und küsste Spocks Hals was eine sehr angenehme Stimulation war, mit der sich Jim ruhig weiter beschäftigen durfte. Wenn es sein wollte auch den Rest der Nacht. Bestätigend grub er seine Finger in Jims Haar und kraulte seine Kopfhaut, was auf verbalen Zuspruch von Jim stieß und ihn seinem Wimmern nach, animierte weiterzumachen.

~ Sie waren soweit gekommen, dass Spock, nachdem er ausgiebig Jims Rücken gestreichelt hatte, als müsste er ihn ins Gedächtnis kartographieren, Jims Hintern gefunden hatte.

Da in etwa hatte Jim das Zeitgefühl verloren.

Aber es musste schon bisschen Zeit vergangen sein, denn so wunderbar die Position war um sich aneinander zu reiben, viel mehr hatten sie nicht gemacht und es hätte fast-fast gereicht, dass Jim gekommen wäre-

„ _Captain?_ “

Er würde Lieutenant Alden umbringen. Oder zumindest auf einem verlassenen Planeten aussetzen. Für ein paar Wochen.

„ _Captain, Lieutenant Rahda ruft Sie zur Brücke.“_

Korrektur: Rahda aussetzen, Alden abmahnen.

„ _Captain? Warte auf Bestätigung, Sir._ “

Spock schob ihn von sich runter und drückte den Knopf des Intercom, „Bestätigt, Lieutenant.“

Äeehhhh- „Warum, Spock?“, sie hätten so tun können als wären sie nicht da. Was konnte schon sein, sie waren in einem öden, uninteressanten Sektor des Alpha Quadranten auf Durchflug – jetzt wo er es so formulierte, bestimmt etwas Tödliches; aber wenn sie sowieso alle sterben mussten-

Weil man nicht wusste wie viel Lebenszeit ihnen noch übrig blieb, machte sich Jim gar nicht erst die Mühe Spock das Unterhemd vom Leib zu reißen, sondern steckte einfach nur seinen Kopf darunter. Ja, hier war es schön dunkel, roch nach Spock, Brusthaare kitzelten ihn in der Nase und wenn er seine Zunge richtig einsetzte-

„Captain?“, zu spät, dachte Jim als Spock zu reden begann, „Vielleicht sollte ich auf Lieutenant Rahdas Ruf reagieren.“

Spocks Angebot in allen Ehren, aber diese Lösung besaß einen augenfälligen Schönheitsfehler – obwohl Spock schon prinzipiell an zwei Orten gleichzeitig war, sein konnte, bezweifelte Jim, dass Spocks Lösung sein älteres Ich miteinbezog.

Frustriert schlüpfte er aus seiner Höhle des Vergessens und sah sich noch einmal genau an, was auf ihn wartete, nachdem er Rahdas Problem gelöst hatte. „Ich geh schon“, sagte er und seufzte schwer.

Spock folgte ihm ins Bad.

Jim übte vor dem Spiegel den Der-Captain-hat-keinen-Sex-Look, als Spock hinter ihn trat und das kalte Wasser welches sich Jim gerade ins Gesicht gespritzt hatte ad Absurdum führte indem er seine selbst durch zwei Lagen Stoff heißen, harten Genitalien in Jims Arschspalte presste, als hätte er vor ihn durch die Unterwäsche hindurch zu ficken.

Jim keuchte und musste sich mit beiden Händen festhalten um nicht vornüber zu kippen und gleich dabei die Beine ein bisschen weiter zu spreizen.

Er fand Spocks Blick im Spiegel und fragte wortlos, Was war das jetzt? Schwer zu glauben, dass die beherrschte Mimik zu dem Mann gehörte, der Jim gerade gegen das Waschtischchen gepresst hielt. „Sie wollen wirklich so auf der Brücke erscheinen, Captain?“, fragte Spock ganz ernst.

Unglaublich. „Nein, ich hab schon vor, mir was anzuziehen, Commander.“

Offenbar hatte Jim nicht ganz verstanden und musste anschaulicher belehrt werden, denn Spock legte Hand an das Objekt seiner Argumentation.

„-aAh so, das-dass wird schon vergehen...

….jedenfalls wenn du aufhörst-OhhGooottt!“

Das war nicht normal. Das war irgendein vulkanischer-Sex-Voodoo, Spock hatte ihn kaum mehr als gestreichelt und Jim knickten die Knie ein.

Er begab sich ohne weitere Widerrede vollkommen in Spocks Hände, lehnte sich gegen ihn und ließ zu, dass Spock ihm die Unterhose soweit hinunterzog um vollen Zugriff zu haben, den er auch brauchen konnte – es hatte fast etwas ökonomisches wie Spock ihn beidhändig bearbeitete, die Linke hielt sanft Jims Hoden umfasst während die Rechte den Schaft wichste und bei jeder dritten Auf-Bewegung die Vorhaut etwas gröber, fester über die Eichel rieb, so dass Jim gar nicht bemerkte, dass sich die Finger der Linken weiter nach unten gestohlen hatten-

erst jetzt wo Spock Zeige- und Mittelfinger gegen sein Perineum presste-

und Jim schwarz vor Augen wurde, und er nur noch an den Punkten existierte an denen Spock ihn Haut auf Haut berührte, sein Schwanz in Spocks Hand, seine feuchter Damm unter kreisenden Fingern, sein Ohrläppchen zwischen Spocks Lippen und seiner rauen Zunge...etwa da wurde jede Empfindung durch weißes Rauschen ersetzt.

Das nächste was er wusste war, dass er vornübergebeugt mit beiden Händen die Seiten des Waschtischchens umklammerte und entgegen aller Gesetzte der Physik noch aufrecht stand. Seine Glied hing schwer zwischen seinen Beinen und an der Innenseite seiner Schenkel klebte feucht der verschmierte Rest von dem Sekret, auf dass er vergessen hatte, weil er seit der Operation nicht annähernd so geil gewesen war, wie eben. Er ließ seiner Erleichterung mit einem tiefen Seufzen freien Lauf und fand Spocks Blick im Spiegel.

„Ist das nicht besser, Captain?“

Die dunkle Betonung auf _Captain_ , machte es schwer für Jim mehr zu tun als den Schauer zu spüren, der ihm durchs Rückgrat lief, aber höhere Gehirnfunktionen holten auf und er musste lachen, „Viel besser“, antwortete er atemlos und blieb wo er war. Denn Spock konnte doch nicht ernsthaft jetzt aufhören wollen, jetzt wo er Jim feucht und willig vor sich hatte, locker und entspannt von seinem Orgasmus, bereit genommen zu werden-

„Lt. Rahda ist ein erfahrender Steuermann und sie wird wohl kaum wegen einer Lässlichkeit den Captain wecken“, sagte Spock und trat einen Schritt zurück, „Ich werde nachfragen um was es sich handelte und bestätigen der Captain sei auf dem Weg?“

Jim schloss die Augen um sicher zu gehen, dass Spock nicht sah, dass er die Augen verdrehte. „Okay.“

Jim richtete sich präsentabel her.

Spock verabschiedete ihn mit dem Statusbericht: Eine unvorhergesehene expandierende Subraumanomalie würde sich vor ihnen ausbreiten; nichts neues unter der Sonne-Sonnen.

Spock blieb in ihrem Quartier zurück, während Jim zur Brücke rauschte.

 

 

Die bewegliche, oszillierende Anomalie zu umfliegen stellte sich als möglich, aber zeitintensiv heraus und vier Stunden später waren sie damit immer noch zugange und es wurde die Gamma-Schicht von der Alpha-Schicht abgelöst und Jim sah Spock wieder, der anbot ihn auf der Brücke abzulösen.

So gern Jim auch geblieben wäre, er brauchte Schlaf. Spock und Sulu würden sie da schon raus bringen.

Da Spock auch die Beta-Schicht überwachte und Jim einen Streit unter den Versorgungsoffizieren schlichten musste, sahen sie sich erst am Abend wieder.

Spock arbeitete gerade an irgendwelchem 'Papierkram', ein Terminus der ihn immer schwer irritierte weil er so antiquiert war und Jim überlegte ihn wieder einmal zu verwenden, nur um zu sehen wie Spock innerlich bis zehn zählte um ja nicht wieder darauf hinzuweisen, dass das Festhalten an ausgedienten Kolloquialismen eine Sprache in ihrer Entwicklung hemmte und ganz allgemein ungenauer machte.

Aber als sich Spock zu ihm umdrehte wirkte er sowieso schon irritiert, also hielt sich Jim zurück.

„Captain?“, sprach ihn Spock an, als stünde seine Anwesenheit zur Debatte. „Sollten Sie nicht bei ihrem Meeting mit Dr. McCoy sein?“

Ah ja, das 'Meeting'. „Hab ich verschoben“, erklärte Jim, trat hinter Spock, legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und massierte ihm den steifen Nacken und las mit was sein erster Offizier da machte:

Die überarbeiteten Schichtpläne prüfen. _Faszinierend_.

„Auf welchen Abend?“, fragte Spock.

Spock war ganz übel verspannt besonders- „Welchen was?“ -genau da-wo er jetzt nicht dran kam, weil Spock den Kopf staksig gedreht hatte um in anzuschauen, ganz streng, weil Jim nicht zugehört hatte und sich Spock jetzt wiederholen musste:

„Auf welchen Abend haben Sie das Meeting verschoben?“

„Wirklich? Wir sind nach dem was letzte Nacht passiert ist, immer noch per Sie?“

Spocks linke Augenbraue(die sensible) kräuselte sich, als müsste er erst prüfen ob ein Fehlverhalten seinerseits vorlag, während die rechte(die skeptische und aufmüpfige) sich hob und damit die Antwort gab: _Selbstverständlich!_

„Kinky“, rutschte es Jim heraus und er wollte es gleich wieder zurücknehmen, denn wer wusste schon warum Spock sich wohler fühlte -Korrektur: es für angemessen hielt, ihn zu Siezen, selbst wenn sie allein waren und Jim wollte da nichts unterstellen oder schon wieder falsch verstehen und unter Spocks Blick wurde ihm ein bisschen unwohl, bis, bis ihm auffiel, dass ein kaum wahrnehmbares Schmunzeln Spocks Lippen zusammenpresste, welches der Commander nur unzureichend unterdrückte. Jetzt musste Jim ihn natürlich küssen. Erst mal auf die Wange und dann den Hals-

„Jim“ protestierte Spock und das war so süß, dass er geknuddelt werden musste.

Ausgiebig.

Spock ließ es über sich ergehen und fragte, „Werde ich noch erfahren auf welchen Abend das Meeting verschoben wurde?“

„Auf wann immer Zeit übrig ist, McCoy ist da flexibel“, Jim drapierte sich über Spocks Schulter um ihn noch besser knuddeln zu können.

„Das mag auf Dr. McCoy zutreffen, aber nicht auf Sie, Captain“, -es war grandios, dass jemand so gelassen klingen konnte, „Bei dem engen Zeitplan der nächsten Woche“, wo doch Jim genau spürte dass Spocks Herz, selbst für vulkanische Verhältnisse aufgeregt vibrierte, „Wäre es unklug obligatorische Meetings, wie das mit Ihrem CMO, nicht fix einzuplanen und damit zu riskieren, dass es ganz entfällt.“

„Ja, Mister Spock, das wäre sehr unklug“, alberte Jim herum.

Dann umrundete er seinen ersten Offizier und setzte sich auf dessen Schoß.

„ _Wäre._ Wenn es so etwas wie obligatorische wöchentliche Meetings mit meinem CMO gäbe.“ Die Meetings waren nichts anderes als private Plauderstündchen – niemand wusste soviel Tratsch wie der CMO eines Raumschiffs.

„Aber-“

„Ja, Ja, ich weiß-“, unterbrach Jim und bemerkte, Spocks Hände hatten sich ganz wie von selbst auf Jims Schenkel gelegt, „Es müsste welche geben, aber McCoy und ich arbeiten schon lange zusammen“ auf der Akademie hätte er ohne Pille das enorme Lernpensum das er sich aufgebürdet hatte nie bewältigen können und dabei hatten er festgestellt sich blind auf Pille verlassen zu können wenns um die Arbeit ging, „Ich lasse ihm vollkommen freie Hand, wenn er etwas braucht, wendet er sich damit ohne Umweg an Yeoman Rand“, die sich zurecht manchmal beschwerte sie wäre mehr mit Pilles Wünschen, als denen des Captains beschäftigt, „Umgekehrt, wenn ich etwas von ihm brauche gibt es keine Tages oder Nachtzeit zu der er nicht für mich erreichbar wäre. Wie Pille nicht müde wird zu sagen, ein Arzt ist immer im Dienst.“

Spock verdrehte die Augen. Innerlich, natürlich, aber Jim sah es trotzdem.

Gott, er liebte Spock – nicht dass Jim sich seiner Gefühle für Spock nicht klar gewesen wäre, nur war es etwas vollkommen anderes zu wissen, dass diese Gefühle erwidert wurden und sie beide eine gemeinsame Zukunft hatten, vielleicht sogar eine _gemeinsamere_ Zukunft als der alte Spock mit seinem Captain gehabt hatte – jedenfalls wenn Jim das nicht verbockte und es hätte schon geholfen, wenn sich der alte Spock nicht in Schweigen gehüllt hätte, oder wenigstens auf ihre Hochzeit irgendwie reagiert hätte. Eine Glückwunschkarte hätte es schon getan, ein,  Na Endlich, oder die Bewertung, Faszinierender Ansatz hätten doch etwas ausgesagt.

„Ich muss .. weiterarbeiten“, sagte der Mann dem Jim verliebt in die Augen schaute, während er sich fragte ob es ihnen bestimmt war zusammen zu sein, oder...

„So was klingt in meinen Ohren glaubwürdiger, wenn derjenige der es sagt nicht die Hand zwischen meinen Schenkeln hat“, scherzte Jim, weil ihm seine eigenen Gedanken eine Spur zu schwermütig wurden und bemerkte zufrieden, wie Spock zwar die Hand zurückzog, sie jetzt aber um Jims rechtes Knie schloss und ein bisschen hilflos drein sah, als wüsste er nicht was er sagen sollte oder was jetzt angemessen war.

„Ich versteh schon, die Pflicht ruft“, Jim erhob sich, nur ein paar Zentimeter, bevor er wieder in Spocks Schoß zurücksank und wieder den Arm um ihn legte, „Andererseits könnte ich das obligatorische Meeting mit meinem ersten Offizier auf heute Abend vorziehen, was halten Sie davon Mister Spock, Einwände? Bedenken?“

„Nur die sich aufdrängende Frage, ob Sie während dieser Meetings immer auf dem Schoß Ihrer Stabsoffiziere sitzen?“

Jim lachte, und da sagten manche Spock hätte keinen Humor, „Man muss alles einmal ausprobiert haben.“

Nach einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde des Verarbeitens verfinsterte sich Spocks Miene und Jim wurde plötzlich bewusst wie man diese Aussage deuten konnte, nämlich auch, so, dass Jim jeden Schoß einmal ausprobiert hatte und Spock schien ihm das zuzutrauen. Na, das verdiente eine Lektion, „Mein Favorit ist bisher Ingenieur Scott, wenn er erst aufgetaut ist, nennt er mich Jungchen“, Spocks Bullshit-Radar piepste schon ganz leise, „LtCdr Righetti ist zwar lieb, aber auf ihrem Schoß fühl ich mich wie ein Kleinkind“, Spock senkte den Kopf und schaute unter seinen Augenbrauen noch finsterer zu Jim hoch, „Und Pille war natürlich gemein, hat mich abgeworfen und gesagt ich wäre zu schwer und müsste Diät halten.“

Jetzt hatte er Spock verwirrt, denn das klang schon wieder glaubwürdig und es dauerte bis Spock sämtliche soziale Komponenten in die Gleichung eingefügt hatte um die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines solchen Vorfalls zu berechnen.

~ So groß Jims haptisches Kommunikationsbedürfnis auch sein mochte, Spock wusste er wurde nur mit erfundenen Albernheiten bombardiert, deren Analyse ihn davon abhalten sollte den Captain schlafen zu schicken.

Jims Augen glänzten und leuchteten wenn er übermüdet war. Eine Besonderheit. Eine der vielen Besonderheiten an seinem Captain.

Eine andere, weniger attraktive, war seine Verschlagenheit. Spock musste oft tief in seinem menschlichen Erbe graben um da mithalten zu können, denn seine Mutter hatte ihn nicht gelehrt zu täuschen und von seinen eigentlichen Zielen abzulenken. Das hatte er erst von Jim gelernt, der dabei immer noch weit eleganter wegkam, als er.

Aber Spock versuchte sich dennoch hin und wieder in der Kunst der Ablenkung, wie jetzt als er auf Jims Geschichte einging, „Der Doctor sollte sich mit seinen unwissenschaftlichen Behauptungen zurückhalten. Nach alter vulkanischer Tradition ist es die Pflicht eines Ehemanns Verleumder zum Duell zu fordern.“

„Ein Schachduell?“

„Nein. Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod.“

Jim glaubte ihm nicht, „Ja, klar.“

„Es ist ein sehr alter Brauch, aber wenn Doctor McCoy Sie wirklich so beleidigt hat, könnte ich nostalgisch werden.“

Jim lachte ein liebes Lachen und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, ein klein bisschen verunsichert ob nicht Spock jetzt ihn veralberte, und dennoch wich er nicht von seiner Lüge ab, „Es ist nur Verleumdung wenn es nicht wahr ist und ich bin ja wirklich kein Fliegengewicht.“

Spock hatte es nicht geplant – man durfte bei seinem Captain niemals zu weit voraus planen, nicht auf dem Schachbrett und auch nicht im realen Leben – aber jetzt wo die Gelegenheit sich bot:

Hob er Jim hoch und trug ihn zum Bett hinüber.

Wo er seinen lachenden Captain ablegte und wie schon vorausgesehen in einen Kuss gezogen wurde, der gar nicht mehr enden wollte.

Als er Gelegenheit dazu bekam zu sprechen, stellte er die Hypothese auf, „Korrekt wäre es anzunehmen, dass Sie nicht zu schwer sind, Captain, sondern Dr. McCoy zu schwächlich.“ Er gab Jim noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte, „Eine gute Nacht, Jim.“

…

„Was?“, rief ihm Jim hinterher.

…

„Du kannst doch nicht... ...Spock?“

…

 

Als er 35.4 Minuten später ebenfalls schlafen ging, lagen die Stiefel und die Kleidung des Captains um und auf dem Bett verstreut und Jim war nackt. Sein Plan musste es gewesen sein so auf Spock zu warten. Ein gescheiterter Plan. Jim war in einer Tiefschlafphase.

Spock meditierte exakt 20 Minuten.

Schlief 4 Sekunden danach ein.

Und wurde 6.17 Stunden später durch orale Stimulation seiner Genitalien geweckt.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Bringloid

Das neue Kommunikationssystem auf Bringloid V war verbaut und getestet worden. Die wissenschaftlichen Labors hatten Informationen mit den Wissenschaftsstationen des Planeten ausgetauscht. Landgang war aufgrund der örtlichen Betriebsamkeit um die Erntezeit herum nicht möglich, daher würde sich ihr Abflug nicht weiter verzögern. Einzig der Captain war zu einem offiziellen Dinner bei dem aldebaranischen Botschafter, der auf Bringloid residierte, bestellt worden. Da solche Angelegenheiten eine soziale Komponente beinhalteten, konnte nicht berechnet werden, wie spät Jim zurückkommen würde. Spock erwartete ihn nicht vor Beginn der Gammaschicht, besonders wenn man bedachte, dass soziale Komponente, die Spezialität des Captains waren.

Daher war er angenehm überrascht, noch vor Ende der Betaschicht, zu hören wie Jim ihr Quartier betrat. So würde es noch möglich sein dass Steuermann Mitchell Kurs auf Deneb Kaitos V setzte.

„Spock, sei froh dass es ohne dich in den Labors wieder mal nicht ging, ich sage dir Diplomatie-“

„Captain“, unterbrach Spock schockiert, „Sie sind verletzt!“

„Spock, ist nur eine aufgeplatzte Lippe, kein Schädelhirntrauma“, diagnostizierte Jim und drehte den Kopf weg, als Spock versuchte diese Diagnose zu überprüfen.

„Sie müssen die Krankenstation aufsuchen.“

„Hast du mir gerade zugehört?“

„Doctor McCoy-“

„Wird auch nichts anderes tun, als mir zu sagen ich soll ne Salbe drauf machen und nicht an der Wunde herumpulen“, sagte Jim und leckte das Blut weg.

„Wie genau kam es zu dieser Verletzung?“

Erst durch den langsamen, kritischen Blick des Captains wurde sich Spock der gefährlichen Kühle im Unterton seiner Frage bewusst.

Der Captain schüttelte den Kopf über ihn, lachte, was seine Lippe spannte und daher wie vorauszusehen schmerzte, „Au!“, Jim presste die Lippen zusammen um sich das grinsen zu verkneifen und befeuchtete seine Unterlippte bevor er sagte, „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das erzählen sollte, Consigliere. Wenn ich den Namen meines Angreifers nenne, schläft er dann demnächst bei den Fischen?“

Die Analogie war fehlerhaft. Mafiöse Strukturen missbilligten persönliche Rachsucht, wie Jim sie aus seiner Frage herausgehört haben wollte. Spock hielt sich nur an die Vorschriften wenn er den Delinquenten zur Verantwortung ziehen würde, „Der Angriff auf einen Offizier der Sternenflotte bei einem offiziellen-“

„Es war meine Schuld, Spock.“ Jim setzte sich aufs Bett und versuchte sich auszuziehen – keine leichte Aufgabe bei dem neuen Design der Galauniform – und ließ dann die Schultern hängen, ein Arm verheddert in der ausgerissenen Lasche, „Ich hab nicht gewusst...“ er seufzte und wich Spocks Blick aus, „Jedenfalls...ich kannte den Ehemann der Tochter des Botschafters und ich hab wieder mal mein Maul halten können.“

Er kniete sich vor seinen Captain hin und half ihm aus der Jacke. „Keine verbale Provokation rechtfertigt physische Gewaltanwendung.“

Jim stoppte ihr gemeinsames Bemühen den gordischen Knoten zu entwirren und schaute ihn vielsagend an.

~ An Spock ging die Ironie, dass gerade er das sagte vollkommen vorbei, er hatte beide Augenbrauen fragend erhoben, also musste Jim darauf hinweisen, „Du glaubst also ich könnte nichts sagen, dass in jemandem den berechtigen Wunsch aufkommen lässt mir den Hals umzudrehen?“

„Nein“, antwortete Spock stur und fügte dann hinzu, „Außerdem halte ich es für unwahrscheinlich, dass Sie während des Dinners, einfach so, jemandes Trauer um dessen erst kürzlich verstorbene Mutter bezweifelt haben. Oder irre ich mich da?“

„Nein“, gab Jim zu.

„Auch dann wäre es unumgänglich diesen Vorfall zu melden.“

„Spock, Neein“, Ahhh! Er hätte doch zu Pille gehen sollen. Dabei hatte er gedacht sie hätten das hinter sich, „Ich will den Vorfall nicht melden, es war etwas persönliches.“

„Es war ein offizielles Dinner, wie kann es da etwas persönliches sein?“

„Weil es mein Bruder war, der mich geschlagen hat.“

Ein vollkommen fremder Ausdruck trat auf Spocks Gesicht, den Jim nicht ansatzweise deuten konnte. „Wussten Sie-“

„Nein“, antwortete Jim, „Ich hab ein bisschen untertrieben als ich sagte ich hätte wenig Kontakt zu meiner Familie. Gar keinen trifft es eher. Sam wusste auch nicht dass es mein Schiff ist, das das neue Kommunikationssystem liefert. Er war also genauso überrascht wie ich.

Wir haben es bis zum zweiten Gang geschafft uns anzuschweigen. Dann gab ein Wort das andere und wir haben uns eine Stunde lang angeschrien, bis ich einen Nerv getroffen hab und er zugeschlagen hat.“

Spock war irritiert. „Sie haben immer in den höchsten Tönen von Ihrem Bruder gesprochen“, stellte er sanft in den Raum, denn natürlich würde Spock nie so geradeheraus sagen, dass Jim gelogen haben musste. Was er aber hatte.

„Weil ich ihn lieb hab, dieses blöde Arschloch“, er machte seiner Verzweiflung mit einem schnaubenden Lachen Luft, was Spock nur noch mehr irritierte. „Wir waren uns...“ Nein, Sam und er waren sich nicht nah gewesen als sie klein waren, nicht immer, „Es gab Zeiten während unserer frühen Kindheit, wo wir nur einander hatten. Das wurde später anders.“

Spock hatte diesen Blick, das er sich mit dieser _Erklärung_ nicht abspeisen lassen würde. Stand aber schweigend auf und holte Jim ein Hemd.

 _Erklärung_ , Weg-erklärung wäre richtiger. Jede dieser kleinen Lügen türmte Berge auf zwischen ihnen und Jim wollte das nicht, er wollte Spock nahe sein.

Als er ihm das Hemd reichte, zog Jim ihn zu sich um ihn zu küssen und Spock drehte den Kopf weg- Jim spürte im selben Moment ein Kitzeln am Kinn, wollte es wegwischen und hatte dann dick rotes Blut an der Hand. Er seufzte entnervt, wollte sich waschen gehen, aber Spock verstellte ihm den Weg, legte seine Stirn an Jims Schläfe, für einen Moment und küsste dann seine Wange. „Wenn du nicht von Dr. McCoy versorgen lassen möchtest, lass mich Fibrinoxisalbe aus der Krankenstation holen.“

„Bitte geh nicht“, Jim schlang den Arm um Spocks Mitte, hielt ihn fest, „Ich brauch dich.“

„Ich komme ja wieder“, versicherte Spock und er wartete bis Jim ihn losließ, „Dann können wir reden“, um zu gehen und ihn damit zurückzulassen:

Reden.

Jim ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen und wischte sich die Hand an der Hose ab. Auf Schwarz gabs keine Blutflecken.

Natürlich wollte Spock wissen wie es sein konnte dass Jim mit seiner Familie so im Clinch lag. Nur wie sollte er mit Worten ausdrücken wie sehr er sich schämte, nicht nur der Dinge die er getan hatte, sondern schon überhaupt zuzugeben, dass seine eigene Familie, seine Blutsverwandten ihn nicht wollten, er ihnen so unbequem geworden war, dass sie wünschten er wäre tot.

Es konnte nur falsch ankommen wenn er so etwas sagte, denn entweder hielten die Leute Winona und Sam dann für Ungeheuer und verteidigten ihn, so wie Pille es regelmäßig tat und sich taub stellte für jede weitere Erklärung. Oder Jim erzählte so lange bis man ihn durch die Augen seiner Familie sah, einsah, dass es schlimm für eine Frau sein musste, alles was von der Liebe ihres Lebens geblieben war, ihr Kind, zu einer entstellten Karikatur seines Vaters heranwachsen zu sehen. Natürlich hatte sie nie gesagt sie wünschte Jim wäre tot. Sam schon, nicht zum ersten Mal, aber nie so deutlich wie heute Abend, als er ihn mit Frank verglich, ohne den die Welt eine bessere war.

Das war Sams Urteil und niemand wusste so viel von Jim wie Sam. Das beste Beispiel dafür was für eine beschränkte Idee es war jemandem zu sagen welche Schuld er in Tarsus auf sich geladen hatte, dass er mühelos mit dem ärgsten Gesindel der Galaxis angefreundete, oder wie er schon auf der Akademie jede Chance nutzte um weiter zu kommen und auch heute alles daran setzte sein Kommando zu behalten. Ein charismatischer, skrupelloser Tyrann, der sogar noch wenn er am Boden lag austeilte, wie Kodos.

Auch das hatte er sich heute von Sam anhören müssen und er hatte nicht einmal widersprochen, obwohl Sam falsch lag, nicht wissen konnte, im Vergleich zu Jim war Kodos ein Amateur gewesen.

Und Jim hatte mittlerweile um einiges mehr Leute unter seinem Kommando als Kodos je befehligt hatte.

Kodos hatte ein Massaker angerichtet, Jim fast einen Krieg mit den Klingonen angezettelt.

Sam hielt sich, wie alle vernunftbegabten Menschen, nicht mit Jims Rechtfertigungen auf. _An ihren Taten sollt ihr sie erkennen_. Der Spruch war so alt wie der Begriff der Logik selbst und wenn er nur Jims Wort und Jims Taten hatte, würde Spock sich an seine Taten halten und bei aller wohlwollenden Interpretation konnte Jim da nicht gut wegkommen. Was darunter lag, tief darunter, dieses fast zwanghafte Bedürfnis sich zu kümmern, zu führen, zu kommandieren, weil er wusste dass er es konnte, dass es seine Bestimmung war, das konnte er unmöglich in Worte fassen, das könnte er Spock nur zeigen...Was natürlich eine Möglichkeit war. Nur drehte es Jim den Magen um vor Angst wenn er daran dachte, dass auch die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Spock ihn trotzdem ablehnte.

~ Schwester Chapel wollte natürlich wissen wozu er die Fibrinoxisalbe brauchte. Und was Christine wollte bekam sie auch meistens.

Spock hatte, dank ausgiebiger, unfreiwilliger Kontakte zu ihr, gelernt, wie man sich ausdrücken musste, damit sie ein Nein akzeptierte. Er wartete bis die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Pflegers der unter ihr arbeitete abgelenkt war und beugte sich vor, an ihr Ohr, als wäre seine Antwort nur für sie bestimmt und erklärte, „Wozu ich diese Salbe brauche, soll nicht Ihre Sorge sein, Schwester.“

Sie wirkte erheitert und händigte ihm ohne weitere Befragung die Salbe aus.

Aus Gründen die ihm selbst Nyota nur unzureichend erklären konnte, fand Schwester Chapel Überheblichkeit charmant. Wenn er allerdings zu höflich war, wurde sie seltsam.

Menschen.

Waren schon oberflächliche Beziehungen wie diese mit Christine Chapel für Spock ein Rätsel, so konnte er noch weniger verstehen wie es sein konnte, dass Brüder zerstritten waren, bis aufs Blut. In diesem Fall sogar ganz wörtlich.

Die Menschen konnten so herzlich sein, aber auch so sinnlos grausam und oft festgefahren in ihrer Abneigung, trugen sie ein und denselben Konflikt immer wieder aus, als würde die Wiederholung irgendwann andere Ergebnisse liefern.

Ein unlogisches Verhalten, dass in Gewalt enden musste. Und wie es ihm vorkam, ein für Menschen typerischeres Verhalten als für Vulkanier- jeder Art.

Er selbst zum Beispiel lehnte Syboks Entscheidungen und Vorstellungen vollkommen ab. Genauso wie sein Bruder es für falsch hielt dass gerade Spock, als Vulkan-Mensch-Hybrid, sich einer Tradition verschrieb die Emotionen unterdrückte und kontrollierte.

Aber diese beiden Positionen waren unveränderlich. Wieso hätten sie also darüber streiten sollen? Nicht dass Sybok nicht versucht hätte mit ihm zu streiten oder ihn zu provozieren, aber niemals hätte er auf Spocks unveränderliche Meinung mit Hass reagiert. Oder gar mit Gewalt.

Es war also nicht ein Mehr an Emotionen, dass erklärte wie Jims Bruder so mit ihm umgehen konnte.

Aus eigener Erfahrung konnte er sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass es an der Schwere des Konflikts lag. Nach Syboks Taten und den Konsequenzen für ihre Familie wären Gefühle der Abscheu und des Hasses von Spocks Seite, aus menschlicher Sicht gerechtfertigt gewesen. Aber Sybok war sein Bruder, wie konnte er seinen Bruder hassen?

Das konnte es nicht sein, denn Jim hatte ja bestätigte, dass er seinem Bruder noch in Zuneigung verbunden war.

Aber konnte es sein, dass Jims Bruder ihn hasste.

Wofür?

Jim konnte sobald sie allein waren, seit neuestem nur mit eiserner Disziplin die Hände von ihm lassen. Eine Disziplin die ihm nach der verstörenden Erfahrung mit seinem Bruder gänzlich fehlte, denn als Spock wieder vor ihm auf die Knie ging um das Gesicht seines Captains vom Blut zu säubern, schien es als würde die Mehrzahl an Gravitonen in Spocks Masse nicht 1.4 mal derer in Jims Masse betragen sondern 10 hoch 14 mal wodurch Jim spürbar von ihm angezogen würde.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, aber ich kann mir keinen Grund vorstellen warum dein Bruder dich so behandeln sollte.“

Jim wirkte verunsichert, einerseits war da der ausweichende Blick, auch waren seine Hände kühler als sonst.

„Ich möchte es verstehen“, stellte Spock klar, während er die Salbe auftrug, was die Wunde sofort verklebte und den Heilungsprozess um das 5.882-fache beschleunigen würde.

Jim hatte seine Hand am Handgelenk festgehalten und legte sie jetzt an seine Wange. „Es wäre am einfachsten wenn ich es dir zeigen könnte.“

Das Begreifen was Jim meinte setzte so unvorbereitet und unvermittelt ein, Spock konnte die Stressreaktion seines sympathischen Nervensystems nicht mehr mindern und nur eine motorische Reaktion unterdrücken, die darin bestanden hätte Jim seine Hand zu entreißen.

„Nein“, antwortete er, unfähig sein affektives Unwohlsein ganz zu kontrollieren.

„Warum nicht?“, wollte Jim wissen.

Seltsam, so viele Jahre hatte er nicht an Sybok gedacht, aber die Erinnerung war so präsent, dass er fast hören konnte wie sein Bruder ihn ausgelacht hätte für die Lage in die er sich gebracht hatte.

„Eine Verschmelzung ist etwas sehr intimes“, versuchte er zu erklären und konnte nur daran denken, dass er es zu Teilen Sybok zu verdanken hatte den Fehler gemacht zu haben zu denken nur bei mangelnder Einwilligung konnte die Verschmelzung gewalttätig sein, „Zu tief gehend“, Jim ließ seine Hand los und Spock war nicht fähig ihm in die Augen zu schauen, er wusste nicht einmal woher dieses Gefühl der Scham kam, nur dass es helfen würde Jim jetzt nah zu sein, „Wenn du es möchtest“, fragte er und legte seine Handflächen auf Jims Schenkel, „Können wir uns auf körperlicher Ebene näher kommen.“

Er spürte Jims Antwort noch bevor er sie ausprach, „Nein“ und zur Seite rutschte, um aufstehen zu können, „Nein, ich glaube nicht dass ich heute Nacht hier schlafen kann. Warte nicht auf mich.“

Spock musste das akzeptieren und er hatte auch Verständnis für das Bedürfnis allein zu sein, wenn man so aufgewühlt war, wie Jim heute Nacht.

Nur war es Spocks Erinnerung nach das erste Mal, dass Jim sowohl das Gespräch mit ihm, als auch seine Fürsorge zurückwies.

~ Er stand wie unter Schock, noch immer als er vor ihrer Tür am Gang stoppte und sich gegen die Wand lehnte. Es war richtig gewesen sofort zu gehen, bevor er irgendetwas sagen oder tun konnte, zum Beispiel zu fragen was zur Hölle das heißen sollte **zu intim**? Und im nächsten Atemzug bot ihm Spock Sex an? Was-?

Es war sehr schwer sich da nicht zurückgewiesen zu fühlen.

Vielleicht war er auch nur zu empfindlich, nach Sam.

Aber je mehr er darüber nachdachte desto klarer wurde ihm dass er da etwas vorgeschlagen hatte, was Spock zu weit ging.

Der alte Spock mochte nichts dabei gefunden haben ihm der _Einfachheit_ halber seine Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen aufs Aug zu drücken.

Aber Spock, der jeden Abend eine halbe Stunde brauchte bevor er aufhörte ihn zu Siezen?

Auf jeden Fall war es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen zu gehen. Ein paar Streicheleinheiten von Spock und Jim hätte sicher nicht mehr Nein zu Sex sagen können. Nicht während er sich so bloßgestellt und allein fühlte.

Und das ging Jim dann zu weit.

Schon wieder eine Beziehung zu führen in der Sex zu einem Werkzeug verkommen würde.

Jetzt musste er irgendwo heute Nacht unterkommen. Vorzugsweise bei jemand der lieb zu ihm war.

Er stellte an der nächsten Konsole eine Intercom-verbindung her,

„Carol, Jim hier. Hast du Zeit?“

„Ja.“

„Kann ich zu dir kommen?“

„Ja, selbstverständlich.“

Sie empfing sie ihn mit den Worten, „Love Story oder Paper Moon?“

„Love Story ist furchtbar und am Schluss stirbt sie“, hier roch es nach Butter, „Auw!“

Sie hatte ihrem Captain den spitzen Zeigefinger in den Brustansatz gestoßen!

„Ich wollte den noch sehen.“

„Nein, wolltest du nicht. Hör dir die Musik an, die ist okay.“

„Na du bist ja bei guter Stimmung, Hormone, oder-“

„Oder“, stellte er klar.

Sie hatte seine dicke Lippe bemerkt, nichts ging an dieser Frau unbemerkt vorbei. Aber sie konnte es nicht leiden Leute auszufragen.

„Es ist ziemlich spät, Jim, bleibst du über Nacht?“

„Wenn ich darf.“

Seine Unsicherheit war keiner Antwort würdig. Stattdessen:

„Dann kennst du ja den Drill.“

Stiefel aus. „Yessir, Ma'am.“

Was er an Carols Quartier so mochte war, dass es unglaublich heimelig war. Er hatte da so eine Theorie die mit ihrer Kindheit auf verschiedensten Sternenflottenschiffen und Stützpunkten zusammenhing. Er hatte sie eine Woche nachdem sie auf der Enterprise angeheuert hatte zum ersten Mal hier besucht und festgestellt dass es so aussah als wäre sie schon zwei Jahre hier. Während er damals an persönlichen Gegenständen nur eine Kiste alter Bücher vorweisen konnte.

Heute, tatsächliche zwei Jahre später, war nichts in Carols Kabine noch Standard:

Sie hatte ein super-weiches großes Bett, eine weiße Wand auf der sie alte Filme sah und eine Kochnische- die sie als 'Labor' angefordert hatte.

Im 'Labor' knallte es laut aus einem zudeckten Topf.

„Was ist das?“

„Popcorn“, erklärte sie den Topf schwenkend.

„Ich werd dich diesmal nicht raushauen wenn du wieder Feueralarm auslöst.“

Carol zuckte mit den Schultern, „Was will Grace machen? Mich wegen Verstößen gegen die Brandschutzauflagen arrestieren?“

„Ja?“, traute Jim seiner Sicherheitschefin durchaus zu.

„Wir haben während unserer Ausbildung nicht nur Maiskörner explodieren lassen“, die Ausbildung über die weder Carol noch Grace gern redeten, „Sie weiß, dass ich weiß was ich tue.“ Die beiden Frauen standen sich vielleicht nicht besonders nah, aber es verband ja doch, wenn die Karriere vom selben Mann überschattet wurde. Nur dass Grace Righetti dank Admiral Marcus sogar fast rausgeflogen wäre. Bevor Carol sie Jim empfohlen hatte und er sich für sie einsetzte. Offiziere wie Lieutenant Commander Righetti rangierte man nicht aus, man schulte sie um.

Carol kippte das fertige, gesalzene Popcorn in eine Schüssel und ließ Jim kosten.

„Hast du auch Marshmallows?“

„Nein“, sagte sie und zwickte ihn in den Hüftspeck.

„Guter Gott! Ihr beide seid wirklich füreinander bestimmt.“

Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

Scheiße. Pille war ein heikles Thema, aber Carol wollte eine Erklärung, also machte er es kurz und schmerzlos, „Leonard hat mich wieder auf Diät gesetzt, per Blickdiagnose.“

Sie bückte sich so abrupt, dass Jim Angst hatte ihre Stirn würde mit empfindlichen Teilen seiner Anatomie kollidieren und aus der untersten Schublade zog sie einen Päckchen rigelanische Pralinen aus weißer Schokolade.

„Von mir erfährt er es bestimmt nicht.“

Nein, dazu müsste er sie ja wahrnehmen.

Er folgte Carol ins hauseigene Filmtheather aka ihr Bett.

„Computer“ sagte Carol, „Historische Filmdatenbank: Paper Moon.“

„ **PaperMoon**

**ausdemJahre1973**

**basierendaufdemRomanAddiePray**

**eintragikkomischesRoad-**

„Film ab“, stoppte sie die gruselige Computerstimme. Wenn es nach Jim gegangen wäre hätten sie die Cygnet Programmierung nie geändert. Aber das Hauptkommando hatten ihrem Computer das Flirten eingestellt, weil ein Computer mit Humor und gutem Geschmack angeblich unprofessionell und unwürdig war.

Als sich Carol an ihn kuschelte fragte er sich ernsthaft warum er sich das alles antat. Warum er nicht irgendwo auf einem kleinen, friedlichen Planeten -einem wie zum Beispiel Bringloid- bei irgendwem zur Ruhe kam, eine Familie gründete...andere Männer waren damit doch auch zufrieden, glücklich. Sam hatte drei Kinder, drei-

„Jim?“

Carol hatte sich wieder aufgesetzt und schaute auf ihn herab. Sie sah unglaublich schön aus, im flackernden schwarz/weißen Licht des Films und er streichelte ihre Wange und war noch nie so froh gewesen wie jetzt, dass sie in Pille verliebt war.

„Willst du nicht doch darüber reden?“

Er musste ja ziemlich armselig wirken, wenn sie das fragte. Da gab es nichts zu reden, andererseits war es schön verstanden zu werden und Carol würde verstehen,

„Familie ist Scheiße.“

Das klang weit weniger flapsig als beabsichtigt und genau so verletzt wie er sich fühlte, so dass Carol erst einmal schwieg, bis sie seine Lippe fixierte und zaghaft fragte, „Das war doch nicht Le- Doctor McCoy, oder?“

Jim lachte, was wieder weh tat und er schüttelt den Kopf und rutschte ein bisschen tiefer in die Polster, „Das einzige Mal, dass Leonard mir eine reingehauen hat, hab ichs wirklich, wirklich verdient. Eine Einstellung die mein 'leiblicher' Bruder nicht teilt.“

„Du hast einen Bruder?“

„Ja.“

„Das wusste ich nicht“, sagte sie und meinte es so wie es jeder in der Sternenflotte meinte, der zum ersten Mal hörte dass es da auch noch einen anderen Sohn von George Kirk gab.

„Ja, auf Sam wird oft vergessen und damit ist auch schon alles was man über unsere Probleme wissen muss gesagt.“

„Klingt kompliziert, da hab ich es als Einzelkind ja vergleichsweise gut.“

Blödsinn, Carol war ein Familienmensch, durch und durch, es gab keinen Tag an dem ihr ihre Mutter nicht fehlte und die Familie ihres Vaters... „Ja, du konntest dir deinen älteren Bruder aussuchen. Bist selber schuld wenn er dir deine Schokolade klaut.“

„James, ich bin älter als du.“

„Siehst du aber nicht aus.“

Sie drückte ihm einen Polster ins Gesicht = die offizielle Kriegserklärung auf Jims Schiff.

Die Schlacht war kurz, reich an Kollateralschäden und endete mit James T. Kirks erster und letzter Kissenschlachtkapitulation.

„Wegen dir muss ich die Kabine kindersicher machen“, stellte Carol angesichts des Chaos fest.

Wenn sie das in Hörweite von Pille sagen würde, wäre ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit sicher, „Das klingt als hätte ich dich geschwängert.“

„Und wie? Du bist gut, Jim, aber nicht so gut.“

„Aber _mein Ruf legt nahe_ -“

„Das höre ich noch die nächsten hundert Jahre, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, besonders seitdem wir Christine von Exo III gerettet haben und ich jetzt zu 95% sicher bin, nie mit ihr Sex gehabt zu haben und zu 100% sicher bin, dass ich ihren Namen nicht kannte“ er rette ein paar Handvoll Popcorn vom Laken und streute sie zurück in die Schale, „Du hast mich verarscht.“

„Ich wollte wissen ob an deinem Ruf etwas dran ist“, Carol beäugte das Popcorn erst zweifelnd und sprach dann weiter, „Also sagte ich dir den Namen einer Frau die du nicht kennen konntest. Du bist davon ausgegangen ihren Namen vergessen zu haben. Ich weiß das war nicht nett.“

„Nein“, schüttelte er den Kopf, „Gar nicht nett“, er pirschte auf allen Vieren an sie heran, Carol stellte sicherheitshalber die Schüssel zur Seite und machte neben sich Platz, wo sich Jim in das Nest aus Decken und Carol und Pralinenpapier schmiegte, weiter sinnierte, „Aber nette Mädchen kommen auch nicht besonders weit, sie fälschen keine Versetzungsbefehle, bauen keine Kriegsschiffe und sie schlafen nicht mit dem Captain.“

Bei Punkt eins und zwei hatte Carol noch Jims Haare gekrault, aber dann innegehalten.

Er dachte nicht, dass sie sich daran störte, dass er darüber Witze machte, es war etwas anderes. „Was ist?“ fragte er und legte seinen Arm um sie.

Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

Sie beide waren wirklich bemitleidenswert. Aber das Leben könnte schlimmer sein. Würde Sex zum Beispiel dick machen-

„Warum können romantische Beziehungen nicht so sein wie das was wir haben?“, fragte Carol.

„Können sie doch, auf Omicron Ceti III“, unter dem Einfluss von Sporen die nur bei tödlicher Strahlung gediehen, „Oder um eine meiner alten Flammen zu zitieren“, Janice, eine große Romantikern, „Nach einem neuronalen ChemPrint findet man jeden zum Küssen.“

„Naja, so einfach ist es nicht“, meinte die Wissenschaftlerin in Carol.

„Doch ist es“, musste Jim widersprechen, weil er es in diesem Fall besser wusste, „Sie war brillante Frau, ihre ChemPrints waren so subtil, sie haben keine Narben hinterlassen, waren schwer nachweisbar und selbst dann nicht von telepathischer Konditionierung zu unterscheiden. Es fühlt sich heute noch echt an.“

Als angekommen war, was Jim da gesagt hatte, stoppte Carol den Film.

„Du hast sie doch hoffentlich angezeigt, nicht wahr?“

Er hatte sich freiwillig darauf eingelassen, aber das wusste niemand.

Abgesehen von Pille und jetzt Carol wusste überhaupt niemand, dass er ChemPrints hinter sich hatte. Das sah die Sternenflotte nicht gern bei ihren Offizieren.

Aber das er das gewollt hatte, das konnte er schwer jemanden erklären, damit gab er praktisch zu, dass er schon vorher einen Dachschaden gehabt hatte; aber mit Anfang Zwanzig, die große Liebe seines Lebens tot, seine Familie weg und wahre Freunde eine Rarität, da sagte man nicht Nein, wenn eine schöne, intelligente und manchmal sogar nette Frau einem anbot einen Schalter umzulegen durch den man sich wieder fühlte wie damals, als Ruth noch-

„Jim? Du hast sie nicht angezeigt?“

Es tat irgendwie gut, über Janice zu diskutieren, die schon lang kein Problem mehr war, statt über seine wirklichen Probleme reden zu müssen. „Sie ist nicht gerade das was man eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit nennt-“

„Ein unfreiwilliger neuro-“

„Sie ist nicht gefährlich. Seit einem gescheiterten Selbstversuch kann sie sich nicht mehr länger als 15 Minuten am Stück konzentrieren. Sie könnte niemandem mehr schaden, selbst wenn sie es wollte. Nachdem sie nicht mehr arbeiten konnte wurde sie sehr schnell psychisch instabil“, bösartig, „Die schlimmste Ironie ist, dass sie früher die Fähigkeit besessen hat solche Leiden wie das ihre zu kurieren. Nur war ihre Forschung nicht rekonstruierbar, vieles war Intuition, manches hat sie nicht protokolliert und überhaupt ist jedes Nervensystem anders, ihre Methoden waren nicht von Mensch zu Mensch übertragbar, deshalb war es so als würde sie jedes Mal ein Wunder wirken. Sie hat einmal nicht nur die neuronale Leistungsfähigkeit eines vierjährigen Kindes, das nach einer schlecht behandelten Tollwutinfektion Hirntod war, wieder hergestellt, sondern auch dessen Persönlichkeit. Teile der frühkindlichen Prägung und das nur anhand eines Scans der Mutter, weil vom Kind im gesunden Zustand keine Messdaten vorhanden waren.“

„Du redest von Dr. Lester“, Carol klang entsetzt. Janice war ein Rockstar in der Wissenschaftswelt gewesen. Nicht jemand dem man ein Verbrechen zutraute.

„Ja, ich habe eine Schwäche für Wissenschaftler und Künstler und sie war beides.“

„Sogar in Geheimdienstkreisen glaubt man sie wäre durch einen Laborunfall zu Schaden gekommen. Wie hat sie diesen Selbstversuch vertuschen können?“

„Na zum einen, weil sich niemand vorstellen konnte dass man so irre ist das absichtlich zu machen und weil wir Normalsterblichen alles blinde Idioten sind die ihr regelmäßig auf den Leim gehen“, an Selbstvertrauen hatte es ihr nie gemangelt, „Du wirst sicher wissen, sie hat sogar mit ihrer Behinderung noch die Prüfungen zum Offizierspatent positiv abschließen können. Sie haben ihr Betrug vorgeworfen, weil sich niemand erklären kann, wie sie das gemacht hat. Und auch da konnten sie ihr nichts beweisen. Meines Wissens nach hat sie nur ein einziges Mal in ihrem Leben so etwas wie einen Fehler gemacht.“

„Ihr Experiment.“

„Nein, das war ein kalkuliertes Risiko. Sich mit mir einzulassen, das war der Fehler. Liebe macht nämlich nicht immer blind. Ich hab genau gewusst, dass Janice irgendwann etwas gefährliches tun würde und mir geschworen, sie zu beschützen“, mehr zu tun als er für Ruth tun hatte können, „Sie hatte nicht vor dieses Experiment mit geistigen Schaden zu überleben. Alles oder Nichts, war ihre Devise. Jemand der in ihr Labor einbricht, den Stecker zieht und sie rettet, kam in ihrer Kalkulation nicht vor.“

Carol schüttelte den Kopf, immer noch enttäuscht, dass Janice abseits des Podests auf das ihre Kollegen sie erhoben hatten, auch nur ein Mensch war.

„Wieso ist sie eigentlich fortgegangen?“, fragte Carol, die Frage die sich die Sternenflotte auch gestellt hatte - nach dem Seufzer der Erleichterung, sie zu los sein.

„Wäre raus gekommen, dass es kein Unfall war, hätte sie sowieso gehen müssen.“

„Du hast sie gestoppt bevor man ihr die Verantwortung für eine Mannschaft gab.“

„Nein, ich habe sie geliebt“, Janice hatte Recht, Liebe machte blöd, „Ich dachte ein Kommando wäre die einzige Chance für sie doch noch glücklich mit einer Aufgabe zu werden. Nur hatte sie eben noch einen anderen Mitwisser, der meinte, ich zitiere 'Bei einer schon so hirnverbrannten Unternehmung wie einer Reise durchs All in einer Blechbüchse kann man doch nicht jemanden ans Ruder lassen, der sich wortwörtlich das Hirn durchgebrutzelt hat!' Zitat Ende.“

„Wo er nicht Unrecht hat“, erkannte Carol zielsicher die Worte ihres angebeteten Griesgrams.

„Er ist doch nicht immer ein Idiot.“ Und Themenwechsel, „Ist das ein neues Parfüm? Orangenblüten?“

„Geschmeidiger Übergang.“

„Ich hab dir gesagt ich bin nicht zum Reden zu gebrauchen, ich bin eher was zum Anlehnen oder gut um Südstaatenkavaliere eifersüchtig zu machen.“

Da war ein kleines Lächeln, aber ein sehr kleines. „Computer: Film auf Anfang... oder hast du mitbekommen um was es geht?“

Er wollte versuchen ob er denselben Gruselfaktor der Computerstimme erreichen konnte: „WaisenmädchenreistmitMannöminösenVerwandtschaftsgradesdurchdieStaatendesmittlerenWestens-“

„Hast du ihn schon gesehen?“

„Nein, ich hab aufgepasst, bis ich deinen Schenkel im Gesicht hatte“, sagte er und tätschelt eben jenen, „Da war ich kurz abgelenkt.“

„Wie schneidest du eigentlich bei Marburgtests ab?“

„Bei was?“

„Tests die die Kurzzeitgedächtnisspeicherkapazität oder die Umbündelung der Chunks während simultan dichotisch dargebotenen auditiven Informationssträngen untersuchen.“

„Eigentlich hervorragend, außer wenn ich einen Schenkel in Knutschweite habe oder man mir schmutzige Sachen wie _simultan dichotisch_ ins Ohr flüstert. Dank dir werd ich wieder nicht mitbekommen“, er zeigte in Richtung Film, „Woher Moses das Geld hat.“

„Wirklich? Nerd-talk macht dich an?“

„Fast noch mehr als deine weiblichen Reize, fast“, Carols Haut-

„Warum kuschelst du dann nicht Spock?“

Und so fand Carol heraus, dass Jim trotz der 'Zweckehe' soviel für seinen ersten Offizier empfand, dass Scherze darüber nicht lustig waren:

Weil Jim die Luft wegblieb, trotzdem dass er sich so erfolgreich eingeredet hatte, dass es Sam war, der ihn heute Abend in Carols Zuflucht getrieben hatte.

Carol entschuldigte sich nicht unnötig, oder zeigte sonst eine Reaktion wegen der Wunde in die sie unbeabsichtigt Salz gestreut hatte. Sie ließ ihn schweigen und sich ankuscheln.

So blank Jims Nerven auch lagen, ein paar Minuten Stille mit Carol und er konnte sich wieder einreden alles war in Ordnung. Sie war wie Balsam auf der Seele, Jim wusste wirklich nicht womit er eine solche Freundin verdient hatte. Die so wunderbar zart duftete- „Jim, du siehst ja gar nichts“, hörte er gedämpft über sich, etwas leiser als der Dialog in dem sich Moses mit Addie übers Rauchen stritt.

„Imh 'ann' miah 'or''ell'n“, nuschelte er gegen Carols Arm und verkroch sich ein wenig tiefer. Ihre Haut war so weich. Vielleicht war Carol ja nicht echt. Die Androidin auf Exo III hatte auch so weiche Haut gehabt. Aber die hatte nicht nach Orangenblüten und Butter gerochen. Androiden -jedenfalls die die was auf sich hielten- rochen nicht.

„Das kitzelt.“

Ja und? War das jetzt eine Beschwerde oder Ermunterung?

Carol hob ihren Arm, weg von Jims schnüffelnder Nase und er hätte sich mit einem Wimmern beschwert-aber sie legte den Arm um ihn, zog seinen Kopf näher zu sich und wer wollte sich beschweren, wenn er gegen einen Busen gepresst wurde.

„Und ich dachte nur Caitianer schnurren.“

Nur Caitianer-Mädchen und er schnurrte nicht, es war ein sehr männliches zufriedenes Brummen.

Er schlief kurz vor Ende des Films ein.

 

Carol erzählte ihm die Schlussszene bei Kaffee und Brötchen am Morgen.

Ein schönes Ende. Es wurde nicht geklärt ob Moses nun Addies Vater war oder nicht, weil es keine Rolle spielte, sie waren Familie und gehörten zusammen.

„Was steht nächste Woche auf dem Spielplan?“, fragte er als er schon halb aus der Tür war.

„Vom Winde verweht und Casablanca.“

„Immer Casablanca“, akzeptierte Jim, „Aber Vom Winde verweht?“, naja, hatte Jim gelesen und gesehen, unfreiwillig, „Erspar dir das, außer du quälst dich gerne durch vier Stunden Südstaatenakzent nur um herauszufinden, dass Scarlett-“

„Auf Wiedersehen, Jim.“

Machte sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

„Jim?“

-wenn man von Southern Belles sprach-

„Morgen, Pille.“

Wieso mussten die Offiziersquartiere eigentlich alle auf derselben Ebene liegen und warum konnte Leonard nicht heute mal ausschlafen?

„Kommst du gerade aus Dr. Marcus Kabine?“

Lüg, Lüg, Lüg,

„Ja.“

Hätte sowieso nichts gebracht.

Sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf, ging an ihm vorbei, schüttelte wieder den Kopf und sagte, „Du kommst mit. Dafür will ich keine Zeugen.“

Der Tag hatte so gut angefangen. Und jetzt saß er in Pilles Büro und holte sich eine Standpauke ab, bei der keine Aussicht bestand dass er bald zu Wort kam.

Jim hätte auch Schwierigkeiten gehabt zu argumentieren.

Niemand konnte so sachlich bleiben wie Pille, während er vollkommen austickte und Jim in den blühendsten Farben schilderte wie rufschädigend es wirklich für Jim sein könnte wenn seine Ehe mit Spock als ein Schwindel enttarnt wurde, denn auch wenn man auf der Erde und in der Sternenflotte alles immer schön locker flockig sah, die Ehe wurde in jeder Gesellschaft, die auf Monogamie baute als etwas Heiliges angesehen – Jim hätte ja überhaupt keine Vorstellung um wie vieles schwieriger sein Umgang mit Diplomaten, Diktatoren, Stammesältesten und anderen Wichtigtuern wurde wenn sich herumsprach das eine der elementarsten Entscheidungen die ein Mann treffen konnte wieder einmal Jims bodenlosen Opportunismus bewiesen hatte...

„...Wie oft hast du schon nichts anderes gehabt um irgendeinen Planetenfürsten umzustimmen, als ihm oder ihr dein Wort zu geben?! Was ist dieses Wort wert, wenn die wissen, dass du es bei einer intimen Sache einfach so gegeben hast ohne es zu meinen-“

„Pille-“

„Nein! Du hörst mir nicht zu Jim, das ist wichtig! Du glaubst so was kümmert keinen, aber da irrst du dich. Hast du eine Ahnung wie man in den meisten Kulturen darauf reagiert, wenn ich erkläre, dass ich geschieden bin? Nein, hast du nicht, weil du da einen blinden Fleck hast, wenn es um meine zerrüttete Ehe geht. Aber ich lebe damit und ich überlege mir genau wem ich das erzähle. Es ist auch kein Zufall, dass außer dir kaum jemand weiß, dass ich auch eine Tochter mit meiner Exfrau habe.“

Er hatte seinen Freund ehrlich nicht so aufregen wollen, und Scherz beiseite, würde er Leonard auch nie eifersüchtig machen und wenn es nur darum ginge-Oh, Pille hatte ja aufgehört zu schreien. „Ich weiß dass das keine Kleinigkeit ist und wenn du mich ausreden hättest lassen“, brachte er sein Argument vor, „Dann wüsstest du, das ich nicht mit Carol geschlafen habe, sondern nur bei ihr, wir sind befreundet und ich vertraue ihr, sogar soweit, dass ich ihr erklärt habe, dass ich eine Zweckehe eingegangen bin und-

Pille schüttelt den Kopf-

„Was?“

„Du bist unglaublich, Jim.“

„Wieso?“

„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung was du mit den Leuten machst? Ich meine, Spock kriegt das vielleicht geregelt Ehe zu spielen, aber was ist mit Carol?“

„Was soll mit Carol sein?“

„Wir mögen vielleicht in sehr freizügigen Zeiten leben, in denen ein Captain seinen ersten Offizier heiraten kann und dann mit einem Mädchen aus seinem Stab rumvögelt-“ Ah, jetzt waren sie bei der Eifersucht angelangt- „Und niemand kann etwas dagegen tun, aber das macht es nicht richtig. Egal wie liberal eine Gesellschaft ist, Menschen sind immer noch Menschen und nicht nur dass man sich über Carol das Maul zerreißen wird wenns rauskommt, du hälts sie außerdem zum Narren-“

„Das reicht jetzt aber, Pille! Ich _vögele_ nicht mit Carol!“

„Aber du würdest gerne.“

Jedem anderen hätte er jetzt eine reingehauen, „Carol ist eine Freundin.“

„Warum hast du ihr dann überhaupt von der Scheinehe erzählt? Damit machst du ihr doch Hoffnungen!“

Wie konnte man nur so verblendet sein? „Nein, mach ich nicht, sie will nichts von mir“, _sondern von dir, du Idiot_ , „Deshalb sind wir ja befreundet, ich bin nicht mit Leuten befreundet, die mit mir Sex haben wollen!“

Pille schluckte und verkniff sich was er sagen wollte, aber Jim selbst hatte gar nicht die Gelegenheit darüber zu reflektieren was er da gerade festgestellt hatte. Denn ein ungebetenes Stimmchen in ihm hatte gleich darauf gefragt, Und was war das dann mit Spock?

„Jedenfalls nicht lange“, fuhr er fort und ignorierte diese Frage, „Das mit Carol und mir ist noch neu, aber es könnte so werden wie zwischen uns“, Pille war mehr als ein Freund, er war Familie, „Einfach. Und sicher. Wo ich nicht nachdenken muss was ich sage oder tue. Kannst du dich noch erinnern als wir uns das erste Mal gemeinsam die Kante gegeben haben? Wie du mich aus dem Bett gekickt hast?“ Ab da hatte Jim gewusst, dass Pille und er mehr waren als Kumpel.

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Du hast dir den Kopf angeschlagen und unser Badezimmer voll geblutet.“ Pille saß die ganze Nacht an seinem Bett und am Morgen lag er an seiner Seite. „Du bist der einzige Zecher, den ich kenne, der hinfällt und sich verletzt.“ Pille setzte sich jetzt auch zu ihm, auf Augenhöhe und fragte ehrlich, „Du warst nur bei ihr weil ihr befreundet seid?“

„Ich war bei Carol, weil mehr Sie mit mir kuschelt als du und ich nicht reden muss, wenn ich nicht will und nach dem ich mich mit Sam gestritten hab -ja mit Sam, und dann...“, ...das mit Spock, „Ich wollte einfach nicht mehr reden und du schaffst es immer, dass ich es dann doch tue“, er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug gegen das Gefühl sich vor seinem besten Freund rechtfertigen zu müssen, „Glaubst du mir gefällt dieser Ruf den ich habe? Den ich zu Recht habe? Glaubst du ich bin gern so?“

„Nein“, Pille legte versöhnlich seine Hand auf Jims Arm, „Ich weiß, du leidest manchmal unter dieser Rolle die du spielst - Der heitere Don Juan. Was mir Sorgen macht, ist das du sie meistens so gut spielst, dass du selbst glaubst alles wäre bestens.“

„Ich will das ändern, wirklich.“ Allein schon für Spock, weil jetzt die Chance für etwas Echtes gegeben war – sofern er das nicht schon verkackt hatte- „Aber manchmal weiß ich nicht wie, ich meine ich hab das nie hinbekommen, eine Beziehung in der ich auch mit meinem Partner befreundet bin, eine richtige Beziehung mit Vertrauen und...allem; ich hab es so sehr versucht bei Janice-“

„Das war keine Beziehung, Jim!“, unterbrach ihn sein Freund streng, „Was du mit Lester hattest war vieles aber sicher keine Beziehung, du warst so verknallt, dass du keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konntest und sie hat dich als Sex-Spielzeug und Laborratte benutzt. Wenn du das für eine Beziehung hältst, dann etwa auch das, was du mit Gill hattest, diesem infantilen Lustgreis?“

Irgendwie schon.

„Oh Gott, Jim, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?!“

„Ich hab dir nicht mal die Hälfte von dem erzählt was zwischen mir und John abgelaufen ist. Er hatte mich vielleicht nicht gern auf normale Art, aber da waren eine Menge Gefühle im Spiel, bei uns beiden.“

„Ich gebs auf mit dir.“

Wenn es je einen Zeitpunkt geben würde das Thema zu diskutieren dann jetzt. „Pille?“

„Nein, ich wills nicht wissen.“

„Ich hab mit Spock rumgemacht.“

Pille war erst einmal sprachlos.

Dann schenkte er sich einen Drink ein.

„Hast du jetzt nicht Dienst?“ Schien Pille nicht abzuhalten, er sah sogar einen Moment aus als würde er sich noch einen genehmigen bevor er schnaubte und die Sprache wiederfand:

„Bitte sag mir dass es irgendeine rein logische vulkanische Form von Gelegenheitssex war – so nach dem Motto: Wenn du schon hier bist...“

Jim konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, wofür hielt ihn Pille und noch schlimmer, wofür hielt er Spock? „Ich hab keine Ahnung was es ist, aber das sicher nicht.“

Pille bedeutete ihm einen Moment zu warten.

Als er wieder kam hatte er seine Instrumente dabei.

„Was wird das?“

„Ich seh mir an ob du an irgendeiner Art von hormoneller Disbalanz leidest, die mir erklärt wieso du plötzlich auf den Waldschratt abfährst.“

Naja, so plötzlich war das gar nicht.

„Und?“, fragte er nach, als Pille fertig war.

„Muss ich mir genauer ansehen, komm heute Abend zu mir.“

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich-“

„Wenn es um meinen besten Freund geht“, unterbrach Pille scharf, „Glaube ich seit Lester überhaupt nur noch was ich messen kann. Weil Menschen lügen und Vulkanier sind um keinen Deut besser. Die haben an dir herumgedoktert, wer weiß, was die mit dir angestellt haben, was mir bei einer oberflächlichen Untersuchung gar nicht auffällt.“

Großartig. „Leonard, ich hab mich schon vor der Operation zu Spock hingezogen gefühlt.“

„Ja, das hast du von der Giftmischerin auch gesagt!“

Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße, „Bitte mach keine Szene wie bei Janice.“

…

„Leonard was muss ich tun, damit du Spock nicht beschuldigst-“

„Ach, das glaub ich doch auch nicht!“, zuckte Leonard unwillig mit den Schultern, „Aber sein Vater, der, dem trau ich so was zu.“

„Du bist wirklich schwer paranoid, mein Freund.“

„Muss man ja werden, wenn man auf dich aufpasst.“

„Ich muss auf die Brücke.“

„1600 meldest du dich in der Krankenstation.“

„Ja, Ja“, _träum weiter_.

 

 

 

 


	5. Deneb

Jeder Landgang der gesamten Crew war mit einem hohen Maß an logistischem Aufwand verbunden, selbst auf einem Planeten wie Deneb Kaitos V, der als wichtiger Raumhafen der neuen Tiefenraumerforschung Bedeutung gewonnen hatte und daher darauf eingestellt war Gäste zu hunderten aufzunehmen.

Auch schon weil es der letzte Stopp vor dem Antritt zur Mission M13 war, war es verständlich, dass der Captain darauf bestand der Mannschaft einige Mußestunden zu ermöglichen.

Verständlich, aber auch sehr umständlich, für die Stabsoffiziere, den Captain selbst und Yeoman Rand.

Der denebische Tag neigte sich schon dem Abend zu, als der Captain und die Offiziere die Landurlaub machen wollten sich als letzter Trupp im Transporterraum einfinden hätten können.

Tatsächlich war Spock zu seiner Überraschung und der Verärgerung Yeoman Rands, der einzige, der pünktlich erschienen war.

Dr. Lumieck und Steuermann Sulu, hatten nach ihm das botanische Labor verlassen und auch Dr. Marcus und Dr. McCoy hätten schon hier sein müssen. Dr. Marcus war sogar vor ihm gegangen.

Yeoman Rand stach unwirsch auf ihr PADD ein.

„Captain“, sagte sie kaum dass dieser eingetreten war -sie musste die abgängigen Mitglieder des Trupps per Computer geortet und sein Eintreffen vorab auf dem PADD gesehen haben, „Würden Sie bitte Ihre Offiziere rufen“, kratzte Yeoman Rand ihr letztes bisschen Geduld für formelle Ausdrucksweise zusammen, „So dass diese sich endlich zum Beamen einfinden“, der Tonfall sprach von Mord und Verstümmelung an all jenen die ihre Nerven noch weiter strapazierten.

„Wer war das noch mal aller?“, fragte Jim todesmutig.

Yeoman Rands stechender Blick sagte, dass er das eigentlich wissen sollte. Der Captain sah das anders, linste auf ihr PADD und gab es gleich wieder auf, „Rand, am besten machen Sie das selbst. Die haben sowieso mehr Angst vor Ihnen als vor mir.“

Dann fiel ihm aus dem Augenwinkel etwas auf ihrem PADD auf, er trat näher heran, zählte subvokal und schloss aus der gewonnen Information, „Das sind ja zu viele für einen Trupp“, sagte er zu ihr und schob die Unterlippe vor, „Kommen Sie etwa nicht mit?“

Etwas besänftigt antwortete sie, „Mein Urlaub beginnt in der Minute in der sie alle fort sind.“

Jim lächelte.

Yeoman Rand beäugte dieses Lächeln misstrauisch.

„Rand? Habe ich Ihnen schon gedankt wie wunderbar Sie alles organisiert haben?“

„Nein, nicht in der letzten halben Stunde, Sir“, scherzte sie, ihre Stimmung plötzlich gelöst.

Der Captain setzte eins drauf und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Nannte sie eine Perle und hätte sich noch zu mehr verbalen Vertraulichkeiten hinreißen lassen, hätte Yeoman Rand ihn nicht verscheucht:

„Rauf mit Ihnen auf die Plattform. Nur weil Sie in kurzen Hosen herumlaufen müssen Sie sich nicht benehmen wie ein kleiner Junge.“

Persönlich fand Spock ja Yeoman Rand mangelte es an sozialer Kompetenz und dementsprechend an höflichen Umgangsformen, aber einerseits war sie ja auch noch sehr jung, andererseits hatte der Captain sie, neben ihren hervorragenden Referenzen, gerade wegen ihrer direkten Art als Assistentin den anderen Bewerbern vorgezogen.

Jemand anderer als Rand, hätte den Kleidungs-Status des Captains nicht bemerkt, schon gar nicht angesprochen und ganz sicher nicht immer wieder Blicke auf Jims größtenteils unbedeckte Haut geworfen.

Was Jim nicht störte, im Gegenteil.

Nicht nur dass er sich in der Bewunderung sonnte, auch kam hier eine der kurioseren psychologischen Eigenheiten des Captains zu tragen:

Seine, für auf der Erde sozialisierte Menschen, invertierte Schamhaftigkeit seinen Körper betreffend. Als ob er sich umso sicherer fühlte je mehr man von ihm sehen konnte. Kurios.

Deshalb hinterfragte Spock gar nicht warum der Captain barfuß, in Badehose, mit nur einem über die Schulter geworfenen Handtuch, zu Reisen pflegte.

Er konnte es sich denken:

Ihr Gepäck war bereits in dem von den Bandi zur Verfügung gestellten Zimmer und ihr Zielort war das große Thermalquellenbad im Zentrum der Hauptstadt. Mehr Kleidung als der Captain trug hätte dort keinen Zweck erfüllt. Tatsächlich war vollständige Nacktheit in der Badekultur der Bandi nichts ungewöhnliches, worüber der Captain aber augenscheinlich nicht informiert war.

Denn dies war immer der anzustrebende Zustand für Jim.

Nicht nur für ihn selbst, dachte Spock, gerade als Jim die Finger nach ihm ausstreckte und die freiliegende Haut von Spocks Oberarm berührte, als könnte er immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass Spock tatsächlich das ärmellose Unterhemd trug, welches natürlich Jim ausgesucht hatte.

Natürlich teilte er nicht Jims Vorliebe für die Zurschaustellung unbedeckter Haut. Solche Dinge waren ihm vollkommen gleichgültig, weshalb er auch auf Jims Wunsch sich so einzukleiden eingegangen war und damit einer Erdentradition folgte, in der ein Ehepartner dem anderen die Garderobe vorschrieb.

Bisher hatte Yeoman Rand nur Sulu erfolgreich herbemüht, von den anderen schienen manche gar nicht auf ihren Ruf zu reagieren. Möglicherweise waren auch die Server der Intercom bereits mit der automatischen Bereinigung beschäftigt. Nyotas Ankunft sprach dafür, sie führte gern ein Clean-up durch, wenn sie es selbst überwachen konnte oder wie heute, wusste, dass Ingenieur Scott ein Auge auf ihre Systeme hatte.

Spock bemerkte, dass Nyota ihn unauffällig von der Seite her ansah. Sie betrachtete ihn 0.5 Sekunden zu lange als dass es eine gedankenlose Betrachtung sein hätte können.

Jim grinste.

Nyota verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich freue mich schon, Lieutenant“, sagte Jim.

„Sie haben betrogen, Sie haben es ihm befohlen“, unterstellte Nyota dem Captain und auch wenn Spock der Kontext fehlte, war er sehr sicher seine Person war Thema dieser Unterhaltung.

„Hab ich nicht“, stritt Jim ab, „Sie wollen sich nur vorm Hahnenkampf drücken.“

„Nein“, zuckte Nyota mit den Schultern, „Ich habe kein Problem mit Ihnen ein Team zu bilden, Captain. Ich bin immer eine faire Sportlerin. Ich kann auch eine Niederlage akzeptieren anstatt zu unfairen Mitteln zu greifen.“

„Unfai-? Sie wollen mir nicht glauben? Fein. Spock sag ihr, dass du das Shirt freiwillig angezogen hast.“

Er dachte einen Augenblick nach und antwortete statt der Wahrheit mit einer Gegenfrage, „Definieren Sie _freiwillig_ , Captain.“

Nyota lachte glucksend. Sie wusste, dass er Jim absichtlich auflaufen ließ.

Jim brauchte eine Sekunde länger. „Es war aus dem Kontext zu schließen, dass wir über dich gewettet haben, nicht wahr?“, er klang wenigstens soweit reumütig als dass es ihm etwas ausmachte erwischt worden zu sein.

„War der Gewinn die Indiskretion wert?“

„Ich sollte jetzt Nein sagen, oder?“

„Nur wenn du es so meinst“, verwendete er das Du ganz bewusst um Jim die Unsicherheit zu nehmen, ob es sich hier um Geplänkel handelte, denn Spock wusste, aus seinem Tonfall war manchmal nicht zu lesen wie ernst ihm etwas war.

„Du musst das verstehen“, bettelte Jim, „Ich wollte Uhura jahrelang auf mir haben haben und immer hat sie Nein gesagt, obwohl wir zusammen unschlagbar gewesen wären.“

Er wollte gerade nachfragen um was für eine Art von Wettstreit es sich beim Hahnenkampf handelte, als Nyota den Captain tadelte, „Spock weiß nicht wovon Sie sprechen und es klingt furchtbar wenn Sie es so ausdrücken.“

„Oh, seien Sie nicht so hart, Uhura“, schaltete sich Sulu dazwischen, „Auf der Kirk-Skala für ungewollte Anspielungen war das nicht mal eine 2.“

Jim sah Spock immer noch prüfend an, als er Nyota fragte, „Wie kann er das nicht wissen? Auf der Akaedmie waren Sie die inoffizielle Königin des Hahnenkampfes.“

Bestimmt eine teils sportliche Aktivität, nahm Spock an, Nyota favorisierte auf der Akademie sportliche Aktivitäten ohne ernsthaften Hintergrund – im Ausgleich zu ihren komplexen intellektuellen Studien.

Nyota tat noch ihre Schadenfreude darüber kund, sicher zu sein, der Captain würde seine zweite Wette verlieren, bevor sie Yeoman Rand mit der Intercom zur Hand ging.

Jim verließ wieder seinen Platz und stand plötzlich sehr nah bei ihm, wie um Privatsspähre in Sulus Gegenwart zu generieren. „Und ich kann dich nicht umstimmen wenigstens ein bisschen mit ins Wasser zu kommen?“, fragte Jim.

„Es sind zwischen 10 und 30 Zentiliter Wasser täglich notwendig um einen Körper, je nach Größe und Verschmutzungsgrad, sauber zu halten. Wie die Bandi allerdings mit der Ressource Wasser haushalten grenzt für Wüstenbewohner an Dekadenz.“

„Du willst nur nicht nass werden“, postulierte Jim.

„Auf eine solch plumpe Provokation gehe ich nicht ein, Captain, das können Sie besser.“

Jim berührte die Seite von Spocks Hüfte und kam ihm näher bis ihre Körper stellenweise nur noch ein Millimeter Abstand trennte und die taktile Täuschung entstand, Jims Fingerspitzen geisterten nicht nur an einen Punkt über seinen Körper.

Selbstzufrieden fragte Jim, „Wie sublim müsste eine Provokation sein?“

Jims Nähe war sehr angenehm, einer verbalen Anerkennung wert, „Wie ich schon sagte, Sie können es besser, nur Ihre Wette werden sie damit nicht gewinnen. Nyota hat Recht, ich mache mir nichts aus der Aktivität des gemeinschaftlichen Badens.“

Jims rümpfte enttäuscht die Nase und schmollte ein bisschen, ging aber keinen Zentimeter auf Abstand. „Ich finde es trotzdem schön, dass du mitkommst.“

„Soo! Es liegt nicht an mir oder der Intercom“, erklärte Yeoman Rand, „Ich kann Dr. Marcus nicht erreichen, sie wird wohl hier bleiben wollen.“

Worauf hin Jim sich zu ihr umdrehte und protestierte, „Nein, Nein, sie hat gesagt, sie will mitkommen. Wo ist sie?“

„Sie war im Pharmazielabor“, nannte Sulu ihren letzten bekannten Aufenthaltsor, „Aber, Captain-“

„Ich gehe sie holen“, beschloss Jim bevor ihm irgendjemand mehr Informationen zu Dr. Marcus Absichten geben konnte.

Und er war verschwunden, bevor Yeoman Rand mit protestieren fertig war, „...Captain! Jetzt hab ich gerade eben Doctor Grinch soweit, dass er seinen Hintern herbewegt, da haut der Captain ab!“

~ Okay, er war hier im Pharmazielabor. Aber Carol war nicht hier. Das konnte aber nicht sein, der Computer hatte sie hier registriert. Er war noch nicht mal von Bord und schon funktionierte nichts mehr.

Jim wollte gerade den Computer an der Konsole weiter hinten im Labor befragen – ob er vielleicht seine Meinung geändert hätte – als er Carol im hintersten Eckchen entdeckte.

Sie saß auf dem Boden. Sie hatte sich versteckt.

„Carol, was ist mit dir?“

Sie nahm Haltung an, gab eine Andeutung von einem Kopfschütteln von sich, dass einem wohl weiß machen sollte es wäre nichts worüber es lohnte zu reden. Aber Jim wusste wie man die guten Vorsätze einer Frau unterminierte...er nahm sie in den Arm und sagte ihr die Wahrheit, „Es ist schon beinahe unnatürlich, wie schön du bist, selbst wenn du traurig bist.“

Carol schwieg und lehnte sich nur an ihn an, während Jim fieberhaft überlegte was er sagen konnte ohne sie zu sehr zu drängen. Ein bisschen verstand er Christine, die mit Carol die Geduld verloren hatte und meinte sie dürfte sich nicht wundern keine Aufmerksamkeit von einem Mann zu bekommen mit dem sie selten bis nie im selben Raum war.

Aber Mut in Angelegenheiten des Herzens unterschied sich krass von jeder anderen Art von Mut. Jim wusste das selbst. Er war auch verunsichert, weil Spock seit ihrer getrennt verbrachten Nacht sehr zurückhaltend gewesen war. Zurückhaltender als Jim selbst, der sich auf harmlose Zärtlichkeiten beschränkt hatte. Die Spock kein einziges Mal von sich aus vertieft hatte.

Gerade als Jim ganz sanft suggerieren wollte ob es nicht wieder einmal für Carol an der Zeit wäre ihre Zuneigung anzudeuten, sagte sie,

„Doctor McCoy hat meine Einladung gemeinsam Deneb zu besuchen, abgewiesen.“

Wow, Carol hatte sich wirklich getraut den ersten Schritt zu machen? „Pille kann ziemlich kurz angebunden sein. Bist du dir sicher-“

„Ja. Er war unmissverständlich und auch ich habe mich unmissverständlich ausgedrückt“, Jim konnte die erstickten Tränen in ihrer Stimme hören und es war jetzt besser, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte, leichter für sie, „Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn besser kennen möchte und er hat mir erklärt das würde nichts bringen, weil er mich nicht besser kennen lernen will.“

Ja, das war unmissverständlich. Dieser- ...dumme Hund.

Wenn Pille wüsste welche Überwindung es Carol gekostet hatte ihn anzusprechen. Sie war einer der schüchternsten Menschen die Jim kannte. Sicher, beruflich mangelte es ihr nicht an Souveränität und sie konnte Offiziere zwei Ränge über ihr allein mit Blickkontakt zum Strammstehen bringen, aber das war nur der Überlebensinstinkt einer Admiralstochter, für die Versagen und Schwäche nicht zum Wortschatz gehören durften. Jim betrachtete es als wirkliches Privileg, dass sich Carol ihm gegenüber so verletzlich zeigte und er wusste wie tief sie für Leonard empfinden musste, sich solch eine Blöße zu geben.

Und dann log der Stinkstiefel sie an!

„Carol, du musst mir glauben, dass er das nicht so meint.“

Sie setzte sich auf, nickte, wischte sich die Tränen ab und schob das Kinn trotzig vor. „Was er meint spielt keine Rolle, er hat Nein gesagt.“

Das hörte sich gefährlich nach Kapitulation an. „Lass mich mit ihm reden, ich-“

„Nein! Bitte, Jim, nicht-“

„Natürlich nicht. Ich tue nichts was du nicht willst.“

Carol umarmte ihn diesmal von sich aus und in ihren schlanken Armen spürte man den Trotz und den Schmerz und die Anmut scheuer Zärtlichkeit, es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl Carol im Arm zu halten, Pille hatte ja keine Ahnung was ihm entging. Jim könnte das den ganzen Tag machen. Sie war so zart und so zäh zugleich wie ein Weidenbäumchen im Wind. In einem anderen Leben hätte sich Jim unsterblich in sie verlieben können.

„Überlegs dir noch mal, Carol. Ein Wort von dir und ich setz mich auf ihn drauf bis er zugibt dass er dich mag.“

Sie lachte wieder. Und Jim würde alles daran setzen dass sie in den nächsten Tagen noch viel zu lachen hatte.

Es kostete all seine Überredungskunst, aber Carol folgte ihm schließlich hocherhobenen Hauptes zum Transporterraum, würdigte Pille keines Blickes und hatte sich der Logik ihres Captains verschrieben:

Sie hasste es, dass Leonard dafür sorgte, dass sie sich wie ein verlassenes kleines Mädchen fühlte?

Leonard nahm sie nicht ernst?

Fein, dann durfte sie sich ja aufführen wie ein Teenager und sich mit der heiligen Dreifaltigkeit trösten: Bad Boys, kühle Drinks und waghalsige Mutproben.

Für letztere würde er ja Uhura rekrutieren, wenn sie nicht schon so verdammt erwachsen wäre, es gab mal eine Zeit-

„Captain“, schimpfte Rand mit ihm, „Stehen Sie endlich still.“

Zu Befehl.

Während Rand an den Transporterkonsolen werkte überprüfte Jim noch einmal seine Crew auf Bad Boy Qualitäten:

Dr. Lumieck trug ein T-Shirt auf dem ein Kätzchen mit einem Tribble spielte, Sulu war ein Alpha Nerd und Chekov...damit könnte Jim arbeiten, wenn der Junge aufhören würde zu grinsen als ob er das erste Mal mit den Großen spielen dürfte.

Gerade als das Kribbeln der De-materialisation einsetzte entdeckte Jim wie sein Sicherheitschef giftig auf den Rücken seines CMOs starrte.

Interessant. Aber Grace war, abgesehen von ihrer Weiblichkeit, auch ideologisch keine Bad Boy Verstärkung.

Sah so aus als müsste der Captain diese Aufgabe ganz allein übernehmen.

~ Sie materialisierten nahe der Umkleidekabinen.

Spock folgte Jim einen schmalen hohen Gang hinunter, die anderen hinter sich lassend.

Er war schon einmal auf Deneb gewesen und hatte bei dieser Gelegenheit die spärlichen Flora kennengelernt. Deshalb erkannte er den intensiven Duft des Badewasser noch bevor sie die große Kuppel betraten.

Rahtree. Eine intensiv duftende, nachts blühende Pflanze mit guten antibakteriellen Eigenschaften. Die Bandi benutzten ihre Essenz traditionell zur Entkeimung jeder Form von Wasser, auch dem Trinkwasser, was ihm einen blumigen bis herben, schweren Geschmack gab.

Jim wurde von den einheimischen Badegästen freundlich begrüßt, Spock freundlich mit Abstand zur Kenntnis genommen.

Vulkanier waren hier bekannt, tatsächlich befand sich gerade auch die Intrepid im Orbit um Deneb.

Die Bandi waren eine unaufdringliche Spezies, die wie Spock jetzt feststellen musste, nur außerhalb ihrer Badeanstalten so dumpf und grau wirkten. Sie hatten sich hier eine Umgebung geschaffen, die wohl auf die meisten Hominiden stimmungsaufhellend wirkte und diametral zur natürlichen Umgebung ihres Planeten stand:

Bis auf das weiße Licht, welches aus Löchern in der schwarzen Kuppeldecke fiel, war hier alles bunt beleuchtet:

Die rotbraunen Wände und Säulen erhellten gelbe Lampen.

Das zentral gelegene Becken in Form eines Oktagons leuchte in blauen und grünen Tönen, die changierend die optische Illusion eines Fließgewässers erzeugten in welches Sonnenlicht fiel.

Er musste sich korrigieren, der Umgang der Bandi mit dem Wasser ihrer heißen Quellen ging keineswegs in die Richtung der Dekadenz. Eher in die Richtung der Verherrlichung.

Das hell erleuchtete Becken war das Zentrum gesellschaftlichen Lebens, die Bandi plauderten, spielten, einige schliefen sogar im Wasser. Und jene die Jim angesprochen hatten, wollten dass er unbedingt hineinkam.

Nur wenige der Bandi waren außerhalb des Wassers in den dunklen Alkoven mit ihren Tischen und Bänken zu finden.

Fähnrich Chekov schloss als erster zu ihnen auf, „Hier sieht es ja aus wie in den türkischen Bädern von Pešt.“

„Und wo in Russland ist das?“, fragte Sulu nach.

„In Ungarn.“

Jim lachte laut und herzlich.

Sulu begriff, dass er durch die falsche Annahme Chekov spreche schon wieder von seiner Heimat, dem gewöhnungsbedürftigen Humor des jungen Navigators aufgesessen war und grinste ebenfalls.

„Pavel, ich nehme alles zurück was ich vor zwei Minuten noch gedacht habe“, sagte Jim und zerzauste dem jungen Mann, das sowieso schon unordentlich gelockte Haar, „Sie sind ein ganz schlimmer Finger.“

„Bin ich nicht“, protestierte Chekov.

Jim beugte sich nahe zu Dr. Marcus und flüsterte ihr etwas über Chekov zu, dass Spock durch die hallende Akustik des Raumes nicht verstehen konnte.

 

Nicht alle folgten dem Aufruf des Captains das Becken zu stürmen.

So fand sich Spock an einem Tischchen in der Gesellschaft, des bereits an seiner Intoxikation arbeitenden Dr. McCoys und der überraschend reservierten Lieutenant Commander Righetti, wieder.

Er hatte die LtCdr bisher nur in professionellem Umfeld beobachten können, da sie als Chefin der Sicherheit an Bord der Enterprise auch während ihrer Freizeit eine professionelle Haltung zu wahren hatte.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem Lächeln und rührte dann ihr Getränk um. Mit einer sinnfreien motorischen Handlung unterdrückten Menschen oft das Bedürfnis zu kommunizieren.

Sie wollte also nicht mit ihm sprechen. Auch sprach sie nicht mit Dr. McCoy.

Es entsprach nicht ihrer sonst so zielorientierten Vorgehensweise nur bei ihnen zu sitzen um ihnen Gesellschaft zu leisten.

LtCdr Righetti war verheiratet. Möglicherweise suchte sie in ihrer Gegenwart Schutz, weil sie befürchtete denselben umwerbenden Handlungen ausgesetzt zu sein, derer sich der Captain halbherzig erwehrte – zu Unrecht, denn als Telepathen wusste die Bandi wer ihre Aufmerksamkeit schätzte und wer nicht.

Spock hatte nie zuvor darüber reflektiert, aber Righettis äußerliche Erscheinung erfüllte die meisten Attribute des auf der Erde geltenden weiblichen Schönheitsideals:

Ebenmäßige, feine, beinah kindliche Gesichtszüge, große Augen, langes, glänzendes Haar von kupferroter Farbe und ein schlanker, athletischer Körperbau dessen einzige Assymetrie in etwas zu langen Beine bestand, was auch in den meisten Erdkulturen bei Frauen geschätzt wurde. In anderen hingegen wäre ihre Körpergröße von einem Meter und sechsundachtzig Zentimetern als Makel angesehen worden, genau wie ihre in diesem wenig bekleideten Zustand offensichtlich gut ausgeprägte Muskulatur-

„Haben Sie eine Frage an mich, Mister Spock?“, unterbrach sie seine Musterung, gleichmütig und kein bisschen verunsichert.

Welchen Grund sie auch immer hatte seine und Dr. McCoys Gesellschaft zu suchen, Schutzbedürfnis war es nicht.

„Keine Frage, Misses Righetti. Nur eine allgemeine Überlegung zur Auswirkung patriarchaler Kultur auf die Wahrnehmung weiblicher Schönheit.“

Sie nickte und lächelte. Die meisten Frauen waren irritiert von einem nicht eindeutigen Kompliment, besonders wenn es von ihm kam. Die LtCrd war nicht nur in professionellem Umfeld anpassungsfähig und psychisch belastbar. Was auch immer sie gerade bezweckte, er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie erfolgreich sein würde.

Mit dieser Feststellung beendete er seine Analyse ihrer Absichten und wandte sich dann interessanteren Studienobjekten zu:

Jim, der gerade im Brust-hohen Wasser stand, mit Nyota auf seinen Schultern.

Er hielt ihre Schenkel fest im Griff um ihr die nötige Stabilität zu geben, denn sie rang recht heftig mit Dr. Marcus, die auf Mister Sulus Schultern eine weit weniger stabile Position hatte.

Das Ziel schien es zu sein das gegnerische Team zu Fall zu bringen, wobei nur die Frauen angreifen durften.

Trotz Jims und Nyotas Überlegen an Gewicht und Stärke und daher an Grundstabilität, wehrte Dr. Marcus Nyotas Versuche sie aushebeln über ganze drei Minuten ab, und auch Sulu nutzte die Agilität des Fechters um seinem Schwanken eine gewisse Regelmäßigkeit zu geben.

Nach einer kurzen Analyse möglicher Strategien musste Spock erkennen, dass Jim sehr wohl durch verstärkten Körpereinsatz im Rahmen der Regeln mehr Beitrag hätte leisten können.

Aber er beschränkte sich darauf Nyotas tollkühne Akrobatik zu unterstützen.

Er hielt sich absichtlich zurück.

Nyota hingegen, gab wie immer alles. Und als ihr Bikinioberteil verrutschte und ihre rechte Brust entblößte, nutzte sie dies zum Sieg.

Es war nicht zu sagen, ob Dr. Marcus Zögern oder ein Moment der Konzentrationsschwäche bei Sulu, Nyota den entscheidenden Vorteil verschaffte, aber sie tat nicht mehr als im richtigen Moment Dr. Marcus mit einem Ruck zu sich zu ziehen und Sulu verlor das Gleichgewicht.

Nyota nutzte den Tumult um ihre Brust wieder zu bedecken, die Verlierer tauchten lachend wieder auf und Jim überstreckte den Kopf, so dass er Blickkontakt mit Nyota aufnehmen konnte und sagte etwas zu ihr, was sie so unvermittelt zum Lachen brachte, dass es bei ihrer jetzt entspannten Haltung einen Moment so aussah, als würde sie nach hinten das Gleichgewicht verlieren, was aber nicht eintrat.

Spock musste feststellen, dass Nyota mit einer Sicherheit auf den Schultern ihres Captains thronte, die nicht allein durch Jims, für diese Aktivität sehr vorteilhafte Statur, erklärbar war. Viele Stunden Übung mussten als Faktor angenommen werden.

Und obwohl Jim nicht sein volles Können zeigte, vermutete Spock auch bei ihm ein ähnlich ausgiebiges Training und verstand jetzt, dass Jim sich, im Team mit Nyota zurecht des Sieges sicher gewesen war.

Zusammen bildeten sie ein beeindruckendes Beispiel an Kraft und Grazie, weshalb es Spock vollkommen unverständlich war, warum sich Sulu und Dr. Marcus zu einem zweiten Kampf stellten.

Man forderte nur Remis wenn man eine Chance hatte.

Spock war so sehr in die Betrachtung von Jim und Nyotas Zusammenspiel vertieft, dass ihm die junge Bandi an ihrem Tisch erst nicht weiter auffiel und er erst bemerkte, dass sie ihnen keine Getränke brachte, als LtCdr Righetti neben ihm tief Luft holte.

Und scheinbar den Atem anhielt, die Brust rausgestreckt, die Bandi fixierte, eine subtile, aber unverkennbare Geste der Dominanz.

Die Bandi hörte augenblicklich auf mit Dr. McCoy zu flirten und verabschiedete sich.

Dr. McCoy, benebelt von mit Distelschnapps versetzten Fruchtcocktails, drehte den Kopf eine halbe Sekunde zu spät um herauszufinden was seine Verehrerin verschreckt hatte.

Misses Righetti schien jetzt gelangweilt. Keinesfalls interessiert an der Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes auf den sie eben noch Anspruch zu erheben schien. Paradox.

Ein lautes Platschen zog wieder seinen Blick auf die Wasserfläche, wo Jim und Nyota gerade im Schauer ihres erneuten Sieges gebadet wurden und die bunten Lichter sich auf den Tropfen, die von ihrer Haut abperlten, fingen und so beide glitzern ließen.

Da Sulu gleich wieder mit Dr. Marcus auf den Schultern auftauchte und der 'Hahnenkampf' von neuem begann, schloss Spock dies als ein Charakteristika des Spiels ein:

Es wurde immer wieder von neuem begonnen, gleich wer siegte.

Eine gefährliche Spielregel, denn schon jetzt beim dritten Anlauf konnte man eine Regression des Fairplay voraussehen und Spock war nicht überrascht, als Dr. Marcus, statt sich auf Angriffe auf Nyota zu beschränken, Jim Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte.

Der, einen Moment geblendet, nur darüber lachte, es sogar riskierte Nyotas rechten Schenkel loszulassen und sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht wischte, bevor er jäh ausholte und einen Schwall Wasser über seine Gegner schaufelte, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass sie den sprichwörtlichen ersten Stein warfen.

Danach verlor der Kampf durch fehlende Sicht der Teilnehmer und Jims und Dr. Marcus unkontrolliertes Lachen, jede Ordnung, wurde aber trotzdem weitergeführt.

Faszinierend.

Spock war nicht der einzige der so dachte. Auch die Bandi fanden die wild spielenden Menschen sehr interessant. Die Älteren hatten sich an den Beckenrand zurückgezogen und lachten wie zum Applaus über jeden neuen Sieg, sofern noch einer zu erkennen war, in dem Tumult aus Körpern und Fontänen.

Die jüngeren Bandi hatten das Spiel für sich entdeckt und bald stellte sich das erste Team dem Captain und Nyota entgegen. Auch wenn sie keine Chance hatte zu gewinnen, da die Bandi zu vorsichtig mit Nyota umgingen und Jim sich ungebührlich verhielt, was die Bandi und auch Spock, begriffen, Teil, wenn nicht sogar Ziel, des Spieles war.

„Na, Spock, keine Lust Ihrem Gatten zur Hilfe zu kommen?“

Dr. McCoy meinte wahrscheinlich ob er sich Jim nicht anschließen wollte, aber es war nicht Spocks Art mit einer permissiven Annahme unpräzise Fragestellungen zu unterstützen, „Der Captain scheint auch ohne weitere Hilfe sehr gut zurecht zu kommen.“

„Nein, ich meinte...ach ist so wichtig“, gab McCoy auf.

An Spocks blanken Oberarmen strich ein kühler Luftzug vorbei, der sofort von der dampfgesättigen Raumluft aufgesaugt wurde. Einige der hier arbeitenden Bandi kamen mit großen Servierbrettern herein und verteilten sich in der ganzen Halle.

Als sie an der Reihe waren sich ihr Abendessen von den Brettern auszusuchen, beobachtete Spock wie LtCdr Rightti mit dem Servierer Blickkontakt aufnahm und ihn intensiv hielt.

Die Bandi brauchten keinen Körperkontakt um Gedanken und Stimmungen zu lesen und besonders begabte Individuen waren sogar in der Lage ihre Gedanken per Blickkontakt Psi-Null Spezies einzugeben.

Wenn auch nur sehr kurz, fand doch ein Dialog zwischen der LtCdr und dem jungen Mann, der sie zuvor noch einladend angelächelt hatte, statt. Am Ende nickte er und warf Dr. McCoy einen Blick zu.

Spock verfolgte den Weg des Bandi, der scheinbar unnötigerweise eine weitere Runde durch alle Tische ging ohne jemanden etwas anzubieten, aber etwas vollkommen anderes verteilte:

Information.

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wurde ihr Tisch von allen Gästen vollkommen gemieden.

Die Serviererinnen ignorierten explizit Dr. McCoy.

Spock hatte keine Schwierigkeiten um ein weiteres Glas Elmpd zu bitten, eine Kakteenwasserzubereitung, welche noch am ehesten geschmacksneutral war, was auf das Trinkwasser der Bandi nicht zutraf. Durch Zusätze wie Rahtree oder das süßere und außerdem für Vulkanier leicht giftige Lima, war fast die gesamte Kost der Bandi unangenehm würzig.

Fähnrich Chekov näherte sich ihnen triefend und tropfend.

„Commander?“

Spock fühlt sich angesprochen, aber der drucksende Fähnrich Chekov meinte wohl eher,

„Lieutenant-?“

-er meinte Lieutenant Commander Righetti.

„Grace?“

„Ja, Pavel?“, antwortete sie ihm endlich mit der gutmütigen Geduld die der LtCrd im Umgang mit Untergebenen zu eigen war.

„Ich...“, langsam wunderte sich Spock was den Fähnrich so zum Stottern bringen konnte, „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich Sie...als Verstärkung sozusagen...“

„Ob ich Ihnen in der Wasserschlacht gegen den Captain zur Seite stehe?“

„Ja!“ bestätigte Chekov überschwänglich und beherrschte sich gleich wieder, „Ja, Ma'am.“

Doctor McCoy hustete seinen Drink herauf, genau 1.3 Sekunden, nachdem Chekov die korrekte Anrede Ma'am benutzt hatte. Zufall? Wohl eher nicht. LtCdr Righetti schien das auch nicht so zu sehen. Sie sah den Doctor auf eine Weise an, die man als säuerlich bezeichnen konnte. Dann beschloss sie ihn wieder ganz und gar zu ignorieren. Eine weise Entscheidung um des Friedens willen, denn es sollte nicht Dr. McCoys letzter non-verbaler Beitrag bleiben.

„Ich stehe Ihnen gerne zur Seite Fähnrich, aber es wird ein harter _Kampf_ -“, sagte sie gespielt ernst. Menschen und ihr Humor. „-der Captain und Lieutenant Uhura sind formidable Gegner, sind Sie bereit bis zum Äußersten zu gehen?“

Chekov nickte eifrig. Doctor McCoy schnaubte missfällig, Spock fragte sich warum? Und wem des Missfallen galt?

„Ich dulde keinen falschen Stolz bei meinen Soldaten.“

Noch ein Schnauben. Scheinbar galt es der LtCdr.

„Sind Sie bereit mir zum Sieg zu folgen?“

„Ja, Ma'am.“ Chekov salutierte. Höchst unpassend.

Trotzdem war es die LtCdr, welcher der Doctor mit gerümpfter Nase hinterher sah.

Dann tauschte er einen Blick mit Spock und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Haben Sie etwas zu sagen Doctor, denn sollte dieses Kopfschütteln mir gelten, fehlt mir zur Interpretation noch Kontext.“

„Ich trau Ihr nicht.“

„Lieutenant Commander Righetti?“

„Sie ist so putzig. Niemand ist so putzig. Außer vielleicht einem Tribbel. Und denen trau ich auch nicht.“

Spock überlegte. Der Doctor war eindeutig angetrunken, was seine Fähigkeit logische Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen noch weiter minderte. Dies war eine Situation in der Menschen wohl einfach genickt hätten, statt zu debattieren.

„Fühlen Sie sich zu der LtCdr hingezogen?“

„Was!? Nein!!“, durch eine ungestüme Handbewegung schob der Doctor die Gläser und Schalen auf ihrem Tischchen klirrend aneinander, „Wie kommen Sie jetzt auf sowas, Spock?!“

„Nun Sie haben sie einem Tribble verglichen und Tribbles wirken anziehend auf Menschen weil ihr Gurren beruhigend auf das vegetative Nervensystem wirkt und ihr Fell einen angenehmen taktilen Reiz ausmacht. Außerdem verhalten Sie sich widersprüchlich in der Gegenwart von Frauen, die Sie anziehend finden.“

„Hat Jim sowas behauptet?“

„Nein. Aber ich würde da auch nicht von einer Behauptung reden. Jeder könnte das feststellen, der so wie ich mitangehört hat wie Sie Dr. Marcus Einladung ausgeschlagen haben.“

McCoy legte die Kaktusfeige, die er eben noch zum Mund geführt hatte weg, als wäre ihm der Appetit vergangen. „Haben wir nicht eigentlich von Righetti geredet?“, meinte er pointiert.

„Ja“, dieses Thema fand Spock auch sehr viel interessanter, „Warum ist sie Ihnen so zuwider?“

Der Doctor zuckte mit den Schultern, als wollte er es leugnen, tat es dann aber doch nicht: „Ich weiß es nicht... oder doch“, erklärte er, „Sehen Sie mal, es ist doch so, entweder, sie ist wirklich so ein Engelchen, wie sie tut oder sie ist ein falsches Stück, in beiden Fällen sollte sie nicht Chefin der Sicherheit sein.“

Ein hartes Urteil. „Kann es sein, dass Sie, aus kulturellen Gründen, die Commander mit strengeren Maß messen, weil sie eine Frau ist, die eine Position besetzt, welche immer noch als hauptsächlich männliche Domäne gilt?“

„Sie haben wirklich Nerven“, McCoy stand auf. „Sowas muss ich mir nicht sagen lassen-“

„Bitte verzeihen Sie meine Wortwahl, Doctor“, lenkte Spock ein, schaffte es, dass McCoy stehen blieb und ihn nur anfunkelte, „Ich habe vergessen, mit wem ich rede und daher nicht ergänzt, für wie unwahrscheinlich ich selbst diese Hypothese halte. Bis dato habe ich bei Ihnen noch nie eine sexistisch chauvinistische Einstellung bemerkt.“ Eine rassistisch chauvinistische manchmal, aber auch nur zu einem vertretbaren Grad. „Es hätte mich verwundert, wenn sie aus so niederen Beweggründen jemanden ablehnen.“

McCoy setzt sich wieder und nahm noch einen Schluck. „Sie machen einem das gemeinsame Trinken wirklich nicht leicht.“

Faszinierend, er konnte keine Schwierigkeit erkennen, „Ich finde unsere Diskussion zur Abwechslung sehr anregend, auch wenn Sie mir immer noch nicht zufriedenstellend erklärt haben warum Sie die LtCdr so streng beurteilen.“

„Nicht weil Sie eine Frau ist...“, das hatten sie doch schon festgetstellt, aber der Doctor erging sich trotzdem in unnötigen Rechtfertigungen, dass ihm eine vernünftige Frau weit lieber als Sicherheitschefin war, als die Wildwest Cowboys die sich sonst um den Posten rissen... „...ich kann Ihnen sagen Spock, warum ich sie mit anderem Maß messe“, vielleicht tat McCoy es jetzt auch wirklich, es ihm zu sagen, „Wegen ihrer Ausbildung. Sie ist eigentlich kein Sternenflottenoffizier. Diese Sektion 31, das gabs schon vor Admiral Marcus' feuchten Traum vom glorreichen Krieg. Vielleicht gehört sie immer noch dazu?“

Unwahrscheinlich. Auch wenn der Doctor mit seiner Vermutung über Sektion 31 insofern richtig lag, dass sie nicht von Admiral Marcus ins Leben gerufen worden war.

Aber Spock war nicht bereit mit dem angetrunkenen Dr. McCoy Verschwörungstheorien zu stricken. Daher blieb er lieber bei den Fakten, „Dr. Marcus hat dieselbe Ausbildung und Förderung genossen wie LtCdr Righetti. Haben Sie deshalb kein Interesse Dr. Marcus näher kennen zu lernen?“

„Nein“, widersprach der Doctor.

Natürlich nicht. Das wäre ja auch eine logische Vorgehensweise gewesen.

„Carol ist Wissenschaftlerin“, argumentierte der Doctor schwach, „Das ist etwas vollkommen anderes als bei Righetti.“

Spock wusste ehrlich nicht wo er anfangen sollte dieses Konstrukt zu widerlegen. Aber er bekam auch gar keine Chance dazu, denn Dr. McCoy wollte nicht über Dr. Marcus sprechen:

„So funktioniert das nicht, Spock. Mehr trinken, weniger reden.“

„Ist es Ihnen recht, wenn ich mich aufs weniger reden beschränke und das Trinken Ihnen überlasse?“

„Und wenns mir nicht recht wäre?“, fragte McCoy, weil er trotz des eigenen übermäßigen Gebrauchs irreführender Floskeln, sie bei anderen zu seinem Vorteil wörtlich nahm.

„Dann müsste ich Ihren Protest zu Kenntnis nehmen.“

„Aber trinken würden Sie trotzdem nicht mit mir?“

„Nein. Aber ich biete den Kompromiss an, Ihnen bei ihrer Bitte um ein weiteres Getränk behilflich zu sein.“

„Ja, was ist mit denen eigentlich los, es ist als ob ich unsichtbar für die wäre-?“

Nicht unsichtbar. Nur tabu.

„Spock? _Lachen_ über mich!?“

„Wie bitte, Doctor?“

„Ich hab es genau gesehen! Ein verschmitztes Grinsen!“

„Das Licht hier muss Ihren Augen einen Streich gespielt haben.“ Spock hielt es tatsächlich für sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass seine Gesichtszüge ihm ohne sein Wissen entglitten wären. Auch wenn er die Ironie vielleicht sogar...unterhaltsam fand, das der Doctor aus Prinzip und ohne jeden Anhaltspunkt für feindseliges Verhalten einer Frau misstraute und trotz all dieses Misstrauens nicht erkennen konnte wie eben diese Frau ihn übertölpelte.

Seine ehrliche Überzeugung nicht 'verschmitzt gegrinst' zu haben, überzeugte auch den Doctor:

„Ja, muss das Licht gewesen sein. Oder ich vertrag diesen Distelschnapps nicht.“

„Da die Physiologie der Bandi und der Erdenmenschen sehr ähnlich ist, kann ich Sie beruhigen Doctor, nichts was die Bandi konsumieren ist letal giftig für Sie.“

Spock nahm Blickkontakt mit einem Servierer auf und bat ihn so zu ihrem Tisch.

Jim brach gerade mit der einzigen Regel, die Spock für festgeschrieben gehalten hatte und versetzte Chekov einen Stoß mit der offenen Hand gegen den Oberkörper, der ihn von LtCdr Righettis Schultern kippen ließ.

Nyota schimpfte mit Jim.

Kurz darauf besprach sich Dr. Marcus mit LtCdr Righetti während Fähnrich Chekov neben ihnen aufmerksam lauschend im Wasser paddelte. Sie erklärten ihm etwas, dann entfernte sich Dr. Marcus und Righetti und Chekov traten erneut gegen Jim und Nyota an.

Diesmal wählten sie die Strategie die auch Spock als die einzig erfolgversprechende bewertet hätte; da Nyota durch ihre Wendigkeit auch mit Chekovs überlegener Oberkörperkraft nicht aus dem bildlich-gesprochenen Sattel zu werfen war, musste man Jim aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Was allerdings Nyota zu verhindern wusste, sofern der Angriff von ihrem Gegner ausging.

Deshalb versuchte Chekov jetzt gar nicht Nyota und damit Jim zum Schwanken zu bringen. Er schlang beide Arme um sie und LtCdr Righetti ging in die Knie und nutzte ihre Körpergröße um Nyota mitsamt Jim auszuheben.

Chekov ließ Nyota gerade noch rechtzeitig los um nicht mitgerissen zu werden und stieß einen Triumphschrei aus, der russischen Dialekts zu sein schien, dessen Bedeutung Spock aber nicht bekannt war.

Er sorgte sich einen Moment um Jim, der erst nach Nyota auftauchte, die sich auch von ihrer Niederlage nicht in ihrer Form beirren ließ.

Jim war weniger graziös, aber man sah ihm die Freude an der Sache dafür umso mehr an. Selbst jetzt, wo ihm Wasser aus der Nase lief und er hustete, glänzten seine Augen.

Er hob die Hand für Nyota, zum sportlichen Handschlag und sie klatschte ab.

Danach verließ Jim das Becken, mit nur der kurzen Verzögerung als er Dr. Marcus etwas zuflüsterte, was in Anbetracht des Geräuschpegels unzweckmäßig erschien.

Er kam zu ihnen. „Rühren meine Herren“, scherzte er als er auf Rufweite heran war.

Jim war immer noch sehr nass als er von Dr. McCoys Schale eine Feige nahm und tropfte daher-

„Mein Gott Jim!“, auf Dr. McCoys Hose.

„'tschuldige“, sagte der Captain kauend und wischte sich an dem Handtuch, welches LtCdr Righetti zurückgelassen hatte die Hände ab.

„Du bist wie ein Kind“, beschwerte sich Dr. McCoy, „Kommst nur aus dem Wasser wenn du hungrig wirst, oder müde.“

„Oder geil“, erwiderte Jim und beugte sich zu Spock um ihn auf den Mund zu küssen.

Er wollte protestieren, aber Jim berührte ihn unvorbereitet an der Innenseite seines Schenkels und seine Hand brannte ihren Abdruck durch den Stoff tief in Spocks Fleisch.

Dann war er fort. Sprang ins Wasser und spritzte alles und jeden in seiner Umgebung nass.

Spock nahm vorsichtigen Blickkontakt mit Dr. McCoy auf, der kaum dass sich ihre Blicke trafen, wegsah und so tat als wäre nichts passiert.

Es war ihm keine Überraschung anzumerken. Natürlich nicht. Es gab wenig, was Jim nicht mit dem Doctor besprach.

Die meisten der Bandi zogen sich für den Hauptgang ihres Abendessens in die Alkoven am Rand der Kuppel zurück.

Jim blieb im Becken, plauderte mit Sulu und Dr. Marcus und ließ sich von einer älteren Bandi das Brettspiel erklären, dass sie am Rand des Beckens zu spielen pflegten. Spocks Wissen nach ein einfaches Strategiespiel.

Dr. McCoy äußerte die Sorge Jim würde wenn er noch länger im Wasser blieb gesundheitlichen Schaden nehmen. Was Spock nur entkräften konnte: die Temperatur des Wasser war perfekt auf die Bedürfnisse der Bandi abgestimmt und bewegte sich noch in dem Bereich in dem Menschen nicht unterkühlten, ganz besonders Jim nicht, nicht bei seiner besondere Konstitution.

„Was? Was für ne besondere Konstitution?“, fragte Dr. McCoy. Seines Zeichens erster medizinischer Offizier, verantwortlich für vierhundertdreißig Patienten, zu denen der Captain gehörte und der Doctor wusste trotzdem nicht wovon Spock sprach.

„Seine Thermoregulation gegen Kälte funktioniert so gut, dass er über plurivakuläres Fettgewebe verfügen muss, was insofern eine besondere Konstitution ist, da diese Form von Wärme generierenden Fettzellen beim erwachsenen zivilisierten Menschen nur-“

„Ich weiß was plurivakuläres Fettgewebe ist“, knurrte der Doctor und fragte konsterniert, „Er hat Ihnen das erzählt?“

Nein, Spock hatte es aus den ihm bekannten Daten geschlossen, „Warum sollte der Captain die Zusammensetzung seines Fettgewebes mit mir besprechen?“

McCoy schnaubte, log, „Weiß nicht“, und wechselte das Thema, „Und außerdem hab ich nicht gemeint, dass ich befürchte dass er unterkühlt, Spock, sondern dass er verschrumpelt.“

Das allerdings, war eine berechtigte Sorge.

Jim blieb auch noch, nachdem das Deckenlicht erloschen war und die Beleuchtung des Wassers ins Blauviolette und schließlich ins satte Rot wechselte. Die heißen Dämpfe der Luft sich mit dem Geruch von Alkohol sättigten, der heiß serviert und hin und wieder auch verschüttet wurde.

Das Defizit an Lauten, da zwei Drittel der Badegäste gegangen waren, wurde durch dumpf metallische Trommelmusik beglichen. Unaufdringlich, aber eher anregend für Hominiden mit langsamem Puls, wie die Menschen oder die Bandi.

Jim beschränkte seine Aufmerksamkeit mittlerweile auf Dr. Marcus und ein junges Bandi-pärchen, das Mädchen etwas älter als ihr Begleiter.

Das Mädchen benahm sich sehr offenherzig, selbst für eine Bandi.

Ihr Begleiter hielt intensiven Augenkontakt mit Dr. Marcus, was seine Partnerin nicht störte, auch wenn ihr Kontakt mit Jim im Sinne der Bandi unschuldiger, weil rein körperlich war.

„Sie brauchen sich da keine Sorgen zu machen...“, sagte Dr. McCoy zu ihm und klang fast so einfühlsam als würde er zu einem Kranken sprechen, „Wenn Jim ernsthafte Absichten hat, sieht das anders aus.“

Spock reflektierte was der Doctor gemeint haben konnte und sah die Szene noch einmal durch dessen Augen:

Ja, aus menschlicher Sicht schien es obszön wie das junge Mädchen ihren nackten Körper an Jim schmiegte. Aber in Wahrheit hatte sie sich nur an ihm festgehalten, war beinahe so untätig wie Jim gewesen und ihrem unfokussierten Blick nach, spürte sie die Verbindung zu ihrem Partner, der Dr. Marcus ein wenig umworben und bewundert hatte bevor er ihre Schulter küsste und wieder auf Abstand ging.

„Ehrlich Spock, für Jims Verhältnisse ist das harmlos-“, Dr. McCoy wollte wahrscheinlich noch weiter argumentieren, aber Jim hatte Dr. Marcus auf seinen Schoß gezogen, hielt sie im Arm und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und diesmal war es ganz eindeutig ein Vorwand um ihren Hals zu küssen. Links und rechts von ihnen positionierte sich das Bandi-pärchen und es war durch Wasser und das tiefrote Licht schwer zu erkennen welche Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht wurden, jedoch allein was sich oberhalb der Wasseroberfläche abspielte gab genug Anhaltspunkte um vermuten zu lassen-

„Schau an“, sagte McCoy und riss ihn damit aus seiner Spekulation. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich außer Ihnen noch andere Vulkanier in diese Lasterhöhle trauen.“

In den Alkoven verschmolzen die dunkel bekleideten Besatzungsmitglieder der Intrepid mit den Schatten. Spock hatte sie bis zu Dr. McCoys Hinweis nicht bemerkt.

„Sie folgen nur der Direktive bei Kontakt mit anderen Spezies auf die Sitten und Gebräuche dieser einzugehen. Die Bandi halten sich den Großteil ihrer Freizeit in ihren Thermen auf und wir Vulkanier sehen in den Bandi eine Spezies mit hohem Potential, trotz ihrer infantilen Vergnügungssucht.“

Das Mädchen streichelte Jims Wange und Jim umschloss ihre Hand mit der seinen und küsste sie auf die Fingerknöchel.

„Sagen Sie mal Spock“, der Doctor sprach gedämpft, „Bekommen Sie mit diesen spitzen Ohren mit warum die da eben auf den Captain gezeigt haben“, er nickte zu den zwei Lieutenants an dem Tischchen einige Meter rechts von ihnen.

Ja, er konnte sie hören, aber auch allein an der Körpersprache war für ihn als Vulkanier zu erkennen:

„Sie lästern.“

Dr. McCoy verschluckte sich über Spocks Wortwahl an seinem Drink und brauchte auch danach noch ein paar Atemzüge, bevor er fragte, „Über Jim?“

„Über mich. Meine Ehe mit dem Captain ist allgemein bekannt und es ist ihnen unverständlich wieso ich seine Indiskretion dulde.“

„Denen sollte mal jemand sagen, dass man zuerst vor der eigenen Tür-Spock?“, rief der Doctor ihm hinterher und holte am Ausgang zu ihm auf.

„Ich...“ Dr. McCoy klang ratlos und sagte schließlich, „Ich sollte es für heute Abend auch gut sein lassen, sonst finde ich nicht mehr ohne fremde Hilfe auf mein Zimmer.“

Er hatte die Vermutung der Doctor hatte ihm etwas tröstendes sagen wollen und dann keine Worte gefunden. Was Spock recht war, denn so musste er den Doctor nicht korrigieren, dass er keinem Zuspruch bedurfte, denn weder war das das erste Mal, dass sein Verhalten von seinen Landsleuten negativ beurteilt wurde, noch hätte eine Tröstung daran etwas geändert.

~ Harpee und Bern plauderten noch mit Carol, nachdem Jim ein bisschen schwimmen gegangen war. Allein. Für etwas Abstand und einen klareren Kopf, denn Harpee war ein wenig zu freundlich geworden, was ihr nicht zu verdenken war, schließlich war Jim seit mehr als einer Stunde dauer-geil und die junge Bandi wollte ihm nur ein wenig Erleichterung verschaffen.

Als Telepathin war ihr sicher nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Carol zwar einer der Gründe für Jims Erregung war, die Gefühle die er für Carol hatte aber nicht zu seiner körperlichen Reaktion passten. Und Carol auch einfach nicht der Typ für Handarbeit unter Freunden war.

Harpee war der Typ dafür, selbst wenn die Freundschaft erst seit einer Stunde bestand. Ein süßes Mädchen.

Carol schien sich von den beiden zu verabschieden, bevor sie auf ihn zu schwamm.

„Nette Leute, diese Bandi.“

Carol lachte über seine Definition von _nett_. Sie trat Wasser auf der Stelle und ließ zu dass er wieder ihre Nähe suchte.

Carol hatte etwas sehr anziehendes wenn sie ihre Schilde fallen ließ. Vielleicht stieg ihm auch nur langsam das warme Wasser zu Kopf.

„Sie haben mich eingeladen die Nacht mit ihnen zu verbringen“, sagte Carol.

Ja, Bern war sehr angetan von Carol, auch wenn er ohne Harpees Zuspruch eine so exotische, ältere Frau wahrscheinlich nicht angesprochen hätte. Ein lieber Junge und absolut nicht das was Carol wollte. „Es sind Bandi, sie haben sicher verstanden warum du Nein gesagt hast.“

Carol sah weg als sie zugab, „Ich hätte fast ja gesagt und das nur weil ich nicht allein sein wollte.“

„Es gibt schlechtere Gründe für Sex“, redete er ihr gut zu und zog sie näher zur sich.

„Kannst du“, fragte sie, „Heute Nacht bei mir bleiben?“

„Ja, gern“, er war überrascht und ein bisschen stolz auf sie. Carol hatte Schwierigkeiten damit ihn um etwas zu bitten. Oder Nein zu ihm zu sagen. Nicht nur weil er der Captain war. Weshalb er versuchte ihr zu geben was sie brauchte ohne dass sie darum fragen musste. So war es bisher immer er gewesen, der anbot, zu bleiben, zu reden, mit ihr und Keenser kleine Roboter zu bauen die wie Tribbles aussahen und Sätze piepsten wie, _Uns dürstet nach menschlichen Blut_. Okay, das hatten sie gemacht weil ihm langweilig war, nicht weil Carol Gesellschaft brauchte.

Es war schon ziemlich spät. Jim verrenkte sich den Kopf und bestätigte was er vermutet hatte, Leonard war schon weg.

Gut so, es hätte nur Probleme gemacht, wenn er gesehen hätte wie Jim mit Carol ging. Es war heute Abend nie darum gegangen Leonard eifersüchtig zu machen, sondern nur darum dass Carol ihren Spaß hatte. Leonard eifersüchtig zu machen würde ihm nur weh tun ohne Carol einen Vorteil zu bringen. So sauer Jim auf den alten Sturkopf auch war, er würde seinem Freund nie absichtlich weh tun.

„Oh, natürlich“, sagte Carol, seinen Blick interpretierend, „Du wolltest die Nacht mit Spock verbringen“, sie ließ ihn los.

Er hielt sie fest und stellte klar, „Nein, ich-“

„Jim“, -erzähl mir doch nichts- sagte ihr Tonfall und dann-

„Ah! Carol“, glitt ihr Schenkel zwischen seine Beine, „Mach das nicht...Oder hör nicht auf damit.“ Er lachte und Carol verdrehte die Augen über seine Unentschlossenheit, ihr glatter Schenkel bereits wieder ganz sittsam zurückgezogen.

„Geh zu ihm“, sagte sie und meinte, _Du hast jemanden der dich will_ , „Ich komme schon zurecht.“

Da fragte Carol einmal um etwas...er würde ihr das sicher nicht abschlagen, nicht nachdem sie gefragt hatte. „Ich will aber heute Nacht bei dir bleiben“, sagte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn, was durch das Wassertreten verwackelte und der Kuss landete an ihrer Augenbraue, sie lachte und hielt sich instinktiv enger an ihm fest und ihr Schenkel presste sich wieder gegen seine Lenden, diesmal unabsichtlich und es war ihr ein bisschen unangenehm.

„Okay, ja“, gab er zu, „Teile meiner Anatomie haben andere Pläne. Gib mir zwanzig Minuten“, schlug er vor und fügte hinzu, damit ihr Gespräch nicht zu ernst wurde, „Unter Spocks Händen brauche ich zwar nur zwei Minuten bis ich fertig bin, aber die Höflichkeit gebie-“

Sie spritzte ihn an, „Du bist unglaublich.“

„Du meinst wohl unvergleichlich.“

„Das auch.“

„Ich bin in einer halben Stunde bei dir, versprochen.“

 

Jim war natürlich nicht wegen einem Quicky zu Spock aufs Zimmer gekommen. Sondern um sich zu waschen, umzuziehen und Spock zu sagen, wo er hin ging. Und vielleicht, um sich unter der Dusche einen runter zu holen.

Auf dem Zimmer gab es keine Dusche, oder ein Badezimmer. Nur eine Waschschüssel.

Und ein Bett, auf dem Spock lag und las, was wie Jim vermutete die vulkanische Variante zügellosen Hedonismus verkörperte.

Würden Vulkanier Pornos drehen, Spocks Pose wäre ein klassischer Einstieg.

Oder auch nicht – Spock hatte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil vom Padd aufgeschaut, als Jim hereinkam und bei genauerem Hinsehen schien er sehr dünnlippig und überhaupt nicht in kokett. Jim musste aufhören mit seiner Erektion zu denken, die war durch das Hin- und Her, auf und ab, der letzten Stunden bipolar und nicht zurechnungsfähig.

„Hey.“

„Guten Abend, Captain.“

Okay, vielleicht hatte Jim ein bisschen auf einen Quicky gehofft. Aber sie waren wieder per Sie. Was Rummachen nicht ausschloss, aber doch seltsam werden ließ.

Er zog sich um und setzte sich zu Spock aufs Bett.

Er berührte Spock am Bein, fragte, „Hattest du einen schönen Abend?“

„Akzeptabel.

„War Leonard sehr anstrengend?“

„Nein.“

Jim tat sich schwer zu interpretieren, was hinter diesem Nein ungesagt blieb. Das war ungewöhnlich für Gespräche mit Spock, er wusste eigentlich immer was Spock nicht sagte.

„Ich hab Carol versprochen noch vorbeizuschauen.“

Spock legte das Padd weg. „Wann kann ich Sie zurück erwarten?“

„Ähm, morgen früh?“, er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl das das ein Problem werden würde, „Ich wollte bei ihr schlafen.“ Ja sicher, er hatte sich heute Abend nicht viel um Spock gekümmert, aber sein erster Offizier beschränkte sich auf den Landgängen, wenn er überhaupt teilnahm, immer auf ruhige Beschäftigungen, also solche ohne Jim.

Spocks unleserliches Schweigen, machte ihn nervös und als die Musterung damit abgebrochen wurde, dass Spock die Beine anzog und so den Kontakt zu Jim beendete, sich aufrecht hinsetzte und streng aussah, wusste Jim, seine Nervosität kam nicht von ungefähr.

„Ich sehe jetzt, dass es einen Punkt gibt über den wir vor unserer Eheschließung hätten einig werden sollen-“

Jim hielt die Hand hoch um Spock zu stoppen, weil er sich schon vorstellen konnte worauf das hinauslief, „Ich weiß, wie das heute Abend ausgesehen hat, aber zwischen mir Carol läuft nichts.“

Spock deutete ein Kopfschütteln an, „Es ist nicht notwendig mich anzulügen, Captain.“

Jim war baff.

„Es ist mir gleichgültig mit wem Sie sexuell verkehren, solange Sie dabei diskret vorgehen und dazu gehört es eben nicht über Nacht bei dieser Frau zu bleiben.“

Jim biss sich auf die Zunge und überlegte erst mal was ihn daran am meisten aufregte. Das Spock ihm unterstellte er lüge? Dass Spock eifersüchtig war, es aber um Verrecken nie zugeben würde?

Nein, es war schon das mit dem Lügen.

Er holte tief Luft und merkte, dass es nicht half. „Wenn ich sage, dass ich keinen Sex mit jemandem habe, dann dürfen Sie mir das ruhig glauben, Commander.“

Spock hob die Augenbraue, als wollte er sagen, dass Jim sagen konnte was er wollte.

Es zog eng in seiner Brust, so dass Jim nicht einmal lachen konnte über diese surreale Situation. „Sie glauben mir nicht.“

Das tat weh und wie Spock ihn musterte, als ob er sich erst darüber klar werden musste warum Jim sich so aufregte, setzte noch eins drauf.

„Die Fakten sprechen eindeutig gegen Ihre Aussage“, sagte Spock schließlich vorsichtig, als sei er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass seine Anschuldigung schwerer wog als zuerst angenommen. „So stellt es sich nun einmal dar, auch wenn ich nicht verstehen kann, warum Sie etwas so offensichtliches wie Ihre Erregung leugnen.

Aber ich verstehe ja auch warum Sie sich mit Dr. Marcus einlassen, wenn ich Ihnen zur Verfügung stehe?“

Einen Moment überschlug sich Jims Analyse dessen was Spock ihm da zugeworfen hatte, weil das letzte eine Frage zu sein schien, die nach einer Antwort verlangte, oder?

Aber Jim war irgendwo ausgestiegen, denn, „Was soll das heißen, zur Verfügung stehen?“

„Das was es nun einmal heißt. Sie haben sexuelle Bedürfnisse und durch unsere Ehe und die damit verbundenen Umstände wäre es einfacher diese an mir zu befriedigen und ich dachte eigentlich bisher Ihr Verlangen zu ihrer Zufriedenheit zu erfüllen. Weshalb ich nicht verstehe was Sie von Dr. Marcus wollen.“

Jim war schlecht, weil seine Magennerven befürchteten, dass er das eben richtig verstanden hatte. Hatte er aber nicht, Spock drückte umständlich aus, dass er eifersüchtig war und nicht wollte das Jim mit jemand anderen schlief als mit ihm.

„Carol und ich sind nur befreundet.“

„Das sind wir auch“, argumentierte Spock, „Was tut das zur Sache?“

Jim hörte eine gewisse Ungeduld bei Spock aber er musste sich fragen ob die wirklich von Eifersucht gespeist wurde. Denn aus Spocks Worten ließ sich eigentlich nur entnehmen, dass es ihm nicht Recht war, dass Jim öffentlich mit Carol rummachte. Und aus seinen Taten...

_nur befreundet_

Spock hatte nie gesagt, dass er ihn liebte.

Jim hatte das nur deshalb angenommen weil Spock ihm geholfen hatte sein Kommando und das was er an guten Ruf hatte zu behalten.

Was genauso gut aus verirrtem Pflichtgefühl getan werden konnte.

So wie man seinen Captain nicht in unsittlichem Zustand auf der Brücke erscheinen ließ, sondern ihm vorher einen runter holte.

Spock hatte keinen der intimen Momente zwischen Ihnen initiiert, selbst an dem Morgen an dem Jim ihn mit einem Blowjob geweckt hatte, war es letzten Endes nur um Jims Bedürfnisse gegangen. Das einzige Mal, dass Spock von sich aus Sex angeboten hatte, ohne schon zuvor von seinem Captain bedrängt worden zu sein, war als es darum ging ihre Gedanken miteinander zu verschmelzen.

Wenigstens etwas, dass Spock nicht seinem Pflichtbewusstsein unterordnete, dachte Jim bitter.

„Jim?“

Wie hatte er das jedes Mal ignorieren können, die Überwindung, die es Spock kostete ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen.

Was hatte er nur getan?

Er hatte noch nie jemanden ausgenutzt der von ihm abhängig war und jetzt hatte er das nicht nur mit einem Untergebenen, der ihm vertraute, sondern mit einem Freund, mit Spock, getan.

Der jetzt tat was er dachte tun zu müssen und sich Jim näherte, seine Hand auf Jims Schenkel legte, bevor er zurückweichen konnte - „Das ist nicht notwendig, Commander“, würgte er hervor, wich endlich zurück und stand auf, obwohl es sich eher wie fallen anfühlte.

Spock musterte ihn und fragte schließlich, „Sie werden aber trotzdem nicht zu ihr gehen.“ Als ob Jim noch eine Bestätigung gebraucht hätte, dass Spock sich von seiner Pflichterfüllung nur eines erwartete, nämlich dass der Captain nicht herumhurte.

„Doch“, brachte er es schließlich heraus, „Und über uns reden wir morgen“, wenn Jim nur mehr wütend auf sich selbst war und nicht mehr auf Spock, weil dieser ihm kurze Zeit glaubend gemacht hatte er würde geliebt.

„Ihr Verhalten ist mir unverständlich, Sie-“

„Es reicht!“

Spock verstummte.

„Ich kann leider nichts dagegen tun, dass Sie mir nicht glauben. Aber ich habe Carol versprochen ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten und das werde ich auch tun. Wir sehen uns morgen.“

 

 

Der Morgen kam viel früher als Jim lieb war. Ein paar Stunden hatte er noch Galgenfrist, weil die Bandi nur zwei mal täglich aßen und ihr erstes Mahl fast gegen Mittag hin servierten.

Er hatte Carol alles erzählt. Er hatte nicht die Kraft gehabt zu schweigen und so sehr gehofft, dass er vielleicht falsch lag. Dass Spock doch mehr für ihn empfand.

Carol war natürlich sehr lieb gewesen, eine gute Freundin die sagte was gute Freundinnen sagten: Dass er noch einmal mit Spock reden sollte, dass es doch sein konnte...aber er hatte ihren Zweifel gehört.

Es war zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein. Jim müsste es mittlerweile doch wissen, dass es nie gut ausging wenn er sich verliebte, egal ob es echt war, oder nicht. Sara, Ruth, Janice. Selbstmord, Todgeweiht, Durchgedreht.

Aber bei Spock endete dieser Fluch. Jim würde nicht zulassen, dass er Schaden nahm, selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass sie sich trennen mussten...was wie Spock selbst gesagt hatte, zu seinem Schaden wäre:

Spock wollte ihn als Captain. Ihn und keinen anderen.

Und er war bereit verdammt viel dafür auf sich zu nehmen.

Scheiße!

Jim wünschte er hätte noch ein paar Stunden oder Jahre über das Dilemma in das er sie beide gebracht hatte, nachzudenken.

Aber die Zeit hatte er nicht. Spock saß schon an einem der Tischchen in der jetzt taghell erleuchtete Kuppel.

Er setzte sich zu seinem ersten Offizier, bekam bald auch eine Auswahl an Speisen und Getränken angeboten und entschied sich für eine Art Müsli aus getrockneten Insekten und einen orangeroten Saft.

Spock war sehr still. Bis auf die Erwiderung von Jims Begrüßung kein Wort.

„Morgen, Keptin“, grüßte Chekov im Vorbeigehen. Der Junge sah zerrupft und schläfrig und sehr zufrieden aus und als er schon im Weggehen war fiel Jim erst auf, dass Chekov noch seine Badesachen trug. Wilde Nacht, ha?

Nach einem weiteren Bissen, seines sehr knusprigen Frühstücks, kostete Jim den Saft.

Merkwürdig.

Es roch nicht so intensiv hier wie letzte Nacht, weil mehr frische, kühle Luft von draußen hereinkam, das konnte es also nicht sein.

Jim selbst roch noch nach dem Badewasser, aber das das seine Sinne so täuschte? „Liegt es an mir oder schmeckt alles bis auf die Früchte nach dem Badewasser?“

„Das ist Rahtree, eine indigene Pflanze“, erklärte Spock.

Es gab wenige Menschen – vllt nur Uhura und Jim, die den Unterschied erkannten, wann sich Spock kurz fasste weil mehr zu sagen unnötig war und wann er einsilbig schmollte.

Jim verging der Appetit. Aber es war nicht seine Art Essen stehen zu lassen. Also aß er auf. Auch wenn er sich tatsächlich fühlte als hätte er eine Nacht bei einer Geliebten verbracht und Spock hätte guten Grund ihn zu schneiden.

Vielleicht hatte Carol Recht und er sollte das ganze noch einmal ausführlich mit Spock besprechen. Sie hatten ja heute immerhin noch den ganzen Tag frei.

Sulu hatte behauptet die Wüstenlandschaft des Deneb wäre einen Ausflug wert, besonders jetzt kurz nach der Regenzeit. Spock würde sicher mitkommen. Spock klebte immer an ihm wie eine Klette wenn er sich in unwegsames Gelände begab. Er wollte das gerade vorschlagen, als ein Vulkanier ihn ansprach, den Jim nur an der Uniform als Captain der Intrepid erkannte.

Captain Satak setzte sich nicht, er blieb stehen und nach einem ziemlich kurzen Austausch von Höflichkeitsfloskeln, sprach Satak den Umstand an, dass Jim bekannterweise die Nacht mit einer Frau seiner Besatzung verbracht hatte und das es natürlich nicht seine Verfehlung sei. Er sei ein Mensch, er habe keine Verpflichtung der vulkanischen Kultur gegenüber...

Etwa an dem Punkt, bemerkte Jim, dass der Kerl gar nicht mit ihm redet, sondern an ihm vorbei und Spock immer ruhiger und bedrückter wurde.

Und da griff Satak Spock direkter an und wies darauf hin, dass seine Tat Jahrtausende-alte Riten mit einer menschlichen Ehe gleichzusetzen allein schon beschämend genug wäre, aber dass sich diese Ehe auch noch als Betrug herausstellt, wäre eine unbegreifliche Diskreditierung ihres gesamten Volkes, welche allein durch Spocks menschliches Erbe nicht gerechtfertigt werden könne...

„...wären den Menschen ihre Lügen so bewusst wie sie Ihnen sein müssen, hätten diese Anstand genug vom Lügen abzulassen. Ein Anstand an dem es Ihnen offensichtlich mangelt, Commander.“

Jim hatte erst aufstehen müssen um angesichts dieser Frechheit seine Stimme wiederzufinden, „Jetzt ist es aber genug“ drehte er dem Armleuchter das Wort ab, denn der war scheinbar noch immer nicht fertig und Jim wollte noch hinzufügen, „Sie werden sich bei-“ _Commander Spock entschuldigen_ wollte er sagen, aber sein erster Offizier hatte sich schon zurückgezogen und war einfach gegangen.

Statt seinen Satz zu beenden, sagte er Captain Satak die Meinung und rückte ihm dabei noch ein Stückchen auf die Pelle. „Ich will nicht persönlich werden, denn das ist scheinbar Ihre Spezialität, aber Sie werden nie“, er schüttelte den Kopf, „Nie wieder so mit meinem ersten Offizier sprechen, ist das klar, Captain?“

„Ich habe die Wahrheit ausgesprochen.“

Jim musste lachen, auch wenn ihm nicht danach war. „Ich finde es immer wieder faszinierend, wie jemand mit überlegenem Intellekt, sich so leicht anmaßt genug Informationen zu besitzen um die Wahrheit festzulegen. Ein Hang zur Arroganz der mir bei ihren Leuten besonders auffällt, auch wenn der Vulkanier mit dem ich am meisten Umgang habe nicht so leicht in diese Falle tappt. Ich will nicht behaupten das Spocks menschliche Abstammung für seine Überlegenheit verantwortlich ist, dazu bin ich mir der Unzulänglichkeiten meiner Art zu sehr bewusst. Ich glaube eher, dass es eine ihm ganz zueigne Liebe zur Demut ist, die ihn vor derselben Anmaßung schützt mit der Sie sich so lächerlich machen. Noch eine schönen Tag.“

Er ließ nicht zu dass Satak darauf noch irgendwas erwiderte. Wenn man in einem Streit mit einem Vulkanier das letzte Wort haben wollte, musste man schnell laufen können.

~ Die Schmach die er angesichts dieser gut begründeten Anschuldigung empfand war fast unerträglich.

Und der Gedanke, seine Vater würde davon erfahren, entsetzlich.

Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn erst nachdem er seine destruktiven Gefühle an der Einrichtung des Zimmers ausgelassen hatte.

Wenn seinem Vater bekannt wurde, dass er nicht vorhatte die Ehe mit Jim beim Ponn Farr zu vollziehen...konnte Sarek darauf bestehen, dass sich Spock dem Kolinahr Ritual unterzog. Wenn Sarek entschlossen war konnte er ihm nachweisen nicht zurechnungsfähig zu sein.

Weder nach menschlichen, noch vulkanischen Standards war er geistig gesund, weil die eine Natur, die andere negativ beeinflusste. Er war sich dies bewusst und es zu verbergen war Zeit seines Lebens eine Notwendigkeit gewesen.

Ob im Kloster, oder im Sanatorium, in beiden Fällen würde er sein Selbst verlieren. Der Tod war dem vorzuziehen. Diese Entscheidung stand fest.

Es war grausam seinem Vater falsche Hoffnungen zu machen, aber noch grausamer wäre es wenn Sarek ein zweites Mal die Schande ertragen musste die Sybok über ihn gebracht hatte.

Spock hatte vor gehabt ohne Skandal aus dem Leben zu scheiden.

Die Ehe mit Jim war von Anfang an ein Wagnis gewesen. Er hatte ehrlich nicht erwartet, der Captain würde der Forderung einer Geschlechtsbegleichung zustimmen. Am Ende würde es zu mehr Problemen führen als es löste.

Sein Vater mochte im Moment beruhigt sein. Aber was war in vier Jahren?

Sein ursprünglicher Plan, sein Leben normal fortzuführen bis seine Zeit gekommen war und dann zu verschwinden. Dieser Plan war mit einer zweckmäßigen Ehe nichtig.

Sarek hätte ihn bis zu einem halben Jahr an die Zeit des Ponn Farr heran, in Ruhe gelassen. Er hätte nur angenommen, dass Spock sich selbst eine geeignete Partnerin suchte. Sein Vater wusste bis heute nicht, dass es für T'Pring ein Akt des Selbstschutzes gewesen war ihm Gegner zuzuführen. Er verstand nicht welche Gefahr von seinem Sohn ausging.

Er hätte keinen Einfluss genommen, weil er annehmen hätte müssen Spock würde den vulkanischen Weg gehen.

Aber mit Jim, einem Menschen, einem Mann, als Partner, konnte es sein dass Sarek die Tradition außer Acht ließ und sich einbrachte. Ein weiterer Unsicherheitsfaktor.

So wie Spock, der Ältere. Der zwar geschworen hatte sich nicht einzumischen, aber Spock gab, aus gutem Grund, auf dessen Wort noch weniger als auf sein eigenes.

Diese Situation, jetzt, war schlimmer als alles was er an Komplikationen in vier Jahren vorausgesehen hatte.

Wenn Zweifel an der Echtheit ihrer Ehe aufkommen würden-

Er wollte nicht als eine Schande in der Erinnerung zurückbleiben. Ein Betrüger, Lügner, ein Fehler...er wusste das er all dies war, aber er wollte nicht allein daran gemessen werden. Er war trotz allem befähigt einem konstruktiven Zweck zu dienen. Das war alles was er wollte.

Der Captain betrat ihr Zimmer. Spock hatte nicht damit gerechnet hier so bald von ihm aufgesucht zu werden.

Kommentarlos stieg der Captain über die Reste des zerstörten Mobiliars, stand vor ihm und öffnete leicht den Mund als wollte er etwas sagen, wusste aber nicht was.

Spock wusste was es zu sagen galt, „Ich kann diese Ehe unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht weiterführen.“

„Spock, ganz ruhig-“

„Ich bin ruhig. Es ist sehr einfach, Captain, wenn es Ihnen nicht möglich ist die Normen einer vulkanischen Ehe einzuhalten, mit mir ihr Leben und ihr Bett zu teilen und nicht mit anderen, dann kann ich nicht ehrlich behaupten wir führen eine Ehe und ich werde mich nicht zum Lügner machen lassen.“

Der Captain schüttelte den Kopf, ärgerlich, nahm Spock an. „Spock, die Leute werden immer glauben was sie glauben wollen-“

Nein. „Es ist eine einfach Frage, Captain, können Sie oder können Sie sich nicht, diskret in sexuellen Angelegenheiten verhalten?“

„Ich habe nicht mit Carol geschlafen!“

„Darum geht es nicht, Sie haben bei ihr geschlafen.“

„Ich darf nicht bei Freunden schlafen?!“

„Nein. Nicht wenn es den Anschein erweckt als ob unsere Ehe ein Betrug wäre.“

„Wir führen eine Zweckehe!“

Jim pausiert hier, als würde er bereuen dies gesagt zu haben, oder auch erwarten, dass Spock dies negativ aufnehmen würde. Aber Spock konnte nicht anders als zu nicken. Er hatte jetzt verstanden, der Captain begriff nicht:

„Aus vulkanischer Sicht gibt es keinen Unterschied zwischen einer Ehe und einer Zweckehe. Jede Ehe ist auch eine Zweckehe wenn sie den Zweck einer Ehe:

Das verpartnerte Zusammenleben,

erfüllt, wenn nicht ist es eine Scheinehe, eine vorsätzliche Täuschung mit dem Ziel sich den rechtlichen Schutz einer Ehe zu erschleichen. Diese Form des Betrugs ist so undenkbar dass in der vulkanischen Rechtsprechung keine Vorgehensweise dagegen festgelegt ist. Was nicht bedeutet, dass nicht rechtlich gegen uns vorgegangen wird wenn sich der Verdacht erhärtet wir hätten einen Betrug begangen.“

Der Captain war still geworden, hatte tatsächlich zugehört und jetzt auch begriffen in welche Lage er sich gebracht hatte.

Spock hielt es für angemessen sich zu entschuldigen, „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte mehr Zeit darauf verwenden sollen Ihnen zu erklären was eine Zweckehe mit sich bringt. Ich erkenne jetzt, dass Sie sich der Einschränkungen unter denen Sie leben würden nicht vollends im Klaren gewesen sein können-“

„Spock, Halt, -das ist alles nicht richtig-“ Jim hatte unangenehm berührt die Schulter hochgezogen, „Ich weiß nicht wann du auf die wirre Idee gekommen bist mit dir zusammenzuleben wäre eine _Einschränkung_ für mich. Schließlich bin ich es der von unserer Ehe profitiert. Aber ich weiß dass du gerade darauf hin argumentierst, dass wir uns wegen der _Einschränkungen_ trennen sollten und ich will jetzt hier gleich klarstellen, dass das für mich überhaupt in Frage kommt-“

„In diesem Fall, Captain-“ bot er vorschnell an-

„Lassen Sie mich ausreden, Commander“, Jim war so streng und bestimmt wie selten und gleichzeitig schien es ihm schwer zu fallen nicht die Hand nach Spock auszustrecken, ihn nicht zu berühren, „Ich war noch nicht fertig, denn es stimmt auch nicht, dass Sie mir nicht von Anfang an erklärt hätten eine Scheinehe käme für Sie nicht in Frage. Auch wenn ich mich nicht dran gehalten habe, hab ich den Unterschied zwischen einer Scheinehe und einer Zweckehe verstanden bevor ich Ja gesagt hab. Es gibt nichts wofür Sie sich entschuldigen müssen“, jetzt legte er die Hand auf Spocks Unterarm, eine Entschuldigung, wie der Captain sie anbot wenn er dachte Worte allein reichten nicht. „Ich habe Mist gebaut, nicht Sie“, wiederholte er, „Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht, auch wenn ihre Landsleute das anders sehen.

Ich will auf keinen Fall, dass der Freundschaftsdienst, den Sie mir erweisen, irgendwie negativ auf Sie reflektiert“, stellte der Captain sanft klar und schloss dabei so leidenschaftslos „Deshalb will ich keine Trennung“, wie Spock es nicht von ihm kannte.

Die vernünftige Reaktion des Captains hätte befriedigend sein müssen, stattdessen fühlte sich Spock unwohl. Es war eine ganz physiologische Empfindung, als hätte er etwas geschluckt, dass ihm auf Höhe der Kardia steckengeblieben wäre, nur dass er nichts geschluckt hatte und unfähig war diese Empfindung so zu unterdrücken wie sich physiologische Empfindungen für gewöhnlich unterdrücken ließen.

Der Captain schien auf etwas gewartet zu haben, von dem er jetzt begriff dass es nicht eintrat, denn seine Hand auf Spocks Arm drückte diesen behutsam, verabschiedend, nur um die Hand dann genau da zu lassen wo sie schon seit Jims Entschuldigung lag und diese andauernde Berührung legte einen Gedanken frei, der keinen Ursprung zu besitzen schien:

Um wie vieles leichter alles wäre, wenn Jim ihm weh tun würde.

Es war einer dieser Gedanken, wie ihn seine Mutter manchmal geäußert hatte, die nicht erklärt werden konnten, keine Logik besaßen und seinen Vater zur Sprachlosigkeit verdammten, weil er keine Möglichkeit sah sie einzuordnen, während Spock, damals beschämt darüber, instinktiv spürte dass sie etwas Wahres geäußert hatte. Etwas aus den Tiefen ihrer Selbst, das, für Menschen, keiner Erklärung bedurfte.

Nur war ihm selbst so ein Gedanke noch nie gekommen und er wusste nichts damit anzufangen, als sich von ihm abzuwenden, ohne ihn zu analysieren, worin er nur scheitern konnte-

Der Captain hielt ihn immer noch fest, als er fragte, „Also wenn ich mich in der Öffentlichkeit zurückhalte und meine Nächte nichts auswärts verbringe, das wäre annehmbar für dich?“

„Mehr als nur annehmbar, dieses Arrangement wäre vollauf zufriedenstellend.“ Jim ließ ihn los. Spock war zu irritiert davon dass er sich wiederholen musste, denn genau das war ja schon von ihm festgestellt worden und über diese Irritation vermisste er es zu begreifen warum Jim noch einmal gefragt hatte, er konnte nur rekonstruieren, dass es da einen Grund geben musste, der Captain stellt für gewöhnlich keine redundanten Fragen.

„Kann ich sonst irgendetwas tun... …um richtig zu stellen...“ Jim ordnete seine Gedanken und fragte dann, „Wie würden wir uns verhalten wenn wir eine vulkanische Ehe führen würden?“

Spock erinnerte sich daran wie seine Eltern aufgetreten waren, wie im Einklang sie waren, das Lächeln seiner Mutter wann immer sein Vater ihr die Finger zum Kuss darbot, ein Lächeln, als wäre es jedes Mal das erste Mal dass sie ihren Bund öffentlich bezeugten. „Der Schaden ist bereits angerichtet, jedes emendierende Verhalten würde nur als weiterer falscher Schein interpretiert.“

Der Captain deutete ein unwilliges Kopfschütteln an und meinte, „Ja, schon, aber Menschen sind nicht so kontinuierlich in ihren Entscheidungen und ihrem Auftreten. Sie können es doch auf mich schieben, das wäre nicht einmal gelogen, ich hab mich wirklich nicht absichtlich so unangemessen verhalten und-“

„Das würde ich niemals tun, Captain.“

Jim schwieg und lächelte, teils traurig, teils- „Nein. Natürlich nicht“, erleichtert.

 

 


	6. Altair

Es war Scottys Schuld, oder sein Verdienst, je nachdem.

Sie waren immer noch nicht auf dem Weg zu M13. Wegen Mister Scotts Lampenfieber, waren sie in Sektor 9 unterwegs gewesen, am Altair System vorbeigekommen und hatten im Raum taumelnde Flüchtlingsschiffe gefunden. Voller Bewohner des Altair VI die vor dem Bürgerkrieg fliehen wollten und auf Shuttles verfrachtet worden waren die nicht zu interstellaren Flügen gedacht waren – manchmal über hundert von ihnen in einer Raumfähre, ohne Wasser, die Lebenserhaltungssysteme heillos überfordert.

Bei einer Shuttlekapsel deren Passagiere nicht auf ihren Ruf reagiert hatten, hatten die Sauerstoffgeneratoren den Geist aufgegeben. Als sie sie im Shuttlehangar öffnen konnten waren alle vierundzwanzig Passagiere erstickt, sechs davon kleine Kinder. Jim musste das Personal abziehen und ersetzen lassen, der Schock war zu groß.

Der Bürgerkrieg hatte unglaublich blutige Ausmaße angenommen. Die Bewohner der anderen Planeten des Altairsystems schauten nur tatenlos zu. Naja, immerhin nutzten sie die Schwäche von Altair VI nicht aus. Oder schossen die Flüchtlingsshuttles ab. Nicht das das bei diesen Rostlauben notwendig war. Es waren Todesfallen, aber die flüchtigen Altairianer waren verzweifelt.

Jeder der ein Shuttle auf Altair VI besaß und skrupellos genug war konnte jetzt Profit aus der Todesangst der Verfolgten schlagen. Die Leute wussten, wie gering ihre Chancen waren in diesen Nussschalen auch nur einen der anderen Planeten des Altairsystems zu erreichen, aber sie starben lieber bei dem Versuch, denn auf Altair VI starben sie auf jeden Fall.

Jim informierte das Flottenhauptkommando, forderte auch Unterstützung an, aber die Antwort war klar:

Altair VI war kein Mitglied der Föderation. Die Verhandlungen waren immer und immer wieder an den Kriegen und Umstürzen gescheitert, zuletzt vor wenigen Jahren. Es war nicht die Aufgabe der Sternenflotte auf fremden Territorium Kriege zu beenden. Sie waren nicht zuständig.

Das ließ sich leicht sagen.

„...wenn man die Leichen der kleinen Kinder nicht gesehen hat, wie sie wie schlafend in den Armen ihrer ebenso erstickten Eltern liegen. Ich werde das nächste Mal wenn einer der Altairianer mir erzählte, dass die Hälfte seiner Familie noch auf dem Planeten festsitzt, ihm erklären dass die Sternenflotte nicht zuständig ist und wir jetzt weiterfliegen müssen, weil wir wichtigeres zu tun haben, als Flüchtlingsshuttles aufzusammeln.“

Es war sehr still geworden, nachdem er das gesagt hatte, sowohl auf der Brücke, als auch von Seiten der Admiräle Komack, Barnett und Nogura.

Es war Komack, der sich als erster davon erholte dass der rotzfreche Lümmel, den er zum Captain der Enterprise gemacht hatte, ihm so die Meinung sagte. Der Admiral räusperte sich und stellte fest, „Natürlich haben Sie nichts wichtigeres zu tun als Fluchthilfe zu leisten, Captain. Ihre Mission zur Erforschung von M13 wird solange ausgesetzt wie der Flüchtlingsstrom anhält. Allerdings dürfen sie dabei das altairianische Territorium nicht verletzen. Wir können Ihnen nicht erlauben sich im planetennahen Orbit aufzuhalten oder sich auf eine andere Art einzumischen. Die Flüchtlinge die aus eigener Kraft das altairiansiche Hoheitsgebiet verlassen, dürfen sie aufnehmen. Aber darüber hinaus wäre eine Einmischung ein grober Verstoß gegen das transföderale Völkerrecht. Sie würden friedensbildende Beitrittsverhandlungen gefährden wenn bekannt würde, dass ein Captain der Sternenflotte sich in einen Krieg außerhalb unserer Zuständigkeit eingemischt hat-“

„Ja, ich habe es schon verstanden, Sir.“

„Ich glaube nicht das Sie das haben!“, wurde Komack laut, scheinbar wollte er sich den Ton nicht mehr gefallen lassen, dabei hatte Jim es nicht so gemeint, wie er geklungen hatte, „Wenn Sie sich über diesen Befehl hinwegsetzen, Kirk, verspreche ich Ihnen, dass nicht nur Sie sondern auch Ihr gesamter Führungsstab vor einem Kriegsgericht landet, haben Sie das jetzt verstanden!“

Jim hatte schon die Hand erhoben, zum Zeichen seiner Kapitulation und erklärte, „Ich habe verstanden, Sir. Wenn ich respektlos geklungen habe tut es mir Leid, es war ein langer Tag. Es ist sehr schlimm hier. Kaum einer von uns hat so etwas je mit eigenen Augen gesehen“, er hatte, die unberührten Leichen, mit keinem Kratzer am Leib, das alles erinnerte ihn sehr an Tarsus, „Vielleicht sollte ich noch klarstellen, dass weder ich noch einer meiner Führungsoffiziere sich von einer drohenden Strafe davon abhalten lassen würde mehr für diese Leute zu tun. Nur habe ich sehr wohl verstanden, dass wir nicht mehr tun können. Ich wünschte nur, es wäre anders.“

Komack nickte. Barnett blieb die Spucke weg. Vielleicht weil es seines Wissens nach das das erste Mal war, dass Captain James Tiberius Kirk sich bei Vorgesetzten ehrlich entschuldigt hatte.

„Dieser Wunsch ist nur menschlich, Captain“, sagte Admiral Nogura und fragte, „Habe Sie schon eine Vorstellung mit wie vielen Flüchtlingen wir noch rechnen können? Die Exeter wäre Altair am nächsten und könnte weitere fünfhundert Flüchtlinge aufnehmen.“

„Das wäre eine große Hilfe, Sir. Vor allem, da wir ohne Ablöse nicht zur nächsten Basis fliegen können um die Leute abzusetzen. Im Augenblick hält der Strom ständig an und manchmal ist es sehr knapp, eine Frage von Minuten wenn die Maschinen der Fähren versagen. Dennoch würde ich nicht damit rechnen, dass dieser Strom noch lange anhält. Die Zahl der Shuttles auf Altair VI ist begrenzt, irgendwann sind alle geflohen-“ da kam ihm eine Idee, „Und der Rest der Flüchtlinge sitzt dann auf dem Planeten fest.“

Die drei Admiräle sahen recht betreten drein, aber alternative Lösungen wollten sie scheinbar nicht diskutieren, denn als Barnett nickte und ihm sagte, dass er sich melden solle wenn er weitere Unterstützung bräuchte, schienen sie sich einig zu sein, dass alles gesagt war.

„Ich kenne diesen Blick“, sagte Pille, der es sich natürlich nicht hatte nehmen lassen auf der Brücke anwesend zu sein, als Jim gemeint hatte er würde Bericht erstatten, öffentlich, so dass die Crew mitbekam was seine Vorgesetzten zu sagen hatten. „Das bedeutet Ärger“, meinte sein Freund und hielt ihm den Zeigefinger vor die Nase als würde er Jim drohen ja nicht etwas anderes zu behaupten.

„Hast du nicht irgendwo einen Patienten den du herumkommandieren kannst?“

„Nicht nur einen, sonder über achtzig Patienten, aber die machen alle zusammen nicht so viel Ärger wie du. Was hast du vor? Und glaub ja nicht ich nehme dir ab, dass du auf die drei Hampelmännern hörst, dazu kenne ich dich zu gut. Spucks schon aus! Denn ich und, wie du so lässig bemerkt hast, jeder deiner Führungsoffiziere wartet nur darauf, dass du uns erlaubst zu tun was notwendig ist um diesen Wahnsinn zu beenden.“

„Das kann ich nicht, Pille, zur Abwechslung haben die Hampelmänner Recht. Wir würden der _unversehrten_ Integrität der Sternenflotte schaden, wenn wir uns einmischen, also werden wir uns nicht einmischen...“ Er spürte Blicke auf sich.

Seine Leute glaubten ihm kein Wort: Sulu schüttelte nur den Kopf und überwachte seine Konsolen wohl wissend, dass er schon rechtzeitig informiert wurde wenn es ihn betraf. Chekov hatte sich umgedreht und sah seinen Captain aus großen Augen an, als ob er versuchte eine geheime Botschaft aufzufangen. Von Uhura war ein glucksendes Lachen zu hören, das erste seit Tagen. Offenbar hatte seine vorgetäuschte Gehorsamkeit eine stimmungsaufhellende Wirkung. Sogar auf Spock, der neben dem Kapitänsstuhl Stellung bezogen hatte und auf Jim hinabblickte, mit- nicht einem Lächeln, aber doch wesentlich weniger dünnlippig als gewohnt.

„Was ist der Plan?“, fragte Pille ungeduldig.

„Dem Captain wird aufgefallen sein“, übernahm Spock für ihn, „Dass die altairianischen Flüchtlinge in wenigen Tagen keine Möglichkeit mehr haben werden von Altair zu entkommen und wir einen direkten Befehl missachten müssten um sie vom Planeten abzuholen. Allerdings wüsste ich auch gerne welche Lösung für dieses Problem besteht, bei der wir nicht auf die eine oder andere Weise Vorschriften brechen?“

„Wir schicken ihnen ihre Shuttles zurück“, eigentlich hatte er gedacht das das auf der Hand lang und verstand nicht, warum Spock so skeptisch drein sah, bevor dieser antwortete:

„Das liegt auf der Hand. Nur wie Sie das bewerkstelligen wollen erschließt sich mir nicht“, stellte Spock fest und zählte auf, „Die Shuttles sind primitiv und selbst die die noch funktionstüchtig wären, können nicht ferngesteuert werden. Wir können auch nicht Piloten nach Altair schicken, da könnten wir genausogut in den Orbit einschwenken und die Leute hochbeamen-“

„Ja, warum eigentlich nicht?“, unterbrach Pille.

Jim erklärte, „Weil die Exeter in weniger als vier Stunden hier sein könnte. Man würde uns aufhalten noch bevor wir wirklich etwas ausrichten könnten. Was auch der Grund ist, warum ich nicht vorhabe _unsere_ Piloten nach Altair zurückzuschicken.“

„Haben wir andere?“ Spock schaltete schnell, nur konnte er natürlich nicht wissen das sie tatsächlich andere hatten:

Eine Gruppe junger Altairianer hatte sich ein Shuttle mit einer sechs-köpfigen Familie geteilt. Sie hatten es zwar nicht zugegeben, aber nach Lieutenant Commander Righettis Sicherheitsüberprüfung war schnell klar, dass es sich um Widerstandskämpfer handelte. Die Information hatte sich in dem Trubel noch nicht bis zu seinem ersten Offizier durchgesprochen. Pille allerdings wusste davon.

„ _Doctor“_ , sprach Jim ihn ganz offiziell an, „Zehn der Widerstandskämpfer die wir heute Morgen eingesammelt haben waren unverletzt, wie geht es den restlichen Fünf?“

„Zwei sind noch auf der Krankenstation, die anderen Drei habe ich zusammengeflickt“, gab Pille widerwillig zu und setzte hinten nach, „Jim, das sind noch halbe Kinder. Du willst die doch nicht wirklich wieder zurück schicken?“

„Wollen? Nein, aber mir bleibt keine andere Wahl, wenn ich will, dass Captain Tracey uns nicht dazwischen funkt muss ich mich an die Vorschriften halten. Sagen Sie, Commander gibt es eine Vorschrift die es mir erlaubt Kriegsflüchtlinge auf meinem Schiff gegen ihren Willen festzuhalten?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Spock und da war fast ein Lächeln, „Es gibt sogar mehrere Vorschriften dagegen, drei Verfügungen in der Dienstvorschrift und insgesamt verbieten Ihnen fünf Gesetze der Föderation unbescholtene Bürger nicht-föderaler Welten festzuhalten oder in ihren Mitteln zu beschneiden zu ihrer Heimat zurückzukehren.“

„Siehst du Pille, ich muss mich an die Vorschriften halten“, er erntete nur ein Kopfschütteln von seinem Freund, „Wenn jemand diese jungen Leute auf die Idee bringt wieder zurückzukehren, kann weder ich noch Captain Tracey etwas tun um sie davon abzuhalten-“

„In halb-kaputten Blechbüchsen schickst du sie mitten in die Hölle zurück, Jim.“

„Ich muss dem Doctor allerdings zustimmen, dass die meisten der Shuttles in einem ausnehmend schlechtem Zustand sind, Captain.“ Da klang eine Frage bei Spock mit, nur fragte sich Jim welche, denn es lag doch auf der Hand, dass sie die Shuttles vorher herrichten musste, um- wie hieß das?- die unbescholtenen Bürger nicht in ihren Mitteln zu beschneiden?

„Na da kennen wir doch jemanden der noch aus jeder Blechbüchse ein passables Raumschiff zusammengeschraubt hat“, er drehte sich zu Uhura um und bat, „Bitte informieren sie Mister Scott, seinem Captain stünde der Sinn nach Bastelarbeiten. In einer halben Stunde im Shuttlehangar.“

„Ja, Sir.“ Sie hatte wirklich ein bezauberndes Lächeln.

„Mister Chekov, Ihre Schicht endet bald, wollen Sie mithelfen?“

„Aye, Keptin.“ Na da strahlte aber einer. Eigentlich hatte Jim ihn solange wie möglich vom Hangar fernhalten wollen, denn Chekov war unter denen gewesen, die die erste Fähre mit Toten in Empfang genommen hatten. Jim hatte keine Ahnung was der Fähnrich da unten zu suchen gehabt hatte, aber er war dabei gewesen. Und hatte nichts tun können. So wie die meisten von ihnen nicht viel tun konnten. Das war das schlimmste. Deshalb war es am wichtigsten seinen Leuten eine Aufgabe zu geben. Man konnte mit einer Menge Grauenhaftem fertig werden, hatte Jim schon erlebt, aber Hilflosigkeit fraß einen auf und die Erinnerung daran ließ sich nie wirklich verarbeiten. Deshalb glaubte er nicht an ausweglose Situationen. Nicht weil es sie nicht gab, sondern weil es ihm besser ging wenn er sich vormachen konnte, dass er immer etwas tun konnte um die Dinge zum Besseren zu wenden.

 

~ Captain Tracey hatte sich die Mühe gemacht persönlich auf die Enterprise zu kommen und zu fragen ob beim Captain ein Mangel an Porzellanwaren in seinen Schränken bestand.

Was Jim verneinte, Aber an Deuteriumkompressoren für die Shuttles würde es ihnen fehlen, wenn Tracey also da aushelfen könnte...

...so ging das eine Zeit lang hin und her, bis Captain Tracey einsehen musste, dass sein jüngerer Kollege trotz seiner unorthodoxen Vorgehensweise, sich vollkommen im Recht befand und auch die moralische Überlegenheit auf seiner Seite hatte.

„Dann machen wir es eben so wie Sie sagen, Kirk, aber das ist Irrsinn“, gab Captain Tracey nach.

„Hey, ich hab mir die Vorschriften nicht ausgedacht“, setzte Jim noch eins drauf, „Ich bin sogar mal durch die Prüfung gerasselt, weil ich meinte einige davon wären Irrsinn.“

Captain Tracey ging grußlos.

„Ich habs gesehen“, sagte Dr. McCoy, der neben ihm gesessen und die Diskussion der Captains mitverfolgt hatte.

Spock wusste nicht worauf der Doctor hinauswollte, „Was haben Sie gesehen?“

„Ich weiß jetzt wie Sie aussehen wenn Sie grinsen, Spock“, behauptete der Doctor, „Ich hab mich beim ersten Mal nicht getäuscht.“

„Und wann soll das gewesen sein?“

„Im Bad, da haben Sie verschmitzt gegrinst!“

„Ich habe mich schon zu dem Zeitpunkt gefragt, wie Sie auf die Idee kommen konnten unsere Diskussion über Getränkebestellungen wäre erheiternd für mich?“

„Nein, Nein! Mir machen Sie nichts mehr vor-“

„Sagt mal!“ Unterbrach der Captain, die Hände in die Seite gestemmt und sie streng musternd, „Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun?“

„Habe ich, aber dem Doctor schien meine, von ihm eingebildete, mimische Entgleisung wichtig zu sein.“

„Sie mich auch, Spock.“

„Pille!“, rief der Captain seinem CMO hinterher und wandte sich dann an ihn, schüttelte den Kopf und stellte gutmütig fest, „Du grinst schon wieder.“

„Ich habe beschlossen vulgäre Ausfälle des Doctors mit Humor zu nehmen. Seitdem ist unser Umgang viel höflicher geworden.“

Jim setzte-halb-lehnte sich vor ihm an den Tisch, sein Schenkel berührte dabei Spocks und er hatte die Arme verschränkt, immer noch kopfschüttelnd. Aber amüsiert, „Du hast gegrinst.“

Das war vor Jim nicht zu leugnen, „Ja.“

„Dann widersprichst du ihm nur aus...“, Jim zuckte mit den Schultern, „Trotz?“

„Natürlich nicht. Ich kann die Behauptung des Doctors nicht bestätigen, weil er danach fragen würde was mich auf Deneb erheitert hat und die Erklärung würde eine Kollegin diffamieren, Dr. McCoys Paranoia schüren und mich seinem Spott preisgeben. Daher ist es für alle besser dieses Gespräch im Keim zu ersticken.“

Jim nickte, er lächelte noch, aber seine Augen lächelten nicht mit. „Ich unterschätze immer wieder wie kompliziert es ist Du zu sein.“

So kompliziert war das nicht und Spock war sich nicht sicher was er mit dieser Aussage des Captains anfangen sollte.

„Das war ein Kompliment“, sagte Jim, „Kein besonders blumiges. Ich werd noch dran arbeiten. Aber zuerst holen wir die Deuteriumkompressoren von der Exeter.“

„Ja, Sir.“

 

~ Jim fiel wie ein Stein ins Bett und kuschelte sich instinktiv an Spock, bevor höhere Gehirnfunktionen sich zu Wort meldeten und er wieder auf Abstand ging. Sich entschuldigte, er hatte vergessen, dass Spock sich ja konzentrieren wollte um zu meditieren bevor er schlief.

Das und, dass sie ja eigentlich nur mehr nebeneinander schliefen. Was Spock seit Deneb weder hinterfragt, noch mit Annäherungsversuchen geändert hatte.

„Sie können sich ruhig zu mir legen, ich habe es noch nicht nötig zu schlafen“, korrigierte Spock ihn, „Mich eine Stunde auszuruhen dürfte vollauf genügen. Wenn es Recht ist werde ich danach wieder die Koordination von Sicherheits- und medizinischem Personal gewährleisten?“

Jim konnte zwischen den Zeilen lesen, Spock brauchte keine Stunde Pause, aber weil Jim den Schlaf brauchte war Spock hier. Er war zu erschöpft und emotional ausgebrannt um das Angebot zum Kuscheln nicht anzunehmen.

So rollte er sich wieder zur Seite und vergrub seine Nase in der Kerbe zwischen der Matratze und Spocks Arm. Seine Hand fand ganz von selbst die Stelle der unteren rechten Rippen, dort wo Spocks surrender Herzschlag sich auf angenehm vibrierende zweihundertfünfzig Schläge pro Minute beruhigte.

Jim bereute es fast, wie schnell er einschlief.

 

~

 

Der schlimmste anzunehmende Fall war eingetreten und ein Anschlag auf die Exeter erfolgreich gewesen.

Bei den Mengen an Flüchtlingen die von der Enterprise und der Exeter täglich aufgenommen und ausgeflogen wurden, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit des Eintretens eines terroristischen Anschlags in der ersten Woche bei 1 zu 4 gestanden. Wahrscheinlichkeit steigend jeden weiteren Tag an dem sie ihre Bemühungen um die Sicherheit der Altairianschen Flüchtlinge fortsetzten, weil einerseits die Besatzung mit jedem Tag stärker belastet und die Altairanischen Aggressoren entschlossener waren ihnen das Handwerk zu legen.

Als LtCdr Righetti am elften Tag ihrer Rettungsmission die Identität eines Terroristen an Bord der Enterprise bestätigte und die Person in Gewahrsam nahm, war Spock nur überrascht gewesen, dass es ihr gelungen war den Altairianer von einem echten Flüchtling rechtzeitig zu unterscheiden. Die Sicherheitsüberprüfung wäre in diesem Fall zu träge gewesen, die LtCdr hatte allein an Körpersprache instinktiv die feindlichen Absichten des Mannes erraten.

Leider war der Sicherheitschef der Exeter nicht im selben Maß wachsam und/oder begabt gewesen. So konnte ein Terrorist in der Krankenstation mehrere Mitglieder des medizinischen Personals und zehn Flüchtlinge verwunden, bevor er erschossen wurde.

Es gab fünf Tote, den Terroristen mit eingerechnet.

Spock war mit dem Captain auf die Exeter gekommen. Seit nun mehr einer Stunde verhandelte der Captain mit Captain Tracey über die Fortführung ihrer Rettungsmission.

Der Captain der Exeter reagierte über die Maßen emotional. Sein erster Offizier, Doctor Carter war trotz einer Kopfverletzung ebenfalls anwesend, enthielt sich aber so wie Spock jeglichen Kommentars.

Tatsächlich tat auch Jim nicht mehr als Tracey nur soweit entgegenzutreten, als dass er nicht zustimmte sich von Altair VI zurückzuziehen. Von dieser Weigerung abgesehen, argumentierte er extrem defensiv und ließ auch ungerechtfertigte Anschuldigungen und sogar Beleidigungen über sich ergehen. Als Spock zu Anfang Captain Tracey zur Räson rufen hatte wollen, hatte Jim seine Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt bevor Spock auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte. Jim ließ zu, dass sich der Captain der Exeter an ihm abreagierte, jemandem die Schuld geben konnte.

Das begriff dieser auch irgendwann und wurde unverständlicherweise noch wütender. Er wusste nicht zu schätzen, dass der Captain auf seine emotionale Verfassung einging.

Möglicherweise, weil er sich seiner Unterlegenheit bewusst wurde:

„Hören Sie auf so betroffen zu glotzen, Kirk, Sie falscher Hund! Ich hätte niemals auf Sie hören dürfen. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Captain unserer Flotte so dreist mit dem Leben unserer Leute spekuliert. Ihnen ist es doch vollkommen egal wieviele draufgehen, solange Sie als Held dastehen. Also tun Sie jetzt nicht so als ob es Sie schert, dass ich vier Besatzungsmitglieder verloren habe, während Sie stur genauso weitermachen wollen als wäre überhaupt nichts passiert.“

Nicht einmal bei diesen Vorwürfen rechtfertigte sich der Captain und Spock schwieg, weil Jim es so wollte.

„Haben Sie wenigstens den Anstand mich anzusehen!“

Jim schaute auf. Aber nicht zu Tracey. Er sah Spock in die Augen und wirkte fremd, abgekämpft und gealtert über seine Jahre hinaus, als würde er weit zurückschauen, in ein anderes Leben, von dem nichts übrig geblieben war als Staub und Stein, nichts Lebendiges als Erinnerungen die zu schwer trugen und Spock wusste nichts mit diesem Ausdruck anzufangen, als hätte er den Mann vor sich gar nie gekannt. Paradox, dass er einerseits genau wusste was Jim dachte:

Dass er in Tracey ein Kind sah, welches einen Wutausbruch hatte, weil die Welt nicht so war wie er sie gern gehabt hätte. Aber andererseits unfähig war zu sagen was Jim gerade fühlte oder wie er so ruhig bleiben konnte.

Es war eine Sache die wahrscheinliche Verlustrate einer Mission zu kennen. Eine vollkommen andere fest damit zu rechnen. Jim verhielt sich wie ein Captain der mit Verlusten gerechnet hatte, sie ganz persönlich als Konstante des Krieges am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte und für Tracey und seine Illusionen keine Kraft übrig hatte.

Jim würde Tracey keinen Millimeter entgegenkommen. Was der Captain der Exeter nun endgültig feststellte und sie rauswerfen und das Hauptkommando über seinen Rückzug informieren wollte-

„Ronald, das kannst du nicht machen“, sagte der Doctor zu seinem Captain. Der alte Mann stand auf, sichtlich gezeichnet von seiner Verletzung, aber seine Stimme blieb fest, als er erklärte, „Ich weiß, du fühlst dich für uns alle verantwortlich. Aber deine Mannschaft fühlt sich für die Altairianer verantwortlich. Wenn du jetzt den Kurs wechselst, hast du eine Meuterei am Hals. Eine die ganz oben anfängt.“

Spock suchte den Blick seines Captains um einen Anhaltspunkt dafür zu haben wie man sich zu verhalten hatte, wenn man Zeuge wurde wie ein erster Offizier seinem Captain mit Meuterei drohte, aber Jims Verhalten, nämlich Tracey ohne Blinzeln im Auge zu behalten, erschien Spock zu offensiv, daher hielt er den Blick gesenkt und verpasste wohl den Moment da der Captain der Exeter seine Kapitulation nonverbal kommunizierte.

Denn Captain Tracey verließ den Konferenzraum einfach und überließ es seinem ersten Offizier alles weitere zu besprechen.

Doctor Carter fasste sich kurz. Der Captain sagte ihm zu medizinisches Personal der Enterprise als Ersatz für die Krankenstation der Exeter abzukommandieren und begleitete den Doctor danach zur Tür wo dessen Yeoman, die scheinbar draußen gewartet hatte, den Doctor in Empfang nahm und ihn mit mütterlicher Strenge tadelte, weil er sich verausgabt hatte.

Jim stand auf dem leeren Gang und schaute den beiden nach, wie sie langsam zur nächsten Lifttür gingen. Er blieb auch nachdem sie verschwunden waren stehen und schaute ins Nichts.

„Captain? Sollten wir nicht alsbald zur Enterprise zurückkehren?“

Jims Reaktion trat verzögert ein, „Ja“, er nickte und obwohl er sich in Bewegung setzte, hielten ihn seine Gedanken doch auf, so dass Spock anbot-

„Brauchen Sie noch einen Moment?“

-und so Jims Aufmerksamkeit ganz forderte:

„Was? Nein“, Jim schüttelte den Kopf, lachte, freudlos, eine Ablenkung, ob für sich oder Spock, es war gleichgültig.

Spock hielt Jim am Arm zurück als dieser gehen wollte und erntete einen fragenden Blick und leichte Irritation, weil er die Berührung nicht abgebrochen hatte, wie er es sonst tat.

„Sie glauben doch nicht Captain Tracey wäre mit seinen Vorwürfen im Recht, oder?“, er musste das fragen, denn er wusste das etwas nicht mit Jim stimmte, dass der Captain der Exeter etwas in ihm aufgerührt hatte, was Jim zu schaffen machte und Spock hatte einfach zu wenig Information um zu erschließen was in seinem Captain vorging.

Jim überlegte und man konnte ihm ansehen wie er nach Worten suchte, auf diese Frage auf die er anscheinend nicht mit Ja oder Nein antworten konnte und dann mit einem Flackern von Verlangen endete diese Überlegung und Jim biss die Zähne zusammen. Zeigte eine sublimere Variante des falschen Lächelns, als vorhin, eine bei der die Traurigkeit auch nur der Deflektion diente und erklärte, „Tracey musste nur ein bisschen rumbrüllen, das ist schon in Ordnung. Danach wäre mir auch, wenn man mir gerade die Krankenstation zusammengeschossen hätte.“

Spock fühlte sich nutzlos. Jim brauchte ihn und konnte ihn nicht erreichen, konnte die Schattierungen dessen was er fühlte nicht in schwarze oder weiße Worte pressen, wie schon zuvor. Er hatte denselben bedingungslosen Wunsch verstanden zu werden in Jims Verlangen gesehen, den er schon einmal zurückweisen hatte müssen.

Ohne Jim zu erklären warum. Seit der Nacht über Bringloid fragte sich Spock ob seine Gründe sich nicht zu erklären gut genug waren.

 

~

 

Rami war von ihrem letzten Flug nicht mehr zurückgekommen. Jetzt hatte Jim mit Cahat nur noch einen Piloten den er guten Gewissens nach Altair schicken konnte. Andere Altairianer boten sich an, aber es war von Woche zu Woche gefährlicher geworden und die meisten hatten Familie und wussten kaum wie man ein Shuttle landete. Tracey hatte schon vor drei Tagen angedeutet, dass es Zeit wurde sich zurückzuziehen.

Sie hatten über 100 000 Altairianer ausgeflogen, zwei Monate kaum geschlafen, sowohl die Crew der Exeter als auch Jims Leute waren körperlich, aber auch moralisch am Ende.

Vor allem weil die Lage auf Altair immer verzweifelter wurde, es gab immer noch die, die sich versteckten, die flüchten wollten, aber in den letzten sieben Tagen hatten sie mit nur Rami und Cahat nicht ganz 3000 Leute von der Oberfläche auf die Exeter und die Enterprise bringen können. Als sie noch alle Piloten hatten waren es 3000 am Tag, nicht in der Woche, gewesen, die sie retten konnten. Sie waren fast mit den Flügen nach Vega nicht nach gekommen um die Leute wegzubringen.

Als er diese Aktion anlaufen ließ, hatte er nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass es nur so enden konnte. Natürlich war ihm klar gewesen, dass er die Piloten in den Tod schickte. So wie es auch den Piloten klar gewesen war und die meisten waren sogar erleichtert ihren Kampf auf diese Weise fortsetzen zu können.

Allein Rami hatte 15 467 Leben gerettet bevor sie ihr eigenes verlor.

Nur sah die Besatzung der Enterprise das nicht so. Mit jedem Piloten, der nicht mehr zurückkam und je weniger Flüchtlinge sie täglich nach Vega schleusten, desto weniger sah jeder einzelne das gute was sie taten. Empfand es als zu wenig, wo sie doch soviel mehr tun hätten können, wenn das Hauptkommando sie gelassen hätte.

Als das alles anfing wollte er seinen Leuten die Möglichkeit geben etwas zu tun, dieser furchtbaren Hilflosigkeit zu entfliehen.

Er hatte es nur verschoben. Und verschlimmert.

Wenn er Cahat weiterfliegen ließ, nahm ihre Rettungsaktion mit dessen Tod sozusagen ein 'natürliches' Ende. Es würde unvermittelt, ohne Vorwarnung eintreten und der letzte der Besatzung würde begreifen, dass es vorbei war und das würde, wie die Menschen nun einmal waren, zu Widerstand und Verleugnung führen. Es durfte nicht vorbei sein, weil es immer noch Altairianer zu retten gab.

Deshalb hatte Tracey schon früher abbrechen wollen, weil er Meuterei fürchtete wenn er solange zuwartete bis der letzte Pilot den Heldentod gestorben war.

Cahat war jetzt auf der Enterprise, schlief ein paar Stunden.

Jim wusste ehrlich nicht wie seine Mannschaft reagieren würde, wenn er Cahat nicht wieder abfliegen ließ. Wenn er Abbruch anordnete.

Aber den Abbruch im Schatten von Cahats Tod anzuordnen... das würde mit Sicherheit nicht gut gehen.

~ Auch jetzt, wo sich nur 138 Altairianer an Bord aufhielten, waren Orte an denen man allein sein konnte eine Rarität und daher war es nicht schwer den Captain zu finden, als er für einige Stunden verschwunden blieb.

Spock fand ihn im Maschinenraum wo nur die Mannschaft zutritt hatte, zwischen den Servertürmen, auf dem Boden sitzend, die Wangen nass von Tränen.

Aber Jim hielt gleich die Hand hoch, als Abwehr jeden Kommentars und und versichert mit fester Stimme es wäre alles in Ordnung.

Und obwohl was Spock sah dagegen sprach, musste er sich dem beugen was er hörte:

Keine Falschheit in Jims Stimme. Er meinte was er sagte.

„Setzen Sie sich, Commander.“

Das tat Spock, er umschloss seine Knie mit den Armen und biss sich auf die Zunge, gewahr dass er unwillentlich die Körperhaltung des Captains gespiegelt hatte.

Sollte es Jim aufgefallen sein, ließ er es unkommentiert und erzählte stattdessen, „Ich habe vergessen wie befreiend es ist einfach zu weinen. Nicht weinen zu müssen, sondern weinen können. Wissen Sie wovon ich rede?“

„Nein“, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Wer weinen muss verliert die Kontrolle. Während weinen zu können eine Form von Kontrolle ist“, erklärte der Captain.

Logisch, aber schwer nachvollziehbar.

„Danach ist nichts besser, aber irgendwie fühlt es sich nicht mehr so schwer an all den Scheiß zu ertragen. Früher habe ich öfter geweint um loszulassen. Bevor ich alt genug war mich zu betrinken, oder...andere Dinge zu tun bei denen man einen Moment lang loslassen kann.“

Andere Dinge? „Mir würden sparsamere Euphemismen für Sex einfallen.“ Eine Behauptung die den gewünschten Effekt erzielte und Jim zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Wo Sie wieder hin denken, Mister Spock.“

„Verzeihung, Captain, war mit, _Andere Dinge bei denen man einen Moment loslassen kann_ , nicht Sex gemeint?“

Jim grinste, zuckte mit den Schultern und gab zu, „Nicht nur. Es ist auch befreiend wenn man ordentlich Prügel bezieht. Von einer Prügelei hat man auch länger was. Ein paar gebrochene Rippen, einen schweren Schädel...“ er nickte und wartete, aber da konnte er lang warten.

„Wenn Sie sich darüber belustigen wollen wie sehr Ihre selbstzerstörerisches Tendenzen mich beunruhigen muss ich Sie heute enttäuschen. Diese Art von Erleichterung ist mir aus eigener Erfahrung bekannt.“

„Ach so?“

„Es ist nicht logisch, aber manchmal ist im Kampf zu unterliegen eine Erleichterung und weit weniger beschämend als den Sieg davonzutragen.“

Jim seufzte und sie schwiegen eine Weile, bevor er sagte:

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich dem Jungen sagen soll dass er nicht mehr fliegen darf.“

„Was sollte Sie dazu veranlassen Cahat den Weg den er gewählt hat zu verwehren?“ Bei den meisten anderen Menschen hätte Spock einen emotionalen Beweggrund vermutet. Besonders da Cahat, wie auch seine gefallene Mitstreiterin Rami, zu Ikonen des Widerstands geworden waren und Menschen einzelnen Helden oft mehr Mitgefühl entgegenbrachten als den hilflosen Massen.

Jim dachte und fühlte nicht so. Es musste einen anderen Grund geben und gerade kratzte der Captain mühsam eine Erklärung zusammen:

„Es klingt furchtbar, aber es geht überhaupt nicht darum was Cahat will“, der Captain schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann ihn nicht sterben lassen, weil ich damit die Entscheidung abgebe wann diese Rettungsaktion endet. Die Entscheidung muss von mir kommen. Damit jeder Protest gegen diese Entscheidung sich an mich richtet und nicht an das Hauptkommando. Ich bin mir zu...“ er unterbrach sich und schluckte eine Emotion hinunter, „Zu 60 Prozent sicher, dass meine Leute keine Meuterei gegen mich durchziehen. Sollten sie es doch tun, müssen wir es so hinbiegen, dass die Föderation mir die Schuld gibt. Auf die Weise kommen noch alle-“

„Captain“, Spock konnte ihn diesen Gedanken nicht weiter verfolgen lassen, „Sie werden nicht gegen Sie meutern. Sie dürfen die Objektivität Ihrer Crew nicht unterschätzen.“

„Ich glaube von Objektivität hat sich die Crew spätestens verabschiedet, als Lieutenant Tomlinson Angela den Antrag gemacht hat, damit sie leichter die kleine Wari adoptieren können.“

Die altairianische Waise deren Mutter auf der Krankenstation im Kindbett starb, war von Angela Martine, Fähnrich der Phaserkontrolle, in den ersten Tagen und Nächten ihres Lebens versorgt worden. Weil die Altairianer, wie die meisten Humanoiden nach der Geburt engen Körperkontakt benötigten und keine der altairianischen Frauen zu dem Zeitpunkt in der mentalen Verfassung war, hatte sich Miss Martine als Ziehmutter zur Verfügung gestellt. Sie entwickelte schnell eine enge Bindung zu dem Neugeborenen, die nach den Gesetzen der Föderation, in Ermangelung der leiblichen Mutter als Elternschaft anerkannt wurde.

Damit war die Enterprise eines der wenigen Föderationsschiffe, wo von dem Recht einer Familiengründung während einer andauernden Mission Gebrauch gemacht wurde.

' _Als ob wir nicht sowieso schon genug um die Ohren hätten_ ', war Mister Scotts Kommentar gewesen. Dennoch hatte es sich der Ingenieur, Spocks Information nach, nicht nehmen lassen, persönlich am Ausbau von Lieutenant Tomlinsons Kabine mitanzupacken.

Spock konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, „Abgesehen von Waris Eltern, Doctor McCoy und vielleicht noch Mister Scott, ist Waris Angehörigkeit zur Crew bisher meines Wissens bei niemanden ein entscheidender Faktor in der Beurteilung unserer Mission.“

Jim biss sich auf die Lippe und drehte den Kopf weg, als wollte er ein Lachen verbergen. So wie er es eigentlich nur tat, wenn Dr. McCoy etwas Dummes von gab und die Etikette der Freundschaft verbot darauf mit schallenden Gelächter zu reagieren.

Jim bekam seine Mimik nicht wirklich unter Kontrolle, auch wenn er als sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen eher traurig, als belustigt aussah. Er beugte sich vor, vom Affekt gesteuert und legte beide Hände an Spocks Gesicht und einen Sekundenbruchteil glaubte er Jim würde sich weiter vorbeugen um ihn zu küssen, aber er lächelte ihn nur an, seine warmen, trockenen Hände an Spocks Wangen und schüttelte den Kopf über ihn.

„Wari ist ein entscheidender Faktor“, widersprach Jim, „Wo sie sich ja sogar bei Commander Spock ins Herz gestohlen hat und er sie als Crewmitglied bezeichnet“, veralberte Jim ihn liebevoll.

„Nach einer ordentlichen Einbürgerung in die Föderation ist das ihr rechtlicher Status.“

„Ja, klar“ neckte ihn Jim und ließ seine Hände zu Spocks Knie fallen, blieb ihm so nah, als er wieder sachlich wurde und erklärte, „Aber darauf wollte ich gar nicht hinaus, ich meinte eigentlich, dass sich die Objektivität zu einer viel klareren Subjektivität verschoben hat:

Es gibt keinen an Bord, der sich nicht bewusst ist dass wir tausende Kinder wie Wari zum Sterben zurücklassen, wenn wir hier verschwinden ohne uns in den Krieg einzumischen.“

Mehr als nur tausende, doch für Jim ging es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr um diese Frage. Sie hatten sich zu Anfang schon entschieden die Integrität der Föderation zu wahren, weil, „Tausende im Austausch zu Milliarden, deren Leben sicher vor Krieg und Ausbeutung wird wenn ihre Welten Teil der Föderation werden.

Ich stimme Ihnen zu, wenn Sie meinen, besonders Menschen, verlören leicht ihren Sinn für Verhältnismäßigkeit, wenn sie das Schicksal einzelner tief berührt. Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, Ihr Plan der Mannschaft den Schock, des plötzlichen Endes unserer Mission mit Cahats Tod, zu ersparen und stattdessen auf Vernunft zu bauen, wird nicht dazu führen, dass sich die Mannschaft gegen Sie wendet.“

Jim lächelte ihn an und nickte und meinte trotz dieser Gesten genau das Gegenteil. Das er darauf nicht hoffte, nicht baute. Teils erkannte Spock das Privileg diesen Moment der Schwäche, des Zweifels bei seinem Captain miterleben zu dürfen, wusste, welches Vertrauen Jim in ihn hatte bei ihm eine Ausnahme zu machen, ihn sehen zu lassen, dass die immer zuversichtliche Einstellung des Captains nur eine notwendige Fassade war.

Andererseits machte es Spock höchst unzufrieden Jims Unsicherheit nicht mit mehr als Versprechungen lindern zu können.

 

~ Spock sollte natürlich Recht behalten. Es gab keine Probleme. Jims Befehl, mit der Exeter nach Vega zurückzukehren wurde ausgeführt.

 

Beide Schiffe befanden sich immer noch in der Umlaufbahn um Vega und Jim beamte gerade von der Exeter zurück auf sein Schiff.

Captain Tracey hatte größere Schwierigkeiten gehabt seine Leute vom Aufstand abzuhalten, vielleicht weil sie leer von Altair nach Vega geflogen waren. Ronald hatte Jim zur Konferenz mit seinem Stab dazu gebeten hatte, um die Wogen zu glätten-worin Jim dank Übung immer besser wurde.

Seine Leute waren auch nicht begeistert gewesen. Spock hatte ihn von Fragen der Führungsoffiziere abgeschirmt, so dass er sich mehr mit Cahat und den anderen Altairianern befassen konnte.

Eigentlich wusste Jim noch überhaupt nicht wie seine Leute reagiert hatten. Meuterei hatte es keine gegeben. Aber er fürchtete sich trotzdem vor den nächsten Wochen.

Pille empfing ihn im Transporterraum.

„Hey“, begrüßte er seinen Freund verwundert. Pille an den Transporterkonsolen. Vielleicht gabs ja doch Meuterei. „Wo sind denn alle?“

„Zeig ich dir“, antwortete sein Freund kryptisch grinsend. Es war Jim nie so recht aufgefallen, aber Pille sah echt unheimlich aus, wenn er guter Laune war.

Der fidele Doctor ging voraus, Jim folgte durch leere Gänge. Er hatte sich so an das überfüllte Schiff gewöhnt, an Altairianer auf den Gängen, Schellenmusik und Kinder, die herumliefen, dass die Stille ihn jetzt bedrückte.

Wenigstens ging es den Altairianern gut, sie waren herzlich auf Vega aufgenommen worden und froh jetzt Teil der Föderation geworden zu sein. Ronald hatte bitter gesagt, die Sternenflotte würde sich schon ihre Leistung aufs Revers heften – wieder einmal eine große Heldentat. Kein Wort von denen die sie zurücklassen mussten, keine Erwähnung dessen was es die Mannschaften der Exeter und der Enterprise kostete den Kompromiss der Föderation einzuhalten.

Jim hatte ihm nicht erklärt dass das immer so lief.

Was wirklich auf Tarsus passiert war hatte es auch nicht in die Geschichtsbücher, geschweige in die Tageszeitung geschafft. Alles was man wusste war, dass die Sternenflotte ein Schiff geschickt hatte, das rechtzeitig bevor wirklich jemand des Hungertodes starb die Kolonisten rettete.

Hoch lebe die Föderation.

Deren Sternenflotte so schlecht organisiert war, dass es vier Monate lang niemandem auffiel, dass der Kontakt mit Tarsus vollkommen abgebrochen war.

Drei Tage nachdem Kodos die Kommunikation sperren ließ, hätte auffallen müssen, das etwas nicht stimmte. Fünf Tage danach hätte Hilfe da sein können - vier Monate bevor Kodos unter dem Vorwand von vernichteten Nahrungsmittelreserven viertausend Menschen hinrichten ließ. Und auch das wäre unbemerkt an der Föderation vorbei gegangen, wenn Kodos und seine Schergen nicht gestorben wäre. Wenn Winona nicht die Kommunikation wiederhergestellt und um Hilfe gerufen hätte.

Seine Mutter hatte einen Orden bekommen. Nicht weil sie das Kommunikationssystem repariert hatte, sondern damit sie nichts an dem Märchen von der großartigen Rettung änderte. Als ob ein Orden Winona Kirk zum Schweigen brachte. Aber niemand hatte hinterfragt warum sie schwieg, niemand bis auf einen alten Historiker, der dank Zeugenaussagen wusste wie wenig heldenhaft die Sternenflotte wegkam in der wahren Geschichte einer vergessenen Kolonie.

Die Tür zur Offiziersmesse glitt auf und schon der Lärm von Stimmen vieler Menschen warnte Jim vor, das die Messe gesteckt voll war mit-

Partygästen.

Alle hatten ein Glas oder etwas zu Essen in der Hand, waren glänzend gelaunt und starrten ihn an-

„Ich hab erst nächsten Monat Geburtstag, Pille“, raunte er seinem Freund zu.

„Wie kommst du darauf, es ginge hier um dich?“

„Weil mich alle anstarren“, murmelte er zurück.

„Captain“, Spock tauchte neben ihm auf und drückte ihm ein Glas Champanger in die Hand, „Ich muss mich entschuldigen, ich habe es versäumt Sie rechtzeitig über diese Feierlichkeit zu informieren. Es war mir nicht bekannt, dass Sie Cahat nach Vega begleiten.“

„Ja, das war-“ er hob instinktiv das Glas, prostete denen zu, die ihn noch ansahen, was erwidert wurde und dann war er schon uninteressant, „-das war eine spontane Entscheidung...Feierlichkeit?

„Ein nicht-obligatorischer Festakt um den Abschluss einer erfolgreichen Mission zu feiern. Entschuldigen Sie mich einen Moment, Captain“, Uhura und Scotty hatten Spock zugewinkt und da glitt er auch schon durch die Menge, vorsichtig im Gedränge nicht zu viel Körperkontakt ausgesetzt zu sein.

„Pille, hab ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Hat Spock echt ne Überraschungsparty organisiert?“

„Nein, das du überrascht bist war keine Absicht, du warst wirklich nirgends zu finden. Hast du dich wieder versteckt?“, spekulierte sein Freund.

„Wir reden aneinander vorbei: Spock hat ne Party organisiert!“

„Eigentlich“, widersprach Leonard, „Haben Uhura und Lumiek sie organisiert, Spock hatte nur die Idee.“

„Genaugenommen, Doctor“, sagte Spock und reichte Leonard auch ein Glas, „Hatte LtCdr Righetti die Idee. Ich habe mich mit ihr beraten, welche Möglichkeiten es gäbe die Moral nach einer so kräftezehrenden Mission wieder zu heben.“

„Und Grace sagte, Let's Party!“ das bezweifelte Jim zutiefst, er raunte Pille zu, „Das kann ich mir noch weniger vorstellen als dich und Spock beim Ententanz.“

Leonard schmunzelte, und scherzte, „Die Nacht ist noch jung.“

„Nein, wirklich, Grace hatte die Idee hierfür?“

Spock nickte und erklärte, „Sie meinte lockeres Zusammensein würde am besten eine positive Parole verinnerlichen.“

„Ja, das klingt schon eher nach Grace. Aber erhoffen wir uns nicht zu viel davon.“

„Mann, kannst du einen runter ziehen“, beschwerte sich Pille, „Aber es stimmt schon, die Schwarzseher sehen auch nach ein paar Gläschen immer noch schwarz.“

„Der Schlüssel dieser Zusammenkunft ist nicht die gemeinschaftliche Intoxikation“, begann Spock eine Kabbelei.

„Was denn dann?“, stieg Pille darauf ein.

„Das verinnerlichen einer positiven Parole.“

„Spock“, tadelte Leonard, „Man kann den Menschen nicht befehlen gut drauf zu sein.“

„Das sehe ich anders“, widersprach sein erster Offizier, Jim nahm einen Schluck und maskierte so seine Erheiterung über seine zwei liebsten Streithähne, „Und LtCdr Righetti“, fuhr Spock fort, „Die zum Thema Kommunikationspolitk promoviert hat, sieht das auch nicht so wie Sie, Doctor. Tatsächlich meinte sie sinngemäß, es würde manchmal schon reichen den Menschen zu sagen wie sie sich fühlen sollen, um dieses Gefühl bei ihnen hervorzurufen.“

„Das ist der größte Blödsinn den ich je gehört habe!“, wurde Pille laut.

„Ich bin mir sicher“, schaltete sich Jim dazwischen, „Sie hat eher etwas in der Art gemeint, wie dass wenn man sein Gesicht der Sonne zuwendet, der Schatten ganz von selbst hinter einen fällt.“

Das hätte Leonard gelten lassen können, er hob sein Glas, „Darauf stoße ich an.“

Jim stieß an und als er einen Schluck nahm sah er wie Spock nur darauf wartete wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit zu haben bevor er seinen Widerspruch äußerte:

„Weder wurde die LtCdr so poetisch, noch hat sie das gemeint, Captain. Sie äußerte sich langwierig über politische Propaganda und meine Aussage fasst diese Äußerung zusammen.“

„ _Propaganda_...“, grummelte Pille in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Ich mach mal die Runde“, kündigte Jim seine Fahnenflucht an. Zwischen die zwei passte kein Friedenstifter.

In den unteren Decks wurde ein bisschen ausgelassener gefeiert.

Wahnsinn. Auf der Exeter herrschte eine Grabesstimmung und Tracey stand kurz vorm freiwilligen verfrühten Ruhestand. Während Jim durchgereicht wurde und ihm der Rücken vom vielen Schulterklopfen schon weh tat.

Es war nicht so, dass seine Leute verdrängten wie schlimm der Krieg noch immer auf Altair VI tobte. Aber sie hatten nach endgültiger Zählung 102 374 Leben gerettet. Besonders die älteren Besatzungmitglieder, die schon unter mehreren Captains gedient hatten, versicherten Jim, so etwas hätten sie noch nie erlebt. Jeder Captain brach Fluchthilfe auf einem Planeten dessen Befriedung nicht möglich war, ab, sobald sich die erste Gelegenheit ergab: Ein paar Shuttles einsammeln, zurück zur Basis, Berichterstatten und weiter zur nächsten Mission. Selbst Pike wäre nicht das Risiko eingegangen, dass sich seine Leute zu sehr mit den Flüchtlingen identifizierten.

Da wusste Jim nicht ob er zustimmen konnte, aber Lieutenant Mueller hatte immerhin fünfzehn Jahre unter Pike gedient, deshalb nahm er das Lob an und die Umarmung.

Carol rettete ihn schließlich und reichte ihn weiter zur Krankenstation, wo Christine und das andere Personal eine weit weniger laute Party schmissen, weil Angela mit der kleinen Wari auch dabei war.

Jim hatte einen winzig kleinen Schwipps als er es wieder zur Offiziersmesse zurück schaffte.

Von Spock erfuhr er, dass die Brücke nicht ganz unbesetzt war, Sulu und Mitchell hielten die Stellung. Das war keine gute Kombination.

Jim setzte auf Sulu. Gary hatte zwar eine Zunge wie ein Schwert, aber das nützte ihm alles nichts, wenn Sulu wortwörtlich das Katana auspackte.

„Sie nehmen an, dass es zu Feindseligkeiten kommen wird?“, fragte Spock blauäugig.

„Nein, das weiß ich sogar.“ Die beiden konnten sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen.

Armer Spock, da war ihm ein Schnitzer in der Party-planung unterlaufen. Immer auf die Sitzordnung achten.

„Ich muss mich kurz entschuldigen“, eilte sein erster Offizier/Traiteur, davon, nur um auf Uhura zu treffen, die ihn anhielt, eine heiße Diskussion führte, nach der Spock dann doch nicht auf die Brücke sauste.

Interessant.

Jim pirschte sich an Uhura heran. „Na, Lieutenant“, sie zuckte zusammen, weil er ein bisschen zu nah an ihrem Ohr gesprochen hatte, vielleicht auch ein bisschen zu laut, „Wie läufts auf der Brücke? Konnten Sie Sulu überreden erst morgen Satisfaktion zu fordern?“

„Das wird nicht notwendig sein, bis morgen hab ich Mitchell selber den Hals umgedreht“, zischte sie, „Ich gehe dann wieder rauf Captain“, sie wollte noch etwas sagen, schaute dann aber zu Spock hinüber, der wieder mit Leonard zusammenstand. So dass Jim die Gelegenheit hatte vorzuschlagen, „Schickt Gary doch einfach feiern – er ist keinen Mord wert-“

„Oh das will er nicht“, stieß Uhura entnervt hervor, „Mitchell will nicht feiern, er will allein auf der Brücke bleiben. Er hat alles im Griff.“

„Sie lassen ihn nicht allein auf der Brücke“, Gary war zwar ein Genie und ein hervorragender Steuermann, aber, „Er hat nicht mal alles im Griff wenn er sich mit beiden Händen an seinen Eiern festhält.“

Nyota lachte schnaubend und wurde viel zu schnell wieder ernst. „Ich bin nur hier, weil ich Sie gesucht habe Captain, Sie haben Antwort von Neu Vulkan erhalten. Eine verschlüsselte Übertragung, nur für Sie zu öffnen.“

„Aha“, tat er so als wäre das nichts besonderes.

„Stehen Sie in Kontakt mit...“

Irgendwie war es schräg _Spock_ zu sagen, scheinbar selbst für Uhura, die sonst nie um ein Wort verlegen war.

„Nein, der ignoriert mich. Ist wahrscheinlich komisch für ihn. Nein, das ganze hat nichts mit Spock zu tun, keinem der Spocks“, Mann konnte er lügen wenn er betrunken war. Aber andererseits die Wahrheit führte noch viel besser in die Irre, „Ich habe auf Neu-Vulkan einen alten Freund, Kevin, der dort eine Ausbildung zum Computertechniker macht. Er ist ein bisschen schrullig. Verschlüsselt alles zwei und dreifach.“

Sie schluckte es und Jim suchte sich den einzigen seines Stabs mit dem er noch nicht angestoßen hatte.

„Scotty! Wollten wir nicht vor zwei Monaten einen Testflug machen?“

 

Beinahe so etwas wie berühmte letzte Worte.

 

 

 

 


	7. Neue Welten

Hier in dem Wartungstunnel war es ein bisschen zu warm für Jims Geschmack. Und es roch metallisch stickig. Und eng war es auch. Fühlte sich fast unanständig an, so auf 'Kontakt' mit der Enterprise zu gehen. Aber hey, nach zehn Stunden Reparaturarbeiten in zu warmen Schächten, hatte Jim alles Dekorum vergessen und auch das Unterhemd ausgezogen. Außerdem war er seiner Lady schon viel näher gewesen, im ihrem wortwörtlich strahlenden Inneren. Das war kein ganz so angenehmes Gefühl gewesen wie ihre glatten Rohre im nackten Rücken zu haben. Er schob sich weiter hinein in den Tunnel und da, der Geruch einer zu warm gewordenen Bromverkleidung legte sich am Gaumen an, man schmeckte es fast.

Der Computer sagte, dass der Schaden hier hinten sein musste. Jim schraubte über sich die Blindflansch locker und die gesamte Abdeckung zerbröckelte unter seinen Fingern und ihm ins Gesicht.

Er fluchte und wischte sich die Brösel seines armen Schiffs aus dem Gesicht.

„Alles in Ordnung, Sir?“, fragte Watkins von draußen.

„Ja“, nur gut das Scotty die 'Brandwunden' der Enterprise nicht sehen musste. „Aber hier is es auch zu einer punktuellen Materialdesintegration gekommen. Soweit ich das sehen kann geht die Schadensmeldung nur von der Verkleidung aus. Holen Sie mir eine Dose Flüssigbrom. Geben sie mir vorher den Tricorder.“

Jim machte Messungen zu der Isolation zwischen den Kabelleitungen und den Rohren, aber seine Befürchtung bestätigte sich nicht. Obwohl die Isolation auch eine Bromverbindung war, hatte sie keinen Schaden genommen. Seltsam. Auf Deck 2 war es genau umgekehrt, da waren alle Isolationen beschädigt, dafür die Verkleidungen absolut intakt. Unter Chekovs Kommando bestrahlten alle verfügbaren Ingenieure jetzt gerade dort oben die Schäden. Sollte das Brom wieder einigermaßen stabil machen, hatte Scotty gemeint.

Hier machte sich Jim gar nicht die Mühe, er kratzte die Überreste der Verkleidung mit den Fingern ab, sprühte eine neue drauf und wischte den Wartungstunnel aus. Wobei ihm Watkins zur Hand gehen wollte. Eigentlich keine Arbeit für einen Ingenieur, aber der junge Mann, dachte wohl Putzen wäre noch weniger eine Arbeit für den Captain.

„Ist das nicht schon ihre zweite Schicht, Mister Watkins?“

„Ja, Sir.“

„Lassen Sie sich von Ingenieur Thakur ablösen. Und melden Sie sich morgen gleich bei mir, nicht bei Mister Scott.“

„Ja, Captain. Entschuldigung wegen heute, es-“

„Ist nichts gewesen, Watkins. Aber Scotty braucht seine Ruhe und die hat er nicht wenn er zu viele Leute aushorchen kann.“

Ein paar Minuten später erzählte ihm Miss Tahkur, sie käme gerade aus der Krankenstation und LtCdr Scott hätte noch ein paar Vorschläge zur Reparatur an den Schiffssensoren. Sie habe ihn aber nicht 100% verstanden. Sich nicht getraut, das zu sagen...ob der Captain vielleicht...?

Jim seufzte. Ja, er konnte hinauf zu Scotty gehen und sich selbst anhören was er ausgetüftelt hatte. Es war sowieso sinnlos Scotty schonen zu wollen. Der Mann spürte es wenn der Enterprise etwas fehlte. Da waren seine eigenen Verletzungen im Vergleich leicht zu ignorieren. Jim schätzte Pille würde es noch ein, höchstens zwei Tage schaffen Scotty im Bett zu behalten.

Es störte Jim nicht Scottys Job zu machen, im Gegenteil, er fand die konzentrierte manuelle Arbeit entspannend und das Surren und Piepsen in den Eingeweiden der Enterprise dämpfte seine Sorgen, auch wenn ihm das Knistern, wie er es jetzt hörte gar nicht gefiel.

„Schutzhandschuhe an“, befahl er der jungen Ingenieurin.

Gemeinsam hoben sie die Verschalung der Seitenwand herunter und wichen gleich dem Funkenregen aus, der ihnen entgegenschlug.

Mist.

Naja, hatte auf den ersten Blick schlimmer ausgesehen als es war. Jim wischte sich den getrockneten, Schweiß vom Nacken und fragte, „Kavika, können Sie das gesamte Leitungsmodul allein austauschen?“

Sie nickte eifrig.

Na gut, dann machte er für heute Schluss und schaute vor seinen vier Stunden Schlaf noch mal bei Scotty vorbei. „Holen Sie sich einen Zweiten, der aufpasst. Wenn kein Ingenieur verfügbar ist, jemanden von der Sicherheit. Einfach damit sie nicht allein arbeiten. Die Krankenstation kann wirklich nicht noch mehr Ingenieure aufnehmen.“

Diesmal nickte sie betreten.

Scotty hatte es bei weitem nicht am schlimmsten erwischt. Es war zwar aus der Ingenieursabteilung niemand gestorben, aber ihr Unfall hatte Scottys Leute an der Zahl am schlimmsten getroffen. Und das wo sie sie jetzt am meisten brauchten.

Aber immerhin war keiner von ihnen gestorben. In den Labors war es knapper ausgegangen. Vierzehn Schwerverletzte, darunter Carol, die noch immer im Koma lag, und zwei Tote:

Doc Lumiek und Arlene Galway.

Sie waren gestorben weil als alles in die Luft ging sie genau neben der Zentrifuge standen in der gerade ein besonders aggressiver Virenstamm verarbeitet wurde, der bei ihnen eine schnelle Form des Rigelanischen Fiebers auslöste.

Es war nur Christines Geistesgegenwart zu verdanken, dass es sich nicht auf andere übertrug – denn Pille hatte nicht gewusst woran Lumiek und Arlene gearbeitet hatten und wollte ins Labor und den beiden helfen, bevor die Dekontamination abgeschlossen war. Christine hatte zuschauen müssen wie ihre Kollegen aus allen Körperöffnungen blutend zusammenbrachen. Es war auch ihr Projekt gewesen. Sie hätte genauso gut auch mit im Raum sein können. Sie nahm das sehr schwer, aber Jim hatte im Augenblick keine Zeit sich mit der Crew zu beschäftigen.

Scotty ging es gut genug zu delegieren, aber nach einer Bestandsaufnahme der unverletzten Ingenieure und Wissenschaftler stellten sie fest, dass eigentlich nur Jim genug über das Schiff wusste, um Scottys Anordnungen umzusetzen.

Es hatte eben auch seine Vorteile, dass er schon zwei mal beim Wiederaufbau seines Schiffes mit angepackt hatte. Obwohl er nach dem Kampf gegen die Narada, eigentlich nur noch ein paar Kurse zum Abschluss zu bringen hatte, hatte er dafür fast ein halbes Jahr gebraucht, weil er sein Studium ständig aufschob um beim Neuaufbau seines Schiffes dabei zu sein.

Nach Kahn hatte er Pille wahnsinnig gemacht, weil er kaum dass er aufstehen konnte Spock dazu überredete ihn an Bord zu schmuggeln und als der gute Doctor ihn wiederfand, war Jim schon mit Keenser an den Außenbord-übertragungsleitungen der Schilde dran gewesen. Eine schmutzige, kletter-intensive Arbeit; also ein Riesenspaß und total verboten für wiederauferstandene Sternenflottenkapitäne.

Es gab nichts was einen besser ablenkte als schwere, körperliche Arbeit.

Und Jim hätte ein bisschen Ablenkung gebrauchen können, von der Tatsache, dass sie mit einem Haufen Verletzter durch unbekanntes Gebiet trudelten und im Notfall es höchstens auf Warp 3 schafften.

Als erstes mussten die Langstreckensensoren wieder in Gang gebracht werden. Damit sie eine Ahnung davon bekamen wo sie waren. Eines nach dem anderen.

 

~

 

Die Krankenstation hatte sich in den letzten Tagen wieder geleert. Auch Mister Scott war in Nyotas Obhut entlassen worden, was der Grund für Spocks Besuch hier war. Da der Chefingenieur ab dem morgigen Tag wieder zur Arbeit zugelassen wurde, wurde der Captain wieder für seine eigentliche Aufgabe frei. Was Spock mehr Zeit verschaffen sollte, die gesamten Daten, die die reparierten Sensoren jetzt ausgaben, zu analysieren.

Diese Umstellung wollte koordiniert sein und der Captain und er hatten eigentlich heute Abend eine Besprechung diesbezüglich. Als sich Jim verspätete, war Spock überrascht, nach Befragung des Computers herauszufinden:

Jim war in der Krankenstation.

Spock hatte seit dem fatalen Unglück den Eindruck gewonnen, Jim meide die Krankenstation und suche diese nur auf, wenn Mister Scott nach ihm verlangte.

Der Eindruck täuschte möglicherweise. Spock fand Jim an Dr. Marcus Krankenbett. Er hielt ihre Hand. Bewachte ihren künstlichen Schlaf mit derselben ungebrochenen Konzentration, die die medizinischen Sensoren des Biobettes aufbrachten, nur blieb Jim dabei vollkommen still.

Die Sorge um Dr. Marcus versteinerte Jims Züge und Spock überlegte wieder zu gehen. Er wollte nicht stören und es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Jim seine Anwesenheit negativ aufnahm. Spock wusste nicht ob ihm seine unbeherrschte Reaktion auf die offen zur Schau gestellte Beziehung zwischen den beiden als Abneigung gegen Dr. Marcus Person ausgelegt wurde. Selbst er war damals erschrocken, über seine gedankliche Spekulation, dass wäre Dr. Marcus nicht in Jims Nähe einige der Probleme die sich ganz plötzlich zwischen Jim und ihm entwickelt hatten, ebenso plötzlich verschwinden würden. Eifersucht war eine Emotion die er sich nicht leisten konnte. Sie war zu gefährlich. Und hässlich zugleich.

Seine Spekulation war eingetreten. Zumindest temporär, war Dr. Marcus nicht Teil von Jims Leben. Nicht wie zuvor. Nicht als die gute Freundin die sie ihm war.

Es war nicht logisch einen Zusammenhang zwischen seiner gedanklichen Spekulation und Dr. Marcus Zustand zu ziehen. Spock war nicht daran beteiligt gewesen. Es war nicht seine Schuld. Die unlogische Unruhe die er bei ihrem Anblick fühlte, begründete sich darin, dass er sich tatsächlich erlaubt hatte ihre Abwesenheit zu wünschen.

Ein Gedanke wie ihn die Menschen hegten, nicht die Vulkanier. Eine sogenannte Fantasie. In der ihre Abwesenheit zu keinem Preis erkauft wurde.

Spock überwand sich doch auf die beiden zuzugehen. Selbst wenn Jim seine Anwesenheit als unpassend empfinden würde, konnte er nicht danach handeln.

Er würde sich damit von der Logik abbringen lassen und die Logik lehnte sich nicht an von ihr losgelöste Gedanken, sondern entfaltete sich in der in sie eingebetteten Wirklichkeit:

Spock hegte keine Abneigung gegen Dr. Marcus Person. Sofern sein Urteil überhaupt eine Rolle spielte, was sie seiner Meinung nach eine angenehme Person und er schätzte sie als Kollegin. Sicher, sie pflegten kein Naheverhältnis, aber das lag möglicherweise daran, dass Dr. Marcus sich von ihm eingeschüchtert fühlte und seine Gegenwart daher nur duldete wenn sie musste.

Außerdem gab es formal betrachtet kein Szenario, in dem ihre Abwesenheit in Jims Leben eine zu schließende Lücke hinterlassen würde. Er liebte sie und fand eine Geborgenheit in dieser Freundschaft, die er wohl in keiner anderen fand.

Spock konnte nicht für Jims andere Freunde sprechen, aber von sich selbst wusste er, dass er nichts zu geben hatte, was diese Lücke auch nur annähernd füllen konnte.

Trotzdem berührte er Jims Schulter, auch nachdem der sich seiner Anwesenheit schon bewusst war und ließ seine Hand tröstend liegen. Er bot eine Floskel an und meinte Dr. McCoy hätte sich zuversichtlich über Dr. Marcus Heilungsprozess geäußert.

Jim nickte, schaute dann wieder hinunter auf Dr. Marcus zarte bleiche Hand, die er in seinen Händen hielt, die gerötet und zerkratzt waren, von der ungewohnten Arbeit.

„Naja, die Pflicht ruft“, Jim ließ sie noch nicht ganz los, es fiel ihm schwer, „Wir müssen noch-“

Spock hielt ihn mit sanftem Druck auf die Schulter vom Aufstehen ab.

Jim sah ihn fragend an.

„Unsere Besprechung lässt sich sicher noch verschieben bis Dr. McCoys Schicht beginnt und er Ihren Platz an Dr. Marcus Seite einnimmt, Captain.“

Jim sammelte sich spürbar, bettete dann ihre kraftlose Hand auf die Laken und meinte, „Ist schon in Ordnung, sie ist noch im Stufe 3 Koma, sie merkt nicht ob ich da bin oder nicht.“

Spock überlegte kurz, warum Jim dann überhaupt hier war, wenn er das dachte, bevor er korrigierte, „Das ist so nicht ganz korrekt: Sie wird die Erinnerung daran nicht abrufen können, weil ihre höheren Gehirnfunktionen nicht aktiv sind. Aber nur auf Stufe 4 der Sedierung wäre ihr Nervensystem zur Gänze betäubt, was beim Menschen aber irreparable Schäden hervorruft, weil ihr Nervensystem auf andauernde Stimuli angewiesen ist. Möglicherweise allein schon Ihre Gegenwart, Captain, aber ganz sicher ein beruhigender taktiler Reiz, wird Dr. Marcus Heilungsprozess beschleunigen.“

Jim lächelte traurig und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich kenne die Studien zur Reizwahrnehmung bei Stufe 3, Spock und es gibt keine Beweise für das was Sie da sagen.“

Der Captain sagte das so als wollte er unterstellen Spock hätte eine tröstende Halbwahrheit von sich gegeben.

Also griff Spock nach Dr. Marcus Arm, ertastet den Ellennerv mit dem Ringfinger und übte mit dem Daumen einen leichten Gegendruck auf die Innenseite des Ellenbogens aus. Eine unwillkürliche Beugung von Dr. Marcus Mittel- und Ringfinger zeigte sich als Zucken. Die telepathische Kommunikation mit ihrem Nervensystem war eine Einbahnstraße, die Reaktion von ihr ausgegangen, Spock beobachtete nur und er konnte spüren, dass seine Berührung lange nicht so beruhigend auf Dr. Marcus wirkte wie Jims, der instinktiv nach Dr. Marcus Hand gegriffen hatte und jetzt ihre weiterhin stabilen Werte fixierte, beunruhigt, weil spontanes Aufwachen aus Stufe 3 gefährlich gewesen wäre.

Spock ließ von ihr ab und wartete bis er Jims Aufmerksamkeit bekam, „Ich weiß nicht welche Studien Sie meinen, aber die sind nicht von Vulkaniern durchgeführt worden. Sie nimmt Ihre Berührung wahr, sie nimmt sogar einen Unterschied zwischen Ihnen und mir wahr.“ Das war jetzt eine tröstende Halbwahrheit gewesen, denn dieser Unterschied bestand für Dr. Marcus Nervensystem im Augenblick nur aus 5 Grad Celsius Disparität an Körpertemperatur. Eine Interpretation wer sie berührte war ihr nicht möglich.

Jim lächelte ihn an und Spock fühlte sich durchschaut, ertappt, nur dass es bei Jim niemals eine unangenehme Situation war.

Beim Hinausgehen traf er Dr. McCoy.

~ Pilles Tränensäcke hatten Tränensäcke, so übernachtig sah er aus. Die paar Stunden Schlaf die ihm Mbenga verordnet hatte, waren ihm nicht wirklich bekommen.

Er nickte Jim zu, überprüfte Carols Werte und jetzt wo ihn niemand als Jim sehen konnte, schaute er Carol genauso zärtlich an wie er für sie fühlte.

Jim fühlte sich ein wenig bitter neben den beiden. Sie hätten es so einfach haben können. Wenn sie nur beide nicht so schüchtern wären und Pille nicht so ein Depp.

Aber Jim konnte ihn auch verstehen, es war beschissen sich auf die Liebe einzulassen und dann festzustellen, dass man nicht gut genug war. Sein Freund fürchtete sich weil er nicht begriff was Carol in ihm sah.

Ein Depp eben. Jim hätte sich Pille schon selbst geschnappt. Gleich nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Woche war Jim klar gewesen was für eine Seele von Mensch Leonard war, wie lieb und hoffnungsvoll und zärtlich, er war, unter dieser dünnen Schale aus ruppigem Zynismus. Wenn sie nur ein bisschen Chemie gehabt hätten. Hatten sie aber nicht. So wie Jim auch keine Chemie mit Carol hatte. Oder mit Spock. Oder mit sonst jemandem der es gut mit ihm meinte.

„Ich musste ihr versprechen mich nicht auf dein dummes Gesicht zu setzen bis du zugibst dass du sie magst.“

Die Drohung war in der Feststellung mitinbegriffen. Aber Jim bezweifelte, dass Pille genauso kühl zu Carol sein würde wenn sie aufwachte, wie zuvor. Das Leben war einfach zu kurz.

Leonard seufzte und gestand ein, „Ich mag sie nicht nur, Jim. Ich mag sie sehr.“

„Gut. Jetzt musst du es ihr nur noch sagen wenn sie dich hören kann. Denn mir glaubt sie nicht.“

Pille nickte.

 

 

 

Computerlogbuch Nummer 1 der Enterprise

Sternzeit Unbekannt

Captain Kirk

 

Wir wissen immer noch nicht genau wo wir sind. Aber zumindest konnte aus den Daten über die Schäden rekonstruiert werden wie wir hier hergekommen sind. Es steht jetzt eindeutig fest, wir sind nicht mehr im Sektor 9, wo vor fünf Tagen unser Testflug ein abruptes Ende nahm. Beim Verlassen der Gasanomalie waren unsere Sensoren für kurze Zeit blind und registrierten etwas spät den für diesen Sektor ungewöhnlichen Ionensturm. Die, für einen Ionensturm vollkommen uncharakteristische Druckwelle die uns erfasste, muss der Neutrinoaustoß eines kollabierenden Gasgiganten gewesen sein. Das Zusammenwirken dieser beiden Phänomene wurde noch nie in der Realität vermessen. Auch wir konnten keine Messungen vornehmen, weil unsere Sensoren sofort beschädigt wurden. Die astronomische Abteilung kam rein rechnerisch auf dieses Szenario. Trotzdem wäre für die Zukunft vermerkt, dass unsere Schilde keinen ausreichenden Schutz gegen eine Neutrinoböe in einem Ionensturm liefern.

 

Chekov drehte sich zu ihm um. _Neutrinoböe?_ Formten seine Lippen die Frage ob das ein wissenschaftlicher Begriff war?

Jim schüttelte den Kopf. Aber ehrlich Ionen _sturm_ war auch nicht immer der anerkannte Terminus gewesen.

 

Abgesehen von den bereits vermerkten Schäden ist nicht einzuschätzen welche relativistischen Effekte eine solche Kraft hat.

Die Navigationszentrale 'schätzt' wir befinden uns etwa 2000 Lichtjahre von dem Punkt entfernt an dem wir die Gasanomalie verlassen haben. Was uns in die Nähe von Sector 1 versetzt haben müsste.

Da wir keinerlei Subraumübertragungen empfangen steht das zu bezweifeln. Allerdings haben wir tatsächlich ein Planetensystem mit Langstreckensensoren erfassen können bei dem es sich um das Tellaritische System handeln könnte. Nur das wir von dort keine Antwort bekommen. Die Kommunikationsabteilung hat daraufhin von dem angenommenen Tellar aus berechnet, gezielte Rufe an die nahegelegenen Außenposten und bewohnten Planeten gesendet.

Ebenfalls bisher ohne Antwort.

 

Gott, das war öd. Er hätte diesen Logbucheintrag nicht so lange aufschieben sollen. Aber ehrlich? Was ins Logbuch sprechen, wenn man nichts wusste.

 

Sollte die Navigationszentrale mit ihrer vorsichtigen Schätzung einen Bock geschossen haben-

 

Chekov sah ihn gekränkt an.

„Nicht böse sein, Pavel, Sie haben Ihr bestes getan“, Jim hatte nur sagen wollen, dass es dann kein Wunder wäre, dass sie niemanden erreichten, wenn sie zum Beispiel gar nicht in der Nähe von Sektor 1 waren. Andererseits gab es da doch Ähnlichkeiten der Konstellationen, die man nicht ignorieren konnte.

Chekov schmollte immer noch und jetzt funkelte ihn auch noch Sulu an.

„Hey, ich hab nicht gesagt, dass es eure Schuld ist, dass die Galaxie nicht alle Planeten im Schrank hat.“ Hatten die eigentlich eine Ahnung wie schwer es war ein Logbuch zu führen? Bei dem schrägen Scheiß der ihnen immer passierte? Seit der Sache mit dem 'Squire von Gothos' glaubten manche der Admiräle Jim würde seine Logbucheinträge machen während er high von Soma war.

„Computer: Die letzten beiden Sätze der Aufzeichnung streichen.“

 

Unser Flug führte uns vor sieben Stunden an der Stelle vorbei an der sich das ehemals vulkanische System, also 40 Eridani befinden müsste. Statt dem trinären System registrierten wir nur zwei Sterne. Was wenig überrascht, weil nach neuesten Erkenntnissen der Astronomieabteilung nicht nur Andor mit dem seinem Mond Andoria, sondern das ganze Procyonsystem nicht da ist wo es sein sollte. Man darf also davon ausgehen, dass in der Föderation keiner ans Telefon geht, nicht weil keiner Zuhause ist, sondern, weil es die Föderation nicht gibt, oder noch nicht oder jedenfalls nicht hier.

 

Er spürte Spocks Blick im Nacken und drehte den Kopf, um zu sehen was sein erster Offizier an seinem Logbucheintrag auszusetzen hatte. Ja, Jim wusste schon, das er hier ohne Fakten spekulierte, aber-

Spock tauschte gerade leidvolle Blicke mit Uhura. Die verständnisvoll nickte.

So! Das wars jetzt! Den nächsten zusammenfassenden Logbucheintrag würde er allein im stillen Kämmerlein machen. Nach ein paar Kurzen – Soma war nicht sein Ding.

Es hatte ihm besser gefallen, als er noch mit Uhura über Spock lästerte, statt zuschauen zu müssen wie die beiden über ihn synchron den Kopf schüttelten.

Wo war er?

Ah ja, keiner konnte ihm sagen wo und wann sie waren.

 

Alle Instrumente die eine temporale Raumerfassung oder eine andere Art von Zeitmessung durchführen könnten sind soweit geschädigt worden, dass sie neu kalibriert werden müssen. Was mindestens vier Wochen dauern dürfte. Der derzeitige Zustand des Schiffes erlaubt nur eine Fahrt von Warp 2.

Wir können uns keine großen Sprünge leisten. Ich habe daher einen Stützpunkt festlegt, um den Rest der Reparaturen in der Nähe eines Planeten durchzuführen, der menschliches Leben beherbergen kann. Und da die Erde, laut unseren Freunden von der Astronomieabteilung einer der wenigen Planeten ist, der an seinem Platz zu sein scheint und anders als der Tellar wenigstens ein Rauschen von sich gibt, versuchten wir da einmal unser Glück. Kirk Ende.

 

Wow, das war der wahrscheinlich sinnloseste Logbucheintrag aller Zeiten. Und der längste den er je gemacht hatte. Er hatte sicher irgendwas vergessen.

Aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen was.

...

Oh-Mein-Gott ihm war jetzt schon langweilig. Warp 2.

Er würde nie verstehen warum Soma auf Flottenschiffen erlaubt war. Das Zeug haute schlimmer rein als ein Pangalaktischer Donnergurgler auf Ex. Nur dass man noch aufrecht stehen konnte und deshalb in Betten landete die nie zuvor ein Säufer gesehen hatte.

Nein. Nie wieder Soma. Jim war für die einfachen Freuden. Er musste nur noch ...VIER Stunden absitzen, bevor er mit Pille ein 'Meeting' hatte.

„Nach wie vor keine Subraumübertragungen zu empfangen, Sir“, meldete Uhura. Bereits zum achten Mal in dieser Schicht. Also halbstündlich.

Jim drehte sich um, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich das schenken konnte -und da, als er sich drehte, erinnerte er sich, dass er ja den Drehstuhl umgebaut hatte. So dass er jetzt eine volle Drehung machen konnte.

Der Tag war gerettet.

 _Hui_.

Es dauerte keine fünf Umdrehungen, da hatte sein erster Offizier schon Aufstellung neben dem Kapitänsstuhl bezogen und unterbrach Jims Kreiselspiel.

„Captain, Ihr Stuhl scheint defekt zu sein.“

„Nein, das ist Absicht.“ Er hatte immer schon an der Brücke herumschrauben wollen. Aber bis vor seiner Verletzung war Scotty da nicht kompromissbereit gewesen.

„Mit dieser Modifikation ist dieser Stuhl nicht mehr normgerecht.“

„Ich bezweifle stark, dass wir in den nächsten Wochen überraschend zur Inspektion gerufen werden.“ Spock störte es doch nur, dass Jim sich auf seinem Stuhl drehte wie ein Kleinkind – unprofessionell war das und da konnte Jim nur zustimmen. Total unprofessionell. Nur war Jim ziemlich sicher dass es niemand außer Spock gekümmert hätte, wenn der Captain vor Langeweile Purzelbäume auf der Brücke geschlagen hätte.

„Der Stuhl ist für einen Drehwinkel von 180 Grad vorgesehen weil 360 Grad ein erhöhtes Risiko-“

„Ach komm schon, Spock...wir schleichen die nächsten 23 Tage mit Warp 2 durch die Gegend, lass mir das bisschen Geschwindigkeit.“

Spock sah ihn nur an.

Sie wussten beide, dass Jim nachgeben würde.

Jim hätte ihn jetzt so gern geküsst.

Aber das wollte Spock nicht. Spock wollte das sich sein Captain wie ein Captain benahm.

 

***

 

Wenn Jim einen Moment benennen hätte müssen, in dem ihm klar wurde, dass alles wieder beim Alten zwischen ihnen war, dann wäre es der gewesen, als Spock ihm an den Hintern fasste-

Okay, nicht an den Hintern, aber an den Steiß.

Jim hatte gerade Zähne geputzt und im Spiegel gesehen wie Spock, der hinter ihm stand, seinen Rücken mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen musterte, was Jim immerhin eine kleine Warnung war, bevor er Spocks kühle Finger auf seinem unteren Rücken spürte.

Jim spuckte aus, drehte sich pointiert zu seinem ersten Offizier um und wartete auf eine Erklärung für diese plötzliche Berührung.

„Ist das Farbe?“, fragte Spock unbeirrt und schaute auf die eigenen Finger, wie um zu prüfen ob es Farbe war.

Jim schaute über seine rechte Schulter um es im Spiegel überprüfen zu können. Man konnte es noch nicht erkennen, aber das Blau kam schon leicht durch. Er brauchte wieder einen Schuss.

„Nein, keine Farbe, eine Genetische Tätowierung“, das klang komisch aber er wusste nicht ob Spock der Biochemie-Slangausdruck, _GenPrint_ geläufig war.

Spocks Augenbrauen berührten sich fast, so misstrauisch musterte er den Hypospray, den Jim aufzog. „Seit der Operation“, erklärte Jim, „Baut sich das Tattoo in unregelmäßigen Abständen auf. Letzten Monat hat es länger gebraucht, jetzt nur drei Wochen, komisch...“ Er rümpfte die Nase, er hasste das; er hatte eine gewisse Übung darin sich den Spray selbst ins Rückenmark zu jagen, deshalb tat es aber nicht weniger weh.

„Weiß Dr. McCoy, dass Sie sich tRNA-Blocker spritzen?“, fragte Spock vorsichtig.

„Wer glaubst du hat sie mir zusammengestellt?“, Jim konnte zwar die Grundierung für einen ChemPrint schreiben, aber das war Neurophysiologie. GenPrints und die dazugehörigen Blocker und überhaupt alles was mit dem genetischen Code zu tun hatte, war ihm ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Und außerdem, „Du glaubst doch nicht nach Kahn lässt mich Pille auch nur Vitamine nehmen ohne vorher den wiedererweckten Tribble zu quälen.“

„Diese Vorsicht ist nicht ganz umsonst, _Jim_ “, seit Deneb hörte sich das jedes Mal genötigt an, wenn Spock ihn bei seinem Vornamen nannte, aber das hatte es früher auch, nur hatte Jim nicht hingehört, „Ihre Allergien, dann die Destabilisierung der Gen-Print-Manipulation an ihrer DNA, zum Zwecke Körperkunst zu verdecken-“,

wow, bei Spock hörte sich _Körperkunst_ nach einem Schimpfwort an, Jim biss sich auf die Lippe,

„-außerdem Nachwirkungen einer nur suboptimal ausgeheilten Strahlenkrankheit und die Immunreaktion ihres Körpers auf Kahns Blut? Jetzt verstehe ich warum Dr. McCoy so vehement gegen einen weiteren Eingriff in die Grundregulation Ihres Organismus protestiert hat. Warum haben Sie sich trotzdem operieren lassen?“

Wenn Spock wüsste, dass Jim auch schon ein paar ChemPrints hinter sich hatte, und sein Immunsystem an die Umwelt von Tarsus angepasst war...ah, da hatte Jim ja ein Argument um seinen ersten Offizier zu verwirren:

„Ich hab keine Allergien“, sagte er ganz unschuldig, als würde das alles was Spock aufgezählt hatte widerlegen. Ja, Jim Kirk konnte ein richtiger Saukerl sein, wenns ums Gewinnen ging.

„Aber...“ Spock wurde sprachlos. Die Allergien waren in Jims Krankenakte vermerkt. Ergo musste er Allergien haben.

„Sie dürfen nicht alles was in meiner Krankenakte steht glauben. Da steht auch, ich wäre tot. Weil es keinen medizinischen Begriff für vorübergehend-tot gibt.“

„Veralbern Sie mich?“, fragte Spock dünnlippig.

„Nein“, er schüttelte den Kopf und kratzte alle Unschuld zusammen die er vortäuschen konnte, „Ich hab wirklich keine Allergien“, jedenfalls nicht die, die er in seiner Kindheit gehabt hatte, „Ich versteh schon was Sie irritiert, es ist keine Nachlässigkeit, dass die Allergien immer noch in meiner Krankenakte stehen.“ Und jetzt hieß es die Wahrheit zu selektieren, „Nach all dem was an meinem Körper schon herumgedoktert wurde, ist es Pille ganz Recht, dass in meiner Akte steht ich hätte alle möglichen Allergien, so dass, sollte ich mal an einen anderen Arzt als ihn kommen, der dann nicht gleich drauf los behandelt, sondern erst mal vorsichtig ist.“

„Der Vermerk eines unterdrückten GenPrints würde zur selben Vorsicht mahnen und gleich die Information mitliefern worauf zu achten wäre, im Gegensatz zum Vermerk über Allergien, die Sie gar nicht haben.“

„GenPrints sind semi-legal und ein Ausschlussgrund bei der Aufnahme in die Sternenflotte.“ Deshalb und wegen dem Motiv des GenPrints, hatte er ihn gar nicht erst angegeben.

„Nicht wenn sie rein ästhetisch genutzt werden und sauber gearbeitet sind.“

Rein ästhetisch, ja okay, er hatte keinen Nutzen von seiner DNS Modifikation, also traf das soweit zu, aber... und das würde Spock wieder fertig machen, „Es ist natürlich kein sauber gearbeiteter GenPrint. Es gibt nur vielleicht fünf lebende Wissenschaftler die einen sauberen GenPrint hinbekommen. Deshalb ja auch semi-legal. Weil niemand einen sauberen GenPrint hat.“

Spock schloss einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu sammeln, angesichts diesem unglaublich achtlosen Umgang mit der eigenen Gesundheit. Und so mit geschlossenen Augen und leichten Bartschatten, sah er wahnsinnig menschlich aus.

„Wieso“, wollte Spock wissen und klang dabei unendlich geduldig-also war er kurz vorm Ausrasten, „Geht man ein solches Risiko ein, für eine Verzierung der Haut?“ - _die man sich dann wieder entfernen lässt_ , hallte nach.

Diese Diskussion war eins von Jims Meisterstücken. Wenn er Spock nicht schon so fertig gemacht hätte, hätte der diese Frage vielleicht sachlich und motiviert durch Interesse am exotischen menschlichen Verhalten stellen können und dann hätte er Jims Antwort niemals gelten lassen:

„Ich war ein Teenager.“ Jim zuckte dazu noch mit den Schultern, als erkläre das alles. Was es natürlich nicht tat, denn wenn Spock auch nur einen Moment darüber nachgedacht hätte wie kontinuierlich die scheinbar sprunghafte Entwicklung der Menschen ablief, hätte ihm auffallen müssen:

Jim ging nie ohne Not ein waghalsiges Risiko ein. Wieso sollte er das also als Teenager getan haben?

Spock schnaubte, verhalten, fast nicht hörbar, eigentlich atmete er nur, aber man sah es ihm an, das war bei Spock schon ein Schnauben. „Gab es eigentlich irgendeine abenteuerliche Sensation im Bereich jugendlichen Übermuts die Sie ausgelassen haben?“

Jim spülte die Zahnbürste ab und überlegte kurz, bevor er sagte, „Ich war nie allein und ungesichert Klettern. Aber ich hab es noch fest vor. Ich hab mir sogar schon eine Wand ausgesucht, die Seperate Reality im Yosemite Nationalpark...“

Man konnte Spock ansehen wie er Pläne schmiedete Jim für den Rest seines Lebens vom Yosemite Nationalpark fernzuhalten.

„...jetzt veralbere ich dich, Spock.“

Er machte eine Geste um seinem Ehegatten anzudeuten, das er fertig vor dem Spiegel war und blieb als Spock das Rasiermesser auspackte.

Als Jim ihm beim Rasieren zusah -immer Rasiermesser, keine Chemie- fragte er sich ob das eine vulkanische Sitte war, so wie das Drapieren von antiken Waffen im Schlafzimmer, oder ob Spock einfach nur die Enthaarungscremes nicht leiden konnte. Jim fragte ihn und wechselte damit endgültig das Thema weg von seinem GenPrint.

Vor Deneb hätte es ihn furchtbar nervös gemacht das Thema Tarsus auch nur zu streifen. Aber Spock würde sowieso nie ihre Gedanken miteinander verschmelzen. Selbst wenn er Kodos Zeichen je auf Jims Haut sah, konnte Jim ihm dasselbe erzählen, was er Pille erzählt hatte. Und Spock würde ihm glauben, weil er Jim glaubte. Sein Captain, der ihn nie wegen etwas wichtigem anlügen würde.

Es hatte alles seine Vor- und Nachteile.

Jetzt, mit diesem Abstand, da waren manche Lügen wieder etwas Unschuldiges, Berührungen nur Berührungen. Jedenfalls fast.

Spock mochte ihn wieder anfassen wie früher, aber Jim würde noch ein paar Wochen, Jahre? brauchen bis er ganz aufhören würde zu hoffen.

 

Das wurde ihm wieder überdeutlich am nächsten Morgen bewusst. Als Jim von Spock, als Folge ihres Gesprächs, die erste Nassrasur seines Lebens erhielt.

Mit schon fast religiöser Überzeugung sprach sich Spock gegen Chemie oder Laserung aus und er nutzte die Gelegenheit einen Ungläubigen zu bekehren.

Traditionell verwendeten Vulkanier Steinklingen und Öl, wurde Jim informiert. Spock besaß stattdessen ein Rasiermesser von der Erde mit allerlei Zubehör, das Jim zuvor nie beachtet hatte.

Auch jetzt kam er nicht dazu nachzufragen, weil Spock, das Leder wieder weglegte und sich Jim widmete.

Er machte um ihn viel mehr Aufwand als bei seiner eigenen Rasur. Aber Jim beschwerte sich nicht, als sein Gesicht mit einem feuchten, warmen Tuch angewärmt wurde und dann mit Öl eingerieben und Spock dabei so nah vor ihm stand wie sonst nie ohne drohende Lebensgefahr für den Captain.

Jim seufzte. Er war ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Alles was er bei seinen Bemühungen mehr über die Vulkanische Kultur und Spocks Platz darin herauszufinden, schaffte war sich noch mehr zu verlieben.

Und wie auch nicht?

Wie konnte man sich nicht in Spock verlieben, wenn Spock so einfache Tätigkeiten, wie Schaum auf Jims Gesicht aufzutragen, so ernsthaft und konzentriert verrichtete?

Spock wusste vielleicht gar nicht welche Wirkung er auf Menschen hatte. Wie leicht es für Jim war sich der Illusion hinzugeben, es läge eine Absicht hinter dieser Achtsamkeit.

~ Jims Vertrauen berührte etwas tief in ihm. Kurios, dass diese Gelegenheit ein vorbestehendes Faktum wie einen neuen Reiz aufbereitete. Schließlich wusste er, dass der Captain ihm vertraute. Einen erneuten Beweis dafür hätte Spock nicht als so berauschend empfinden dürfen.

Wieder so eine atypische Reaktion, wie die auf Jims Lächeln. Gegen Gewöhnung resistent.

Die eigentliche Rasur war schnell beendet und Jim schien überrascht, obwohl er Spock dabei seit sie zusammenwohnten beinahe jeden Morgen zusah.

Jims behielt den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, als Spock sein Gesicht von Resten des Rasierschaums säuberte, schaute zu ihm auf.

Auch als Spock eine dünne Schicht Gel auftrug, seine Fingerspitzen glitten über die lebendige glatte Haut unter der so dicht alles lag was Jim ausmachte und Jims Augen strahlten ihn an und ein Schauer von Genuss übertrug sich von Jim auf Spock und zeigte ihm wie sehr Jim es liebte berührt zu werden.

Aber darüber hinaus versäumte Jim vollkommen das erotische Potential des Moments. Er lächelte. Bedankte sich und half Spock das Rasierzeug wegzuräumen.

Er schluckte die Enttäuschung hinunter und erlaubte sich stattdessen Erleichterung zu fühlen. Er wusste nicht genau warum und wann Jim ihre sexuelle Beziehung beendet hatte. Ob es wegen der Vorfälle auf Deneb Jim zuwider geworden war, oder Jim einfach das Interesse verloren hatte. Es war besser für ihn, für sie beide. Die Gefühle die der Captain in ihm auslöste waren zu übermächtig um sie angemessen zu kontrollieren. Und außerdem wollte er Jim nicht mehr versprechen als er halten konnte.

 

 

Beim Essen berichtete ihm der Captain über den Fortschritt der Reparaturarbeiten.

Es war weniger eine gehaltvolle Mitteilung als eine freudige Plauderei. Jim sprach gern über ihr Schiff mit ihm. Selbst wenn er wusste, dass Spock schon informiert war.

Obwohl es in manchen Situationen so erschien, als würde der Captain seine Entscheidungen prinzipiell diametral zu seinen fällen, wusste Spock das Jim in der Regel keine Entscheidung, die Enterprise und ihre Crew bezüglich, traf ohne sich zu vergewissern wie sein erster Offizier dazu stand. Selbst wenn er sehr genau wusste, dass sie d'accord gingen, fragte Jim ihn.

Dieselbe Ineffizienz die ihn an anderen Menschen ermüdete, blieb bei Jim immer eine ungewöhnlich gemütliche Erscheinung. Und fruchtbringend ebenfalls, weil ihnen dadurch Verluste in der Informationkette auffielen, die sonst unbemerkt geblieben wären. Wie Mister Scotts Versäumnis Spock über den beschleunigten Verbrauch der Dilithumkristalle zu informieren. Nicht dass sie im Augenblick etwas dagegen unternehmen konnten. Aber es war eine wichtige Beobachtung, die das Bild ergänzte welches Spock sich bisher von ihrer Situation gemacht hatte.

Ihre Plauderei sichtlich genießend, wollte Jim von ihm hören welchen Fortschritt die wissenschaftlichen Labors bei ihren Studien zu der Abweichung der Sensorensensibilität seit dem Neutrinoschaden gemacht hatten.

Von allen lieferte hauptsächlich das bontanische Labor sichere Erkenntnisse, die Hypothese bestätigend, wonach nicht ihre Sensoren schadhaft waren, sondern die Grundwerte des Universums, also dessen Naturgesetze, jetzt von denen abwichen auf die ihre Instrumente noch immer kalibriert waren...

„...Leben wie wir es kennen spielt sich in einem sehr stabilen Rahmen ab. Was einen Organismus, wie zum Beispiel den Kopfsalat-“

Jim hielt mitten im Bissen inne,

„-aus der hydroponischen Anlage zu einem ausgezeichneten Messobjekt macht. Er würde nicht weiterhin wachsen, wenn die Werte die die Tricorder anzeigen korrekt wären. Es sollte mir anhand der an Bord vorhandenen Organismen gelingen wenigstens einige Sensoren neu zu kalibrieren.“

„Das heißt ich esse dir gerade deine Sollwerte weg“, blödelte Jim, stach auf das letzte Salatblatt ein und aß es auf.

Es gab nur sehr wenige Nicht-wissenschaftler die so wie Jim ein derart breites Bildungsspektrum besaßen Spocks Erklärungen immer folgen zu können. Aber sein Captain war der einzige, der diesen Gesprächen eine humorvolle Wendung zu geben verstand.

Jim kaute auf seiner von Essig und Öl benetzten Unterlippe und beugte sich dann ganz plötzlich zu ihm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Stupste ihn mit der Nase an und entfernte sich wieder, schmunzelnd.

Eine Trinität von Interpretationen tauchte gleichzeitig auf und ließ sich nicht zu einem gemeinsamen Bild fügen.

Die Logik besagte, hier in der Offiziermesse hatte der Kuss nichts zu bedeuten. Der Captain wahrte den Schein.

Die Hoffnung besagte- das genaue Gegenteil.

Das Gefühl, was alles zudeckte, blieb präsent zurück:

Die spontane Entspannung seiner Zwischenrippen-muskulatur, die von Menschen unanatomisch mit den Worten, ihnen ginge das Herz auf, umschrieben wurde.

 

Nyota kam erst auf ihn zu, als Jim in seine Lektüre eines amerikanischen Klassikers vertieft war.

Sie hatten eine wöchentlich stehende Verabredung gemeinsam zu musizieren. Es war was ihnen geblieben war. Eine unverrückbare Sicherheit, der Mathematik gleich. Die Harmonien der Musik dienten als Sprache, wo Sprache versagte und Telepathie zu tiefe Schnitte setzte.

Nyota war sehr darauf bedacht sich nicht zwischen ihn und Jim zu drängen. Spock vermisste sie.

Bisher war es ihm unmöglich gewesen ihr zu erklären, dass er eine Zweckehe mit Jim eingegangen war. Oder das was sich zwischen ihm und Jim entwickelt hatte, sich aus der Notwendigkeit einer Eheschließung entwickelt hatte und er hätte niemanden gewusst, dem er sich sonst anvertrauen konnte, mit diesen unfertigen Gefühlen und unklaren Motivationen die ihn trieben.

Aber er wagte es nicht sie um Hilfe zu bitten. Es war nicht angemessen, auch wenn sie ihm gern geholfen hätte.

Die Veränderung die seine Berührung in ihr bewirkt hatte, kannte keinen Ausdruck als ihr Lied.

Nyota hatte nichts um den Schmerz zu verarbeiten und er wusste nicht wie er ihr helfen konnte. Er hatte sich an jeden Heiler gewandt, der ihm zuhören wollte. Aber keiner hatte überhaupt verstanden was er ihr angetan hatte.

Angst war so einfach auszulöschen, hatten sie gesagt.

Die Vulkanier meinten nicht dasselbe. Ihnen fehlte die angeborene Scheu, wie sollten sie sie also beim Menschen überhaupt erkennen? Diesen Instinkt, der die Impulse eines fremden Nervensystem als etwas unnatürliches erkannte, als Eindringling. Er wünschte er hätte seine Mutter fragen können. Ob sie die mentale Verbindung zu seinem Vater je so empfunden hatte, wie die zu ihm.

Sein Vater hatte die Frage auch nicht verstanden, wie es zwischen ihnen gewesen war?

Vulkanier konnten das nicht verstehen. Er hatte es auch nicht verstanden. Diese Angst saß so tief im Menschen.

Vor allen anderen hatte seine Mutter erkannt wie gefährlich Sybok war. Dabei hatte er sie nie angerührt. Reiner Instinkt sagte ihr, was alle Gelehrten Vulkans zu spät erkannten.

Möglicherweise hatte Sybok die Antworten die Spock brauchte. Wo auch immer er war.

Es wäre seine Art gewesen sich nicht in seinen Studien beirren zu lassen, gleich wie invasiv sie für Menschen waren.

~ Uhuras Stimme hüllte ihr Klagelied in Samt und Jim dachte über sie und Spock nach.

Warum die beiden sich wohl getrennt hatten?

Und ob es etwas mit der Gedankenverschmelzung zu tun hatte.

Nachdem was Jim über Spocks Familiengeschichte herausgefunden hatte, wunderte es ihn nicht, dass Spock empfindlich war wenn es um das Thema ging und Jims Aufforderung war aus Spocks Sicht wahrscheinlich total unpassend.

Aber zu Jims Verteidigung, seine erste und einzige Gedankenverschmelzung wurde mit den Worten, _Gestatten Sie, so ist das einfacher_ , eingeleitet, nicht mit der Rechtsbelehrung, _Haben Sie verstanden, dass Sie das Recht haben mir zu sagen ich soll mir meine Finger sonst wohin stecken? Haben Sie verstanden, dass eine Verschmelzung intim, invasiv und potentiell schmerzhaft ist? Haben Sie verstanden, dass ich Ihnen einreden kann Sie wären ein Hängebauchschwein? Gibt es noch etwas, das Sie Ihren Liebesten mitteilen wollen, für den Fall, dass ich abrutsche und Sie als sabberndes Wrack Ihr Leben aushauchen?_

Naja, immerhin hatte Sybok niemanden umgebracht, aber wenn Jim die Anklagepunkte richtig interpretierte, dann war das nur Glück gewesen.

Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Spock einen Bruder hatte, der verbannt wurde. Halbbruder. Trotzdem.

Nie hätte er gedacht, wenn er Kevin bitten würde ihm sämtliche historischen Daten der letzten fünfzig Jahre aus der Zentraldatenbank von Neu-Vulkan zu schicken, auf so was zu stoßen. Eigentlich hatte er sich nur ein bisschen über die Gesellschaftsordung der Vulkanier informieren wollen und als Hobbyhistoriker wusste er, das ging am besten wenn man die Daten durchforstete, die niemanden interessierten. Denn die waren am wenigsten geschönt. Natürlich hatte er mit den Informationen zu Spocks Familie begonnen, aber das er über so was stolpern würde? Das ganze las sich wie ein Sittenroman:

Prinzessin betrügt ihren Mann mit jungem Botschafter, wird schwanger, überlässt das Kind dem Vater, der es dann auf einem fremden Planeten großzieht wo es früh die wilden Bräuche der Eingeborenen kennenlernt und von deren emotionaler Freizügigkeit beeinflusst versucht die vulkanische Gesellschaft zu reformieren- Da hatte sich Sybok echt was vorgenommen. Nur ein bisschen ungeduldig war er gewesen. Als keiner auf den emotionalen Wirrkopf hören wollte, hatte er zur Gewalt gegriffen. Per Gedankenverschmelzung andere Vulkanier gezwungen sich ihren Gefühlen bewusst zu werden.

Jim konnte aus den Gerichtsakten nicht herauslesen welchen Schaden die genommen hatten und Sybok wurde auch nicht deshalb angeklagt. Allein vor der Verschmelzung das Einverständnis seiner Opfer nicht eingeholt zu haben, hätte ihm dreihundert Jahre Kerker eingebracht- so wie Jim die Rechtssprechung der Vulkanier verstand.

Erst nach weiteren Studien zu dem Thema konnte er sich erklären warum er verbannt und nicht eingesperrt oder in Klapse kam: Weil Sybok genaugenommen weder geisteskrank, noch kriminell war, denn eines der vulkanischen Grundrechte besagte, dass das Recht des Stärkeren ein Naturrecht war...das widersprach so ziemlich allem, was Jim über die Vulkanier wusste.

Also las er sich noch ein bisschen genauer in die Gesetzestexte ein und stieß auf immer wirreres Zeug, bis er anhand von Syboks Prozess das Licht am Ende des Tunnels sah: Sybok konnte nur verbannt werden, weil er sich offiziell schon von den Lehren Suraks losgelöst hatte und damit nicht mehr als Bürger Vulkans galt, für ihn also auch nicht das Gesellschaftsrecht zutraf, sondern nur das Naturrecht, welches ihn nach seiner Spezies beurteilte...ach du Schande-nach dieser Interpretation wäre Sybok auch mit einem Mord durchgekommen-Nein, denn dann wäre interföderales Recht zur Anwendung gekommen-

„Captain?“

-Jim erschrak so heftig, dass er fast das PADD fallen ließ und sich erst mal orientieren musste, wo er war, in der Offiziersmesse, bevor er das PADD umdrehte und zu Spock hochsah, auf eine Art die hoffentlich nicht allzu schuldbewusst wirkte. „Ja?“, _ich hab nicht hinter deinem Rücken deine Familiengeschichte ausgegraben, bin nur drübergestolpert und ich lese sie auch nicht zur Unterhaltung, obwohl sie echt spannend ist._ Gott, er war furchtbar. Er drang gerade in Spocks Privatssphäre ein. Schon wieder. Was war nur los mit ihm?

„Jim?“, fragte Spock und zum ersten Mal seit Deneb, klang es natürlich, „Geht es dir gut?“

Die Frage war so atypisch für Spock. Vulkanier fragten nicht ob es einem gut ging.

„Ja, sicher, die Geschichte ist nur sehr spannend.“

„Nyota und ich haben unser Spiel beendet“, stellte Spock fest und es schien eine Art Aufforderung zu sein.

Dann streckte er Jim die Hand hin.

Ohh. Es war schon spät. Spock wollte gehen.

Jim griff nach Spocks Hand bevor er kapiert hatte und erst als er das feine Knistern zwischen ihnen spürte, da fiel ihm wieder ein, welchen Status Händchenhalten bei den Vulkaniern hatte.

Denselben wie der Kuss, den Jim sich hier in der Öffentlichkeit erlaubt hatte. Eigentlich noch einen höheren. Verheiratete Paare bekräftigten so regelmäßig ihre Zusammengehörigkeit. Es war keine vollwertige Gedankenverschmelzung, aber deutlich mehr als nur eine Berührung.

Wäre es einfacher gewesen wenn Spock ihm das von Anfang an gesagt hätte? Ja, sicher.

Aber nichts war einfach, wenn es um Spock ging.

Jim mochte es nett finden Händchenhaltend durch die Gänge der Enterprise zu marschieren und von Rand belächelt zu werden(-deshalb hatte er sie ja ausgewählt, weil sie so jung war, dass sie ihn für einen alten Knacker hielt) und Spock zu spüren. Aber er kannte ja auch keine Grenzen, wie sie schon festgehalten hatten.

Spock hingegen bestand nur aus Grenzen.

Und weil Jim das langsam begriff, war er auch nicht enttäuscht, als Spock seine Hand losließ in dem Moment da sich die Tür ihres Quartiers hinter ihnen schloss.

Er kickte die Stiefel weg und pflanzte sich aufs Bett, um weiter zu lesen.

Er war bisher immer davon ausgegangen Spocks Bekenntnis zur vulkanischen Gesinnung wäre etwas logisches:

Das vulkanische Erbgut war dominant, es machte daher Sinn sich der Spezies anzupassen deren Bedürfnisse man teilte. Aber Spock war kein Vulkanier, dominantes Erbgut hin oder her. Und wenn sich Jim ansah wie sich Sareks erstgeborener Sohn entwickelt hatte, welchen Weg er genommen hatte und welche Konsequenzen es für seinen Vater bedeutet hatte... Würde es Jim nicht wundern wenn Sarek Spocks menschliches Erbe mehr als eine Gefahr, als eine Chance gesehen hätte. Und Spock wahrscheinlich auch. Immerhin als er noch Kind war. Jetzt?

Jim hatte eine Vorstellung davon was es bedeutete sein ganzes Leben in dem Zustand des Nicht-Genügends zu verbringen. Und er wusste auch wie beängstigend es war sich zu dem zu bekennen wie man wirklich war. Da war es sogar leichter jeden Tag, jede Minute Theater zu spielen. Jim hatte tausend Rollen gespielt, Inkonsistenz war seine Methode. Spock machte das Gegenteil. Wenn man sich seine Leistungen und Zensuren, seinen verfrühter Anlauf sich dem _kahs-wahn_ Test zu unterziehen und später seine Vollendung des _Tal'oth_ Rituals, trotzdem, dass es nicht obligatorisch war, fand man keinen Hinweis darauf, dass Spock zur Hälfte Mensch war und auch nur irgendeine ihrer Schwächen hatte. Jedenfalls kam es Jim so vor, als ob Spock früher versucht hatte vulkanischer als die Vulkanier zu sein.

War es denkbar, dass Spock das nicht mehr versuchte, dass er ganz vorsichtig, hin und wieder aus diesem wahrscheinlich selbstauferlegten Zwang ausbrach? Bei Jim, weil er sich bei ihm sicher fühlte? Nicht weil er es verlangte...dabei hatte er es verlangt. Wie oft hatte er schon zu Spock gesagt, er solle sich seiner menschlichen Hälfte bedienen um wenigstens zu verstehen, warum Jim schon wieder etwas gemacht hatte was gegen jede Logik ging.

Also warum vertraute Spock ihm, obwohl er so fordernd war, das passte doch nicht zusammen?

Jim schaute von seinem PADD auf und beobachtete Spock, bis dieser seinen Blick spürte, kurz erwiderte und Jim konnte ein kleines Lächeln erkennen, das ihm seine Antwort gab:

Spock hatte niemand anderen als ihn. Spock hatte keine Freunde außer ihm, niemand anderen dem er sich öffnen konnte. Was auch immer zwischen Uhura und ihm schiefgelaufen war, es sorgte trotz aller Freundlichkeit mit der die beiden miteinander umgingen für eine fast körperlich spürbare Barriere zwischen ihnen.

Jim schaute wieder auf sein PADD um zu verhindern, dass die Schwere seiner Erkenntnis ihm am Gesicht abzulesen war, denn wie die Dominosteine fiel eins nach dem anderen was sich Jim nie recht hatte erklären können:

Warum sich Spock mit Pille abgab, obwohl die beiden immer stritten – weil Pille nie jemanden abschrieb und aufgab, egal wie sehr ihm derjenige gegen den Strich ging. Wie einsam musste man sein um sich sogar auf so eine Freundschaft einzulassen? Jim wusste wie einsam. Und er wusste dass so eine Einsamkeit einen offen machte für ungesunde Beziehungen, er hatte das schon durchgemacht. Alles was er mit John haben wollte war eine Freundschaft gewesen und nicht eine griechische Tragödie auf Leben und Tod. Er hatte sich nicht zwingen können mehr für diesen Mann zu empfinden, nicht so viel mehr wie John erwartet hatte, nicht dieses Du und ich gegen den Rest der Welt.

Und danach war er so davon überzeugt gewesen, das etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte, weil er Johns Leidenschaft nicht erwidern konnte, sie nur so lang ertrug, weil er ihn mochte und ihm nicht weh tun wollte, er dachte er sei nach Ruth nicht mehr fähig zu lieben. Was direkt dazu führte, dass er Janice in die Falle getappt war. Er hatte eine Freundin gewollt, ein Mädchen mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte, das er im Arm halten konnte. Eine Frau neben der er Sonntagmorgens aufwachte und sie wachküssen durfte. Er gestand es sich sehr selten ein, aber Janice hatte ihn übelst ausgenutzt. Wenn sie nicht so paranoid gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihr Meisterstück an ihm vollzogen, nicht an sich selbst. Wenn er ganz ehrlich war und das falsche Vertrauen beiseite schob, dass sie ihm ins Hirn gepflanzt hatte, dann wusste er, dass sie, an ihm, das Experiment nicht abgebrochen hätte. Sie hätte ihn eher sterben lassen, als die Scherereien am Hals zu haben, wenn er mit einer Behinderung weiterlebte und es nachweisbar gewesen wäre, was sie vorher schon alles mit ihm gemacht hatte.

Jim hielt Spock schon für klüger und vorsichtiger als er es gewesen war, aber deshalb war er trotzdem verletzlich. Eben weil er mit Jim einen Freund gewählt hatte, der ihn mochte. Die Sache mit Janice zum Beispiel setzte Jim deshalb nicht so zu wie es sollte, weil er rein rational wusste was für ein Miststück sie war. Aber John? John hatte es nie böse gemeint, er hatte Jim wirklich gern gehabt und Jim mochte ihn immer noch.

Das letzte was er für Spock wollte war so eine Freundschaft wie die die er mit John gehabt hatte.

Ein Gefängnis aus Ekel und Zuneigung, zu gleichen Teilen.

So musste es nicht kommen. Nicht jetzt wo Jim durchschaut hatte wie wichtig er in Spocks Leben war. Er würde seine Bedürftigkeit nicht zwischen sie kommen lassen. Nicht nur für Spock, sondern auch für sich selbst. Denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen etwas so schönes wie das was sie hatten, das was Spock von ihm wollte, zu zerstören.

Diese berührungslose Nähe. In der ein Blick genügte um sich alles zu sagen.

Das war wichtig für Spock, denn es gab vieles was er nicht sagen konnte, vielleicht sich nicht einmal erlaubte zu denken.

Was auf keinen Fall wieder passieren durfte, war dass er Spock so bloßstellte wie auf Deneb. Vor anderen, oder auch nur vor sich selbst. Allein schon deshalb musste er weiterlesen. Aber er ließ Spocks Familiegeschichte in Ruhe und studiert statdessen allgemeines zu Eheschließungen und Verpartnerungen, außereheliche Gemeinschaften und stolpert über den Begriff:

_T'hy'la_

Jim lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Das sagte ihm irgendetwas, er suchte weitere Informationen zu dem Begriff, der scheinbar nicht ins Standard zu übersetzen war, **Geben Sie ein Passwort ein**

 _Ahhrggh, Kevin, immer das selbe mit dir_ , dachte Jim, und ging eine Ebene tiefer und sah sich den Code der Verschlüsselung an und statt einer Verschlüsselung fand er:

Das Programm wie er es für den Kobayashi Maru verwendet hatte, genau, wie er es geschrieben hatte, nur die letzten drei Zeichen fehlten, Jim gab sie ein und die Datei öffnete sich.

~ Jim wich ihm aus, ohne vom PADD aufzusehen, als Spock sich zu ihm aufs Bett setzte.

Es war eine ganz neue Angewohnheit. Früher war Jim ihm nie aus dem Weg gegangen wenn es spät wurde. Er hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt, bei seinem PADD mitgelesen, Spocks wissenschaftliche Berichte überflogen, bis seine Augen schwer wurden und er an Spocks Schulter einschlief.

Er beobachtete Jim, der in dem Sessel, zu dem er sich zurückgezogen hatte, konzentriert las.

Spock benötigte 42.8 Minuten um seine Meditation so zu beenden, dass seine Gedanken zu genüge geklärt waren.

 

 

 

 


	8. SGC

„Morgen, Major.“

„Morgen, Siler“, grüßte Sam im Vorbeigehen zurück.

Sie hatte schon die Tür zur Umkleide geöffnet, da ging der Alarm los und und rief Defcon 3 aus.

Im Kontrollraum erntete sie für ihre Lederkluft einen Grinser von ihrem Vorgesetzten. Sie war mit dem Motorrad hier. Es war ein schöner Tag. Und bei Defcon 3 musste sie sich wirklich nicht rechtfertigen nicht in Uniform zu sein.

„Was ist passiert?“

Der General war am Telefon, daher antwortete ihr Daniel, „NORAD hat etwas gefunden, das sicher kein Wetterballon ist.“

„Wie bitte?“

„Ein UFO, Carter“, erklärte der Colonel, „Daniel wollte nur witzig sein.“ Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Ja, sehr witzig. „Haben wir eine visuelle Bestätigung?“

„Ja, Mam“, antwortete ihr Seargent Davis.

Dann waren es schon mal keine Asgard. Die wussten sich zu verbergen.

Davis hatte das Bild aufgerufen.

„Das sieht nicht nach einem Schiff der Goa'uld aus?“, sie suchte Teal'cs Blick.

Er nickte bestätigend.

„Wär auch ziemlich dreist, hier so aufzutauchen, ohne Einladung“, stellte der Colonel fest.

Sie wusste was er meinte. Nach dem die Erde seit dem letzten Jahr Teil der von den Asgard geschützten Planeten war, griffen die Systemlords nicht direkt an und hätten sogar einen abtrünnigen Goa'uld bekämpft, wenn sich dieser der Erde genähert hätte.

Trotzdem, es gab noch andere invasive Spezies da draußen. Der letzte Invasionsversuch durch das Stargate war erst drei Wochen her. Die insektoiden Humanoiden waren nach ihrer Enttarnung nach P3X-118 geflohen. Das UAV hatte dann aber keine Lebewesen auf dem Planeten entdecken können. Es konnte durchaus sein, dass sie jetzt hier waren um einen offen geführten Krieg gegen die Menschheit zu beginnen.

~

„Captain, ich muss meine Einschätzung revidieren.“

Jim drehte sich zu Spock, der stehend über seinen Instrumenten an seiner Station brütete und fragte, „Wirklich? Welche?“

„Wir gingen doch nach den ersten Scans davon aus, dass diese Erde, die offensichtlich nicht unsere Erde ist, sich ihrem Entwicklungsstand nach parallell zu unserer Erde des beginnenden 21. Jahrhunderts verhält.“

„Jaa“, soweit waren sie schon. Vielleicht täuschte sich Jim, aber Spock klang ein bisschen aufgeregt.

„Wir müssen ihren Entwicklungsstand wesentlich höher annehmen“, Spock richtete sich auf und drehte sich zu ihnen um.

Jim war nicht der einzige der ihm gebannt lauschte, Uhura hatte ihre Arbeit für den Moment ganz eingestellt und Hannity war sogar aufgestanden. Wenn Spock etwas aufregte, war das schon alle Aufmerksamkeit wert.

„Ich habe ein Phänomen entdeckt und die Messdaten jetzt mehrfach überprüft“, Spock verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken, deutete ein Kopfschütteln an, als könnte er es trotzdem nicht glauben, „Im Inneren des Cheyenne Mountain, in Colorado werden stabile macroscopische Wurmlöcher erzeugt. So etwas ist in unserem Universum bisher unvorstellbar. Selbst natürliche Wurmlöcher auf Quantenebene brechen innerhalb kürzester Zeit in sich zusammen, weil- und das müsste auch für die Wurmlöcher hier gelten die Rückkoppelung aufgrund der Fluktuation von-“

Jim hatte ihn schon bei _brechen zusammen_ verstanden, „Also sind die da unten gerade dabei sich in die Luft zu sprengen?“

„Das würde ich nicht annehmen, Captain, denn das ist schon das vierte stabile Wurmloch welches meine Instrumente aufzeichnen.“

„Natürlichen oder künstlichen Ursprungs?“

„Die Sensoren können das nicht feststellen“, gab Spock zu da spekuliert zu haben, „Aber da die Wurmlöcher drei Mal exakt zur vollen Stunde und einmal exakt zur halben Stunde Ortszeit auftraten, ist eine natürliche Ursache unwahrscheinlich.“

Interessant. „Lieutenant, welche Informationen haben wir zu dieser Position?“, fragte er Uhura.

Die prompt antwortete, „Dort befindet sich ein militärischer Stützpunkt“, sie hatte die Daten wahrscheinlich schon aufgerufen als Spock den Cheyenne Mountain erwähnt hatte und sprach jetzt während sie die Informationen sortierte, „Eine Luft- und Weltraumüberwachungsstation, aber das ist nur-...“

„Lieutenant?“

„Sir, die haben uns entdeckt.“ Sie griff sich ans Ohr als würde sie mithören. „Und sie sind darüber ziemlich aufgeregt.“

„Kann ich mir vorstellen“, meinte Jim und wollte wissen, „Wie haben die uns entdeckt?“

„Indem sie den Weltraum überwachen.“

Ja wirklich, Uhura? „Haben Sie nicht gesagt, Commander“, wandte er sich an Spock, „Die könnten uns nicht von Weltraumschrott unterscheiden?“

Spock presste die Lippen zusammen. „Meine erste Analyse ihres technologischen Fortschritts hat darauf hingedeutet, dass sie uns nur mit sehr viel Glück entdecken könnten. Allerdings habe ich nicht die Mittel analysiert die diese spezielle Einrichtung besitzt, sondern ein allgemeines Profil erstellt. Meine Analyse dieser Einrichtung stützt sich nur auf das Faktum, dass dort stabile Wurmlöcher erzeugt werden, was den Stand ihrer Entwicklung höher als unseren ansiedelt, es also nicht bloß wahrscheinlich, sondern sicher ist, von dort aus entdeckt zu werden. Besonders da wir uns über der nördlichen Hemisphere befinden.“

Ja, das leuchtete ein.

Also, die hatten sie entdeckt. Da blieb eigentlich nur eins, „Können Sie mir eine Verbindung herstellen, Lieutenant?“

„So wie sich die für uns interessieren, wundert es mich, dass sie noch keine Verbindung hergestellt haben“, murmelte Uhura und schaltete auf ihrer Station die Frequenzkalibrierung auf ihren Schirm.

~

Erst ging der Alarm aus.

„Major-“ redete der General sie an, als sei sie das gewesen, verstummte aber als ein Knistern über die Lautsprecher ging. Gefolgt von einer ruhigen Frauenstimme:

**_USS Enterprise ruft Cheyenne Mountain. Können sie uns hören_?**

Sam wusste noch nicht was sie davon halten sollte, als der Colonel auf die allgemein eingetretene Stille mit der Frage reagierte,

„Ihr habt das doch auch gehört, oder?“

_**Danke für die Bestätigung, ich gebe weiter an den Captain.** _

Nach einer winzigen Pause war eine tiefere, männliche Stimme zu hören:

_**Cheyenne Mountain, hier spricht James Kirk, Captain des Schiffes, welches,** _ _**wie sie ja bereits wissen, sich im Orbit um ihre Erde befindet. Wir melden uns, weil wir bemerkt haben, dass wir von ihnen bemerkt worden sind und sie beruhigen möchten. Wir haben keine feindlichen Absichten, sondern führen nur Reparaturarbeiten an unserem Schiff durch** _ _._

„Sie sprechen mit Major General Hammond, Captain“, stellte sich der General der körperlosen Stimme vor, während Sam fieberhaft versuchte herauszufinden wie die Zugang zu ihren Computern bekommen hatten. „Wir haben keine Notsignale von Ihnen empfangen“, hielt der General fest.

Gutes Argument.

_**Wenn Sie damit andeuten wollen, wir hätten uns aktiv vor ihnen verborgen, muss ich dem zustimmen. Aber ich kann das aufklären:** _

_**Einer der obersten Grundsätze unserer Sternenflotte ist die Nichteinmischung in die Entwicklung von Kulturen die noch nicht selbst den Weltraum erforschen. Wir haben ihr Entwicklungsniveau zuerst falsch eingeschätzt. Das ist der Grund warum wir keinen Kontakt hergestellt haben. Aber wir hätten nichts gegen ein wenig Hilfe oder auch nur einen kulturellen Austausch. Wir sind Forscher und Entdecker, aber im Augenblick möchten wir eigentlich nur nach Hause.** _

Das hörte sich plausibel an, dachte Sam.

„Woher kommen sie?“ fragte der General.

Woraufhin eine kurze Pause entstand...

_**...Diese Frage ist nicht so einfach zu beantworten wie Sie vielleicht denken, General. Um keine Missverständnisse zu schaffen müsste die Frage lauten, von wo und wann wir herkommen.** _

Zeitreisende? Das war aber höchstproblematisch-

_**Wir sind durch einen Unfall an uns unbekannte Koordinaten versetzt worden. Alle uns bisher vorliegende Informationen deuten darauf hin, dass wir uns in einem anderen Universum, ganz sicher aber auf einem anderen Punkt der Zeitlinie befinden. Wir haben die Erde angesteuert weil die Erde unseres Universums Mitglied der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten ist, welcher wir als Flottenschiff unterstehen. Wir kommen also -wenn man es nicht so genau nimmt- von hier.** _

Der General sah sie nach dieser Erklärung ein bisschen hilflos an. Machte eine vage Handbewegung und sie verstand schon, Parallele Universen, Zeitreisen, das war ihr Metier.

„Wie extensiv sind die Schäden Ihres Schiffes?“, übernahm sie und erfragte damit die erste Priorität. Es war nämlich egal wer, woher oder welche Absichten, wenn das Schiff auf die Erde krachte. Oder landete.

_**Mit wem spreche ich bitte?** _

Da war unzweifelhaft ein Schmunzeln herauszuhören, bei dem sich Sam fühlte als sei sie wieder Kadett im ersten Studienjahr und hätte vergessen den greisen Professor Goldenberg nicht mit Jay anzusprechen. Was der alte Freund und Förderer ihres Vaters natürlich herzallerliebst fand und sie vor versammelter Studentenschaft in die Wange gekniffen hatte.

„Major Samantha Carter“, antwortete sie unbeirrt, „Beantworten Sie bitte meine Frage, Captain.“

_**Die Schäden an unserem Schiff-** _

da war es wieder dieses Schmunzeln

_**-erlauben es uns im Augenblick nicht die Bedingungen für eine Rückreise in unser Universum herzustellen.** _

Sollte das heißen, die konnten die Wellenfunktion eines ganzen Schiffes genau genug ermitteln um- Die wussten wie- Sam atmete tief durch, sie musste die Wissenschaftlerin in sich im Zaum halten, um sich auf die militärischen Belange zu konzentrieren:

„Könnte es notwendig werden, dass sie landen?“

_**Nein und die Enterprise ist auch gar nicht dafür ausgelegt auf der Oberfläche eines Planeten zu landen.** _

Der Tonfall des Captains hatte wieder professionelle Klarheit angenommen.

_**Wir haben ihre Kulturen mit denen unserer Erde des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts verglichen und viele Parallelen entdeckt. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass sie bis heute keinen Kontakt mit extraterrestrischen Lebensformen gehabt haben?** _

„Diese Frage ist nicht so leicht zu beantworten wie Sie vielleicht denken.“

_**Touché, Major. Warum ich fragte, war weil mich interessiert, weshalb sie der Gedanke wir könnten landen so beunruhigt. Ist es weil sie das als eine Provokation sehen würden? Oder weil die Mehrheit ihrer Erdbevölkerung nicht mit Besuchern aus einem anderen Universum rechnet?** _

Es schwang eine berechtigte Sorge mit, als er fragte ob es eine Provokation wäre. Trotzdem entschied sie sich bei der Antwort für die Wahrheit, „Sowohl als auch.“

_**Wir haben keine feindlichen Absichten. Unsere Mission ist eine friedliche. Auch ist es nicht in unserem Interesse uns in ihre Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Wir sind nur hier, weil die Erde ein bekannter Punkt in einem für uns fremden Universum ist. Jetzt wo wir Kontakt haben wäre es doch schade, wenn wir einfach wieder verschwinden würden ohne uns kennen zu lernen, oder?** _

Er wiederholte sich hier wissentlich. Die Betonung auf friedlich... Sam brauchte nicht auszusprechen, dass diese Versicherung schön und gut war, aber das Schiff war mit 300 Meter Länge ziemlich groß. Kein Ha'tak, aber groß genug um eine Bewaffnung unumgänglich zu machen. Sie konnte schon voraussehen wie die im Pentagon darauf reagieren würden.

„Sie müssen verstehen, Captain“, meinte General Hammond, „Das wir nicht jeden der in unseren Raum eindringt mit offenen Armen empfangen. Wir haben nicht nur gute Erfahrungen mit Besuchern.“

_**Ja, das verstehe ich natürlich, General. Ich würde dieses Gespräch gerne von Angesicht zu Angesicht fortsetzen.** _

_**Wir könnten per Transporter direkt zu ihnen kommen. Ich möchte niemanden auf die Füße treten, indem wir in eine gut gesicherte Militäreinrichtung eindringen, daher ist mir auch jeder andere Ort recht. Sie müssen nur sagen wo und ich komme mit ein paar meiner Leute hin.** _

Sam fand es interessant, dass er einerseits besorgt schien, sie könnten sich von ihm provoziert fühlen, andererseits offen zugab, dass er in die Basis eindringen konnte. Was nur wenig schlimmer war als die Tatsache, dass sie fast vollständig die Kontrolle über ihre Computer übernommen hatten, nur um auf die Lautsprecher zuzugreifen.

„Wir sind es gewohnt hier Besucher zu empfangen“, sprach der General aus, was sie alle dachten. „Das dürfte kein Problem sein“, das Sicherheitsrisiko war auch kein geringeres, jedes Mal wenn sie das Tor öffneten, „Wann dürfen wir sie erwarten?“, schloss der General seine Einladung ab.

_**In zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten**. _

~

„Lieutenant Uhura, informieren Sie Dr. McCoy, dass er sich im Transporterraum einzufinden hat und LtCrd Righetti soll ein kompaktes Sicherheitskommando mit leichter Bewaffnung zusammenzustellen.“

„Ja, Sir.“

„Danke, Lieutenant“, während sie schon dran war seinen Befehl auszuführen, hielt Jim Blickkontakt mit Spock, der ihn fragte warum er nicht Teil des Landetrupps war.

Jim schüttelte nur den Kopf, die Sache war ihm zu heiß. Sie hatten es hier mit einer unvereinigten Erde zu tun. Spock nickte. Er war wie immer vernünftig, auch wenn stabile Wurmlöcher selbst in der Theorie Spocks Herz schon höher schlagen ließen. Aber in Echt?

Trotzdem stand er schon, die Pflichterfüllung selbst, neben Jim, als er ihm den Stuhl überließ und nur pro Forma anordnete, „Sie haben die Brücke, Commander.“

Im Hinausgehen sah er im Augenwinkel wie Uhura konzentriert lauschte und stoppte noch mal. „Uhura? Können Sie die etwa immer noch hören?“

„Ja, Sir, ich bin in ihrem Überwachungssystem.“

„Und die haben Sie nicht schon längst rausgeworfen?“

Uhura schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte, „Sie haben es kurz versucht, aber ihre Computer sind äußerst primitiv.“

„Faszinierend“, war von Spock zu hören und Jim hätte es nicht besser sagen können.

„Lieutenant Brackett“, Hannity war eine Expertin auf dem Gebiet antiquierter Computertechnik – ein lustiges Hobby, aber bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht mehr als das, „Denken Sie sie kriegen es hin, dass wir weiter Zugriff haben, aber die glauben sie hätten uns aus ihrem System ausgesperrt?“

Hannity's Augenaufschlag sagte, _Natürlich krieg ich das hin_ , bevor sie die korrekte Antwort gab, „Wird erledigt, Captain.“

„Uhura“, zeigte er mit dem Finger auf seine lauschende Kommunikationsoffizierin, „Lassen Sie den Rest der Klasse auch mithören.“

Sie lachte und schaltete auf laut. So bekam Spock wenigstens mit was ihm die dort unten über Wurmlöcher erzählen würden.

Als Pille hörte, dass sie in einen Militärbunker beamen würden, wo wissenschaftliche Experimente halbstündlich ihre Sensoren störten, glaubte er Jim machte Spaß...

„Nein, die haben gesagt wir können ruhig zu ihnen runterkommen.“

„Wozu?“

„Zum Reden.“

„Warum hast du da nachgegeben?“

„Es war meine Idee. Ist doch keine Art wenn man sich beim Verhandeln nicht in die Augen schauen kann. Wie sollen diese Menschen da Vertrauen zu uns fassen?“

„Und wie kommst du darauf wir könnten denen vertrauen? Das ist die Erde, im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert. Dir muss ich ja keine Geschichtsstunde geben“, Pille wurde ein bisschen hysterisch, „Und sogar ich weiß, das zwanzigste Jahrhundert war das Jahrhundert der Weltkriege.“

„Eigentlich sind sie schon im 21. Jahrhundert und den eugenischen Krieg haben sie ausgelassen“, berichtigte Jim Pilles Annahme diese Erde wäre genau wie ihre, „Das spricht doch für sie, oder?“

„Das war eine primitive und brutale Zeit, Jim. Wer weiß was die mit uns anstellen sobald sie uns in die Finger bekommen“, beschwor ihn Pille es sich anders zu überlegen.

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich meinen Arzt dabei hab.“

„Über so was macht man keine Witze!“, wurde Pille laut. Sie waren im Transporterraum angekommen und Kyle beäugte den schreienden Doctor diskret von der Seite.

Jim legte seine Hände auf Leonards Schultern, er hatte ihn nicht aufregen wollen. „Ich versprech dir, ich bin mir der Gefahren bewusst. Deshalb nehmen wir ja auch ein Sicherheitskommando mit.“

Wie gerufen tauchte besagtes Sicherheitskommando auf, was ein wenig unterging, weil es von Lieutenant Commander Righetti angeführt wurde, die schon normalerweise mit ihrem langen roten Haar und ihrem puppenhaften Gesicht eine Erscheinung war. Doch bei dem Anblick den sie heute bot verging Pille beinahe das Grummeln.

Beinahe. „Ist das ihr Ernst?“, fragte er Jim, als wäre Grace gar nicht anwesend.

„Ich nehme an es ist die Ausführung meiner Anweisung, Kompaktes Sicherheitskommando mit leichter Bewaffnung?“ Drei Leute waren so kompakt wie es nur ging, naja Schnubbelchen allein zählte ja schon für zwei, also fast vier, nur...der rothemdige junge Bursche war gar nicht einer von Righettis Leuten. Watkins war einer von Scotty's Ingineuren.

„Was-?“, fragte er und bemerkte wie die Commander nervös über ihr Kleid strich.

„Entschuldigen Sie den Aufzug, Sir“, erklärte sie ihr Auftauchen in Galauniform und nicht warum sie einen Ingineur angeschleppt hatte. „Es war keine Zeit eine feminin betonte Standarduniform zu beschaffen und da ich sonst keine trage, blieb mir nur dieses Kleid.“

Das war das erste was ihm aufgefallen war, vor Watkins. Sie trug normalerweise den geschlechtsneutralen Standard. Was okay war, aber in der neuen roten Galauniform...Wow.

„Ich habe Ihr Gespräch mit dem General dieser Erde verfolgt“, erklärte sie weiter und Jim fragte sich während sie sprach, ob es ihre seidenweiche Mädchenstimme war, die darüber hinwegtäuschte, wie groß sie war, oder ob ihr Lächeln allein ausgereicht hätte, sie wie ein niedliches Kind wirken zu lassen, „Sie haben ihm gegenüber unsere militärische Stärke marginalisiert und leichte Bewaffnung angeordnet“, obwohl sie, besonders in dieser Kleidung, sehr weiblich und kein bisschen wie ein Kind aussah, „Daher nehme ich an, Sie wollen, dass man uns als harmlos wahrnimmt, ist das korrekt, Captain?“

Er nickte. Daher das Kleid. Es rundete ihre sowieso schon liebliche Form ab und niemand würde sie anschauen und vermuten, sie wäre unter Admiral Marcus in einer Spezialeinheit ausgebildet worden um gegen die Klingonen Krieg zu führen.

„Eine Taktik die ich auch empfohlen hätte“, stimmte sie ihm zu. „Da wir es mit dem Militär einer doch recht primitiven Kultur zu tun haben, müssen wir vorsichtig sein sie nicht zu provozieren. Ich würde deshalb vorschlagen mich neben Ingenieur Watkins nur mit meinem Rang vorzustellen und meine Funktion unbenannt zu lassen. Man wird automatisch annehmen ich sei ihm unterstellt. Wenn sie meine weiteren Empfehlungen hören wollen?“

„Unbedingt“, antwortete Jim und konnte sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sie war so lieb. Interessanterweise war sie das tatsächlich, es war keine Show. Sie war lieb, durch und durch eine Seele von Mensch. Ein wirklich liebes Mädel, dass beim Sparring regelmäßig mit ihm und Sulu den Boden aufwischte.

„Es sollte nur Lieutenant Hendorff seinen Phaser im Typ 2 Modus tragen. Auf diese Weise werden unsere Phaser nicht sofort als Waffen identifiziert. So verschleiern wir Truppenstärke und Stärke der Bewaffnung und bekommen dank Lieutenant Hendorffs Auftreten ein sofortiges Feedback wie sie auf eine potentielle Bedrohung reagieren.“

„Was, Schnubbelchen? Das merkt man doch sofort, dass der keiner Fliege was zu Leide tun kann.“

Sein Sicherheitschef sah sehr entschlossen aus nicht über einen ihrer Untergebenen zu lachen und wenn sie einen Krampf dabei bekam und sich die Zunge abbeißen musste.

„Keine Sorge, Captain“, sagte Hendorff ganz ernst. „Ich hab den ganzen Tag das grimmig gucken vor dem Spiegel geübt. Und wenn ichs in den nächsten Minuten verlerne, hilft mir sicher der gute Doctor aus.“

Righetti drehte den Kopf zur Seite und ihre Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht, aber sie machte keinem was vor. Sie lachte.

„Mir gefällt das immer noch nicht“, nutzte Pille sein Stichwort.

„Ganz ruhig, mein Freund, Grace weiß was Sie tut. Ein guter Feldherr ist so gut wie eine halbe Armee.“

Pille verdrehte die Augen. „Trotzdem wäre mir eine ganze Armee lieber.

Wo bringen sie eigentlich ihren Phaser unter, Commander, wenn ich fragen darf?“

Ohhh...wenn Blicke töten könnten-hätte dieser Leonard nicht mal gekitzelt. Das gefährlichste an ihr war, dass sie selbst wenn sie kurz davor stand jemanden zu erschießen, immer noch höchstens verletzt und weinerlich aussah.

„Am Gürtel, so wie Sie, Doctor“, antwortete sie, „Auch wenn ich gehört habe, dass Sie allein mit dem Hypospray schon gefährlich genug sind.“

„Wie wahr“, bestätigte Jim und beendete diesen netten Plausch bevor Pille nachfragen konnte wie sie das gemeint hatte, „Genug der schönen Worte. Auf in die Schlacht.“

Pille schnaubte und stellte sich auf die Plattform, mit Todesverachtung und wieder bestätigt, dass Jim hauptsächlich Captain geworden war um ihn herum scheuchen zu können. „Du lebst nur um mich fertig zu machen.“

„Nicht nur, aber es ist ein Grund morgens aufzustehen.“

„Wenn wir auf dem Seziertisch landen kündige ich dir Freunschaft.“

„Das sagst du jedes Mal. Energie!“

~

Sie versäumte die Ankunft. Nachdem Sam sich umgezogen hatte, musste sie noch den Hochfrequenzgenerator holen gehen und stieß erst zu General Hammond und SG-1 als sie schon mit einem bunt gekleideten fünfköpfigen Team Hände schüttelten.

Der junge Mann im gelben Hemd bemerkte sie als erstes, und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, „Major Samantha Carter, nehme ich an?“

...es dauerte eine Sekunde bis sie die Stimme mit dem Mann vor sich verband. Dann wechselte sie den tragbaren Generator von der Rechten in die Linke und schüttelte die Hand des Captains. „Sie nehmen richtig an, Captain.“

„ _Samantha_ “, wiederholte er mit einem Schmunzeln und hielt ihre Hand ein bisschen zu lang.

Allein von seiner Stimme ausgehend hatte sie angenommen er wäre älter. Viel älter.

„Ja“, sagte sie, als er endlich ihre Hand losgelassen hatte. Der Rest von SG-1 bemühte sich nicht zu starren.

~ Jack fühlte sich ein bisschen vernachlässigt, außer ihm, hatten alle den extra weichen Händedruck bekommen. Daniel sogar einen beidhändigen.

Carter war 'n bisschen verunsichert, als ob sie der Typ anmachen würde. Aber Jack sah das nicht. Die Rothaarige mit den Modelmaßen hatte Captain Kirk auch mit Vornamen -Grace- vorgestellt, ihre männlichen Kollegen mit Titel und Rang. War wahrscheinlich so ne kulturelle Sache.

„Entschuldigen, Sie“, meinte Carter, als sie einen Schritt zurückwich und ihr Anti-Transformer-Alien-Doohickey einschaltete.

Jack zupfte an Daniels Jacke, damit der auch ein bisschen aus der Schusslinie ging, für den Fall, dass sich ihre so beruhigend menschlichen Besucher in den nächsten Sekunden in hässliche Aliens verwandeln würden.

Das einzige was passierte, war, dass die schwarzen Handtäschchen ihrer Besucher aufgeregt zu piepsen begannen.

„Hochfrequenter Schall, Sir“, meldete der Ingenieur.

Kirk warf dem Doctor einen fragenden Blick zu. Der las auch etwas von seinem pipsenden Umhänge-Doohickey ab und presste nur die Lippen zusammen und deutete ein Kopfschütteln an, zuckte mit den Schultern.

Dem Captain genügte das als Antwort.

Die beiden kannten sich gut.

Kirk lächelte Carter an und kam näher, tat ganz interessiert an ihrem kleinen Experiment. „Wozu setzen Sie uns hochfrequentem Schall aus?“

„Um sicherzugehen, dass sie das sind als das sie erscheinen.“

„Sie sind Wissenschaftlerin?“

„Astrophysikerin.“

„Meine liebste Art von Physikerinnen.“

Na gut, jetzt war es eine Anmache. „Ähm, Major“, unterbrach er bevor es peinlich wurde, „Der Captain wollte uns gerade erklären, dass eine medizinische Untersuchung an ihm und seinen Leuten unnötig ist.“

Kirk runzelte die Stirn. Ja, Jack hatte ihn da absichtlich falsch verstanden. Mal sehen wie verhandlungssicher der Junge war, wenn sich sein Gesprächspartner dumm stellte.

„Entschuldigung, Colonel, ich wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken wir würden eine Untersuchung verweigern“, nahm er die Schuld des Missverständnisses auf sich. „Wir haben ein ähnliches Sicherheitsprotokoll für Gäste die unser Schiff auf andere Weise als durch das Transportersystem erreichen. Ich wollte lediglich erklären, dass wir sie keiner Gefahr durch fremde pathogene Keime aussetzen. Unser Transporter besitzt einen Biofilter, der verhindert, dass wir gefährliche Organismen in ein fremdes Ökosystem einschleppen. Er funktioniert ganz gut, sonst würden unsere Forschungsreisen regelmäßig in der unabsichtlichen Ausrottung ganzer Kulturen enden-“

Der Captain war ein kleiner Dampfplauderer. Da kam nicht mal Daniel dazu eine Zwischenfrage zu stellen.

„-deshalb, General“ sprach Kirk jetzt George wieder direkt an, „Wäre ich dafür, dass wir sofort mit den Untersuchungen anfangen. Damit wir mit unseren Verhandlungen beginnen können. Ich wüsste nämlich gern so bald wie möglich ob wir im Orbit um die Erde bleiben dürfen.“

„Ja, darüber müssen wir noch diskutieren“, untertrieb George ganz gehörig wie die Eierköpfe im Pentagon dazu standen, „Hier entlang, bitte.“

Auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation hatte Jack Gelegenheit den Jungen ein bisschen genauer zu beobachten und kam zu einem interessanten Schluss.

Captain James Kirk behandelte ihn mit Vorsicht. Ihn, Jack. Nicht den General, nicht Teal'c, nur ihn.

Dabei hatte er gar nichts gemacht.

Trotzdem schirmte der Captain die junge LtCdr von ihm ab, beschützend. Das war jetzt keine kulturelle Sache, sondern eine persönliche. Jack war schon in genug Kulturen gestolpert in denen Frauen als besonders schützenswert galten. Er und seine Leute hatten schon gegen die unterschiedlichsten Tabus verstoßen. Aber in keiner, absolut keiner dieser Kulturen, war er neben Teal'c als die größere Bedrohung eingeschätzt worden.

Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl von dem Jungen durchschaut zu werden. Er strahlte so eine komische Sicherheit aus. Viel zu souverän für sein Alter.

Aber man musste ihm lassen, er hatte ein Händchen für Frauen:

Janet errötete als er sich bei ihr bedankte – für die Blutabnahme...schräger Vogel.

Da reagierte der Schiffsarzt noch normaler, als Janet mit ihm weitermachen wollte:

Er starrte sie an, als wollte sie ihn mit der Spritze abstechen. Und dann murmelte er etwas, das sich gefährlich nach _Nadeln, wie im finstersten Mittelalter_ anhört, was es auch geheißen haben musste, weil Kirk seinen Offizier rügte:

„Pille, reiß dich zusammen. Die Frau ist Ärztin und macht ihre Arbeit.“

„Hab ich mich beschwert?-“

Ja hatte ganz so geklungen.

„-Sie will mich ja schließlich nur zur Ader lassen. Wenn Sie aus meinen Eingeweiden die Zukunft voraussagt, dann beschwere ich mich.“

Der Captain war nicht als einziger sprachlos und wütend über diese Frechheit! Nur Janet ließ sich nicht stören, sondern drückte einen Wattebausch auf die Einstichstelle. Schließlich sagte die junge Frau, Lieutanent Righetti, die Janet als nächste dran nahm etwas zum unmöglichen Verhalten des Schiffsarztes, „Entschuldigen Sie“, und dann senkte sie ein wenig den Kopf zu Janet hinunter, verschwörerisch und fügte hinzu „Ich glaube es ist das Beamen mit dem Transporter, das bekommt ihm nicht.“

Janet band ihren Arm ab und schenkte der jungen Frau ein Lächeln, „Das kennen wir ja, die besten Ärzte sind die schlimmsten Patienten. Er muss ein hervorragender Arzt sein.“

Go Janet! Jack hätte nicht stolzer sein können, wenn sie seine kleine Schwester gewesen wäre.

„Tut das weh?“, fragte der Rotschopf und Janet beruhigte sie: „Nur ein wenig, Schätzchen.“

Ein wenig, klar. Jack war schon das Zuschauen unangenehm. Aber die junge Frau zuckte nicht einmal und als es vorbei war kam sie dem Schiffsarzt kokett: „Tat deutlich weniger weh, als ihr Hypospray, Doctor.“

 

~ Als die erste Hürde mit der medizischen Untersuchung geschafft war und feststand, dass es sich tatsächlich um Menschen handelte, saß Sam dann eine Stunde lang in einem Meeting, in dem sie relativ wenig zu sagen hatte.

Der General und der Captain diskutierten erst wie beunruhigt der Präsident von der Anwesenheit eines Raumschiffs über den Vereinigten Staaten war und das ihm seine Berater geraten hatten Stärke zu demonstrieren. Eine Botschaft die der General nicht so weiterleitete. Wäre auch sinnlos gewesen, denn der Captain schien ihre Bewaffnung nicht ernst zu nehmen(zu Recht). Er und seine Leute schienen viel mehr daran interessiert diplomatische Beziehungen aufzunehmen und sich über politischen Verhältnisse ihrer Galaxie, nicht ihrer Erde zu informieren.

Daniel verschaffte ihnen einen Überblick wie es in ihrer Realität zuging und musste vor allem die Goa'uld genau erklären. Diese Spezies gab es in der Realität aus der sie kamen nicht.

Der Captain saugte diese Informationen auf wie ein Schwamm und beantwortete auch einige von Daniels Fragen, diesmal kurz und prägnant.

Ihre Universen waren wirklich sehr verschieden. Da fiel weniger der Zeitunterschied von 200 Jahren ins Gewicht, als die Abwesenheit der Goa'uld und die Tatsache, dass die Menschen von sich aus die Galaxie besiedelt und sich mit anderen Spezies verbündet hatte.

Trotz der extremen Unterschiede -schon allein in ihrer Gesinnung- fiel es dem Captain nicht schwer das Misstrauen und die Befürchtungen ihrer militärischen Führung zu verstehen.

Bei all dem was der Captain und auch Dr. McCoy erzählten, drängten sich sofort Parallelen zu den Tollanern auf:

Der Pazifismus, die hoch entwickelte Technik, der vorsichtige Umgang mit 'primitiven' Kulturen.

Aber was fehlte war der überhebliche Tonfall. Sogar der Doctor, der äußerst unhöflich zu Janet gewesen war, ging davon aus, dass sie vernunftbegabte Menschen waren, mit denen man auf Augenhöhe reden konnte. Weshalb er eine Grundsatzdiskussion mit dem General darüber anfing das die Welt von der Gefahr der Goa'uld erfahren müsste, dass Uneinigkeit der Völker ihrer Erde ihren Untergang bedeuten würde und Frieden der einzige Weg sei...

„Leonard“, unterbrach der Captain und legte seine Hand auf den Arm des Doctors, der zu seiner Linken saß. „Das ist nicht der Ort und die Zeit dafür. Ich weiß es regt dich auf, dass sie uns nicht vertrauen. Aber das können sie nicht. Sie kennen uns nun mal nicht. Für sie hat unser Weg zum Frieden keinerlei Bedeutung. Das wäre in so einer Galaxie gar nicht umsetzbar, was du vorschlägst. Selbst wenn die Erde vereint gegen diese Bedrohung stehen würde, es macht keinen Unterschied. Es ist immer noch ein Kampf David gegen Goliath.“

„Es wäre ein Unterschied-“, widersprach der Doctor trotzig, „-für die Menschen auf der Erde, wenn Frieden wäre.“

Der Captain gab eine Mischung aus Nicken und Kopfschütteln von sich, „Vielleicht kurzfristig“, meinte er und fügte traurig hinzu, „Wenn Kriege beendet werden um sich gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind zu verbünden, ist das die brüchigste Form von Frieden. Und ich wiederhole noch einmal, Weltpolitik tut hier nichts zur Sache.“

Der Captain holte tief Luft und dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er die Diskussion mit dem General wiederaufnahm,„Wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe, Sir, dann hat ihr Kommando einen ähnlichen Forschungsauftrag wie unseres. Ich glaube wir können viel voneinander lernen. Jetzt ist nur die Frage wie wir ihre politische Führung davon überzeugen, dass mit unserer Anwesenheit ein durchaus vertretbares Risiko einhergeht.“

Hammond nickte und schlug vor, „Der erste Schritt wäre, dass SG-1 sie begleitet und ihr Schiff inspiziert.“

„Das muss ich vorerst ablehnen.“

„Warum?“, fragte der Colonel ganz blauäugig.

„Weil, Sir“, mischte sich Sam ein. Ihr wurde dieses Darum-herum-Gerede langsam langweilig, „Wir ihm gerade erklärt haben, dass SG-1 sich unter Berücksichtigung asymmetrischer Kriegsführung durchaus gegen einen überlegenen Gegner wie die Goa'uld durchsetzen kann“, erinnerte sie und sprach aus, was der Captain bisher tunlichtst vermieden hatte zu sagen:

„Sie vertrauen uns noch weniger als wir ihnen.“

Er nickte und dachte einen Moment nach, „Ich bin in derselben Situation. Ich kenne Sie auch noch nicht so gut wie ich es gern täte“, seine Aussage besaßt eine seltsame, aber charmante Doppeldeutigkeit, so als würde er es ehrlich bedauern ganz speziell sie vielleicht nicht besser kennenlernen zu können, „Ich muss das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte in der Waage halten um meine Leute in Sicherheit zu wissen. Nur damit nicht weitere Missverständnisse aufkommen, möchte ich darauf hinweisen wie ich die Kräfte verteilt sehe:

Zwar besitzen wir theoretisch die Waffen um sie zu vernichten, aber nicht den Willen dazu. Während sie nicht die Waffen besitzen mein Schiff vom Erdboden aus anzugreifen. In dieser Situation sind wir unfähig einander zu schaden. Ich finde das ist eine Zustand den wir uns erhalten sollten. Wenn nicht sogar vertiefen.

Glauben Sie, General Ihre Vorgesetzten wären beruhigt, wenn Sie mich als Geisel festhalten solange sich mein Schiff im Orbit befindet?“

„Jim!“, protestierte der Doctor.

Auch der General klang empört:

„Solche Methoden wenden wir nicht an. Wir werden weiter verhandeln und zu einer zivilisierten Lösung kommen.“

Der Captain hatte beschwichtigend die Hand gehoben, „Ich halte das für die zivilisierteste Lösung. Wenn unser Ziel ist schnell Vertrauen zu einander zu fassen und voneinander zu lernen, sollten wir uns nicht durch Förmlichkeiten aufhalten lassen. Ob sie mich als Gast oder Geisel hier behalten, ist bei der politischen Lage in der sie sich befinden doch nur ein semantischer Unterschied.

Ich dachte mir schon dass Sie so etwas nicht vorschlagen würden, General, ja nicht mal daran denken. Genau deshalb habe ich kein Problem mich Ihnen auszuliefern. Ihnen und Ihren Leuten, unter Ihrem Kommando.“

Im Prinzip sagte er damit, dass er ihnen traute. Aber ihren Vorgesetzten nicht. Wenn er verstand wie eine hierarchische Kommandostruktur funktionierte, musste er begreifen, dass das ein Widerspruch war.

„Captain, ich würde auch gerne bleiben“, meinte die Frau zu seiner Rechten, deren Vorstellung Sam verpasst hatte und von der sie immer noch nicht genau wusste, was ihr Rang oder Aufgabenbereich war.

„Das wird nicht notwendig sein, Grace.“

Sie schmiegte sich aus heiterem Himmel an seine Seite, ihre Hand auf seinem Arm, „Wollen Sie wirklich ganz alleine hier bleiben?“

Er grinste und schüttelte den Kopf über ihr Angebot und riss nur mühsam seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihr los, „Nein“, meinte er wieder an den General und sie alle adressiert, „Ich ganz alleine, nutze ihnen nicht besonders viel. Weder als Geisel, noch als Wissenschaftler. In unserer Kommandostruktur haben nur der Captain und der erste Offizier die Befugnis einen militärischen Angriff durchzuführen. Commander Spock ist nicht nur mein Stellvertreter sondern ebenfalls Wissenschaftsoffizier, was bedeutet, dass er ihnen alle Fragen zu unserer Technologie beantworten kann. Außerdem hat er Interesse an ihrer Sternentorvorrichtung bekundet.“

Sam musste zugeben, das wäre ein Kompromiss mit dem der Präsident sich sicher anfreunden könnte. Wenn überhaupt klang es zu gut um wahr zu sein.

„Ähm?“ meldete sich Daniel, streckte einen Finger hoch als wäre da noch ein ungeklärter Punkt und tatsächlich:

„Vielleicht ist das ein Missverständnis, aber eine Geisel ist jemand, der nicht so einfach kommen und gehen kann wie er will. Was hält Sie davon ab einfach...“ er machte eine lustige Geste, die Sam nicht deuten konnte.

Der Captain aber schon: „Mich weg-beamen zu lassen?“

„Ja, genau.“

„Unser Transporter kann mich innerhalb dieser Einrichtung nur orten, solange ich meinen Kommunikator bei mir trage. Den ich natürlich ablegen werde“, Der Captain legte eines der zwei viereckigen Geräte, das er am Gürtel trug auf den Tisch und dann auch noch das andere, „Genau wie meine Waffe. Würden Sie die bitte mitnehmen, Grace.“

Sie hing immer noch an seinem Arm, sah ihn aber jetzt entsetzt an. Sie ließ ihn los. „Captain, als Ihr Sicherheitschef muss ich offiziell Protest einlegen.“

„Na, endlich“, wurde der Doctor laut, „Lang haben Sie sich Zeit gelassen!“

„Kinder, seid lieb zueinander“, scherzte der Captain.

„Du kannst nicht hierbleiben und uns da oben hängenlassen, Jim“, fuchtelte der Doctor aufgeregt nach oben.

„Ich muss dem Doctor Recht geben“, schlug die _Sicherheitschefin_ (sehr interessant) einen neuen Ton an, „Ihre Entscheidung gefährdet die Sicherheit des Schiffs und die Ihrer Person. In einer Gefahrensituation ist Commander Spock als Wissenschaftsoffizier nicht geeignet Sie gegen diese Menschen zu verteidigen. Ich muss darauf bestehen bei Ihnen zu bleiben.“

„Zur Kenntnis genommen, Lieutenant Commander“, sagte er auf eine Art die jeden weiteren Protest von ihr abwürgte und zu Dr. McCoy meinte er sanfter, „Bei all eurer Sorge um mich überseht ihr eines:

Wir haben eine moralische Pflicht zur technologischen Entwicklungshilfe akut bedrohter Kulturen.“

Okay, das war mal ein ganz neuer Tonfall von Höher-Entwickelten. Daniel hatte diesmal nur ganz vorsichtig anklingen lassen, dass sie sich für ihre Technologie interessierten, weil das von praktisch allen, den Nox, den Asgard, den Tollanern, sogar den Tok'Ra, rigoros abgelehnt wurde und alle Verhandlungen zum Stillstand brachte.

~ Als sich abzeichnete, dass die Finte des Captains erfolgreich seine würde und sich diese Menschen in Sicherheit wiegten, machte sich Spock auf den Weg in den Transporterraum.

Der Landetrupp, minus dem Captain materialisierte sich wenige Minuten später.

Er besprach noch die Details einer Notfall-Extraktion mit der LtCdr. Durch die Videoüberwachung des Stützpunktes sollte eine andauernde Ortung möglich sein. Aber damit man ihn und den Captain aufs Schiff beamen konnte, musste die Sternentorvorrichtung inaktiv sein. Abschließend stellte er noch fest, „Sie sind da ein Wagnis eingegangen, Misses Righetti.“

„Wann?“, bat sie ihn zu spezifizieren.

„Als sie sich darauf verließen Dr. McCoy würde ihre Lüge im Bezug meiner Fähigkeit den Captain angemessen zu schützen als eine solche erkennen und nicht für einen Irrtum halten, den er lautstark korrigieren muss.“

„Sie halten mich für vollkommen neben der Spur“, meinte der Doctor ärgerlich während er an ihm vorbeidrängelte, „Nicht wahr Spock?“

„Vollkommenheit ist ein unerreichbarer Zustand, Doctor.“

„Mann, ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagte das ich Sie die nächsten Wochen vermissen werde.“

„Ich Sie auch nicht, Doctor. Es wird wie ein Urlaub sein.“

„Nicht für mich. Righetti wird Sie würdig vertreten“, rief ihm Dr. McCoy hinterher, als er schon dematerialisierte.

Die anwesenden Personen, samt dem Captain, erhoben sich um ihn in Empfang zu nehmen.

„Commander Spock“, stellte der Captain ihn vor, „Mein erster Offizier. Ein Vulkanier, wie es sie in ihrem Universum leider nicht zu geben scheint.“

Der Colonel, der Spock am nächsten stand, streckte ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung entgegen.

Nur um sie nach den 1.9 Sekunden die Spock sie betrachtet hatte, wieder zurückzuziehen und eine als Frage formulierte Feststellung zu machen:

„Lassen Sie mich raten, man schüttelt keine Hände auf Ihrem Planeten?“

Er nickte bedächtig, „Eine ähnliche Begrüßung ist nur zwischen Personen mit ausgeprägten Naheverhältnis üblich.“

„Ah. Verstehe. Entschuldigen Sie. Da wäre ich einmal höflich, naja, wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“

Menschen waren wohl auch in anderen Universen kurios. „Ich bin mit der Etikette ihrer Erde natürlich nicht vertraut, aber aus rein logischem Gesichtspunkt ist eine Entschuldigung Ihrerseits unnötig, Colonel, da Sie ja über die Umgangsformen meiner Rasse nicht informiert sein können. Andererseits ist mein Zögern Ihre Hand zu schütteln vielleicht unhöflich gewesen, da ich damit rechnen hätte müssen auf einer Erde, der unseren ähnlich, so begrüßt zu werden?“

Der Colonel drehte den Kopf ganz leicht nach hinten und fragte den jungen Mann, wahrscheinlich Doctor Jackson, wenn Spocks Informationen richtig waren,

„War das eine Frage?“

Woraufhin ihm der Doctor soufflierte, „Ja und die Antwort ist Nein, es war nicht unhöflich von ihm.“

Der Colonel nickte das ab, sparte sich eine Wiederholung und grinste, teils peinlich berührt, teils auf eine Art wie es Spock hauptsächlich bei menschlichen Kindern beobachten hatte können, wenn sie versuchten Erwachsene zu beschwichtigen und gut zu stimmen. Er streckte dem Colonel die Hand hin und fragte, „Wollen wir es noch einmal versuchen?“

„Naw, wir haben unseren Moment verpasst.“

„Jack!“ Der Doctor stieß dem Colonel den Arm in den Rücken, aber der ignorierte das einfach und hatte während seiner Unhöflichkeit auch keine weiteren Anzeichen von Beunruhigung oder Verunsicherung gezeigt,

„Faszinierend.“

„Ah ja? Und was?“, wollte der Colonel wissen.

„Colonel, ich glaube das reicht jetzt“, schimpfte der General mit seinem Untergebenen und amüsierte dadurch Jim.

„General, wenn ich das aufklären darf?“ ging der Captain dazwischen, „Mein Commander wundert sich nur über die Umgangsformen Ihres Colonels, aber verstehen Sie uns nicht falsch, General, es ist beruhigend zu sehen, dass Ihr Colonel solche lockeren Umgangsformen gegenüber dem Angehörigen einer vollkommen unbekannten außerirdischen Rasse besitzt. Das spricht für eine gewisse Erfahrung im Umgang mit Fremden. Oder zumindest für ein ausprägt herzliches Naturell?“

Der Jaffa, Teal'c nickte dem Captain zustimmend zu, tief, beinahe eine Verbeugung, und erklärte, „Colonel O'Neill steht in diesem Fall in der Tat stellvertretend für dieses Kommando. Sowohl mit der Stärke seines Herzens, als auch mit seiner Gastfreundschaft denen gegenüber die ihre guten Absichten erst noch unter Beweis stellen müssen.“

Eine vielschichtige Aussage, mit einer unüberhörbaren Warnung am Ende. Doch Spock interessierte viel mehr, die Betonung auf _dieses Kommando_ was ja bestätigte, dass die politische Führung andere Umgangsformen besaß. Das galt es genauer zu hinterfragen:

„Darf ich Ihre Aussage so verstehen, dass außerhalb dieses Kommandos weniger _herzliche_ Umgangsformen herrschen?“

Der Captain mischte sich ein bevor Teal'c diese Frage beantworten konnte, „So wie ich es verstanden habe, ist es nicht vorgesehen, dass wir uns während unseres Aufenthalts außerhalb der Zuständigkeit dieses Kommandos bewegen können.“

„Trotzdem wäre die Antwort auf meine Frage interessant.“

„Ähm?“, meldete sich der Doctor zu Wort, „Tatsächlich werden Sie beide diese Einrichtung nicht verlassen, weniger weil wir ihnen nicht trauen, oder weil, wie Sie ja wissen Captain, unsere politische Führung Ihnen nicht traut und Ihr Schiff lieber nicht in der Nähe der Erde hätte...“ er kam ins Stocken und Stottern, wie Spock langsam erkannte eine Eigenart dieses Menschen die nicht auf das Gesagte reflektierte, „...sondern, nun ja, es ist besser das sie hier bleiben, weil andere Einrichtungen unserer Regierung, wie Teal'c leider bestätigen kann, weniger _herzlich_ und auch ganz sicher weniger respektvoll mit Besuchern umgehen, als wir.“

„Ich verstehe“, bestätigte Spock, was den Colonel zu einer neuen Albernheit inspirierte und er dem Doctor gegenüber behauptete kein Wort verstanden zu haben.

Wenn Spock die säuerliche Miene des Generals, richtig interpretierte, war was der Doctor gesagt hatte zwar etwas das er nicht so offen ausgesprochen hätte wie es der Doctor es getan hatte, aber er, wie auch der Colonel und die Major bei der Erwähnung von Teal'c und seiner Behandlung durch andere Einrichtungen ihrer Regierung, an einen Vorfall erinnert wurde, der sie zu gleichen Teilen zornig zu machen wie auch zu beschämen schien, was im Duktus kohärent mit der Behauptung des Doctors war, unter dem Kommando des Generals bedeutete auch unter seinem Schutz zu stehen.

Nur Teal'c selbst zeigte keine emotionale Reaktion, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass er seinen menschlichen Kollegen ihr Versagen ihn zu schützen nicht nachtrug so dass ihre Scham im Bezug auf den Vorfall wahrscheinlich eine Form des Fremdschämens war, für die Behandlung die ihr Freund durch Angehörige ihrer Rasse erfahren hatte.

Die entbrannte Diskussion zwischen dem Doctor und dem Colonel, in der sich der Doctor wahrhaftig bemühte dem Colonel den Inhalt seiner zwar radegebrochenen, aber doch klar verständlichen Erklärung nahezubringen, diese Diskussion wurde glücklicherweise von einer Frau im weißen Kittel unterbrochen, welche unangekündigt die Besprechung stürmte, dem General einen ärztlichen Bericht vorlegte und auch gleich wörtlich zusammenfasste:

„Es ist so wie der Captain gesagt hat, Sir, keine pathogenen Stoffe und vorläufig kann ich nur sagen, dass der Captain und...seine Leute“, sagte sie mit Blick auf Spock, den sie ja noch nicht untersucht hatte, „So gesund sind wie man nur sein kann.“

Da der General nicht wusste dass Spock große Teile der in diesem Raum diskutierten Sachverhalte mitgehört hatte, erklärte er ihm daraufhin das Prozedere der medizinischen Untersuchung, was Spock zwar hinnahm, aber auch erklärte die Ärztin, Doctor Fraiser, die eine sehr angenehme Person war, würde nur mit seiner Hilfe Untersuchungen über sein Blut anstellen können. Sich eine unabhängige Meinung zu bilden wäre in diesem Fall für sie unmöglich, da ihr jedes Wissen über die vulkanische Physiologie fehlte. Eine Tatsache die sie wiederum hinzunehmen wusste und nicht von ihren Untersuchungen abbringen ließ, während sich bei Spock immer mehr der Verdacht erhärtete er habe eine falsche Annahme gemacht, als er Doctor Jackson als medizinischen Leiter dieser Einrichtung annahm. Denn ihrem Verhalten und ihrer Befugnis nach, schien Doctor Fraiser diesen Posten inne zu haben. Es wäre auch sehr viel logischer diesen Posten auf einem militärischen Stützpunkt mit militärischem Personal zu besetzen und Doctor Fraiser trug wenn er ihr Abzeichen richtig interpretierte den Rang eines Captains. Während Doctor Jackson Zivilist zu sein schien. Es war ungewöhnlich für ihn wiederholt solche falschen Annahmen zu machen bevor er die Fakten kannte und es irritierte ihn, weshalb er sobald als möglich die Fakten klären wollte und bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit fragte,

„Entschuldigen Sie, Doctor Jackson, auf welche wissenschaftliche Disziplin sind Sie spezialisiert?“

„Ahm“

-zu Doctor Jacksons Verteidigung, die Frage war sehr offensiv und ohne erkennbaren Zusammenhang zum augenblicklichen Thema, nähmlich ihrer Unterbringung, „Archäologie...“ das klang fast nach einer Frage, „...und äehm, Linguistik.“

Ein stammelnder Linguist. Kurios.

~ Spock war ganz eindeutig mit den Gedanken woanders. Was der einzige Grund war, dass Jim ihn später, ohne Zeugen, nicht erwürgen würde für das was er sagte:

„ _Das wird nicht notwendig sein_.“

Es ging gerade darum, das man ihnen zwei Quartiere zur Verfügung stellen wollte. Zwei. Getrennt voneinander. Natürlich.

Und Spock sagte, das wäre nicht notwendig.

Da musste sich der General fragen, wieso das nicht notwendig war. Sie waren zu zweit, zwei Quartiere, simpelste Mathematik.

Allerdings musste Jim intervenieren, _bevor_ der General eine Frage stellte, damit Spock _ja nicht_ dazu kam zu antworten,„Das hatten wir doch schon, Commander,“ sagte er in einem Tonfall der Spock aus seinen Träumereien reißen würde und stellte auch gleich klar, dass er weiterreden würde, „Lassen Sie mich das abkürzen“, dann wandte er sich an den General und erzählte den ersten Blödsinn der ihm in den Sinn kam, „Die Vulkanier sind ein sehr spartanisches Volk und der Commander kann nicht anders als zu protestieren, wenn es um Annehmlichkeiten geht, selbst wenn es nur ein Quartier für ihn allein ist, aber ich bin sicher, dass er Ihre Gastfreundschaft nicht zurückweisen wollte, nicht wahr?“

Zum Glück wussten nur eine Handvoll Menschen wie Spock aussah kurz bevor er explodierte und außer Jim war keiner dieser Menschen anwesend.

So entging die mörderische Wut ihren Zuschauern vollkommen.

Schien ganz so, als ob Spock keinen logischen Grund sah, warum sie beide hier kein Quartier teilen konnten und er Jims Weigerung als Verletzung ihrer Abmachung interpretierte.

Toll.

Jim bekam drei Magengeschwüre in den Fünf Sekunden die es dauerte bis Spock dazu ansetzte etwas zu sagen:

„Es würde mir niemals einfallen Ihre Gastfreundschaft zurückzuweisen, General“, und noch ein viertes Magengeschwür, denn Spock sah nicht so aus als würde er mitspielen, sondern eher als würde er klarstellen, dass ihn sein Captain verleumdete.

Ganz toll. Jetzt durfte er einem Raum voller Soldaten erklären wieso er mit seinem _männlichen_ ersten Offizier verheiratet war und das in einer Welt in der wahrscheinlich sogar die Beziehungen zwischen Privatpersonen von so etwas wie Sodomiegesetzen eingeschränkt wurden.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie meinen Protest“, sprach Spock weiter und Jim atmete auf, ganz kurz- „Der Captain hat mich bei solchen Gelegenheiten schon öfter darauf hingewiesen, wie umständlich die Traditionen meines Volkes für ihn sein können.“

Übersetzt hieß das soviel wie: Würden wir heute Nacht nicht sowieso getrennt schlafen, würdest du auf der Couch schlafen.

Das würde Jim noch zu hören bekommen, allerdings würde sein erster Offizier, dann von seinem Captain zu hören bekommen, ob er noch alle beieinander hatte? In einer Situation in der alles davon abhing, das der General und seine Leute ihn als Kommandanten ernst nahmen, pochte Spock darauf mit ihm im selben Bett schlafen zu wollen?

 

Vielleicht kam er da auch selber drauf, denn als er sich später wieder zu Wort meldete, als es um die Unterstützung die sie bei Reparaturarbeiten in Form von Material erhalten konnten, da klang er eigentlich ganz friedlich, „Es gibt da eine Entwicklung über die ich sie bisher nicht informiert habe, Captain“, das klang gefährlich nach, _Entschuldigung, ich hab mich wieder eingekriegt, reden wir nicht mehr drüber_ , „Bei dem letzten Scan den wir durchgeführt haben nachdem Sie mit dem Landetrupp hier her gebeamt wurden, haben wir geologische Messdaten ausgewertet und entdeckt, dass sowohl auf dieser Erde, wie auch ihrem Mond, erhebliche Dilithiumvorkommen lagern.“

„Wie erheblich?“

„Allein auf dem Planeten, in Form von Dilithumkristallen, in einer Reinform die keiner Nachbearbeitung bedarf, 143 328 Tonnen-“

„Tonnen?“ Das war ja Wahnsinn.

„Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass diese Erde sich erst am Anfang des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts befindet“, erklärte ihm Spock, der weit weniger beeindruckt war, „Und daher die Menschheit ihre Dilithiumlagerstätten noch nicht erschöpfend-“

„Ja, aber auch vor den Eugenischen Kriegen, also Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts“, als so viele natürliche Ressourcen verschwendet wurden, dass die wirtschaftlichen Folgen weit mehr Opfer forderten als die Kriege töten, „Da waren doch die Dilithumstätten schon durch die Verwendung von Dilithumhydroxid in der Zuckerindustrie erschöpft“, bevor man Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts die Produktion von Zucker aus Zuckerrüben wieder zugunsten von Zuckerrohr aufgab, erinnerte er sich, „Ich weiß zwar nicht wie viele Dilithiumkristalle damals gefördert wurden, aber wenn es allein von der Zuckerindustrie aufgebraucht wurde, können die ursprünglichen Dilithiumsstätten nicht besonders ergiebig gewesen, oder?“

Spock nickte und gab zu, „Mir war nicht bekannt, dass Dilithium in Reinform auf der Erde schon vor den eugenischen Kriegen erschöpfend gefördert wurde. Ihr historisches Wissen ist in diesem Fall meinem überlegen-“

Nawh, es war eher so, dass sich Jim mehr für ökonomische Details interessierte, als für die Art von Geschichtswissen, dass Spock hatte,

„-das ist interessant“, spekulierte Spock weiter, „Und klärt ein grundsätzliches Problem, welches die Zahlen die mir bekannt waren aufwerfen, nämlich die Abwesenheit von Dilithium auf dem Erdmond...“

Und so sehr er auch Spock gern weiter zugehört hätte, Jim konnte nicht weiter ignorieren, das vier Fünftel ihrer Zuhörerschaft das Gesicht eingeschlafen war und Major Samantha Carter seit Minuten etwas sagen wollte. Er berührte Spock am Arm und stoppte damit seinen Vortrag, „Sie wollten etwas fragen, Samantha?“

„Ich wollte nicht unterbrechen“, sie hatte ein schönes Lachen, fiel Jim zum wiederholten Mal auf.

„Tun Sie nicht, Sie wissen ja sicher, wenn Naturwissenschaftler und Geisteswissenschaftler anfangen sich gegenseitig Recht geben ist das der Anfang vom Ende.“ Jetzt hatte er sie richtig zum Lachen gebracht.

„Ich wollte fragen, was genau Dilithium ist“, sagte sie.

„Dilithumkristalle regulieren die Antimateriereaktion im Warpkern unseres Überlichtantriebs“, erklärte er ihr und fügte die eigentlich relevante Information hinzu, „Unsere sind beschädigt und das es auf dieser Erde Dilithium gibt ist ein glücklicher Umstand mit wir nicht gerechnet haben. Wenn Sie uns da aushelfen, müssen wir keinen Umweg bis zu Rigel XII fliegen.“

„Dazu müssten wir erst wissen, was Dilithum ist, chemisch gesehen“, stellte sie klar.

„Dilithum ist ein Erdalkalimetall“, griff Spock die Erklärung auf, „Mit einer Atommasse von 87.621-“

„Strontium“, unterbrach sie, „Wir nennen das Strontium.“

Sie war so begeistert. Ihre Augen leuchteten. Ganz anders als wenn sie über militärische Angelegenheiten diskutierte.

„In welcher kristallinen Form benötigen sie das Strontium, als Sulfat oder als Carbonat-“

„Major“, unterbrach der General sie bedauerlicherweise. „Wir haben unsere Gäste heute lange genug strapaziert. Doctor Jackson würden Sie ihnen ihre Quartiere zeigen und sie über die Verhaltensregeln auf unserem Stützpunkt aufklären?“

Bevor Jackson den Mund aufmachte, unterbrach Jim, „Bitte General, diesen einen Punkt würde ich noch gern jetzt klären. Dilithium ist für den Antrieb unseres Schiffes essentiell und aus bisher ungeklärten Gründen verbrauchen sich die Kristalle in ihrem Universum schneller als bei uns. Wäre es möglich“, fragte er Samantha direkt, „Das Sie Commander Spock einige Strontiumkristalle untersuchen lassen?-“ er sah Spock an, das er etwas dazu zu sagen hatte und konnte sich denken was- „Besonders Strontiumcarbonat. Das bildet nämlich so viel ich weiß bei uns keine Kristallstrukturen aus?“

Spock deutete ein Nicken an.

„Das ist unglaublich“, kommentierte Samantha den Umstand, dass sich ihre Universen auf molekularer Ebene unterschieden. „Ich zeige ihnen sofort unser geologisches Labor, wenn das in Ordnung ist, Sir?“, fragte sie und der General machte eine hilflose aber bejahende Geste.

„Mich interessiert natürlich brennend welche physikalischen Gesetzte herrschen müssten, so das Strontiumcarbonat nicht auskristallisiert“, sie behielt ihn genau im Auge als sie die Tonart wechselte, „Aber noch mehr interessiert mich warum Sie uns um Strontium bitten“, immer noch warm, aber bestimmt, „Als wären Sie auf unsere Kooperation angewiesen?“

Sie war eine hochintelligente Frau, fähig auf mehreren Ebenen gleichzeitig zu denken und nicht leicht aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

„Ich meine, Commander Spock hat ja schon bemerkt, Strontium kommt auch auf dem Erdmond vor. Also könnten sie es sich auch einfach holen.“

Er wusste was sie vorsichtig machte. Sie lebte in einer Zeit in der man nichts umsonst bekam. Die Föderation mochte viele Fehler haben, aber die Grundidee hatte sich durchgesetzt. Zu teilen und einander zu helfen.

„Natürlich könnten wir das Strontium selbst abbauen. Nur ist das nicht unsere Art, uns etwas zu nehmen was uns nicht gehört.“

„Außerdem ist es ungesetzlich“, _ergänzte_ Spock.

Jim biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ja. _Außerdem_.“ Es passierte Spock nur selten etwas zu wörtlich zu nehmen, aber wenn, war es entzückend. _Außerdem_ , als ob Jim nicht genau das gesagt hatte.

 

~

 

0700 frühstückte SG-1 gemeinsam um Sam herum, die nicht aß und vor sich hin murmelte und mit großen Augen auf Gleichungen starrte und dann immer wieder den Kopf schüttelt und stöhnte als hätten sie die guten Geister der Physik verlassen.

Jack tippte mit dem Kaffeelöffel gegen seine Tasse um ein leises, irritierendes PingPingPingPing...zu erzeugen. Was bei bei seinem Major aber nur ein nervöses Blinzeln hervorrief. Daniel nahm ihm den Löffel weg.

„Danke Daniel Jackson.“

„Gern geschehen, Teal'c.“

Kein Respekt, diese Jugend. Und vollkommen maßlos, Carter hatte die ganze Nacht durchgemacht. Schokoriegel und Kaffee, es klebten Nussstückchen auf ihrer Jacke.

Nicht das man Jack falsch verstand, Carter durfte so lange im Labor spielen wie sie Lust hatte, er pflegte da einen antiautoritären Erziehungsstil. Er hatte nur was gegen den kleinen entmutigten Seufzer den sie ausstieß. Und die Ringe unter ihren Augen. Er wollte gerade als-

„Arbeiten Sie immer beim Essen, Samantha?“

-sich hinter ihnen der ausgeruhte, eklig gutgelaunte Captain Kirk angeschlichen hatte.

„Nein, ich-“ antwortete Carter und schob die Papiere zu einem Packen zusammen, warf dann noch einen Blick darauf und schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf. „Ich sollte das nur noch begriffen haben, bevor ich mit Commander Spock arbeite.“

Kirk stellte sein Tablett zwischen Carter und Teal'c ab, zog einen Stuhl vom Nebentisch ran und setzte sich an die schmale Seite ihres Tisches. „Hat er Ihnen schon Hausaufgaben aufgegeben?“

„So etwas in der Art. Gestern haben wir festgestellt, dass es erhebliche Lücken in meinem Verständnis der Physik gibt. Er war so freundlich diese Lücken für mich zu füllen.“

„Und Sie dachten Sie schaffen das in einer Nacht?“, Kirk grinste, als sei das undenkbar.

„Carter hat schon ganz andere Sachen in einer Nacht geschafft“, holte er den Überflieger auf den Teppich, „Sie ist ein Genie.“

„Ja, aber ein Genie des 21. Jahrhunderts“, gab Kirk zurück und leerte einen Becher Jogurt über sein Müsli.

Carter nickte dazu! Sie seufzte und meinte, „Was bedeutet, dass Ihr Commander mir erst das Einmaleins beibringen muss und sogar daran scheitere ich.“

Erst jetzt begriff Kirk wie er Carter eben runter gemacht hatte. Schuldbewusst kaute er auf den Körnern herum, bevor er schluckte und einlenkte, „Sie sind zu streng mit sich, Spock hat das nicht so geschrieben, dass es allein begriffen werden kann. Hier zum Beispiel-“,

~ Der Captain tippte mit dem Finger auf die Gegenüberstellung der Einzelkomponente. „-kann ich schon sehen, dass diese Gleichung ohne zusätzliche Erklärung natürlich missverständlich sein muss, denn ich glaube nicht“, er legte den Löffel weg, nahm ihre Aufzeichnungen und blätterte zurück, „Das hier irgendwo erklärt wird, dass Gamma eine Schleife ist und keine Welle...“

Er hörte zu reden auf. Wahrscheinlich weil Sam sich überhaupt nicht angeschaut hatte was er ihr erklärte, sondern ihn anschaute. Ihr war eben erst klar geworden: „Das hier ist wirklich nur Grundlagenwissen für Sie, nicht wahr?“

Der Captain nickte, „Sie nehmen das so schwer, Samantha“, er griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie zwischen seinen Händen, „Warum?“ fragte er freundlich, „Sie sind Ihrer Zeit weit voraus. Das kann ich höchstens in Modefragen von mir behaupten. Dass Sie überhaupt darüber nachdenken wie man fokussierte räumliche Verzerrungen generieren kann ist schon beeindruckend.“

„Sie sind nett, Captain, aber-“

„Nein“ er zwinkerte, „Ich bin nicht nett. Und nennen sie mich Jim.

Sehen Sie es mal so, wessen Studien über Bakterien sind beeindruckender:

Die des Jugendlichen Ihres Jahrhunderts, der an seiner Schule ein vollausgestattetes Biologielabor zur Verfügung hat?

Oder die des niederländischen Naturforschers des 17. Jahrhunderts, der seine Mikroskope erst selbst herstellen musste, bevor er das erste Bakterium sah?“

Er klang wirklich nicht so als wollte er nett sein. Also widersprach Sam nicht, sondern ließ ihn erst einmal ausreden.

~ Sie glaubte ihm nicht recht. „Sie haben in so vielen Bereichen der Physik nichts worauf Sie aufbauen können, wo Sie nur Ihre eigene Vorstellungs- und Schaffenskraft weiterbringen kann. Da dürfen Sie sich nicht mit jemandem wie Spock vergleichen, oder auch nur mit mir.“

Jim tätschelte ihre Hand und ließ sie los. Samantha mochte die Berührung akzeptiert haben, aber Teal'cs Präsenz hatte sich spürbar verdoppelt. So als würde er an Masse zunehmen. Toller Trick.

Außerdem konnte Jim nicht gleichzeitig tröstend Händchen halten und Essen. Und das Essen war hervorragend. Möglicherweise sprachen da die vier Monate bei synthetisierten bunten Proteinschwämmchen aus ihm, aber das Obst war göttlich.

Mit vollem Mund und unter der beginnenden Erheiterung Samanthas(seine Tischmanieren litten unter seinem Appetit), erzählte er ihr ein bisschen von seiner Ausbildung, besser gesagt dem was man in seiner Zeit eben als Allgemeinbildung aufschnappte. Erklärte, das seine Mutter Ingenieurin war. Er mit der praktischen Anwendung dieser Gleichungen aufgewachsen war. Mit fünfzehn hatte er für eine Mitfluggelegenheit Schildgeneratoren repariert. Das hieß aber nicht, dass er einen Schildgenerator aus dem Nichts konstruieren konnte. Wenn er Dr. Jackson gestern richtig verstanden hatte -sie bejahte das dann- so hatte Samantha im Alleingang die Wahlvorrichtung für ihr Stargate konstruiert. So wie Jim das sah war Sie ein bisschen mehr als ein Genie. Sie war eine Künstlerin...

„...also nehmen Sie sich ruhig Zeit. Spock läuft Ihnen schon nicht weg. Und wenn er Ihnen irgendetwas zu schwer macht, dann liegt es nicht an Ihnen,“ verriet er ihr noch, „Er macht das absichtlich. Mich als Captain zu haben hat ihn ein bisschen paranoid gemacht was Menschen angeht. Kann sein, dass er befürchtet, dass Sie vor lauter Begeisterung irgendetwas Gefährliches tun. Er hat einen starken Beschützerinstinkt uns tapsigen, hilflosen Menschen gegenüber. Ich muss es wissen, er lässt mich nicht mal meinen Drehstuhl auf 360 Grad einstellen, weil mehr als 180 Grad Drehwinkel bei Ausfällen der Schwerkraftgeneratoren ein Sicherheitsrisiko sind.“

Samantha lachte.

„Lachen Sie nicht. Das ist nicht lustig, ich bin ein erwachsener Mann und darf meinen Drehstuhl nicht so einstellen wie ich will.“ Wenn man von der Sonne sprach:

Spock wurde von einem Soldaten in die Cafeteria begleitet.

Jim stand sofort auf, bot Spock seinen Platz an, er war ja schließlich fast mit Essen fertig und teilte gern mit Spock, zog einen weiteren Stuhl heran, so dass er sich dazu setzen konnte, eingequetscht zwischen seinem ersten Offizier und Samantha.

Eine Handlungsabfolge die mit wissenschaftlichem Interesse von Jackson beobachtete wurde, aber das war Jim egal. Er hatte Spock vermisst und wenn er ein wenig länger hätte schlafen können hätte er mit dem Frühstück auf ihn gewartet, aber Jim war schon seit zwei Stunden wach. „Wie haben Sie geschlafen, Commander?“, leierte er eine Plauderei an.

„Ausreichend.“

Soviel zur Plauderei. Spock war immer noch sauer auf ihn wegen der getrennten Quartiere.

„Major, wann können wir mit unseren Untersuchungen des Strontiumcarbonats beginnen?“, fragte Spock.

Samantha sog erschöpft Luft ein bevor sie antwortete, „Sofort, das geologische Labor-“

„Entschuldigung, Samantha“, unterbrach er sie und wies Spock an, „Major Carter wollte sich an Ihren Untersuchgen beteiligen, Sie werden also erst später damit anfangen.“

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, Sie hätten im Augenblick keine anderen Aufgaben als vergleichende Studien zu unseren Universen durchzuführen?“, hinterfragte Spock die Diskrepanz zwischen Jims Anweisung und Samanthas Aussage.

„Aufgaben nicht“, antwortete Jim bevor Samantha es konnte, er hatte den Erklärungsbedarf geschaffen, jetzt wollte er sie nicht in die Situation bringen sich bloßgestellt und unschlüssig zu fühlen, „Aber Sie braucht etwas Schlaf.

Spock, wenn Sie das nächste Mal jemandem eine kurze Geschichte der Physik schreiben, stellen Sie auch klar, dass Sie nicht erwarten, dass man sie in einer Nacht durcharbeitet.“

Spocks Augenbraue hob sich und Jim wusste, er war schon von dem Versuch beeindruckt. Nur sagte er das nicht. Er sagte:

„Eine solche Klarstellung würde voraussetzen die Erwartung wäre eine realistische und da sie das nicht ist, versteht sich es von selbst, das ich das nicht erwarte.“

„Nein, tut es nicht.“

„Doch, ein-“

„Nur wenn man weiß, dass Vulkanier prinzipiell keine unrealistischen Forderungen stellen.“

Spock stockte. Dann legte er den Kopf seitlich für das horizontale Nicken, das ihm abgerungen wurde und gab zu „Das ist korrekt.“

Uuund? starrte Jim ihn nieder.

„Das Missverständnis tut mir leid, Major. Ich habe Ihre Motivation unterschätzt.“

Samantha zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ist nicht meine erste Nachtschicht und wird sicher nicht meine letzte sein.“

„Hätte ich geahnt Sie zögen es vor meine Aufzeichnungen alleine studieren hätte ich sie selbsterklärend formuliert“, entschuldigte sich Spock noch einmal.

Jim machte eine Geste die Samantha sagen würde: Hab ich doch gesagt, nicht wahr? Er kannte Spock. Spock war ein guter Lehrer, der nichts weniger leiden konnte als durch eigenes Unvermögen missverstanden zu werden.

„Ich hab nicht angenommen“, meinte Samantha, „Sie hätten Zeit mir das Einmaleins der Physik beizubringen. Gestern habe ich kaum etwas von dem verstanden was sie im Labor gemacht haben.“

Spock nickte als würde ihn das nicht überraschen. Aber Jim konnte auch sehen, dass er versöhnt mit der Situation war, jetzt wo er begriff wo das Missverständnis lag.

„Was ich gestern sehen durfte, Major,“ erklärte er ihr, „Bot genug Informationen über das Verhalten von Strontium um sagen zu können, das unser Chefingenieur mit diesem Stoff keine Probleme haben wird. Alle weiteren Studien am Strontiumcarbonat die wir durchführen dienen dem Zweck für Sie nutzbare Anwendungsmöglichkeiten zu finden. Meine Funktion hier besteht einzig und allein darin Ihnen zur Verfügung zu stehen.“

Für Jim ging Samanthas erfreute Reaktion unter, weil er den Colonel beobachtet hatte.

Der sich jetzt zu Wort meldete, „Also haben sie vor uns Waffentechnologie zu geben?“

Eine vollendet plumpe Frage.

Jim wusste schon warum ihm der Soldat keine Ruhe ließ. Er war zu gut darin seine Stärken zu verbergen. Jim war es nicht gewohnt das jemand darin so viel besser war als er. „Ich habe gestern noch mit General Hammond gesprochen“, erklärte er und entschied sich für eine subtile Formulierung, „Und da erkannt wie fragil die politischen Verhältnisse ihres Militärs sind. Wenn wir ihnen Waffentechnologie geben wird ihr Forschungsauftrag obsolet und ihre Regierung würde ihnen die Mittel entziehen den Menschen in den Kolonien Hilfe zukommen zu lassen. Ihr General ist davon überzeugt, dass sie im Kampf gegen die Goa'uld bereits einen hervorragenden Job machen, Colonel. Wie die Deutschen sagen, Never change a running system.“

Jackson grinste über den kleinen Lingustenwitz und auch Samantha, fand ihn ganz amüsant, aber was Jim wirklich überraschte war, dass der Colonel sich wieder nicht offen anmerken ließ, das er sowohl den Witz verstanden hatte, wie auch die Zusage die Jim davor impliziert hatte. Er gab sich enttäuscht:

„Mit anderen Worten, sie würden uns gern helfen, könnten es auch, aber lassen es lieber sein“, gab er vor nicht zu verstehen.

„Hab ich das gesagt?“ ging Jim kurz auf die Finte ein, nur um zu sehen ob der Colonel schon wusste, dass er durchschaut wurde.

„Ich habs so verstanden.“

„Was der Captain sagen wollte, war das Ihre erfolgreiche Anwendung der Guerillakriegstaktik-“

„Bemühen Sie sich nicht, Spock“, Jim klopfte ihm mit der flachen Hand auf den Schenkel um ihn zu beruhigen, „Der Colonel hat mich verstanden. Nicht einmal in einem patriarchal geprägten Militär wäre er als Samanthas Kommandant eingesetzt wenn er so langsam wäre wie er vorgibt zu sein.“

Der Colonel grinste dümmlich, „Ich habe andere Fähigkeiten. Ich kann kochen.“

Jim musste lachen. Er hatte noch nie jemanden getroffen der ihm im Blödsinn quatschen ebenbürtig war.

„Carter ist zwar ein Genie, aber sie lässt sogar Eiswasser anbrennen.“

Jim hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so jemanden mögen würde, sondern eher, das er ihm auf die Nerven gehen würde.

„Ich weiß nicht wie das in Ihrer Realität ist, Kirk, aber uns, ist Kochen das überhaupt wichtigste. Sogar in die Diplomatie mischt sich die Kulinarik, fragen Sie Daniel. Ich muss also nicht alles verstehen was Sie von sich geben, solange Ihnen Ihr Jogurt mit Körnern schmeckt, ist für mich alles im Grünen Bereich.“

Jim standen Tränen in den Augen vom unterdrückten Lachen. Er wischte sich übers Gesicht um etwas Nüchternheit zu gewinnen und gab zu, „Ich dachte ja schon ich wäre gut, aber Sie sind...“ Er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Ja“, sagte Jackson leicht entnervt, „Jack ist der Meister.“

„Worin?“, wollte Spock wissen.

„Erklär ich Ihnen später, Commander.“

Samantha hatte zwar auch ihren Spaß an der kleinen Kabbelei gehabt, aber Jim hatte ihr schon mittendrin angesehen, dass sie eigentlich gern ernsthaft über das Thema geredet hätte.

„Samantha, haben Sie noch Fragen?“

„Ja, eigentlich schon, denn- im Gegensatz zum Colonel“, scherzte sie, „Ist mir nicht ganz klar, was Sie meinen wenn Sie sagen sie würden ihr Wissen mit uns teilen, aber uns keine Waffentechnologie zur Verfügung stellen.“

„Genau das was sie eben gesagt haben, meine ich damit.“

„Das ist ein Paradoxon“, mischte sich Jackson ein, „Wenn sie ihr Wissen mit uns teilen, geben sie uns automatisch die Möglichkeit Waffen wie die ihren herzustellen.“

„Das ist nicht dasselbe, Daniel Jackson“, erkannte Teal'c richtig, „Die Jaffa benutzen seit tausenden von Jahren Waffentechnologie für die uns das Verständnis fehlt. Die meisten von uns glauben unsere Waffen wären durch den Willen der Götter belebt.“

So hatte er es nicht gemeint, aber Samantha hinterfragte auch prompt:

„Heißt das sie würden uns das Wissen vermitteln, damit wir selbst eigene Waffen bauen können?“

„Nein.“ Das war nicht so einfach möglich wie sie sich das vorstellten und außerdem würde es zum selben Problem führen: Hätten sie die entsprechende Waffentechnologie hätte das den Rückzug des Stargate Kommandos zur Folge hätte oder noch schlimmer brächte jemanden auf die Idee, die Erde könnte einen offenen Krieg gegen die Goa'uld beginnen.

„Sie nehmen fälschlicherweise an, Major“, übernahm Spock für ihn, „es wäre möglich Ihnen das Wissen zu vermitteln, damit Sie den Goa'uld überlegene Waffen bauen und Ihre Funktionsweise verstehen können. Bei dem gegenwärtigen Stand der Technik auf Ihrer Welt traue ich mich zu behaupten, sie haben auch die Funktionsweise ihres Sternentores nicht verstanden. Trotzdem konnten sie es zum Laufen bringen. Ihnen unser Technologisches Wissen nahezubringen wäre ein genauso unvollständiges Prozess. Sie würden dabei keine Entwicklung durchmachen“, sprach Spock genau das aus, was Jim hatte erklären wollen, was wichtig für Samantha zu verstehen war, „Sie wären nur besser bewaffnet, was bei den Strategien ihrer Einheit eine geringe Verbesserung darstellen würde. Saboteure und Diplomaten brauchen keine überlegene Bewaffnung, sondern ein überlegenes Verständnis von Kultur, Konfliktlösung und der Physik. Da letzteres Ihr Fachgebiet ist, Major muss Ihnen wohl nicht erklären wie breit die Anwendungsmöglichkeiten sind. Wir sind davon überzeugt ein besseres Verständnis der Physik im Allgemeinen, auf einem Niveau auf dem Sie und andere Wissenschaftler verstehen können, wird ihrer Sache am besten dienen.“

Er fand es einfach großartig, dass er sich kein einziges Mal mit Spock hatte besprechen müssen, sie waren auf einer Wellenlänge, einfach so. Jim wünschte sie hätten auf allen Ebenen eine so natürliche Verständigung.

„Das heißt,“ zweifelte Samantha immer noch, „Sie nehmen sich wirklich die Zeit, die sie nutzen könnten das Stargate zu studieren, um mir grundlegende Physik beizubringen?“

Spock machte einen Seitenblick zu Jim. Wäre die Sternentortechnologie nutzbar in ihrem Universum, hätte das Spock schon mehr interessiert, aber so wie die Dinge lagen schien er sich an einen Befehl zu halten den Jim nur indirekt gegeben hatte:

Technologische Entwicklungshilfe zu leisten.

Spocks Blick war schwer zu deuten und er hielt noch immer Augenkontakt mit Jim als er Samantha antwortete, „So habe ich meine Aufgabe hier verstanden.“

Samanthas Augen leuchtete auf, als hätte man ihr gerade einen Welpen geschenkt, einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und die letzte Frage nach dem Universum, dem Leben und dem ganzen Rest verraten. Letzteres traf wahrscheinlich auch etwa das was sich sie von der Arbeit mit Spock erhoffte.

Jim hatte nicht das Herz ihr einen Dämpfer zu versetzen, sie würde noch früh genug selbst die Grenzen des Machbaren erkennen.

Bis dahin war es ein Vergnügen zwischen ihr und Spock zu sitzen und von links und von rechts mit leidenschaftlicher These, Antithese und schließlich Synthese beschallt zu werden, was erst endete als Samantha ein goldiges Gähnen von sich gab.

 

~

 

Auch die zweite Nacht blieb ohne Gewöhnung an Jims Abwesenheit. Ein irritierender und kräfteraubender und fremder Zustand:

Es war noch nie für Spock notwendig gewesen die Wahrnehmung jemandes Abwesenheit aktiv zu unterdrücken. Noch weniger Sinn machte es, da es in seinem Quartier keine auslösenden Stimuli gab, die ihn an Jim erinnern konnten und am verwirrendsten ergab sich der Schluss einer Reflexion über ihre Situation, wonach die räumliche Nähe eine verstärkende Komponente im Bezug zum Gefühl der Distanz ausmachte.

Seit seine Unfähigkeit diese Emotion unter Kontrolle zu bringen zu einer Konstante geworden war, ertappte sich Spock auch bei einer weiteren menschlichen Eigenart. Einem Ausdrucksmittel dem er sich zugegebener Maßen nur aus Abneigung widersetze:

Dem ausgestoßenem Atem, dem in der Regel ein tieferes Einatmen vorausging und wortwörtlich einem stillen Betrübnis _Luft machte_.

„...liege ich damit falsch?“, bezog Major Carter seine angespannte Stille auf sich.

Eine äußerst aufmerksame Frau und fähige Wissenschaftlerin. Sie waren noch lange nicht an einem Punkt wo ihre Beiträge zum Diskurs mehr als abstrakte Annäherungen waren, aber ihre Vorsicht mit unfundierten Annahmen warf schon eine bald fruchtbringende Zusammenarbeit voraus. Ihre praktische Erfahrung mit dem was sie Wurmlochphysik nannte versprachen ein interessantes Thema zu werden.

Er schüttelte den Kopf zu ihrer Befürchtung sie läge falsch und erklärte sie läge nicht falsch, nur außerhalb dessen was in ihrem Universum möglich war.

Er hatte schon mehrfach bemerkt wie oft sie, trotz seiner Bemühungen eine klare Trennung anzuzeigen, zwischen den Naturgesetzen ihres und seines Universums gedanklich hin und hersprang. Eine Unart.

Die ihn an Jim erinnerte. Major Carter besaß dieselbe hyperkreative Intelligenz, die es zuweilen schwer machte mit ihren Gedanken Schritt zu halten. Vor zwei Minuten hatte sie postuliert, die Enterprise hätte mit ihrer Reise hierher Beweise für die Theorie geschaffen, dass Zeitreisen in die Vergangenheit eines Universums nicht möglich waren, nur Sprünge in die Vergangenheit eines anderen und Reisen in die Zukunft. Dass tatsächlich die unterschiedlichen Zustände der Universen überhaupt nur durch solche Berührungen untereinander zustande kamen.

Das war... ...nicht ganz falsch.

Major Carters Vorstellungskraft und Instinkt für komplexe Systeme deren Details sie nicht erfassen konnte waren überdurchschnittlich stark ausgeprägt. Interessant war auch dass in dieser für Menschen so abträglichen Umgebung: das düstere Licht der Labore, die graugrüne Atmosphäre des gesamten Bunkers- ihre Motivation nicht detriminiert wurde.

Der Captain hatte sich beim gemeinsamen Frühstück – dem mittlerweile zweiten-Spock sah da ein beginnendes Muster – die Tiefe von Major Carters Involvierung ins Stargate Kommando hinterfragt. Verpackt in einen sozial akzeptierten Austausch von Trivialitäten, bei denen der Captain auch von seiner Familie und der Kameradschaft innerhalb der Sternenflotte erzählte, als Major Carter von ihrem Vater und dessen Dienst in den Reihen der Tok'ra berichtete.

Der Captain hatte auch dann noch Interesse an Major Carters Person gezeigt, als der Zeitplan einen Abbruch des Gesprächs gefordert hätte und alle relevanten Informationen ausgetauscht worden waren.

Möglicherweise hatte Jim sie deshalb nicht begleitet, nachdem Spock das Gespräch unterbrochen hatte.

Weil er das Gespräch unterbrochen hatte.

Vielleicht...

Spock verabscheute Spekulationen dieser Art.

In den Wochen ihrer Reise zur Erde waren sie sich wieder näher gekommen. Jim hatte sich ihm körperlich und geistig anvertraut. Die seltsame Distanz die sich nach Deneb zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte schien sich aufzulösen und jetzt...

Spock hatte natürlich Verständnis für die Notwendigkeit von Diskretion vor den Soldaten dieser Erde. Wofür er kein Verständnis hatte war die gedankenlose Selbstverständlichkeit mit der der Captain von ihm verlangte Abstand zu wahren. Zu jeder Zeit.

Wo doch die Gelegenheiten gemeinsam allein zu sein durch die Arbeit mit Major Carter sowieso so dünn gestreut waren.

Spock hatte seit er und Jim sich näher gekommen waren dieses Mehr an Gefühlen nur durch Jims beruhigende Anwesenheit ertragen können, seine Nähe, wie ein Anker, eine Versicherung gegen den Zweifel ob er sich richtig entschieden hatte.

Solange sie zusammen waren ordneten sich die Unbekannten in den stochaistischen Prozessen ihrer Zukunft den einzelnen Momenten der zwingend eindeutigen Gegenwart unter.

Major Carter baute gerade eine kleine Helix aus Stiften um bildlich darzustellen wie sie sich Zerrungsgittertunnel im Raumzeitgefüge vorstellte. Spock hoffte für sie, dass die Abbildung vor ihrem inneren Auge eine feinere Struktur besaß.

„Entschuldigen Sie“, meinte die Major betreten, „Mit Bauklötzchen zu spielen hilft mir beim Denken.“

Dem Tonfall nach war die einleitende Entschuldigung keine reine Floskel. Seltsam. „Warum entschuldigen Sie sich dafür bei mir?“

Major Carter sah ihn an. Scheinbar dachte sie das läge auf der Hand. Dann erklärte sie vorsichtig, „Weil Sie schon das zweite Mal geseufzt haben. Wie jemand der gezwungen wird einem Kleinkind beim Spielen mit Bauklötzchen zuzusehen?“

Er hatte schon festgestellt, dass sich dieser Drang nach kinetischer Erleichterung nicht leicht unterdrücken ließ. Aber das er sein Kontrollversagen gar nicht bemerkt hatte-

„Ist schon in Ordnung“, versuchte Major Carter das von ihr aufgeworfene Thema seiner scheinbaren Gelangweiltheit wieder zuzudecken.

Spock schüttelte den Kopf, „Sie sollten in meiner Respiration keinen wertenden Ausdruck im Bezug auf ihre Methodik sehen. Vulkanier _seufzen_ nicht.

Und Ihr Vergleich ist schlecht gewählt. Es wäre unlogisch jemanden zu zwingen einem Kleinkind Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Kinder der allermeisten Spezies besitzen feine Antennen zur Unterscheidung von freudiger und berechnender Zuwendung. Letztere erzeugt bei sozialen Spezies eine Gefühlslage der Ablehnung ihrer Person und begünstigt die Korruption des Kindes durch den Zwang gefällig zu sein um eine positivere Zuwendung zu erfahren.“

Schon während er sprach konnte er sehen wie Major Carter den Faden verlor.

„Was?“, fragte sie schließlich zusammenfassend. Möglicherweise verunsichert, wann sie ihm nicht mehr folgen hatte können.

„Ich habe schon früher Menschen unterrichtet“, erklärte er statt einer Antwort und fügte hinzu, „Und mir ist auch schon unterstellt worden ich würde diese Tätigkeit langweilig und oder frustrierend finden. Beides sind Emotionen denen meine Art nicht die Bedeutung zumisst die sie für Menschen haben. Daher: Selbst wenn ich mit einer langweiligen Tätigkeit beschäftigt bin, frustriert mich das nicht. Was aber rein hypothetisch bleibt, da Menschen und ihr anspruchsvoller Lernprozess immer ein abwechslungsreiches Studiengebiet sind.“

„Ist der Lernprozess der Vulkanier weniger anspruchsvoll als beim Menschen?“, fragte die Major interessiert.

„Bei weitem weniger anspruchsvoll. Was einer der Gründe ist warum unsere Gehirne größere Datenmengen verarbeiten können. Wir müssen sie nicht in einen emotionalen Kontext einbetten, wie die Menschen es tun. Tatsächlich ist diese Art der Gedächtnisleistung bei reinblütigen Vulkaniern vollkommen sinnlos, da die Verknüpfung intellektueller Daten mit Emotionen sie dem vernünftigen Kontext entzieht und daher subsumiert:

Einfacher ausgedrückt, emotional Erlebtes wird schneller vergessen und gründlicher vergessen.“

„Das ist ja entsetzlich“, sagte die Major bevor sie richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte und korrigierte ihren Lapsus schnell, „Entschuldigung, aber aus menschlicher Sicht ist das eine beängstigende Vorstellung.“

„Nein, beängstigend ist die Tatsache, dass Vulkanier nicht in dem Maß aus Gefühlen lernen können wie sie es als Mensch für normal voraussetzen. Ohne geistige Disziplin wäre mein Volk ungesteuerten Affekten ausgeliefert, die sich nicht selbst kontrollieren wie beim Menschen. Schon beim Urmenschen wurden die Gefühle über Empathie reguliert. Diese Regulation besitzen Vulkanier nicht, unsere Gefühle bewegen sich nicht in sich selbst verstärkenden Kreisläufen. Weshalb sich unser Mitgefühl in früheren Zeiten ausschließlich auf nahe Verwandte zu denen man Körperkontakt pflegte beschränkte weil zu diesen eine telepathische Verbindung bestand. Können Sie sich vorstellen wie gefährlich eine Rasse ist deren mindere emotionale Intelligenz der eines Raubtieres wie zum Beispiel eines Löwen entspricht, die aber gleichzeitig den Intellekt besitzt Massenvernichtungswaffen zu bauen? Vor Zweitausend ihrer Jahre standen wir am Rande der Selbstauslöschung. Nur eine tiefgreifende Reformation unser Kultur und vollkommene Abwendung von jeglichem kriegerischen Bestreben hat unsere Art überlassen lassen.“

Major Carters sowieso schon großen blauen Augen waren bei dieser Erläuterung noch größer geworden.

Sie nickte nachdenklich und meinte schließlich, „Die menschliche Empathie in allen Ehren, aber wir hier standen auch schon kurz davor mit einem Atomkrieg alles zu vernichten und-“ Ein lautes Klopfen an die offene Tür unterbrach sie. Colonel O'Neill in Galauniform.

„Major! Fertigmachen zum Narrenlauf“, kündigte er an und 'spezifizierte' „Unser Aller Oberzerwalter Kinsey beehrt uns mit seiner Gegenwart in“, er unterbrach sich um auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk zu Schauen. „Etwas weniger als 20 Minuten.“

Major Carter verstand diese Anweisungen offenbar, denn sie antwortete nur beim Hinauseilen mit einem knappen Nicken und einem knappen, „Sir.“

„Commander“, winkte der Colonel ihm, „Sie kommen mit mir, Ihr Captain kann Sie sicher brauchen.“

Auf dem Gang, im Eilschritt murmelte der Colonel immer noch Unverständlichkeiten vor sich hin und erweckte damit den Eindruck er würde Bummeln. „...Senator Kinsey rückt immer mit seinem ganzen bürokratischen Tross an. Als ob uns das einschüchtern könnte...dieser Spinner...“

Spock traute sich anzunehmen der Senator war jemand den der Colonel nicht sehr schätzte.

Als sie den Besprechungsraum betraten waren General Hammond und der Captain schon anwesend. Der Captain lächelte Spock zur Begrüßung an, aber es war ein wegweisendes Lächeln. Was sich schnell aufklärte:

Jim bat ihn sich während der Besprechung mit dem Politiker nicht blicken zu lassen.

Offenbar handelte es sich bei dieser Person um einen zweifelhaften Charakter mit viel Einfluss und Macht. Laut Colonel O'Neills farbiger Beschreibung jemand dessen vorurteilsbehaftete Gesinnung nur von seinem destruktiven Opportunismus übertroffen wurde.

Der General versuchte den Captain auf das Zusammentreffen mit diesem Mann vorzubereiten und erklärte umständlich was gesagt und was nicht gesagt werden dürfte und welche Konsequenzen das haben konnte für sie, wie auch für das Stargate Kommando.

Der Captain hätte das alles abkürzen können wenn er wiederholt hätte was er dem Colonel schon einmal zugesichert hatte:

Sie hatten sich nicht nur entschieden allgemeines Wissen anstatt von spezifischer Waffentechnologie weiterzugeben, weil es von größerem praktischen Nutzen, bei geringerer Gefahr für die Menschheit war, sondern auch, weil der Forschungsauftrag des Stargate Kommandos obsolet wurde, wenn die Erde mit Waffen wie den ihren ausgestattet war und dieser Einrichtung dann nicht mehr die Mittel zur Verfügung gestellt würden ihren humanitären Einsatz für die verschleppten Menschen auf anderen Planeten fortzusetzen.

Scheinbar hatte Jim versäumt diese gemeinsame Front auch mit dem General zu kommunizieren und vielleicht angenommen der Colonel hätte dies für ihn getan. „Captain, wenn ich-“

„Spock, nicht jetzt. Sie sollten wieder gehen, der Typ kann jeden Moment hier rein spazieren“

~ Und Spock hätte ihm dann das Rampenlicht gestohlen. Wäre nicht das erste Mal. Und wenn er den Politiker so schnell wie möglich loswerden wollte, konnte er niemanden brauchen, der den Senator verwirrte.

„Ja, Sir“, antwortete Spock knapp.

Jim wollte nach seinem Arm greifen und sich entschuldigen für die Abkanzelung. Aber er griff ins Leere weil Spock sich schon zum Gehen gewandt hatte.

Er unterbrach die erneuten Bitten des Generals, dies oder jenes bloß nicht zu erwähnen mit dem Vorschlag, „Müssen wir dem Senator überhaupt irgendetwas sagen?“

Daran kaute der General erst einmal, denn er schien auch gerade darauf zu kommen, das es nichts gab aus dem Männer wie dieser Senator einem keinen Strick drehen konnten.

Jim tappte ihm aufmunternd mit der flachen Hand auf die Brust, „Lassen Sie mich nur machen, General. Ist nicht mein erstes Rodeo.“

Nichts war leichter als einen guten ersten Eindruck bei jemandem zu machen, der noch nie etwas von Jim Kirk gehört hatte.

Samantha stieß zu ihnen. Wow. Die Designer der Air Force Galauniform hatten diese nur entworfen um Major Carter zu schmeicheln. Sie sah gefährlich aus. Auf Risa brauchte man für solche Absätze eine Stichwaffen-Genehmigung.

Er hätte Samantha zu gern in Aktion gesehen. Aber es blieb leider nicht die Zeit sie in seine Strategie einzuweihen.

Jim brauchte nur einen Blick auf Kinsey um sagen zu können was für einen Mann er vor sich hatte und wie er ihn ab besten loswurde:

Der Anzug, die Schuhe, die Anstecknadel...das alles hatte jemand für ihn ausgesucht. Männer die alles delegierten und sich nie selbst die Hände schmutzig machten hassten es in der Regel wenn man ihre Zeit verschwendete, die sie so viel besser damit nutzen hätten können anderen ihre Verdienste streitig zu machen. Wer das Geld kontrollierte hatte das Sagen, ein Ressort wie Kinseys suchte man sich nur aus, wenn man soviel Macht für so wenig Aufwand wie möglich wollte.

Jemand der etwas von ihm wollte ohne ihm etwas zurückgeben zu können musste Kinsey ein Gräuel sein.

Als General Hammond Jim mit Rang und Namen vorgestellt hatte ergriff er die Initiative und ging auf Tuchfühlung.

„Ich freue mich ja so endlich einen zivilen Vertreter ihrer Erde kennenzulernen“, Jim hatte die geschüttelte Hand nicht losgelassen, sondern war stattdessen auf unter eine Armeslänge an den Senator herangerückt und hielt ihn ganz sanft mit der zweiten Hand am Ellbogen fest. „Ich habe gehört Sie wären Senator von Indiana“ „Ja, das bin ich-“ „Ich habe ein Semester lang in Indiana gelebt“, Resozialisierungsanstalt Indiana, „Naja, unserem Indiana, aber es war sehr schön. Gibt es bei Ihnen auch diese großen Kraftfahrzeugrennen, die man bei uns in Indianapolis abgehält? Oh, bitte setzen Sie sich“, Jim machte im Tanzbereich des Senators ein Schritt nach vor und setzte ihn auf dem Sessel hinter ihm ab um ihn endlich loszulassen- „Wo hab ich nur meine Manieren“, -nur um sich den Rollsessel so nah an den des Senator heranzuziehen wie möglich so dass sie Knie an Knie voreinander saßen.

Nicht nur hatte er innerhalb von 10 Sekunden den Senator davon überzeugt einem sich anbiedernden Tollpatsch in die Hände gelaufen zu sein, sondern ihn mit dem durchbrochenen proxemischen Standard(man lernte interessante Wörter wenn man mit Spock verheiratet war) so aus dem Konzept gebracht, dass als Kinsey ihm endlich die Gesprächsführung abgerungen hatte, er über seinem Triumpf verpasste, dass Jim ihm heiter ins Gesicht log und schlicht und einfach behauptete, die Technik der Enterprise würde in ihrer Realität nicht funktionieren, es hätte keinen Sinn sie mit ihnen zu teilen und Jim wäre schon froh, wenn sein Schiff nicht vom Himmel fallen würde.

Kinsey war so beschäftigt mit ihm, dass ihm einiges entging:

Samanthas Reaktion auf diese Lüge.

Jacksons Verschwinden, weil er das Lachen nicht mehr als Husten tarnen konnte.

Der Versuch seines Sekretärs den Senator unauffällig auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen.

Gegen Ende entglitt Jim sein Opfer, als er zu heftig die Feuer der Beunruhigung schürte und der Senator sprang aus seinem Sessel und ging auf Samantha los:

„Ich müssen diesem Mann erklären, dass eine Landung seines Schiffes auf Amerikanischen Hoheitsgebiet absolut ausgeschlossen ist!“

Samantha druckste und sie nickte.

Jim hätte ihr noch einen Atemzug die Chance gegeben den Senator zu korrigieren. Denn davon hatte Jim gar nichts gesagt.

„Sie haben wie immer nicht zugehört, Kinsey“, mischte sich der Colonel feixend ein, „Nicht das Schiff, sondern die Besatzung würde landen.“

„Würden wir gern“, nahm Jim den Gesprächsfaden auf und stand ebenfalls auf, „Aber der General hat mir erklärt das geht nicht.“ Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Wegen der Geheimhaltung. Die muss ihre Arbeit sehr schwierig machen, Sir“, Jim verstellte Kinsey den Fluchtweg. „Ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen wie kompliziert die Politik in ihrer Zeit sein muss...“

~ Jack tauschte Blicke mit Teal'c der als einziger ungestraft grinsen durfte.

Es war ein Schauspiel.

Kirk war nicht besonders groß und neben Kinsey wirkte er wie ein Zwerg. Ein kleiner pummeliger Zwerg der Kinsey betatschte und die Hand die Kinsey unvorsichtiger Weise zur Verabschiedung gereicht hatte, nicht losließ.

"...und aus unserer eigenen Geschichte kann ich sagen, die wahre Macht liegt in der Diplomatie. Es waren Männer des Wortes die unsere Zivilisation zum Frieden und Wohlstand geführt haben. Ich habe den größten Respekt vor denen die ihr Leben der politischen Arbeit widmen und plane selbst in meinen späteren Jahren unserer Erde auf diese Weise zu dienen. Wenn es nicht zu vermessen ist, würde ich mich gerne mit Ihnen bei längeren Gespräch austauschen, natürlich nur wenn es ihr Zeitplan erlaubt, Senator?"

"Das wird sich sicher machen lassen."

"Nein, wirklich? Das freut mich. Sie melden sich bei mir, nicht wahr?"

"Mein Sekretariat wird sich um einen Termin kümmern, wenn es mit meinen Pflichten vereinbar ist."

Kinsey entriss Kirk seine Hand und rauschte ab.

Jack pfiff anerkennend, "Ich hatte schon Angst dass Sie stecken bleiben, Captain, so tief wie Sie ihm in den Arsch gekrochen sind."

"Colonel", stieß Carter entrüstet hervor.

Aber Kirk grinste nur, zuckt mit den Schultern, "Hab schon unappettlichere Dinge getan um den Frieden zu wahren und gefährliche Gegner in Sicherheit zu wiegen."

"Sie halten Kinsey für gefährlich?"

"Ich halte mich da nur an Sie, Colonel. Sie verbergen die Freude nicht gerade die es ihnen macht diesen Mann so respektlos und nichtachtend zu behandeln wie möglich. Sie sind jemand der sich seine Gegner zwei Gewichtsklassen über ihm sucht. Wäre der Senator harmlos, würden Sie nicht auf ihm herumhacken. Habe ich Recht, oder irre ich mich?"

Der Junge irrte sich nicht, dachte Jack und korrigierte seine Einschätzung von Kirks Gewichtsklasse nach oben: Konnte einerseits intellektuell mit Carter mithalten, andererseits verschlagen genug um Kinsey um den Finger zu wickeln, damit rückte man in die Gewichtsklasse vor in der Jack einen Gegner ernst nahm. Aber das schien der Junge zu wissen. Er hatte absichtlich sein Blatt aufgedeckt. Warum tat er das? Wovon lenkte er ab?

"Sollten Sie mich je in meiner Realität besuchen, Colonel, machen wir das ganze vielleicht umgekehrt. Dort ist es nämlich mein Hobby ein Dorn im Auge unserer Bürokraten zu sein", sagte der Junge und klopfte Jack auf den Oberarm als seien sie alte Freunde. Es war schwer ihn nicht zu mögen. Das war vielleicht das gefährlichste an Kirk. Nicht dass er auf Anhieb kapierte wie das Stargate funktionierte. Sondern einfach, dass er einen unvorsichtig werden ließ weil er eigentlich ein ganz netter Junge war... zu sein schien, jedenfalls. Jack fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal ob wohl irgendetwas was der Kerl bisher von sich gegeben hatte der Wahrheit entsprach.

 

~

 

Jim verbrachte die ersten Tage damit sich, wie er es nannte, unters Volk zu mischen. Was nicht wörtlich zu nehmen war. Ihr Kontakt zu Menschen dieser Erde beschränkte sich auf diese innerhalb des Bunkerkomplexes. Der einzige in ihrer Vereinbarung vorgesehene Kontakt nach draußen bestand in einem täglichen Funkspruch zu Nyota nachmittags vor Ende der Alpha Schicht.

Das SG-1 Kommando war seit ihrer Ankunft offiziell für die Dauer ihrer Anwesenheit auf dem Stützpunkt von ihrem eigentlichen Dienst freigestellt. General Hammond hatte begriffen das gerade seine Akzeptanz ohne Verhandlung über die Entscheidung des Captains Major Carter nur limitiertes Fachwissen in Form einer allgemeinen Weiterbildung zukommen zu lassen, ihr Vertrauen in ihn und SG-1 bestätigt hatte. Der General war sozial äußerst kompetent. Er wusste das der Captain nur SG-1, im speziellen Major Carter mit diesem empfindlichen Wissen vertraute.

Die Major hätte bis zur Erschöpfung mit ihm gearbeitet, Spock hatte sie bremsen müssen und ihr Studium auf zwei Mal fünf Stunden täglich begrenzt. Was sie nicht davon abhielt das Erlernte in ihrer zur Erholung gedachten Zeit mit dem Captain zu diskutieren.

Diese oft bis in die Nacht dauernden Gespräche waren zwar ein Faktor in dem Problem der ihnen mangelnden Privatsphäre, aber was Spock wirklich mit Besorgnis um den Captain erfüllte war der Rapport den er mit den übrigen Mitgliedern von SG-1 etablierte.

Während Spock seine Tage mit Major Carter verbrachte, hatte er keine genaue Kenntnis darüber welcher Natur der Austausch war den der Captain vollzog wenn er meinte er würde sich unters Volk mischen. Aber seine limitierten Beobachtungen unterstützten die Annahme der Captain bediente sich seiner üblichen Mittel neue Kulturen kennenzulernen: Er nahm jede Gelegenheit zum Dialog wahr, gleich ob es sich um einfache Soldaten, Labortechniker, Krankenschwestern oder eben die Mitglieder von SG-1 handelte und erfuhr mit seiner einfühlsamen Art und ehrlichem Interesse an ihrer persönlichen Geschichte genauere Details als diese Menschen ursprünglich bereit gewesen waren preiszugeben.

Diese Geschichten gingen Jim sehr nah.

Obwohl prinzipiell nichts gegen seine Methodik der Befragung einzuwenden war, musste Spock ihn auf einige Gefahren hinweisen. Und er musste es bald tun. Bevor der Captain sich zu Versprechungen hinreißen ließ deren Einhaltung nach logischen Gesichtspunkten nicht möglich war.

Eine Warnung die mit absehbaren Schwierigkeiten verbunden sein würde. Denn sie unterstellte dem Captain sich durch seine Methodik emotional zu kompromittieren.

Menschen neigten dazu unumgängliche, potentiell Konflikt-belastete Unterhaltungen aufzuschieben. Egal wie viel Menschliches er in sich trug, diese Vermeidungsstrategie konnte er nicht verstehen. Seit nun fünf Tagen war ihm das Verhalten des Captains augenfällig geworden und seit fünf Tagen wartete er auf eine Gelegenheit ihn darauf hinzuweisen.

Eine Gelegenheit die sich nicht ergab und auch nicht arrangieren ließ.

Jim war niemals allein.

Und Spock war am Ende seiner Geduld angelangt.

Da ihre Quartiere Video-überwacht wurden blieb eine Austragung dieses anzunehmenden Streitpunkts im Quartier des Captains sub-optimal. Nur hatte Spock keine andere Wahl und ein stummer elektronischer Beobachter war einem, wie zum Beispiel Dr. Jackson, der sich sicherlich eingemischt hätte, vorzuziehen. Wenigstens die Wachen an ihren Türen waren vor einigen Tagen durch subtilere Überwachung ersetzt worden.

Spock wartete vor dem Quartier des Captains bis zu dessen Ankunft um 23.42 Ortszeit.

Der Captain wurde von Teal'c begleitet, von dem er sich dankend verabschiedete.

Jim roch nach Kerzenruß. Beim Eintreten erzählte er Spock, „Wussten Sie, dass die Jaffa nicht schlafen sondern ausschließlich meditieren?“

„Das wusste ich nicht, Captain. Wir müssen über ihre Umtriebigkeit auf diesem Stützpunkt sprechen.“ Spock schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Jim setzte sich aufs Bett und deutete mit einem Augenaufschlag an Spock sollte sich zu ihm setzen.

Er blieb vor der Tür stehen.

„Spock, setzen Sie sich“, bat Jim freundlich und erst jetzt bemerkte Spock, das der Captain ein bisschen überdreht zu sein schien, wie aufgeladen strahlte, „Sie haben mir noch gar nicht erzählt wie es für Sie ist am Tor zu arbeiten? Samantha hat mir gesagt Sie haben einige lebensgefährliche Fehler in der Programmierung des Anwahlcomputers behoben...“

Nicht mehr als eine simple Bereinigungsarbeit und seine Arbeit mit Major Carter war nicht das Thema hier.

„...eine ganze Galaxie bewohnbarer Planeten miteinander vernetzt. Schade dass das bei uns nicht möglich ist, können Sie sich vorstellen wie einfach ein interplanetarer Zusammenschluss-“ der Captain stoppte mitten im Satz.

Jim sah einen Moment zu ihm hoch, wie gebremst durch Spocks Stille. Seine blauen Augen glänzten immer noch und ruhiger, in mehr Schattierungen als dass es ein klarer Tonfall wäre fragte er: „Worüber wollten Sie mit mir sprechen?“

Jims Arm war immer noch auf eine Art ausgestreckt, so dass seine Hand einladend auf dem Laken lag, Platz schaffend, anzeigend.

„Zu welchem Zweck etablieren Sie einen psychologischen Rapport mit diesen Menschen?“

„Nicht nur mit den Menschen. Teal'c hat-“

„Beantworten Sie meine Frage, Captain.“

„Wieso sollte ich nicht?“, folgte die der Irritation entsprechende Gegenfrage ohne Umschweife.

Spock spezifizierte, „Weil wir nicht auf ihr Wohlwollen angewiesen sind um wieder in unsere Realität zurückzukehren“, und bat seinerseits um Spezifiaktion, „Wir haben doch noch vor in unsere Realität zurückzukehren?“

„Ja, schon-“, der Captain schüttelte den Kopf, „Aber ich hab Sie gerade sicher falsch verstanden:

Nur weil wir nichts von ihnen zurückbekommen heißt das ja nicht wir sollten ihnen nicht helfen. Und damit sie sich helfen lassen, müssen sie uns vertrauen.“

„Ja, Sie haben mich falsch verstanden, Captain und etwas offensichtliches übersehen. Ob wir ihnen helfen sollten steht nicht zur Debatte, weil unsere Abreise in absehbarer Zeit bedeutet, dass wir ihnen nicht helfen können.“

„Das sehe ich nicht so.“

„Ich weiß, dass Sie das nicht hören wollen, aber es gibt manchmal keine annehmbaren Lösungen für ein Problem, ganz besonders wenn die Komponente Zeit begrenzt ist.“

Der Captain stand auf um sie bei dieser Diskussion auf Augenhöhe zu bringen. „Diese gesamte Galaxie wird von Warlords beherrscht. Wenn wir schon Zeit als Komponente annehmen, wie lange glauben sie dauert es bis die Erde zum Kollateralschaden wird? So wie es regelmäßig bewohnte Planeten da draußen werden, weil in dieser Galaxie seit tausenden von Jahren Krieg herrscht.“

„Ich bin mir der Verhältnisse bewusst, gerade deshalb ist es meiner Einschätzung nach unmöglich einzugreifen ohne die Lage noch weiter zu destabilisieren.“

„Es ist die Erde.“ Die Bestimmtheit mit der geäußert wurde sollte wohl an seine Sympathie appellieren. Aber selbst wenn sie sich gerade auf dem Gegenstück Vulkans einer anderen Realität befunden hätte, wären die Umstände dieselben. Spock suchte einen Moment nach einem rationalen Bildnis und fand ein naheliegendes:

„Nein, es ist Altair, in größerem Maßstab.“

Die Körpersprache des Captains deutete an, dass ihn dieser Vergleich unvorbereitet und deshalb unverfälscht erreichte.

„Dort haben Sie die Grenzen Ihres Einflusses erkannt. Warum nicht hier?“

Der Captain verschränkte die Arme, er fühlte sich angegriffen. Dennoch wich er nicht von seiner überraschend rationalen Tonart ab, „Weil der Maßstab hier größer ist. Ich weiß ich habe zuerst eine Verantwortung meiner Crew gegenüber. Daran muss mich niemand erinnern, Spock. Und nur deshalb verschwinden wir aus diesem Universum so schnell wie Scotty es möglich machen kann. Aber“, ein Aufwallen der Verzweiflung brauchte mehr Luft als es in seiner eingesperrten Brust geben konnte und er ließ die Arme wieder sinken, „Wir reden hier von sieben Milliarden Menschen auf der Erde und ich weiß nicht wie vielen, auf anderen Planeten, nicht zu vergessen den anderen Rassen, die von den Goa'uld unterdrückt, ausgebeutet oder einfach ausgerottet werden. Um eine so destruktive Kraft zu vernichten, lohnt es sich aufs Ganze zu gehen, lohnt es sich zu sterben.“

„Und das werden die Menschen hier wahrscheinlich auch. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt gibt es keinen Ansatz der es uns erlaubt ihr Schicksal zu ändern.“

Jim schluckte.

Spock wusste nicht wie er es schonender hätte formulieren können.

„Wenn das Ihre Meinung ist, warum arbeiten Sie dann überhaupt mit Samantha?“

„Weil Sie es angeordnet haben.“

Jim schnaubte ein freudloses Lachen. „Sie lernen ihr nicht wirklich etwas das sie anwenden kann, nicht wahr?“

Spock musste den Vorwurf logisch betrachten, da sich Major Carters Schwierigkeit mit der Materie aus der Sicht des Captains durchaus so darstellen könnte. „Ich habe niemals einen Befehl von Ihnen missachtet oder hinterhältig versucht zu umgehen.“

Jim senkte die Augen, als täte ihm die Anschuldigung leid. Er kam ein paar Schritte näher und noch näher und stoppte sich dann selbst.

Er war aufgewühlt. Spock hatte wie befürchtet den Zeitpunkt verpasst an dem der Captain noch logischen Argumenten Gehör geschenkt hätte. „Ihre Urteilsfähigkeit ist bereits durch den engen Kontakt zu diesen Menschen beeinträchtigt.“

Die Augen des Captains verengten sich, die Stirn irritiert in Falten gelegt. „Das ist eine _unbegründete_ Annahme“, stellte er fest, „Das können Sie nicht wissen. Aber viel interessanter ist wie Sie darauf kommen?“, sein Tonfall war plötzlich sehr beherrscht, sehr pointiert, „Denn ich verhalte mich immer so wie jetzt. Rapport zu etablieren ist mein Modus Operandi seitdem wir uns kennen“, Jim war ihm zu nahe gekommen, war seit langem wieder einmal in seinen Intimbereich eingedrungen, „Also was ist diesmal anders?“

Jim spielte nicht fair. So nah, konnte Spock seine Körperwärme spüren, er hätte ihn genausogut berühren können und machte seine Frage zwingend, wenigstens in Gedanken eine Antwort fordernd.

Es war anders, weil Spock nicht mehr wusste was seine Aufgabe in Jims Leben war. Weil er sich um Jim sorgte auf eine Art zu der er kein Recht hatte und weil ihm die Obsorge für seinen Captain in dieser Umgebung unmöglich gemacht wurde.

„Kann es sein“, fragte Jim, „Dass nicht ich derjenige bin dessen Urteilsfähigkeit beeinträchtigt ist?“

Er drehte den Kopf weg von Jim. Unfähig die Reaktion ganz zu kontrollieren.

„Spock“, von Jims Lippen sollte sein Name nie so mitleidig klingen.

Erst als er die leichte Vibration des sanften Klopfens wahrnahm, bemerkte er, dass er bis an die Tür zurückgewichen war. Es klopfte ein allerletztes Mal, noch leiser.

Jim war instinktiv auf Abstand gegangen und es ließ Spock einerseits aufatmen, nur um seine Lungen mit einer Leere zu füllen die die gehaltvolle Luft der Erde einem Vakuum gleich erscheinen ließ.

Das Klopfen wiederholte sich nicht, trotzdem antwortete Jim, „Ja?“

Spock machte einen Schritt zur Seite aus dem Radius der sich öffnenden Tür heraus.

Major Carter. Sie hatte ihren Computer dabei. „Commander“, sie nickte ihm zu bevor sie sich an den Captain wandte, „Captain...Jim, ich wollte so spät eigentlich nicht stören. Aber Teal'c sagte du wärst sicher noch ein paar Stunden wach-“

„Du hast Recht, Samantha, es ist schon zu spät, Commander Spock wollte auch gerade gehen.“

 

 

 


	9. SGC 2

 

Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie letzte Nacht einen Streit unterbrochen hatte. Als Sie dann mit dem Commander auf dem Gang stand, weil Jim sie beide rausgeworfen hatte, war sie sich noch ganz sicher gewesen.

Aber ein ganzer Vormittag mit Commander Spock ließ sie zweifeln, dass man mit dem Commander überhaupt streiten konnte. Der Vulkanier hatte eine im wahrsten Sinne unmenschliche Geduld mit ihr.

Sie widersprach nicht, als er statt zwei Stunden Mittagspause drei verordnete.

Sam wartete nur bis er weg war um sich auf den Boden zu legen und zu beten, dass es sich nur so anfühlte als ob ihr die graue Hirnmasse aus ihren Ohren tropfte.

Sie spürte jemanden in ihrer Nähe und machte die Augen wieder auf. Mit schräg gelegtem Kopf über sie gebeugt schmunzelte Jim.

Er las die letzten Sätze ihrer Notizen halblaut... „...Ah, elementare Temporallehre“, er verzog das Gesicht, „Hab ich im Sommerschnellkurs belegt. War der furchtbarste Sommer meines Lebens. Und das obwohl Fortuna die berückendste Professorin der gesamten Akademie war. Ich geb zu, ich hab im vierten Studienjahr ihren Kurs zur weiterführenden Temporalen Mechanik nur deshalb belegt, weil ich wohl undiagnostizierte masochistische Tendenzen habe.“

 _Weiterführend_? Heiliges Schneewittchen!* „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass wenn es eine elementare Temporallehre gibt, es auch noch eine höhere geben muss.“

„Und wie Fortuna bewiesen hat, ist es für Menschen nicht unmöglich diese zu erfassen. Aber ich habs nie kapiert. Ich hab ihren Kurs geschmissen als sie zugesagt hat trotzdem wenigstens einmal mit mir zu schlafen. Ich kann bis heute nicht sagen woraus genau sich die Schiffsspezifische Sternzeit errechnet. Aber verraten 's sie es nicht Spock.“

Zu geschafft um aufzustehen oder auch nur etwas zu erwidern machte sie das Zeichen fürs Pfadfinderehrenwort.

„Interessant“, kommentierte Jim, „Bei uns macht man das mit drei Fingern. Vielleicht um kulturellen Missverständnissen vorzubeugen, denn was du da gerade gemacht haben ist bei den Vulkaniern eine Aufforderung zum Rummachen.“

Das Lachen brach aus Sam heraus und sie konnte auch nicht wieder aufhören, so dass sie sich zur Seite rollen. Jim setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden und tätschelte ihren Rücken.

Es war kein wirkliches Studium bevor sie nicht in fetaler Position auf dem Boden lag und wünschte sie hätte sich doch dazu entschieden Motorräder zu restaurieren.

Sie atmete tief durch, was es nicht besser machte und setzte sich auf.

Jim legte einen Arm um sie und schaute sie aufmunternd lächelnd an.

Genau deshalb hatte sie es aufgegeben ihn zu Siezen, es fühlte sich sowieso unnatürlich an. Er mochte einen Rang über ihr stehen, aber er verhielt sich nicht so.

Sie war sich sicher er machte das absichtlich, denn es fiel ihr zu oft auf, als dass es Zufall hätte sein können - dass er sich auf unter Augenhöhe von ihr brachte. Er war sowieso schon nicht viel größer als sie aber er spielte diese paar Zentimeter auch nicht aus. Im Gegenteil, auch jetzt sah er sie an wie die gleichaltrigen Jungen sie angesehen hatten als sie vierzehn, fünfzehn war, ein paar Zentimeter größer als sie und intellektuell unerreichbar. Als wäre es ein Privileg sie anzuschauen und ein Wagnis sie anzufassen.

Das war sehr, sehr interessant wie er das machte. Denn er war ihr intellektuell überlegen und hatte keine Scheu sie anzufassen.

„Gehts schon besser?“, fragte er, seine Hand warm und beschützend auf ihrer Schulter.

„Ja, nur mein Gehirn fühlt sich an als würden Leitungen durchschmoren.“

„Das schlimmste ist, das man ständig das Gefühl hat man würde es jetzt gleich verstehe. Aber das passiert nie.“

„Genau.“ Besser hätte sie es nicht formulieren können. „Als wir angefangen haben und der Commander mir erklärt hat was man unter Temporaler Mechanik im allgemeinen versteht dachte ich: Ja! Das etwas was ich kann.“

„Nein, Samantha“, schüttelte er den Kopf, „Wir beide sind vom selben Schlag, wir werden nie mehr als die Grundstruktur verstehen. Denn jenseits von der liegt das absolute Chaos. Und wenn es Chaos in unserer Physik gibt, dann nur weil wir es da reingebracht haben, nicht weil wir uns in das dunkle Eckchen der Temporalen Mechanik verirren, wo man von hinten überfallen wird mit solchen Gleichungen wie T hoch 74 in Relation zu g ist T hoch 47 minimiert durch 2,725 K.“

Ihr wurde schlecht als sie versuchte das auch nur ansatzweise in ihr Bild vom Universum zu integrieren. „Das kann nicht sein“, stieß sie schließlich hervor, „Zeit kann sich nicht so verhalten, das ergibt doch überhaupt keinen Sinn!“

„Ich weiß“, lachte Jim, „Aber nimm es nicht so schwer. Menschen die Temporale Mechanik verstehen sind schlecht im Bett.“

Sie hatte gedacht das wäre ein Scherz. „Deine Professorin hat wirklich mit dir geschlafen.“

„Ich war damals schon Captain, also war es nicht ganz so skandalös.“

„Wie geht denn das wenn-Was?“ Er hatte sie eben wieder so angeschaut.

„Mit der Liebe“, antwortete er, „Ist es wie mit der Temporalen Mechanik. Es scheint so einfach und solange man nicht glaubt die Regeln begriffen zu haben, ist es das auch.“

Das kam jetzt ein bisschen unerwartet.

Eigentlich hasste Sam nichts mehr, als wenn sie jemand so... -verwirrte. Besonders wenn er es auch noch zu genießen schien.

Aber Jim schien viel Übung darin zu haben um Verzeihung zu bitten.

„Vielleicht“ klopfte er ihr kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter, „Verbindet man deshalb sowohl die Liebe als Temporale Mechanik mit schweißtreibenden physischen Aktivitäten.“ Er kam überraschend geschmeidig auf die Beine und reichte ihr die Hand. „Professor Spock hat vergessen, dass auf den Kurs elementare Temporallehre aus gutem Grund immer noch am selben Tag mehrere Stunden Überlebenstraining folgen. Das hilft, ich versprechs.“

 

Es half wirklich.

Geschafft ließ sie die Gewichter nach ihrem letzten Satz mit einem satten Knall von Metall auf Metall in die Verankerung fallen.

Jim hatte sie nachdem sie sich in Trance trainiert hatte in Ruhe gelassen und war anscheinend Teal'c in die Hände gelaufen. Der ihm ein irrsinniges Gewicht zum Kreuzheben mit der Langhantel aufgelegt hatte. Und jetzt neben ihm stand und ihn bei der Ausführung überwachte.

Der dumpfe Aufschlag vibrierte über den Boden als Jim die Hantel noch einigermaßen kontrolliert absetzte.

Dann ging er zum Gewichtsstand und holte zwei Mal zwanzig Kilo zusätzlich.

„Bist du sicher, Captain Kirk, Menschen sind dafür geeignet solche Lasten zu heben?“, bezweifelte Teal'c.

Aha? Jim hob das aus eigenem Antrieb?

Er antwortete Teal'c nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich noch einmal um eine letzte, weniger kontrollierte, offensichtlich schmerzhafte Hebung auszuführen.

Sam nahm ihm eine Flasche Wasser mit und setzte sich zu ihm auf dem Boden neben der Hantel. Weiter war er vorerst nicht gekommen.

Sie trank einen Schluck und hörte nur zu wie Teal'c Jim über sein Training ausfragte.

Zwar war Jim nicht sehr ins Schwitzen gekommen, aber er zitterte am ganzen Körper von der Anstrengung und beantwortete Teal'cs Fragen nur abgehakt. Sein Steuermann Sulu stellte seinen Trainingsplan für ihn zusammen. Und wenn Jim nicht brav seine Gymnastikübungen zum Training machte, haute er ihn mit dem Bambusstock.

Teal'c teilte diese Erfahrung, Master Bra'tac hätte ähnliche Motivationsmethoden.

„ _Un_ diagnostizierte masochistische Tendenzen?“ witzelte Sam, nachdem Teal'c all seine Antworten hatte und sein eigenes Training begann.

„Neh, Sulu ist eigentlich ganz lieb zu mir. Er macht das gern, Leute _auszuformen,_ wie er es nennt. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass er mit seinen Pflanzen zartfühlender umgeht. Aber die haben dafür weniger Mitspracherecht wie sie wachsen dürfen. Als ich mich beschwert habe, dass ich nicht mehr in meine Uniform passe hat er mein Training von Ausdauer auf Kraftsteigerung umgestellt. Ausdauer macht bei mir sowieso keinen Sinn, weglaufen ist oft keine Option, und zum Hetzjäger hab ich nicht das Gemüt.“

Vielleicht hatte ja die Temporale Mechanik Läsionen in ihrem Gehirn hinterlassen, aber sie verstand nicht ganz wie das zusammenging: „Du hast bisher Ausdauer trainiert?“ Danach sah er nicht aus.

„Ja. Die letzten zwei Jahre.“

Jims Muskulatur war ähnlich gut ausgeprägt wie die von Teal'c, nur dass Jim etwas mehr Unterhautfettgewebe besaß. Was ihn aber, besonders wenn er mehr Haut zeigte so wie jetzt, attraktiver und vitaler, kurz gesagt jünger wirken ließ. als er sowieso schon war.

„Ausdauer?“ fragte sie noch einmal. Sie trainierte Ausdauer.

„Ja? Wieso?“ konnte er mit ihrer Verwirrung nichts anfangen.

Nach einigem Hin- und Hererklären, kam Sam drauf, dass scheinbar auch alles was sie für richtig in der Sportphysiologie gehalten hatte falsch oder zumindest wahnsinnig ungenau war. Sie hatte es bisher nicht gewusst, aber Teal'c trainierte optimal um im Ernstfall eine Ausdauerleistung zu erbringen. Mit Rückblick auf die verschiedensten Missionen mit Feindkontakt musste sie das bestätigen. Teal'c war ein Hetzjäger, um Jims Terminologie zu verwenden. Die ursprüngliche Form des menschlichen Jägers konnte seiner Beute Stunden- oder Tagelang auf hohem Leistungsniveau nachstellen und sie dann noch immer überwältigen. Bei den Jaffa wurde die Anlagen nur bis zum äußersten ausgereizt, weil die Regenerationsfähigkeit durch den Symbionten gesteigert wurde.

Mitten in ihrer Unterhaltung schnüffelte Jim plötzlich an seinem Arm und verzog unzufrieden das Gesicht. Er hatte etwas sehr anziehend Unschuldiges. Was Sam ohne Ende irritierte. Denn keine von Jims Eigenschaften war eine die sie bei Männern besonders attraktiv fand.

Sie stellte nicht den Anspruch man müsse sie zum Lachen bringen. Im Gegenteil.

Es war vielleicht etwas oberflächlich, aber sie mochte große Männer, schlank. Älter als sie, war in Ordnung. Jünger, nicht so sehr. Jim war ein halbes Kind, rein äußerlich. Und er lächelte immer und hatte eine fast zwingende Art einen zum Lachen zu bringen.

Jemand der ihr sofort sympathisch war, aber eben kein Flattern im Magen erzeugte. Und schon gar keine bleibende Erregung.

Sie hatte kein Problem damit wenn Männer weniger intelligent oder gebildet waren als sie, solange sie deshalb keine Komplexe entwickelten. Andererseits war einer der Gründe warum sie sich sehr sicher war, dass ihre Gefühle für Martouf eben nicht _ihre_ Gefühle waren, dass sie egal wie höflich und konziliant, Sam konnte elitäre intellektuelle Überlegenheit nicht ausstehen. Und vielleicht lag da der Knackpunkt. Da war Jim anders.

Oder vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass die Summe des ganzen mehr war-

„Riechst du das auch?“

Sie glaubte zu wissen was er meinte. „Ja, riecht gut.“

Er sah sie an als würde das seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigen.

„Danach riechst du immer“, noch so eine Sache, sie konnte mit Jim reden als kannten sie sich schon von Kindheit an, „Ist das kein Parfüm?“

Er zog gespielt streng die Augenbrauen hoch und verstellte seine Stimme möglichst affektiert, „Es mag Sie schockieren Major, aber ich pflege nicht mit verstecktem Parfümfläschchen zu reisen.“

Das war eine Anspielung darauf, dass der Commander und Jim praktisch nur mit den Sachen geblieben waren, die sie am Leib getragen hatten.

„Das ist Rahtree. Bei unserem letzten Landeurlaub war es in dem Pool in dem ich geschwommen bin und ich rieche immer noch danach, nach Monaten. Ich hatte so sehr gehofft es sei Einbildung.“

„Wenigstens riecht es gut.“

Jim drehte sich zu ihr, mit dem Arm nach hinten abgestützt, legte er den Kopf an ihre Schulter, seine Lippen berührten ihre blanke Haut und flüsterten, „Du riechst auch sehr gut.“

Ja, nach Schweiß.

Jim nahm den Kopf von ihrer Schulter und kam ihr obwohl das unmöglich schien noch näher, er schaute sie an und es war fühlte sich so eigenartig an, so anschmiegsam, so gar nicht aufdringlich, mehr bittend. Vielleicht weil sie sich kaum berührten und doch berührten und es war Sam, als atme er ihre Gegenwart ein.

Und da verstand sie plötzlich was an Jim so attraktiv war.

Es war diese Offenheit. Sam hatte das bisher für eine rein feminine Fähigkeit gehalten. Sie kannte so eine weiche Innigkeit, bei der man das Gefühl hatte in jemandes Armen zu versinken nicht von Männern. Oder in einem erotischen Kontext.

Sie musste aufstehen, sofort.

Um einen Vorwand zu haben, räumte sie die Hantelscheiben weg, Jim tat es ihr nach und als sie ihm wieder in die Augen schauen konnte, schenkte er ihr ein liebes Lächeln, ganz anders als sein Schmunzeln, fast verunsichert.

Aus einer vollkommen spontanen Reaktion heraus, die wieder einmal bestätigte, dass das eigene Gehirn Entscheidungen fällte, lange bevor es einen darüber informierte, schlang sie ihren Arm um Jims Hals und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Teal'c hatte seine Augenbraue gehoben. Aber das war Sam im Moment egal.

Es war ein harmloser Kuss.

Und vielleicht gerade deshalb strahlte Jim sie an, als ob sie ihm so viel mehr gegeben hätte.

Als er sich bückte um die letzte Scheibe abzulegen, rutschte sein T-Shirt hoch und entblößte einen blanken Streifen Haut und damit einen winzigen Teil einer verblassten Tätowierung.

„Was ist so lustig?“, fragte Jim dem natürlich nichts entging.

Sam tippte an seinen unteren Rücken und schaffte es diesmal Jim ein bisschen aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Er wirkte ein wenig verunsichert, als sei es ihm peinlich.

E grinste aber trotzdem als er fragte, „Was ist so amüsant an Körperkunst.“

„Nichts“, gab Sam zu und überlegte es nicht zu erklären, aber sie wollte Jim in der Dusche keinem Spott aussetzen, „Es ist in unserer Kultur nur eine ungewöhnliche Stelle für eine Tätowierung.“

„Für Männer.“

Oh. So viel zur Aufklärung.

„Es ist keine Tätowierung, sondern etwas hartnäckigeres“, korrigierte Jim, „Sonst hätte ich sie schon lang entfernen lassen. Nicht wegen der Stelle, sondern wegen dem Motiv.“

Sam hatte nur schwarz und blau gesehen, kein Motiv, aber sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass auch auf einer Erde des zweiundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts gewisse Vorurteile herrschten, wenn auch vielleicht andere. „Wir haben alle unsere Jugendsünden“, beruhigte sie ihn und war kein bisschen überrascht, als ein paar Sekunden lang Jims Augen über ihren Körper streiften als ob er sich fragen würde wo sie wohl tätowiert sein könnte und dann meinte er, „Ein bisschen mehr als eine Jugendsünde ist es schon.“

Sein Tonfall gab dem eine Schwere mit der sie bei diesem Thema nicht gerechnet hatte.

Und Jim erklärte, nicht zufällig mit einen Blick auf Teal'c:

„Es ist eher so etwas wie das Zeichen eines falschen Gottes. Obwohl nicht einmal er soweit gegangen wäre sich als Gott zu aufzuspielen. Doch hat er entschieden wer sterben muss und wer leben darf. Und ist das nicht dasselbe?“

 

~

 

Nyota hatte durch geschickte Verhandlungen mit General Hammond erreicht, dass eine kleine Gruppe von drei Besatzungsmitgliedern einen Besuch auf dem Stützpunkt machen durfte. Inoffiziell verstand sich.

Spock hatte fest damit gerechnet LtCdr Righetti würde von Dr. McCoy und Mister Scott begleitet.

Stattdessen waren es Yeoman Rand und angenehmerweise Nyota selbst. Die eine Geburtstagstorte für Jim in den Händen hielt. Mit Erdbeeren, so wie sie es besprochen hatten. Jim mochte Erdbeeren, weil er als Kind stark gegen sie allergisch gewesen war, was Spock zwar nicht für eine ursächlich konsistente Erklärung hielt, aber auch nicht mit Jim diskutierte. Nicht damals und nicht heute.

Entscheidend war nur das Wissen, dass Jim Erdbeeren mochte.

So sehr, dass er erst nach dem zweiten Stück Torte hinterfragte wo Nyota Erdbeeren aufgetrieben hatte.

„Das ist unser kleines Geheimnis“, sagte Nyota und zwinkerte dem General verschwörerisch zu.

Es blieb nicht lange ein Geheimnis:

Außer dem vereinbarten Dilitiumsulfat hatte der General unter Nyotas diplomatischem Charme auch noch andere, vor allem organische Stoffe an die Enterprise liefern lassen. Eine eigenmächtige Entscheidung Nyotas, die der Captain mit nicht mehr als einem Achselzucken zur Kenntnis nahm.

Ihn interessierte viel mehr wie es seiner Besatzung erging.

LtCdr Righetti richtete Grüße von Dr. Marcus und Dr. McCoy aus und bestätigte auf Jims Anfrage, Dr. Marcus wäre auf dem ständigen Weg der Besserung, aber eben noch nicht kräftig genug um zu Beamen, weshalb sie nicht mitgekommen wäre.

„Und Pille?“, fragte Jim fingiert arglos „Warum ist der nicht hier um mir Alles Gute zum Geburtstag zu wünschen?“

„Oh, Dr. McCoy ist sehr _beschäftigt_ “, antwortete die LtCdr vage.

„Ah“, nahm Jim zur Kenntnis, „Aber zum Beamen ist sie noch nicht gesund genug.“

Nyota schüttelte den Kopf über diesen unbegründeten Schluss, „Nicht was Sie schon wieder denken, Captain“, Nyota betonte _Captain_ immer wie eine Erinnerung, an sich selbst und an Jim, „Sie halten Händchen.“

„Er starrt ihr verliebt in die Augen“, stöhnte Yeoman Rand, „Den ganzen Tag. Gestern hat er drei Stunden verbummelt bevor er mir sagen konnte welche Verbrauchsmaterialen die Versorgungsabteilung herstellen soll. In der Zeit hätte ich die Bandagen stricken können. Aber das lesen Sie ja alles in dem Statusbericht den ich ihnen zusammengestellt habe, Sir.“

„Auf welchem PADD?“, hinterfragte der Captain.

„Das bei Ihren Sachen“, klärte sie auf. „Ich hab Ihnen einen Koffer gepackt“, spezifizierte sie weiter und wandte sich dann zum ersten Mal an Spock und senkte ihren Tonfall, „Lieutenant Uhura hat mir geholfen ihren Koffer zusammenzustellen, Commander.“ Sie wirkt unlogischerweise ängstlich, als würde sie erwarten er würde sie wegen dieser Aufmerksamkeit rügen.

„Danke, Miss Rand.“

Es zeichnete sich mit der Zeit ab, dass die Damen nicht nur zum Geburtstag wünschen gekommen waren, LtCdr Righetti wollte sich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, dass sie wohl auf waren, Yeoman Rand hatte eine ganze Liste an Fragen an Jim, die sie aus dem Gedächtnis herunterbetete und sich auch keine Notizen zu seinen Antworten machte.

Und Nyota...Nyota schien ihn sehen gewollt zu haben.

Zum Abschied umarmte sie Spock und seine Überraschung führt dazu, dass er sie einen Moment zu lang festhielt, einem Bedürfnis nachgab, von dem er sich nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass er es hatte.

Er bereut es. Weil es Nyota traurig machte ihn so zu sehen. Jetzt wo ihr die Möglichkeit fehlte ihn wie sie es immer nannte -aufzumuntern, bedauerte sie seine Isolation. Die Menschen setzten in einer Situation wie dieser ein falsches Lächeln auf und versicherten es wäre alles in Ordnung. Selbst wenn er zu solchen Täuschungen fähig gewesen wäre, hätten sie bei Nyota wenig Erfolg versprochen, ja sie im Gegenteil noch trauriger gemacht.

~

„Gibt es nicht irgendetwas besonderes was du an deinem Geburtstag machen willst?“, fragte Carter den Captain.

Nachdem sich Kirks Gratulantinnen wieder in kleine Lichtpünktchen aufgelöst hatten, hatte die Geburtstagsgesellschaft eindeutig an Glanz und Gloria eingebüßt.

„Komm schon, Jim“, neckte sie ihn, „Ich hab gesehen, dass du an etwas gedacht hast. Was würdest du gern machen?“

Jim grinste, „Wenn du schon fragst...“

Carter kicherte.

Daniel sah zu Jack hinüber, als wollte er sich vergewissern, dass er sich das nicht eingebildet hatte.

Hatte er nicht. Kirk hatte ein Talent dafür dass Frauen sich bei ihm wohl fühlten. Und Teal'c. Teal'c war auch ganz vernarrt in den kleinen Captain.

Er war auch irgendwie lustig.

Nur bis heute war sich Jack nicht ganz sicher gewesen, ob das ganze charmante Getue nicht ein kolossaler Nepp war. So wie die Show die Kirk bei Kinsey abgezogen hatte.

Aber Kirk ging auch mit seinen Leuten so um. Wenn Jack für etwas ein Auge hatte dann für echte Loyalität. Die zwei älteren der drei Grazien hatten dasselbe lockere Verhältnis zu Kirk wie Carter es entwickelt hatte. Obwohl sie ihn mehr auf Abstand hielten.

Righetti war Soldatin durch und durch. Jack wusste nicht wie dieser Knuddelmuff Kirk ihre Ergebenheit verdient hatte, aber er hatte sie sich verdient und das sagte genug über seinen Charakter aus.

Die charmante Lieutenant Uhura, mit der George so gern plauderte, kannte Kirk wohl schon recht lang. Sie kam Jack wie die Art von Frau vor, der man sich regelmäßig beweisen musste. Was Kirk anscheinend schaffte.

Drei sehr starke und unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten, auf die Kirk Eindruck gemacht hatte. Es war schon schwer einer Frau etwas vorzumachen, aber dreien?

Am besten hatte Jack Kirks persönliche Assistentin gefallen. Die Kleine war entweder in einen Jungbrunnen geplumpst, oder ein minderjähriges Wunderkind. Er tippte auf letzteres-

Ah, Carter hatte Kirk endlich so weit dass er auspuckte wie er Geburtstag feiern wollte:

„Sie sind doch die Tochter eines Generals, oder?“

Oder auch nicht.

„Ja“, dem Tonfall nach konnte sich Carter auch nicht vorstellen wo das hinführen würde.

„Meine Erfahrung beschränkt sich auf die Töchter von Admirälen, aber jede die ich kennengelernt habe wurde während ihrer Kindheit oder Jugend, zu einem Tanzkurs genötigt.“

Carters Miene sagte, _Oh, verdammt, Nein_. Verbal war sie dann geschliffener, „Ja, und?“

„Ich hab schon ewig nicht mehr getanzt“, bettelte Kirk, „Ich meine nicht zu Trommelmusik, als Eingeborener verkleidet und auf irgendeinem Planeten. Ich meine, so wie man bei uns auf der Erde tanzt.“

„Du willst mit mir tanzen.“ Der Schock hatte sich bei Carter noch nicht ganz gelegt.

„Ich organisiere die Musik“, verkündete Daniel, sprang auf und war schon weg bevor Carter protestieren konnte.

„Auch wenn du nicht tanzen kannst ist das kein Problem Samantha. Ich habe auf Risa in einem Renter Resort ein paar Monate den Tanzlehrer gegeben, ich kann das ganz gut-“ Risa Rentner Resort, was für ein Zungenbrecher, schien der Commander auch zu denken so grimmig wie er bei der Erwähnung guckte, „-die Frage ist jetzt nur, ob du mir die Ehre erweist?“

„Ich kann tanzen“, antwortete Carter.

„Hervorragend sogar“, bestätigte Jack. Walzer und der ganze Kram, aber den meisten Spaß hatte sein Major zu Trommelmusik, als Einheimische verkleidet, mit Blumen in den Haaren.

Aber das brauchte Kirk nicht zu wissen.

~

Jim überließ ihr die Wahl und wenn sie schon einmal die Gelegenheit hatte und einen Tanzpartner der behauptete mit ihr mithalten zu können, wollte sie ein bisschen etwas exotischeres als den klassischen Walzer.

Das einzige was Daniel auftreiben konnte wozu man Swing tanzen konnte war auf Major Rogers CD der größten Disney Hits, _I wanna be like you_ aus dem Dschungelbuch. Was der Angelegenheit den letzten Rest Ernsthaftigkeit nahm, wo sie ja schon in Socken und BDUs im Sportsaal des SGC standen, angefeuert vom Rest von SG-1 die es sich natürlich nicht nehmen ließen erste Reihe Fußfrei dabei zu sein.

Commander Spock saß auf einer Bank ein wenig abseits der wilden Menschenhorde und sah aus als würde er gedankliche Notizen zu Anthropologischen Studien machen.

Als Daniel die Musik eingeschaltet hatte, hielt Jim sie schon im Arm -sie hatten sich für einen Balboa entschieden, der eher eng getanzt wurde- und er ließ lachend den Kopf auf ihre Schultern fallen, flüsterte ihr halblaut zu, „Es gibt kein Entkommen.“

Was? -ah, ja, das hier war auch nicht viel besser als Trommelmusik.

Jim baute einige Tangoelemente ein um dem ganzen die Geschwindigkeit zu nehmen und ihr Nonsens zuzuflüstern. Glitt aber nicht ganz in den Tango ab, sparte die bestimmenden, dominierenden Figuren nur für die Momente auf, wo er sie auffing und sich dann sofort wieder auf sie einließ. Man musste ausgesprochen gut tanzen können um so locker zu führen, so verspielt.

Nach der sicher fünften oder sechsten Wiederholung des Liedes, war Sam außer Atem und Daniel hatte Mitleid mit ihnen und suchte etwas Langsameres.

„Und du hast alte Damen unterrichtet?“ Daran zweifelte sie. Genauso wie daran, dass Jim in seinem Leben je etwas anderes gemacht hatte als Tanzen.

„Ja, aber die meisten waren kleiner als du, Samantha und beim Stehblues, habe ich gelernt, ist die Handposition einer kleineren Partnerin nicht hier“, er zog ihre Hände von seinen Schultern und zog sie- „-sondern hier.“

„Du warst sicher ein sehr erfolgreicher Tanzlehrer“, stellte sie fest.

„Weit besserer Verdienst als beim Burlesque.“

„Wobei?“

„Oh, Samantha“, war alles was er darauf sagte und er schmunzelte wieder.

 

Erst viel später, als Teal'c und der Colonel schon besseres zu tun hatten und sie beeinander saßen während Daniel nach geeigneter Musik suchte, klärte Jim auf, wie er zu seinen extensiven Tanzkünsten kam:

Es war ein Experiment gewesen.

Seine Freundin zu Akademiezeiten war eine berühmte Neurophysiologin gewesen, die ihn überredet hätte sich als Versuchskaninchen zur Verfügung zu stellen.

Sie fügte einen sogenannten ChemPrint in sein Kleinhirn ein, durch den er etwa zwanzig Jahre Tanztraining im prozedualen Gedächtnis abgespeichert hatte.

Sam wollte gerade fragen, ob das nicht gefährlich wäre, als der Commander sagte,

„Das ist illegal.“

„Nur wenn ich vorgehabt hätte professioneller Tänzer zu werden“, widersprach Jim, „Obwohl ich sagen muss dass die Bandbreite meines Bewegugsspektrums sicher auch meine Nahkampffähigkeiten verbessert hat.“

„Nein“, sagte der Commander streng, „Allgemein, ChemPrints im Kleinhirn die nicht der Reparatur eines Schadens dienen sind wissenschaftlich unethisch.“

„Ja, aber nicht illegal“, sagte Jim. Es war Sam bisher nie aufgefallen, aber seine Stimme senkte sich wenn er mit seinem Offizier sprach.

„Wie konnten Sie dem zustimmen?“

Commander Spock klang fast aufgebracht. „Also ist es gefährlich“, schloss sie.

„Ja“, gab Jim zu, „Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war mir das schon egal. Es war nicht der erste ChemPrint den sie mir verpasst hat.“

Zum ersten Mal in den fast zwei Wochen die sie jetzt tagtäglich mit dem Commander zusammen war, sah sie so etwas wie Entsetzen bei ihm aufblitzen.

Als Jim weiterredete, wurde dieses Entsetzen tiefer:

„Sie hat das klug gemacht, es kam mir wie meine eigene Entscheidung vor. Ich hab gern getanzt und hatte nach Risa nie wieder Zeit und Gelegenheit mein Reportaire zu erweitern. Aber sie hätte mich auch um etwas bitten können wozu ich überhaupt keine Lust hatte. Denn damals hatte ich schon meinen ersten ChemPrint hinter mir und der bestand aus der Nachbildung einer dreijährigen Liebesbeziehung.“

Daniel hatte aufgehört CDs durchzusehen.

Sam wusste nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte und dem Commander schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Er senkte die Augen und ein sehr spartanisches Kopfschütteln kommentierte dieses Geständnis.

Sam konnte sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, dass man so etwas mit sich machen ließ, aus freien Stücken-

„Das haben Sie“, fragte Daniel, „ _Freiwillig_ mit sich machen lassen?“

Jim zuckte mit den Schultern, „Es war wissenschaftliches Interesse. Ich wollte sehen ob ich je wieder so empfinden könnte wie bei meiner ersten großen Liebe.“

„Oh.“ Daniel nickte.

Was eine sehr diplomatische Reaktion war. Sam wusste nicht wo sie hinschauen sollte. Das war Irrsinn. Sich an der Neurochemie herumspielen zu lassen, weil man Liebeskummer hatte. Das war wie Heroin zu nehmen, weil man Kopfschmerzen hatte.

„Was?“, fragte Jim nachdrücklich.

Aber die Frage war glücklicherweise nicht an Sie gerichtet. Sondern an den Commander.

Der das prompt beantwortet, tonlos, selbst für seine Verhältnisse, „Nicht registrierte ChemPrints sind ein Grund Ihnen das Offizierspatent abzuerkennen.“

Jim schüttelte den Kopf. „McCoy war derjenige der Janice davon abgehalten hat ihren Dienst anzutreten nachdem sie ihren _Laborunfall_ hatte.“ Dem Commander schien das etwas zu sagen, aber nicht genug um etwas zu erwidern, denn er ließ Jim weiter reden:

„Bei aller Freundschaft, Pille würde mich kein Schiff kommandieren lassen, wenn ich einen Schaden davongetragen hätte.“

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint“, sagte der Commander leise, „Wer außer Dr. McCoy weiß sonst noch davon?“

Der gespannte Augenblick löste sich wieder und Sam verstand. Der Commander sorgte sich nur darum, dass das jemand gegen Jim verwenden konnte.

„Janice natürlich“, antwortete Jim, „Und jetzt Sie. -ach ja, und Carol.“

„Welche Notwendigkeit rechtfertigte es Dr. Marcus mit ins Vertrauen zu ziehen?“

„Ich vertraue ihr, weil sie eine Freundin ist.“

Und da war die Spannung wieder. Sie hatte sich doch nicht getäuscht, Commander Spock konnte sich über etwas aufregen. Sie hatte einen Streit unterbrochen. Aber es musste schon um etwas Handfestes gegangen sein, so wie jetzt.

„Und“, fragte Daniel in die unangenehme Stille hinein, „Hat es nun funktioniert, ich meine hat es sich echt angefühlt?“

„Ja, natürlich. Chemisch gesehen“, erklärte Jim, „ist kein Unterschied zwischen echter und künstlicher Liebe.“

Das mochte stimmen aber, „Das ist irgendwie traurig. -nicht für dich“, wie Jim überhaupt dazu kam so etwas mit sich machen zu lassen war ein Wespennest in das sie nicht stechen wollte, „Sondern ganz allgemein, dass Liebe nicht mehr ist, als eine chemische Reaktion.“

„Warum?“, fragte Jim überrascht, „Nur weil Liebe eine chemische Reaktion ist, ist sie doch nicht weniger ein Wunder.“

Nachdem Sam das nicht bestätigen konnte und aber auch nicht debattieren wollte, wanderte Jims Blick zu Commander Spock und ein winziges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, bevor er den Blick senkte, anscheinend nachdachte und dann sich wieder an Sam wandte.

Unvermutet griff er nach ihrer Hand und führte sie an sein Herz, dass dann unter ihrer Handfläche pochte,

„In nur drei Wochen fügen sich Zellen zu einem Organ zusammen. Es beginnt zu Zucken, treibt das Leben voran und gibt uns die Freiheit ein eigenständiger Organismus zu werden. Alles aus sich selbst, ohne Magie, ohne höhere Gewalt. So viele Rassen glauben es müsse Götter geben die uns das Leben einhauchen, weil die Idee, dass Leben sich spontan aus chemischen Reaktionen entwickelt, zu phantastisch ist.“

Sie wusste nicht ob sie das unterschreiben würde, aber mit einem hatte Jim recht behalten:

Liebe und Temporale Mechanik hatten furchtbar viel gemein.

 

~

 

Die erste Rasur mit seinem eigenen Werkzeug hätte eine entspannende Routine sein sollen.

Aber nach dem gestrigen Tag als Jim mit dieser Frau- ...fehlte Spock die Ruhe, die Einheit des Selbst.

Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Kindheit war es ihm unmöglich gewesen seine Gedanken in der Meditation zu ordnen. Und zum ersten Mal war seit damals war sein Schlaf von Träumen durchzogen worden, die sogar verhindert hatten, dass er zur rechten Zeit wach wurde.

All diese Aufruhr verursacht von einem einzigen Gefühl, das sich der Logik entwand wie eine Schlange und genauso giftig war.

Die Scham die er empfand machte es ihm unmöglich sich im Spiegel zu betrachten. Was natürlich nachdem diese Rasur die 6215ste die er an sich selbst vornahm keinen Einfluss auf das Ergebnis hatte. Für eine so oft geübte Tätigkeit war keine visuelle Unterstützung der motorischen Ausführung nötig.

Aber es unterbrach seine Routine.

So sehr, dass eine weitere Unterbrechung – das Klopfen an seiner Tür – immerhin ein Ende setzte, seiner lächerlichen Bemühung sich selbst Normalität zu suggerieren.

„Kommen Sie herein.“ Er wusste dass es Major Carter sein würde. Er war nicht im Labor erschienen und sie hatte ihn, dem Reglement lokal beliebiger Arbeitsabläufe nach hier aufgesucht.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie“, sie blieb in der Tür stehen, „Ich wollte sie nicht stören. Ich hab übersehen wie früh es noch ist.“ Hatte sie nicht, sie war pünktlich.

Spock schwieg zu dieser unlogischen Verdrehung der Tatsachen, weil er musste.

„Ich kann das auch mit Jim durchgehen.“

Spock registrierte bei sich eine unmittelbare unkontrollierbare Reaktion darauf gestoßen zu werden dass diese Frau sich so vertraut mit dem Captain sah, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen. Seine Hand krampfte eine Sekunde lang und er musste sich unterbrechen, um sich nicht zu schneiden.

„Nein, bitte setzen Sie sich. Ich bin in einer Minute bei Ihnen.“

Er starrte auf das Messer hinunter, entsetzt über die Unfähigkeit seine übelkeiterregenden Gedanken zu kontrollieren, die mit klinischer Klarheit feststellten, dass er kein Messer brauchte um diese Frau zu töten. Dass er ihr das Genick brechen könnte, jetzt sofort, bevor sie je wieder in Jims Nähe kommen könnte.

Es waren so abwegige Gedanken, dass sie ihn zutiefst verstörten. Auch deshalb, brauchte er weitere Sekunden der Minute, die er sich erbeten hatte, um mit einem letzten Strich seine Rasur zu beenden. Er wusch sich, trocknete sein Gesicht und nutzte den taktilen Reiz des rauen Baumwolltuchs auf seiner frisch rasierten Haut um nach und nach seine Reizbarkeit herabzusetzen, bis seine Nerven nur noch eine dumpfe Taubheit zurückmeldeten. Beruhigend, dass ihm wenigstens diese Form der Kontrolle blieb.

Er setzte sich zu Major Carter.

„Wie weit sind Sie gekommen?“

„Noch nicht sehr weit. Haben Sie schon gefrühstückt?“

„Ich esse lieber später am Tag.“

„Okay. Gestern Abend hat mir Ihr Captain noch einmal erklärt wie ich mir den Impulsantrieb vorstellen muss. Ich glaube ich habe es jetzt verstanden. Auch wenn die Gleichungen in unserem Universum nicht angewandt werden können...“

Er hörte ihr nicht aktiv zu, weil seine Gedanken damit beschäftigt waren Amok zu laufen. Sie stellten zur Debatte, was genau der Unterschied zwischen dieser Frau und seinen Gegnern beim Kalifee war? Welches Recht hatte sie auf Leben? Sie war schwach. Eine ungeeignete Partnerin für den Captain. Es war sein Recht sie zu töten. Sofort.

Diese Gedanken, so absurd sie waren, wollten nicht schweigen.

Spock musste sich scheinbar damit abfinden diese als Logik getarnten Psychopathie nicht weiter ignorieren zu können oder sie mit ihren dazugehörigen Gefühlen von Mordlust einfach zu unterdrücken. Er ging darauf ein, mit dem einzige was ihm blieb, der Logik:

Major Carter war zu keinem vergangen Zeitpunkt eine Gefahr für die Sicherheit des Captains gewesen, noch stand zu erwarten, dass sie je eine werden würde. Sie war eine durch und durch vernünftige und deshalb friedfertige Person. Deren Tod ein herber Verlust für ihre Erde wäre. Und außerdem zum Schaden des Captains, da Spocks Tat auf ihn zurückfallen würde.

_Ja, allerdings nur wenn ihm die Tötung nachgewiesen wurde. Trotz intensiver Videoüberwachung, war dieser Stützpunkt gespickt mit Sicherheitslücken._ Aber das war nur ein Detail mit dem sich diese Gedanken gar nicht aufhalten wollten, sie wiederholten die Frage der Moral,  _Was unterschied Major Carter von denen die er getötet hatte?_

Warum erlaubte er sich mit den Morden an diesen dreien zu leben, schreckte aber davor zurück zu tun wonach jeder seiner Instinkte schrie, nämlich sich seiner Rivalin zu entledigen, warum tat er es nicht, _jetzt, sofort?!_

Nun zum einen weil das keine logischen Argumente waren, denn es gab einen augenfälligen Unterschied zwischen Major Carter und seinen Gegnern beim Kalifee:

Sie wusste nicht dass sie ihn herausforderte.

Zum anderen war er bei Sinnen und hatte eine Wahl.

Bei Sinnen? Wirklich? Würde ein Vulkanier der bei Sinnen war, solche internen Debatten führen?

Spock biss sich auf die Zunge, was hatte er sich nur gedacht? Mit Logik gegen Wahnsinn zu argumentieren.

Major Carter hatte geendet und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sie hatte ihn gefragt ob sie auf dem richtigen Weg war.

War sie. Der Erklärungsansatz des Captains war wie immer unkonventionell, größtenteils inkorrekt, weil vereinfacht und um einiges besser geeignet Major Carter eine Ahnung von der Materie zu verschaffen, als Spocks Erklärungsansatz es konnte.

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie in Zukunft nicht mehr mit dem Captain arbeiten, sondern nur mit mir. Ihr Studium wäre dann konsistenter und auch ökonomischer.“

Major Carter lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Sie und ich wissen doch beide dass ich nur einen Bruchteil von dem was Sie oder Jim mir da erklären wirklich verstehe und noch viel weniger umsetzen kann. Unsere Technik und mein Verständnis der Physik ist einfach zu primitiv.

Ich habe das nie ganz wahrhaben wollen und es gab auch nie die Gelegenheit es zu bestätigen, weil unsere Alliierten keine fortschrittliche Technologie mit uns teilen. Aber jetzt weiß ich es sicher, wie hoffnungslos wir sowieso damit überfordert wären. Deshalb versuche ich gar nicht alles zu verstehen. In der Zeit in der sie beide noch hier sind, kann ich höchstens eines erreichen:

Eine Idee davon zu gewinnen was möglich ist und was wir lernen müssen um es möglich zu machen.“

Sie war klug. Eine Art der Klugheit die die eigenen Grenzen als Werkzeug begriff. Faszinierend und angenehm. Er würde sie nie als primitiv bezeichnen, in keinem Kontext. Nur grub sie ihm leider damit das Wasser seiner Argumentation ab, die das Ziel hatte sie vom Captain fernzuhalten. „Da Sie das erkennen können, was übrigens einen Grad von Reife voraussetzt, den ich ganz persönlich beeindruckend finde, muss ich Ihnen Recht geben. Konsistenz und Ökonomie sind zu vernachlässigen wenn es Ihnen darum geht Ihre visionäre Vorstellungskraft anzureichern.“

„Naja, nicht nur. Ein paar Dinge werde ich schon praktisch umsetzen können. Denke ich?“

Er nickte, ihr Zweifel war unangebracht. „Da bin ich ganz sicher.“

Er mochte sie und er würde ihr auf keinen Fall aus irrsinnigen Gründen Schaden zufügen. Er mochte sie wirklich. Was die Anwesenheit dieser Gedanken umso beunruhigender machte.

Wenn dies die erste Entgleisung dieser Art gewesen wäre, hätte er bei sich selbst einen psychotischen Schub diagnostiziert. Nur lebte er mit solchen Gedanken und Gefühlen schon sein ganzes Leben lang.

Ein Teil von ihm erinnerte sich nicht mit Scham, sondern Genuss daran, wie es gewesen war denen die ihn verspotteten Nase und Kiefer zu brechen. Er konnte seine Handlungen mittlerweile besser kontrollieren, aber der Wunsch blieb, wie auf Deneb, wo der Captain der Intrepid ihn bloßgestellt hatte. Es wäre ihm eine größere Befriedigung gewesen auf Satak einzuschlagen, statt auf das Mobiliar des Zimmers. Und genau so eine Befriedigung wäre es ihm gewesen dieser Frau den Arm zu brechen, wenn sie ihre Hand wieder nach Jim ausstreckte. Seine Gefühle unterschieden entsetzlicherweise nicht zwischen denen die seine Wut wissentlich provozierten, wie Kahn oder Nero, und denen die nicht einmal wussten, dass sie einem Drachen ins Auge stachen, wie Satak, oder Samantha.

Denn wahr war, dass sie eine weit bessere Partnerin für Jim gewesen wäre als Spock es sein konnte. Das nicht von ihr eine Gefahr für Jim ausging, sondern von ihm. Das sagte die sanfte, feste Stimme der Logik in ihm. Auf die er hören wollte, während der Rest von ihm nach Blut schrie.

Es ängstigte ihn, in Wahrheit nicht zu wissen wie viel Kontrolle er über seine Handlungen besaß.

Die besseren Engel seiner Natur hätten das Messer eher gegen sich selbst als gegen jemand wie Major Carter geführt. An manchem Morgen war es in seiner Hand gelegen, ganz leicht, ein gewichtsloses Werkzeug. Und er fand in sich keinen logischen Grund warum er diesen Fehler der Natur der er war nicht entfernen sollte, wie man ein Geschwür entfernte. Er dachte nicht jeden Morgen darüber nach, weil er solange darüber nachdenken konnte wie er wollte, er kam nicht zu einem befriedigenden Ergebnis. Er lebte nicht weil es einen logischen Grund gab der seine Existenz rechtfertigte. Oder er eine bessere Zukunft erwarten konnte, die ein Ausharren rechtfertigte.

Er lebte nur, weil er vor langer Zeit beschlossen hatte sich nicht aktiv selbst zu töten. Weil er es versprochen hatte. Und er war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob er wenn es in vier Jahren soweit war, dieses Versprechen wirklich brechen konnte.

Ein Risiko, vom Schicksal gelenkt zu leben. Nicht nur gefährlich für andere, sondern auch für ihn. Wenn seinem Vater bekannt wurde, dass er nicht vorhatte die Ehe mit Jim beim Ponn Farr zu vollziehen. Konnte er darauf bestehen, dass sich Spock dem Kolinahr Ritual unterzog. Wenn Sarek entschlossen war konnte er ihm nachweisen nicht zurechnungsfähig zu sein.

Er hatte so viele Jahre dafür gekämpft seine Schwäche als Stärke darzustellen. Seine Telepathie war besser ausgeprägt, seine Emphatie der eines Menschen ähnlich und damit eine weitere Versicherung gegen Gewalt und Grausamkeit.

Das Problem war nur, dass so wie er es dargestellt hatte nicht der Realität entsprach. Sich seine Eigenschaften nie zu einem gesunden Ganzen zusammenfügten. Er sie immer zusammenzwingen musste.

Diese Zerrissenheit forderte mehr Energie als er aufbringen konnte und seit er Jim betreffend keinen festen Punkt mehr fand verliefen all seine Bestrebungen ins Leere.

Es war unlogisch einen Kampf zu kämpfen den man nicht gewinnen konnte. Aber Kolinahr war keine Option. Nicht für ihn.

Allein diese Idee grenzte ihn eindeutig von den Vulkaniern ab. Es war ein durch und durch menschlicher Zug, die Angst vor dem Verlust seiner Emotionen. Das gleichzusetzen mit dem Verlust des eigenen Selbst.

 

~

 

Nach zweistündiger Wanderung, eher einem Spazierbummeln, war Jim genug durch die Trails des Cheyenne Mountain gestreift und Sam durfte das Picnic aufbauen.

Sie hatte den General schon gewarnt es könnte spät werden. Und dabei voll und ganz ausgenutzt, dass sich hinter der Suggestion, ob Sam nicht ihre Gäste begleiten wollte wenn sie etwas Sonnenlicht und frische Luft tankten, die Sorge des Generals verbarg, sie wäre überarbeitet. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, der General hatte überhaupt nur sie gemeint, als er während der Besprechung das Thema aufbrachte, es wären unmenschliche Bedingungen wochenlang unter der Erde eingesperrt zu sein, ohne Pause. _Oder ohne Mission auf einem anderen Planeten, wo der Rest von SG-1 gerade war._

Sie fühlte sich fast ein bisschen schuldig bei dem Gedanken, jetzt lieber mit Commander Spock die Nachbildung der DHD Energiequelle in Angriff zu nehmen, als mit Jim hier zu sein. Eine Wache hätte Jim schon nach einer Stunde wieder zum SGC Eingang zurück dirigiert.

Er genoss es hier sichtlich. Jim liebte sein Schiff. Er benutzte sogar dieses Wort: Liebe.

Aber monatelang auf Mission im All, ohne Landung auf einem Planeten, ohne natürliche Atmosphäre? Das erklärte warum er wie ein Verdurstender an der Oase angekommen wirkte. Der Vergleich klang in Gedanken formuliert ein bisschen schwülstig, aber Sam fand keine subtileres Bild. Er genoss die Natur wirklich mit allen Sinnen und machte sie auf Dinge aufmerksam, die ihr, als sie versuchte in dem Labyrinth aus Trails und Jims planlosen Wandern, den Überblick zu behalten, wohl entgangen wären.

Wie zum Beispiel, dass die Vögel besonders laut zwitscherten je später es wurde. Sie war so oft auf fremden Planeten, auf denen es überraschend selten singende Vögel gab, dass sie die Besonderheit der Erde gar nicht richtig bemerkte; ganz anders als Jim, der sich von jeder Blume vom Weg abbringen ließ und kurz stehen blieb und über die weichen Köpfchen der blühenden Disteln strich. Sich am Grün sattsah, am tiefstehenden Sonnenlicht, dass schräg von unten den Waldhang hinauffiel, hier wo sie jetzt saßen.

Es wehte ein kühler frischer Hauch, kein richtiger Wind, nur die bewegte Luft des regenreichen April, süß von blühenden Bäumen, wie der wilde Apfelbaum, den Jim zwischen den anderen hervorleuchten gesehen hatte und genau dort rasten wollte.

„Ist dir kalt, Sam?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte sie noch nie Sam genannt. Es hatte etwas wehmütiges.

Jim legte natürlich trotzdem den Arm um sie und er strahlte eine angenehme Wärme ab.

„Denkst du“ fragte er nach einer Weile, „Wir könnten den General davon überzeugen, dass du hier draußen arbeiten musst? Sauerstoff fördert die Gehirnleistung.“

General Hammond war nicht das Problem. Er kämpfte schon darum dass Sam überhaupt an gewissen Dingen arbeiten durfte, wie zum Beispiel am Quantuum Spiegel, den Area 51 nicht rausrücken wollte. Weil die Sicherheitsvorschriften verboten, dass Personen ohne Sicherheitsfreigabe -Commander Spock- an Objekten der Geheimhaltungsstufe 4 Untersuchungen anstellten. Genaugenommen fiel das Stargate und ihr Anwahlcomputer auch in diese Kategorie-

„Hast du schon einen Plan?“, interpretierte Jim ihre Nachdenklichkeit.

„Der General wäre zu überzeugen“, sagte sie halb ernst, „Aber mein Professor ist kein Freund von Freiluftphysik.“ Der Commander hatte ohne Umschweife abgelehnt sie zu begleiten.

„Spock ist nicht so kühl wie es einem vorkommt“, meinte Jim lächelnd, „Er hat zum Beispiel einen besonderen Sinn für Schönheit, der vielleicht auf den ersten Blick stark von mathematischer Ästhetik beherrscht wird, aber mit der Zeit habe ich bemerkt, dass Spocks Erkennen von Schönheit dadurch viel ausgeprägter ist als bei vielen Menschen und seine Wertschätzung für einen erfreulichen Anblick, einen erbaulichen Klang oder einen berauschenden Duft umso tiefer ist.“ 

Sam wurde ganz plötzlich überdeutlich bewusst, dass sie praktisch in Jims Arm lag.

Jim wohl auch, denn er hob den Blick weg von ihr zu dem weiß blühenden Baum über ihnen und fuhr fort, „Spock hätte es hier sicher gefallen. Ich habe ihn gebeten nicht mitzukommen.“

Sam setzte sich gerader auf und fragte, „Warum?“

Jim ließ sich von der subtilen Ablehnung nicht beirren. Gerade deshalb war sie sich immer noch nicht sicher was er eigentlich von ihr wollte.

„Wir kennen uns jetzt schon besser“, stellte er fest, „Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich deinem General und deinem Colonel zu Hundert Prozent vertraue. Aber dir vertraue ich und wollte das du das weißt, Samantha.

Ich will unter keinen Umständen deine Intelligenz oder deine Erfahrung als Soldatin beleidigen und weiter so tun als ob Spock nicht in erster Linie hier ist um mich zu schützen.

Vulkanier halten zwar nichts von gewaltsamen Lösungen und gerade Spock würde nie unprovoziert jemanden angreifen, aber er ist nun mal äußerst wehrhaft und einfallsreich wenn es darum geht seinen Captain zu schützen. Ich weiß, dass du das weißt und deshalb wollte ich nicht dass er uns heute begleitet. Ich wollte nicht dass irgendetwas zwischen uns steht.“

Wow, das war...wieder ausgesprochen vage und Sam reichte es damit langsam, „Wozu?“

Jim schmunzelte, als hätte er die Frage schon kommen sehen und so klar war auch seine Antwort. „Ich möchte wissen was du wirklich über dieses Universum in dem du lebst denkst? Welche Möglichkeiten du darin für dich siehst?

Du bist ein besonderer Mensch, Samantha. Nicht nur für deine Zeit oder deine Welt, sondern in jeder Zeit, überall.

Ich würde es immer bereuen dich hier zurückzulassen, ohne eine Idee wohin dein Weg dich noch führt.“

 

Sam musste Jim zugestehen, dass sie nie mit jemandem hatte reden können, wie mit ihm in dieser Nacht. Jim hatte für Dinge Verständnis die sie sich selbst gegenüber nie in Gedanken gefasst hatte.

Auch bewegte sich das Gesprächsthema mehr als einmal in eine Richtung in der es nur einen Schubser gebraucht hätte um plötzlich nicht mehr so harmlos abstrakt sondern sehr mit realen Konsequenzen geendet hätte. Wie zum Beispiel als Jim das Thema aufwarf wie schwer es für sie sein musste in einer von männlichen Idealen dominierten Welt Frau zu sein. Es war kein Mitleid. Jim konnte nachvollziehen wie es war wenn einem einfach alles schwerer gemacht wurde, wegen etwas auf das man keinen Einfluss hatte und all die ungenügenden Anpassungen, die das Leben ein bisschen erträglicher machen sollten, kamen zu dem Preis etwas zu verlieren, was bei genauer Betrachtung nicht weniger als die eigene Natur war.

Jim redete von Sex. Es erschien wie ein schlechter Witz, aber tatsächlich war Promiskuität eines der letzten verdeckt geächteten Laster seiner Zeit. Jim galt als Schlampe -seine Worte, nicht ihre- nur weil er nicht gern allein schlief; oder auch nicht gern allein wach war.

Sie hatte ihr Leben mit Wissenschaft und Forschung angefüllt und nie richtig daran gedacht, dass sie sexuell eingeschränkt sein könnte. Weil ihre Zeit sowieso beschränkt war. Aber es war eben nicht nur die Zeit, es waren gesellschaftliche Tabus, ein Mangel an Gelegenheit, weil ein Mangel an Partnern die dasselbe wollten wie sie. Die Welt war so eng wenn es um Liebe und Zärtlichkeit ging. Selbst wenn es nur eine flüchtige Liebe und eine einmalige Zärtlichkeit war.

Jim war es dann gewesen, der das Gespräch weg lenkte, ihr Zeit gab darüber nachzudenken, sich mit philosophisch Abstraktem beschäftigte und auf dem Rücken liegend die ersten Sterne am Horizont besprach:

Wie anders die Menschen doch wären, wenn alle begreifen würden wie groß das Universum war, wie wichtig es war auf einander aufzupassen.

Sie hatten im letzten Dämmerlicht zurück zur Straße gefunden, gerade als es ungemütlich wurde und Sam nicht glauben konnte, dass Jim im T-Shirt immer noch kalt war.

Auf der Basis war man schon ein bisschen nervös gewesen. Wie die Kinder ignorierten sie die Blicke, weil man als Kind immer Blicken ausgesetzt war, die mahnten.

Sie hätte Jim nicht bis zu seinem Quartier begleiten müssen, aber sie wollte wissen was passierte. Und wirklich überrascht war sie nicht, als er ihr eine gute Nacht wünschte und sie auf den Mund küsste.

Ein perfekter Ausdruck von Dankbarkeit.

 

Nichts an Jim war auf irgendeine Weise unangenehm oder falsch. Und Sam konnte sich nicht erklären warum die Alarmglocken bei ihr schrillten. Ob dieser blinde Fleck der immer großer wurde, je näher sie Jim heranließ, vielleicht nur Paranoia war.

 

Sie war geradezu erleichtert, als etwas Überraschendes passierte und damit klar war, dass sie tatsächlich einen blinden Fleck hatte:

Commander Spock verweigerte jede weitere Zusammenarbeit. Er erklärte nicht warum, sondern schützte geistige Erschöpfung vor. Er müsse meditieren.

 

Stattdessen verbrachte sie den Vormittag mit Jim, der das Thema Quantumspiegel wieder aufwarf.

 

Mittags unterbrach sie was diesmal eindeutig ein Konflikt war:

Jim klopfte an die Tür seines ersten Offiziers und wurde nicht eingelassen.

Jim war sehr eloquent dabei _nicht_ zu erklären was mit Commander Spock nicht stimmte.

 

Es war der Tag für Überraschungen, denn 1400 wurde sie zur Nachbesprechung von SG-1 gerufen, was sich allerdings als eine Nachbesprechung ihrer gestrigen Exkursion, unter sechs Augen, mit dem General und dem Colonel, herausstellte.

„Carter, Sie wissen schon, dass unser Stützpunkt eine deckende Videoüberwachung hat?“

An schlecht gewählten rhetorischen Fragen war das eine wie sie nur der Colonel stellen konnte.

„Natürlich, Sir.“ Sie sah nicht ganz ein warum sie ihnen das leichter machen sollte. Vor allem, da sie selbst nicht ganz sicher war ob sie nur wegen dem Kuss her zitiert worden war.

General Hammond schüttelte über den Colonel den Kopf und fragte dann noch indirekter, wie sie die Absichten des Captains einschätzte, da sie ja am meisten mit ihm zu tun gehabt hatte, druckste er herum und wartete dann ob sie etwas dazu sagte. Es war offenbar wirklich nur der Kuss.

„Seine Absichten? Das ist schwer zu sagen, Sir. Wenn ich naiv wäre würde ich glauben er macht sich nur so viele Umstände um mich weil er mit mir ins Bett will.“

Der General sah hilfesuchend zum Colonel, der den Kopf schüttelte.

Der Colonel war nicht ganz freiwillig hier. Er war niemand der sich in solche Angelegenheiten einmischte außer es war Feuer am Dach. So wie es bei Daniel oft ausartete.

„Aber das ... ist nicht seine Absicht?“, fragte der General schließlich.

„Sicher nicht nur, Sir“, antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

„Carter, warum haben Sie nicht früher gesagt, dass er sich unangemessen verhält?“, fragte der Colonel.

„Weil er das genaugenommen nicht getan hat, Sir. Wenn überhaupt war mein Verhalten unangemessen, weil ich darauf eingegangen bin“, der Colonel schaute auf, das hätte sie vielleicht entkräftet formulieren sollen, -vielleicht, „Ich muss zugeben dass das zu Anfang keine Absicht war. Es ist schwer zu erklären. Aber als seine Annäherung eindeutig sexuell wurde, war es meine Ermessensentscheidung soweit darauf einzugehen, dass der Captain nicht den Eindruck bekam er würde ganz zurückgewiesen.“

„Wie weit ist das gegangen?“, fragte der Colonel ruhig. Zu ruhig.

„Das spielt doch keine Rolle, Jack“, wollte ihn der General beruhigen.

Der Colonel ignorierte ihn, „Carter?“

„Es ist nicht zu weit gegangen, Sir.“

„Nein, Sam! Egal wie weit das gegangen ist, es ist auf jeden Fall zu weit gegangen!“

„Bei allem Respekt, Colonel, das können Sie nicht wissen. Da ich mich im Rahmen meines Ermessens bewegt habe, also rechtlich gesehen keinen sexuellen Kontakt mit dem Captain hatte, ist es meine Entscheidung ob es zu weit ging oder nicht.“

Der Colonel atmete durch.

Sie wusste dass er ihr vertraute das Richtige zu tun. Aber was er für richtig hielt unterschied sich in diesem Fall von dem was sie getan hatte und er spürte das.

„Warum?“, fragte er und Sam wusste was er meinte. Warum hatte sie sich überhaupt darauf eingelassen. Das war sonst doch gar nicht ihre Art.

Sie war froh nicht nur einen, sonder gleich zwei Vorgesetzte zu haben denen sie nichts vorlügen musst:

„Nun, Sir“, sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „Weil er ganz nett ist und ich mir nicht gerade ein Bein abgebrochen habe, auch nett zu ihm zu sein.

Um es klar zu sagen, mit seiner Hilfe, habe ich in den letzten zwei Wochen mehr von Commander Spock gelernt, als während meines gesamten Studiums. Ich konnte mich nicht davon aufhalten lassen, als Frau und Offizier durch mein Verhalten an Würde einzubüßen. Dazu war der Gewinn für uns zu groß. Sie hätten dasselbe getan, Sir. Ganz besonders wenn Sie die entsprechende Person sowieso anziehend gefunden hätten. Ich bin soweit gegangen wie ich es moralisch vor mir vertreten kann. Ich finde ihn sehr sympathisch, nur traue ich ihm nicht. Er enthält uns Informationen vor.

Darüber wollte ich sowieso schon mit Ihnen sprechen, General. Nur habe ich bisher keine Erklärung dafür gefunden und ich kann es auch jetzt nicht erklären. Als Wissenschaftlerin widerstrebt es mir zutiefst das zu sagen, aber es nur ein Gefühl. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht, Sir.“

Der Colonel deutete ein Nicken an. Natürlich war er von seiner Art her schon misstrauisch, aber ihr war schon aufgefallen, dass er Jim gegenüber nicht so offen war, wie anderen Gästen ihrer Einrichtung.

„Denken Sie, Major“, fragte der General, „Dass der Captain Ihr Misstrauen bemerkt hat?“

Ja, aber er glaubte es überwunden zu haben, „Nein, Sir ich denke nicht dass er vermutet ich würde ihm nach wie vor nicht vertrauen.“

Eine Pause entstand, in der der Colonel den Subtext dieser Frage erfasste und vehement zu protestieren begann:

„Das is nicht Ihr Ernst George!“

„Jack-“

„Sir-“

„Nein, Carter! Ich weiß gar nicht genau auf was das hinausläuft aber: Nein!“

„Das ist es ja eben, Colonel“, widersprach sie bestimmt, „Wir wissen nichts. Alles was wir haben ist das Wort des Captains, dass sie in unserer Realität bruchgelandet sind. Sie könnten genauso gut auch absichtlich hier sein.“

 

 

~

 

 

Samantha im Schneidersitz, an seiner Seite, auf seinem Bett, gab Jim ein heimeliges Gefühl, dass nicht einmal das immer fahle Licht des Bunkers auskühlen konnte. Nach einem Ausflug in den Frühling mit duftender Luft und Vogelgesang schockierten der Gedanke Jim, dass Menschen freiwillig in dieser trüben Militärkatakombe arbeiteten und auch lebten. Wüsste er nicht, dass sie auch neben der jungen Natur seinen Blick auf sich zog, hätte er gemeint Samanthas ätherisches Strahlen entstünde weil sie sich wie ein Zauberwesen vom grauen Beton abhob. Sie zu spüren -ihr Knie drückte sich in die Seite seines Schenkels, als sie sich im Lachen vorbeugte- sie zu spüren gab ihm Trost, erinnerte ihn, dass Wunder keine Seltenheit waren.

Sie war so unbeschreiblich schön wenn sie lachte. Der Gedanke sie in dieser bedrohten Welt zurückzulassen drehte ihm den Magen um.

„Du hast noch gar nichts gegessen, Jim“, erinnerte sie ihn an das Abendessen, das sie ihm gebracht hatte.

„Der Mann, der in deiner Gegenwart ans Essen denkt, muss blind sein. Oder am Verhungern, das wäre auch noch zu entschuldigen.“

Sie lachte und schüttelte den Kopf über seine vollkommen ernst gemeinten Komplimente. Aber trotzdem dass sie sie ablehnte, fehlte dieser Ablehnung heute die Kumpelhaftigkeit, die sie sonst wie ein Schild zwischen ihnen hochfuhr. Er hatte das Gefühl sie hätten gestern ein tieferes Verständnis füreinander gewonnen.

„Stell dir vor“, nahm sie das Thema seiner letzten, gescheiterten Mission wieder auf, „Dieser Unfall wäre euch im leeren Raum des Halo zugestoßen.“

„Es wäre unser Ende gewesen.“

„Ihr hattet Glück“, kommentierte sie und Jim wusste worauf sie hinauswollte. Das trotzdem wie hoch der Stand seiner wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnisse war, sie eben auch im Dunkeln tappten.

„Ich würde nie widersprechen, dass ich unglaubliches Glück hatte dich kennenzulernen, aber-“

„Du machst mir schon seit hereingekommen bin“, unterbrach sie ihn gezielt, „Mit fast jedem Satz ein Kompliment.“

„Oje, du hast es bemerkt“, scherzte er, „Und ich dachte ich wäre raffiniert.“

Samanthas Augen strahlten. Es war ein Anblick in dem man sich verlieren konnte.

„Ich halte dich für außergewöhnlich, Sam“, zwang er sich ihren Namen abzukürzen, so wie es lieber hörte; schließlich wusste sie nicht warum es ihm unangenehm war. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, also sage ich es so wie es ist:

Obwohl ich den moralischen Werten, die sich in meiner Kultur durchgesetzt haben vollkommen zustimme und meine, dass das Wohl der Mehrheit Schutz verdient, habe ich eine ganz persönliche Schwäche für außergewöhnliche Individuen. Eine die mich manchmal mit einer geradezu unethischen Rührung für das Schicksal dieser besonderen Individuen erfüllt.“

Sie schmunzelte, ihre Lippen spitz und meinte, „Das war so raffiniert, dass ich keine Ahnung habe was du meinst.“

„Aber es klang gut, oder?“

„Oh ja“, sie lachte über ihn und er hätte das Bedürfnis gehabt sie wieder zu küssen.

„Was ich meine ist, dass mir zwar bewusst ist, gerade weil du so ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch bist, hast du dich in den Dienst der Allgemeinheit gestellt. Und ich täte weder dir noch deiner Welt einen Gefallen dir anzubieten mit mir zu kommen. Aber der Wunsch ist da, dich von dieser Welt in eine bessere zu entführen, eine die dich verdient hat. Doch bin ich mir nicht einmal sicher, dass meine Realität dir gerecht würde.“

Samantha schluckte. Vielleicht weil ihr jetzt klar geworden war, dass das für ihn kein Flirt war, dass er nicht einfach nur dick auftrug. Er meinte jedes Wort:

„Ich bewundere dich sehr und es wäre mir unerträglich, wenn du glauben würdest ich schmeichle dir nur.“

Er war mehr als nur überrascht als auf ihr Schweigen diese Annäherung folgte:

Ein Kuss und eine Hand an seiner Wange so zärtlich. Sie ließ es sogar zu, dass er nach ihrem Arm griff und sie näher zu sich zog, sie küsste ihn weiter, bis was sie ihm vermitteln wollte angekommen war, ein weitaus raffinierteres Kompliment als seine großen Reden.

Er würde jedes persönliche Opfer bringen um sie in ihrer Sache zu unterstützen. Auch wenn es bedeutete sich zum Dieb zu machen und den Quantumspiegel zu entwenden. Denn um ihn zu replizieren reichte die Zeit nicht und außerdem klang die Technologie sehr verbesserungswürdig.

„Hätte ich das besser nicht tun sollen?“, fragte Samantha, verunsichert weil er ihrem Blick ausgewichen war kaum dass sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Doch auf jeden Fall“, er musste seine Gedanken erst wieder sammeln, „Wer küsst hat recht, alte deltanische Weisheit. Wo waren wir?“, er hätte gern das Gespräch wieder auf den Spiegel gebracht und auch- „Ach ja, es war nicht nur Glück, dass wir innerhalb der galaktischen Scheibe unseren Unfall hatten.“

Es war vor allem Scotty und seiner Vorsicht zu verdanken. Er hätte Scotty gern mit Samantha bekannt gemacht.

Und auch mit Carol. Sie hätten sich gut verstanden, aber die Zeit würde kaum reichen. Sie reichte nicht einmal so dass Jim alles mit Samantha bereden konnte was er sagen wollte. Wenn sie ihm doch nur mehr vertrauen würde.

„...so schlimm ja?“ sie lachte über das was er von Scotty erzählte.

„Nein, ehrlich, noch viel schlimmer, im Vergleich zu dem was Mister Scott für die Enterprise empfindet, habe ich nur oberflächliche Gefühle. Sie ist sein Baby.“

„Das kann ich verstehen“, stimmte Samantha zu, schaute dann auf seine Hände hinunter und sagte, „Ich hab gar nicht bemerkt, dass du Blumen gepflückt hast“, kommentierte sie das Veilchen, dessen Stängel er gedankenversunken zwischen den Fingern zwirbelte.

Sie sollte es auch nicht bemerken. So wenig wie jemand hätte bemerken sollen, dass er diese kleine Aufmerksamkeit für Spock vermeint hatte, sie in seinem Quartier hinterlassen hätte wollen, wenn ihm denn Einlass gewährt worden wäre... „Nun ein wenig Geheimnisvolles muss sein; aber jetzt weißt du es ja: ich pflücke -zu Pilles Leidwesen- an den exotischsten Orten Blumen. Und wie du ja schon weißt, unterstellt man mir, dass ich nicht nur Blumen pflücke.“

„Ist das eine Warnung oder ein Versprechen?“

Sie war so wunderbar frech heute, noch lachend küsste er sie auf die Wange. Sie schaute ihn an, studierte ihn mit ihren klugen Augen während er ihr Gesicht streichelte.

„Komm mit mir“, bat er sie spontan, „Nur für ein paar Tage auf die Enterprise. Ich bin mir sicher, der General wird zustimmen.“

„Das würde ich sehr gern“, antwortete sie mit einem Nicken, „Ich werde ihn fragen.“

Hammond wäre ein Narr wenn er ihr die Gelegenheit verwehren würde. Und Jim hielt ihn eigentlich nicht für- Oh, Samantha runzelte die Stirn? „Was?“

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln zeichnete sich ab bevor sie fragte, „Wie gut funktioniert das eigentlich, als Anreiz?“

„Was?“

Sie klimperte mit den Wimpern und erklärte, „Wenn du sagst, _Komm, ich zeig dir mein Raumschiff_.“

Vom Lachen gebeugt, umarmte er sie -wunderbar frech. Aber da fiel ihm auf, „Das hab ich noch nie gesagt“, schon gar nicht so, „Könnte ich gar nicht“, sein Kiefer war schon ganz verkrampft vom vielen Lachen heute Abend, „Beziehungsweise muss ich es nicht“, stieg er auf ihre Blödelei ein, „In Kulturen die nicht am intergalaktischen Geschehen teilhaben, darf ich nicht sagen, dass ich Captain eines Raumschiffes bin und in den anderen Kulturen, weiß man wer der Captain der Enterprise ist.“ Er reckte ein wenig das Kinn, um die Pose des in Marmor gemeißelten Helden anzunehmen und erfreute sich an Samanthas hellem Lachen.

„Ich möchte dir nicht nur das Schiff zeigen, es sind vor allem die Wissenschaftlichen Labors, die-“

Es klopfte.

Natürlich war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass sie überwacht wurden. Aber Samantha hatte sich so freimütig benommen, dass er davon ausgegangen war ihr Rang gewähre ihr etwas Privatsphäre. Daher hatte er ehrlich nicht damit gerechnet unterbrochen zu werden.

 

~

 

Er hatte den Tag nicht wie angegeben in Mediation verbracht. Stattdessen hatte er zugelassen, dass sich seine Gedanken in fehlerhaften Kreisen bewegten, die ihm emotionale Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche rissen, sie zerpflückten und zu Monstern wieder zusammensetzten.

Verblüffenderweise wartete dieser Denkprozess mit einer Erkenntnis auf, die er sich bis dato selbst verschleiert hatte, nicht wahrhaben wollte:

Er hatte gar keine Wahl mehr. Der Grund warum er bei Jim blieb, war weil er ihn nicht verlassen konnte.

Dahinter stand keine Logik, nur ein übermächtiges Gefühl von Verbundenheit zu seiner Person, in vollkommener Vernachlässigung der eigenen Bedürfnisse und Pflichten, kurz genannt, die Liebe.

Er hätte schon nach der Zerstörung Vulkans diese Bande kappen sollen, bevor sie sich zu dem unzerreißbaren Strang zusammendrehten, an dem er schließlich hängen würde. Er war nicht wegen Jim geblieben, nicht zu Anfang. Nein, damals war da nicht mehr als ein Funke, eine Faszination und eigentlich war es auch heute nichts anderes, der immer wieder aufflammende Wunsch Jim zu sehen, mehr zu erfahren, mit ihm zu sprechen, von ihm überrascht zu werden. Das was Mutter als romantische Liebe beschrieben hatte, der Drang die begrenzte Zeit die einem als sterbliches Wesen blieb zu nutzen, soviel über dieses andere sterbliche Wesen zu lernen wie möglich. So dass es immer genug und niemals genug war.

Mit Nyota hatte lange ein so reibungsloses Geben und Nehmen stattgefunden, so dass sie beide vollkommen unvorbereitet in den freien Fall gestürzt waren. Die Liebe zu Jim hingegen war ein Morast, der schon die ersten Schritte schwierig und gefährlich machte. Für sie beide, doch Jim nahm das gar nicht wahr. Er wusste nicht in welche Hölle er Spock bannte, welchen Wahnsinn er schürte; und selbst wenn er es wüsste...

Spock bezweifelte es würde seinen Captain abschrecken. Nein, Jim würde wissentlich diesem Irrlicht noch tiefer in die Dunkelheit folgen.

Wie hatte er nur glauben können vier Jahre mit Jim in Würde verbringen zu können?

Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können?!

Welch schlechter Witz war es doch, sich aus Liebe zu jemandem damit abzufinden jung zu sterben und dann herauszufinden, dass eben diese Liebe einen vor der Zeit zerstören würde.

Seine eigene Gespaltenheit spiegelte sich in Jims Widersprüchlichkeit. Spock liebte ihn und verabscheute was Jim in ihm auslöste. Jim musste alles was er sah berühren, schenkte beinah jedem sein Lächeln, Spock liebte seine Freundlichkeit und war gleichzeitig mit blinder Eifersucht auf alles und jeden geschlagen, den Jim mit dieser Freundlichkeit bedachte.

Mit derselben Sicherheit, mit der er sagen konnte, dass ihn, die Empfindungen die Jim in ihm auslöste, in den Wahnsinn trieben, wusste er auch, dass nur seine Gegenwart Abhilfe schaffen konnte.

Und so fand er sich an der Tür von Jims Quartier wieder.

Doch Jim war nicht allein. Sein Lachen drang durch die grau lackierte Stahltür...bald drauf, leiser, das ihre.

Spock ließ erst dieses Lachen verklingen bevor er näher trat, die Hand an die kühle Tür legte und sich auf Jims Stimme konzentrierte...und wegen dem was er hörte, ihn mit seinem Klopfen unterbrach.

Es war keine vernünftige Entscheidung die beiden zu unterbrechen, aber bei Jims Worten war ihm unvermittelt die Vorstellung vor Augen der Captain würde sich mit Major Carter vor der Crew so zeigen wie er es vor ihren Kollegen zu tun pflegte.

„ _Ja, Herein_ “, reagierte Jim auf die Tatsache, dass Spock immer noch nicht die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Er hätte wieder gehen können. Wenn er so etwas wie einen freien Willen besessen hätte.

Spock öffnete die Tür.

Jim stand nahe dem Fußende des Bettes, innehaltend, als ob er kurz davor gewesen wäre selbst nachzusehen wer ihn störte.

Major Carter saß barfuß auf Jims Bett. Ihre Stiefel standen ordentlich vor dem Nachttischchen, das Tablett mit den Überresten eines gemeinsamen Abendessens weit weniger ordentlich auf dem Bett. „Guten Abend Major“, grüßte er sie und zwang sich seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden, Jim zuzunicken, „Captain.“

„Guten Abend, Commander“, Jim lächelte, das Spiel mit der sittsamen Höflichkeit amüsierte ihn.

Wieso auch nicht, wieso sollte Jim gerade jetzt den Ernst ihrer Situation erfassen? „Ich konnte nicht verhindern mitanzuhören, dass Sie vorhaben Major Carter die Enterprise zu zeigen“, kam er gleich zum Punkt. Welchen anderen Grund auch immer er Jim hätte nennen wollen, warum er ihn sehen musste, war mit der Gesellschaft in der er ihn auffand gegenstandslos geworden.

„Ja, und?“, fragte Jim.

„Darf ich fragen, wozu?“

Überraschung weitete und verengte Jims Augen in kurzer Abfolge, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er jetzt seine Aufmerksamekeit hatte, obwohl er sich von Spock abwandte, Major Carter anlächelte und bat:

„Entschuldigst du uns einen Moment?“

Jim zog die Tür hinter sich zu, schloss sie aber nicht ganz, sondern senkte seine Stimme soweit- „Was soll das heißen wozu?“ -dass auch bei angelehnter Tür seine Frage nur für Spock verständlich war.

„Mit den Ihnen bekannten Fakten lässt sich meine Frage einwandfrei interpretieren“, er würde sich nicht ausmanövrieren lassen indem er Jims Forderung die Frage zu spezifizieren nachgab und ihm so vielleicht einen Angriffspunkt lieferte.

Jim seufzte, ließ den Kopf hängen, wich so Spocks Blick aus, die Türschnalle hinter sich immer noch in der Hand, als würde er gleich wieder zurückgehen. „Ich möchte, dass sie uns vertraut“, sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Genug vertraut um die Alternativen die sich ihr bieten in Betracht zu ziehen.“

Was sollte das bedeute-... “Planen Sie etwa sie auf der Rückreise mitzunehmen?“

Hastig drängte Jim ihn weg von der Tür, schüttelte den Kopf, warf einen Blick zur Überwachungskamera seitlich von ihnen und einen Blick hinter sich auf die Tür, die er in Hast erst Recht nicht geschlossen hatte und schaute schließlich zu ihm auf, deutete wieder ein Kopfschütteln an, „Wenn Aufwand und Risiko des Dimensionssprungs nicht so groß wären...“

...er sprach leiser und kam näher und Spock roch das Rahtree auf seiner Haut und war mit einem Mal zurückgeworfen nach Deneb zu Jims Indiskretionen und Versprechungen-

„Lügen Sie mich nicht an!“, unterbrach er Jim atemlos.

Den das tatsächlich mitten im Wort stoppte; ein Wort dessen Satz Spock schon nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Jim blieb noch einen Moment der Mund offen stehen, bevor er sehr ruhig sagte, „Da hab ich mich wohl grade verhört, Commander?“

Enttäuschung war immer schon eine schwer erträglich anzuschauende Emotion an seinem Captain gewesen, aber als Jim völlig sachlich erklärte, wie viel Misstrauen er in den letzten Wochen von allen Seiten zu spüren bekommen hatte, da erlebte Spock eine neue Höhe der Unerträglichkeit...im Lichte von Jims Sachlichkeit war seine eigene Unsachlichkeit ein rotglühendes Eisen in seiner Brust.

„...abgesehen von Samantha sind die Militärs einfach zu primitiv um zu sehen was für eine Chance die Begegnungen unserer Welten wäre“, Jims Leidenschaft verlieh ihm ein hoffnungsvolles Strahlen, ein Strahlen Major Carter zugedacht war, „...Stattdessen dauern denen die Reparaturarbeiten schon zu lange und sie wollten nur dass die Enterprise aus dem Erdorbit verschwindet. In so einem Klima von Misstrauen ist Samanthas Reserviertheit durchaus nachzuvollziehen“, gab Jim zu bedenken und schloss, „Vertrauen ist nun mal keine Einbahnstraße.“

„Und deshalb wollen Sie ihr das Schiff zeigen“, und fragte, weil er hoffte sich zu irren, „Und sie mit der Crew bekannt machen?“

„Ja-“

Unfassbar.

„Was?“, hinterfragte Jim sein Kopfschütteln.

„Ich muss protestieren, wie immer betrachten Sie die oberste Direktive als Option. Sie haben sich gegenüber dieser Frau nicht im Griff. Sie würden es gar nicht bemerken, wenn Sie ihr potentiell gefährliche Informationen zukommen ließen.“

Die Spannung in Jims Kaumuskulatur verriet wie er erst die Zähne zusammenbiss und dann ganz ruhig erwiderte, „So wie ich mit Carol vertrauliche Informationen teile, meinen Sie?“

Es zeigte ihm selbst wie weit es mit ihm gekommen war, dass die Scham auf seine Eifersucht so direkt angesprochen zu werden, weit hinter dem Schmerz rangierte, weil Jim sich dieser Eifersucht klar genug bewusst war sie gegen ihn zu verwenden. „Ihre untergriffige Argumentation ändert nichts daran, dass ich mich damit im Recht befinde Sie darauf hinzuweisen, wie Sie Ihre diplomatischen Pflichten vernachlässigen. Es fällt mir nur schwer zu glauben Sie wären sich dem Schaden den die Karriere der Major nehmen würde nicht bewusst, aber wie es sich auf unsere Mission, den Frieden mit dieser Welt zu wahren, auswirkt wenn Sie sie verführen-“

~ Er stieß Spock von sich noch bevor er seiner Wut anders Luft machen konnte:

„Mir zu unterstellen ich würde Major Carter, ihre Welt oder unser Schiff wissentlich gefährden, steht dir nicht zu! Nicht einmal als mein erster Offizier“, er schnappte nach Luft und unter Spocks Betroffenheit schwappt die Welle der Wut zurück, denn Jim war auch wütend auf sich selbst, weil er Spock nicht versichert hatte, nicht gezeigt hat-er wollte sich entschuldigen, er hatte nicht die Worte, aber bevor er etwas tun konnte, wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass sie überwacht wurden und dass Samantha wahrscheinlich jedes Wort mitgehört hatte.

Spock rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Er hielt sich mühsam zusammen.

Was hatte er nur getan- „Spock, ich-“

„Sie haben Recht, Captain“, gestand Spock mit tonlos fester Stimme, „Ich kann nicht...“, er schluckte und setzte erneut an, „Es ist mir unmöglich vorauszusagen ob Ihr Verhalten Schaden oder Nutzen für diese Welt bringen wird. Dazu ist mein Fokus viel zu eingeschränkt. Bitte verzeihen Sie meine Einmischung.“

„Spock“, instinktiv griff er nach Spocks Hand, wollte zeigen dass er-

-und erreichte nur, dass Spock vor ihm zurückscheute.

Wieder rührte sich Spock nicht von der Stelle und gerade als Jim bewusst wurde, dass er ihm im Weg stand, bat Spock,

„Ich würde mich jetzt gern zurückziehen, bitte.“

Jim nickte und machte den Weg frei. Er würde Spock nicht in dieser Halböffentlichkeit bloßstellen. Nicht schon wieder.

Samantha saß immer noch auf dem Bett, hatte geduldig gewartet und fragte besorgt, als Jim sich zu ihr setzte, „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

So umsichtig. „Ja, nur eine immer wiederkehrende Meinungsverschiedenheit“, er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte sie an um ihre Bedenken zu zerstreuen.

„Worüber?“

 _Über Temporale Mechanik_ , war er versucht zu sagen und die Wahrheit anzudeuten, denn Spock hatte nicht ganz Unrecht: Er sprach sich leicht mit Samantha. Sie war so verständig, so geradlinig, so authentisch. Eigentlich vertraute er ihr voll und ganz.

Aber das hieß bei ihm nicht viel, „Nichts was dir Sorgen machen muss“, antwortete er ihr und legte seine Hand an ihren graziösen Hals, streichelte mit dem Daumen über ihre zarte Wange und zog sie heran um sie zu küssen, auf die Stirn.

Er hatte auf Risa nicht nur das Verführen gelernt, sondern auch wie man jemanden auf die schnellstmögliche Weise loswurde.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen“, sagte Samantha wie aufs Stichwort.

Sie mochte es gar nicht wie ein kleines Mädchen behandelt zu werden. „Schon?“, heuchelte er ehrliches Bedauern und setzte noch eins drauf indem er ihr Kinn anhob und sie belächelte.

Sie belächelte ihn zurück, sagte, „Gute Nacht, Jim“, und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Dann zog sie seelenruhig ihre Stiefel an und machte sich auf zu gehen.

„Gute Nacht, Sam“, rief er ihr nach als sie schon halb die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Jim ließ sich aufs Bett zurückfallen. Was für eine Frau.

Ganze drei Atemzüge lang war ihm die glühende Bewunderung für sie vergönnt, dann begann die Sorge um Spock an ihm zu nagen. Manchmal wäre er wirklich gern ein Vulkanier gewesen, die solche Sachen wegmeditieren konnten. Oder einfach ausblendeten, weil es _unzweckmäßig_ war sich über Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen die man gegenwärtig sowieso nicht ändern konnte. Er würde warten müssen bis Spock und er Gelegenheit hatten unter vier Augen zu sprechen.

 

Die sollten sie allerdings nicht bekommen.

 

 

~

 

 

Jim sah zerrupft aus, so früh am Morgen, seine Augen leuchteten vor Müdigkeit und er lächelte den General und den Rest von SG-1 an, bevor sein Blick bei ihr ankam und da eine weitere Stufe der Vertraulichkeit erreichte. Sam lächelte zurück und mahnte sich selbst ihn weiterhin auf professionelle Weise zu betrachten – Daniel hatte sie gestern Nacht darauf gebracht, während es Briefings. Seine Spekulationen über die Kultur der alternativen Erde und seine Interpretation des Verhaltens des Captains deckte sich mit dem was Sam auch schon beobachtet hatte:

Die scheinbare Vertrauensseligkeit und Offenheit des Captains entstand dadurch, dass sie ihn mit ihren kulturellen Maßstäben maßen und Männer in ihrer Kultur nicht so sehr auf subtile Methoden angewiesen waren. Jim hingegen...kämpfte mit den Waffen der Frauen. Er war sich seiner Wirkung sehr bewusst, jetzt gerade wieder:

Er fragte gar nicht warum er so hier her zitiert wurde, was es zu besprechen gab, ganz so als wäre er ihnen ergeben und ließe sie voll und ganz über ihn verfügen.

Diese Form von Unterwerfung war eine weibliche Taktik – seine Umgebung immer gut zu stimmen – es war auch nicht falsch, sondern sehr echt, in Fleisch und Blut übergegangene Verführung. Deshalb hatte sich Sam auch lange keinen Reim darauf machen können was die Alarmglocken bei ihr schrillen ließ, bis sie darüber nachdachte wie sie Jim einschätzen würde, wäre er eine Frau.

Seine putzige Körperhaltung änderte sich auch nicht – er zeigte wirklich keinerlei Alarmreaktion – als Commander Spock von einer Wache in den Besprechungsraum hereinbegleitet wurde. Doch dann fragte er,

„Ist irgendwas passiert?“

Erst wenn man ihn so genau betrachtete, erkannte man diese Frage als Bruch mit seinem entspannten Verhalten.

„Major Carter hat mich darüber informiert“, begann der General zu erklären, „Dass Sie ihr angeboten haben Ihr Schiff zu besichtigen, Captain. Sie hat mich auch darüber informiert, dass Commander Spock heftigst dagegen protestiert hat. Können Sie mir erklären warum?“

Die Frage war an Jim gerichtet, der das auch sofort aufgriff und nicht, wie er es gekonnt hätte, dem Commander überließ zu erklären:

„Commander Spock befürchtet, ähnlich wie sie es ja schon von anderen aus pazifistischen Kulturen kennen, dass sich die Menschheit mit dem Wissen das wir ihnen anvertrauen selbst schaden wird.“

Sie hatten erwartet, dass Jim so argumentieren würde. „Solche Befürchtungen haben Sie mir gegenüber nie geäußert“, erinnerte sie den Commander, der in sich gekehrt, nicht auf ihre Worte reagiert. „Im Gegenteil“, wandte sie sich freundlich an Jim, „Er hat sich wiederholt positiv über die _moralische Schutzfunktion menschlicher Empathie_ geäußert.“

Sie sah dem Captain an, dass sie damit für ihn klargestellt hatte wo sie in dieser Diskussion stand; dass der gestrige Abend nicht die von ihm gewünschte Wirkung auf sie hatte.

„Ich kann mir außerdem nicht vorstellen“, übernahm der General wieder, „Welche Kenntnisse Major Carter auf dem Schiff erhalten könnte, die sich von dem unterscheiden was sie beide ihr in den letzten Wochen vermittelt haben?“

Der Captain schwieg, als ob er nachdenken würde. Es war beeindruckend wie er sich von all dem nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, obwohl er mittlerweile begriffen haben musste, dass diese Befragung von ihnen vorbereitet worden war. Sie also genau wussten, dass er, in dem mit Andeutungen gespickten Streit, seinem ersten Offizier gegenüber handgreiflich geworden war.

„Gibt es da Faktoren“, hinterfragte der General das Schweigen, „Die Sie Major Carter gegenüber nicht erwähnt haben?“

Sehr diplomatisch formuliert. Sam konnte schon spüren wie Jim diese Fomulierung-

„Sicher gibt es Faktoren, die ich unerwähnt gelassen habe“, -schamlos ausnutzen würde; er schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, „Aber keine die für unsere Zusammenarbeit relevant wären.“

Sie hatte für so etwas nicht die Geduld, „Ich bitte dich, Jim. Wir sollen also glauben, Commander Spock hätte ein Problem damit, dass ich ein Raumschiff besuche wo nicht einmal den Lift ohne Hilfe bedienen kann?“

Einen Sekundenbruchteil glaubte sie ein Schmunzeln zu sehen, dann flatterten seine Augen zu seinem ersten Offizier und er seufzte unhörbar, bevor er nickte und antwortete, „Es mag für dich seltsam klingen, Samantha, aber ja, dass du mit uns aufs Schiff kommst, ist ein Problem für ihn.“

Mist. Sam brauchte gar nicht in die Runde zu blicken: Diese Formulierung war Öl auf das Feuer der aberwitzigen Befürchtung des Colonels, der sich der General, Daniel und sogar Teal'c angeschlossen hatten, nämlich dass Jim es ein wenig zu wörtlich meinte damit er würde sie gern in ein bessere Welt _entführen_. Unsinn natürlich, aber es war den Vieren nicht auszureden gewesen.

„Solange sie beide“, wandte sich der General diesmal auch etwas direkter an Commander Spock, „Mir nicht zu meiner Zufriedenheit erklären können welche Unstimmigkeiten es zwischen ihnen gibt. Solange kann ich Major Carter nicht gestatten Ihr Schiff zu besuchen, Captain.“

Jim wirkte frustriert – der Commander hingegen, als ob er gar nicht anwesend wäre.

„Sie glauben“, begann Jim kopfschüttelnd, „Wir verschweigen ihnen etwas von strategischer Relevanz. Sie sind Militärs, natürlich glauben sie das...“, in einem weiteren Ausdruck von Frustration fuhr er sich übers Gesicht und seufzte schwer. Dann wandte er sich an seinen Offizier, „Irgendwelche schlauen Vorschläge, Commander, was ich jetzt sagen soll?“ Er seufzte noch einmal und sah zur Seite, übersah dabei wie Commander Spock für einen Moment die Augen schloss als müsste er sich sammeln.

„Captain“, sagte er leise und als er Jims Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen hatte, „Ihr Verhalten hat mich in eine Verfassung gebracht, in der ich nicht mehr für den Dienst tauglich bin. Ich trete hiermit zurück und informiere Sie offiziell über mein geplantes Ausscheiden aus der Sternenflotte sobald wieder Kontakt zum Hauptkommando hergestellt ist und erbitte eine Auflösung aller anderen rechtlichen Bindungen an ihre Person.“

Jim schien einen Moment schockiert, dann konnte Sam erkennen wie hart es ihn traf: Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Welche Pläne er auch immer geschmiedet hatte, dieser Preis schien ihm wohl zu hoch.

„Wollen Sie mir das vielleicht erklären, Captain?“, fragte General Hammond mit Nachdruck, denn jetzt war es offensichtlich:

Den Dienst zu quittieren war die höchste Form von Protest innerhalb des Militärs.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht“, antwortete Jim ohne den General auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Commander, der sich selbst mit seiner unnatürlich geraden Körperhaltung klein zu machen schien, sich unsichtbar machen wollte. „Spock-“

„Ich muss doch-“, unterbrach der General Jim, „-“

Der sofort darauf ihn unterbrach:

„Wir sind verheiratet, okay!“, fuhr er den General an, „Das ist die Privatangelegenheit die ich Ihnen vorenthalten haben, aus Gründen die Sie sich wohl selber denken können!

Spock“, verfiel er in eine sanfte Tonlage, „Du musst das nicht machen, wenn wir-“

„Verheiratet?“, unterbrach der Colonel ungläubig, „Wie-? Miteinander?“

„Sind solche Beziehungen bei den Ta'uri denn nicht üblich?“, interpretierte Teal'c die Frage-

-falsch wie sich herausstellte, „Doch sicher. Aber ich glaub ihm das nicht“, meinte der Colonel, „Das ist doch nur wieder ein neuer Blödsinn von ihm“, nickte er zu Jim hinüber.

Der ihn einen Moment lang giftig anstarrte und das nicht nur weil, der Colonel ihn unterbrochen hatte und der Commander jetzt mehr als nur abwesend wirkte.

Er schien das Wortgefecht, dass zwischen Jim und dem Colonel ausbrach gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Diese Reaktion machte Sam Sorgen.

...„Jack“, ging Daniel dazwischen, „Nur weil du dem Commander seine Empfindungen nicht ansiehst, muss das nicht heißen, dass er nicht berechtigt verletzt darüber ist, dass sein Mann mit Sam rummacht- Verzeih Sam“, Daniel warf ihr einen nervösen Blick zu, aber sie konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Sie war selbst nicht ganz davon überzeugt, dass Jim ihnen gerade die Wahrheit sagte.

„Er ist sein kommandierender Offizier“, deutete der Colonel vom Commander zum Captain, was Jim ein Nicken abverlangte.

„Wir sind kein Militär, Colonel“, stellte er klar, „Unsere Sternenflotte hat sich aus der irdischen Sternenflotte entwickelt und diese wiederum aus den irdischen Raumfahrorganisationen. Glauben Sie die haben auf ihre ersten Langzeitmissionen einen Haufen lediger Wissenschaftler geschickt? Beziehungen, Eheschließungen und Familiengründung innerhalb der Besatzung eines Schiffes sind bis heute etwas vollkommen normales bei uns.

Aber ich muss dir widersprechen, Daniel. So wie du es dargestellt hast, dass Spock einfach eifersüchtig ist, so ist es nicht. Die persönlichen Beziehungen der Vulkanier unterscheiden sich doch sehr stark von denen der Menschen. Aber ich will hier nicht ins Detail gehen, Sexualität ist etwas was sie nicht mit Außenstehenden besprechen.“

„Ja, aber-“, wollte Daniel fragen-

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört?“ drehte ihm Jim ärgerlich das Wort ab, „Sie besprechen es nicht. Nicht mal mit mir.“

Nicht mal mit Jim? Wie sollte das gehen, fragte sie sich noch, als sich der General mit einem räuspern Gehör verschaffte.

„Commander?“

Der Commander reagierte nicht, trotzdem fuhr General Hammond fort:

„Ich will wissen ob Sie bestätigen können was Ihr Captain behauptet? Ist die Tatsache, dass Major Carter mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde, wirklich das einzige Problem, dass Sie damit haben, dass sie das Schiff besichtigt?“

Sam konnte das auch fast nicht glauben, immerhin war der Commander sonst ein Musterbeispiel an Leidenschaftslosigkeit – außer natürlich bei ihm wäre das Maß voll, weil Jim nicht zum ersten Mal-

„Ich habe Ihnen eine Frage gestellt, Commander.“

„General“, ging Jim dazwischen, „Sie meinen vielleicht diese Frage wäre angemessen, aber Sie verstehen nicht-“

„Es ist in Ordnung, Captain“ versicherte der Commander tonlos. „Ich kann den Mangel an Verständnis dieser Menschen durchaus nachvollziehen. Es ist derselbe den ich durch Sie auch wiederholt erfahren durfte“, -okay, soviel zu leidenschaftslos. „Die Antwort ist, Ja“, nickte der Commander dem General zu, „Das mein _einziges_ Problem, dass ich mit Major Carters Anwesenheit auf unserem Schiff habe. Denn es ist die _einzige_ Bedingung unserer Ehe, dass sich der Captain diskret verhält um keinen Zweifel an der Echtheit unserer Ehe aufkommen zu lassen.“

Selbst der Colonel schien diesmal die tiefe Kränkung und Enttäuschung herausgehört zu haben, denn er stimmte in das betretene Schweigen ein. Sam hatte das Bedürfnis sich zu entschuldigen, aber, wofür, sie hatte nicht-

„Dazu gehört“, brach Jim die Stille, „Dass wir eigentlich im selben Quartier untergebracht sein sollten. Womit der Schlamassel angefangen hat. Aber ich hatte gute Gründe anzunehmen die Offenlegung unserer Beziehung würde meiner Glaubwürdigkeit schaden. Aber wie das so mit den schönsten Plänen ist...“, er wandte sich von ihnen ab, „Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet“, seine Stimme wurde wieder weicher, „Dass Sie so heftig reagieren, Spock, dass man es Ihnen anmerkt. Oder das Sie mein...Flirten, so ernst nehmen. Das tut mir leid. Ich dachte ich hätte klar gestellt dass Sie sich auf mich verlassen können.“

Der Commander verweigerte weiterhin jeden Blickkontakt, es unmöglich zu sagen wie er diese Entschuldigung aufnahm und ob er sie glaubte.

Jim atmete gepresst aus, bevor er fortfuhr, „Ich habe deshalb das Thema nicht wieder aufgeworfen weil ich nicht wusste wie ich erklären sollte, dass ich weder vorhabe auf indiskrete noch auf diskreteWeise außerehelichen Verkehr zu haben. Ich habe nichts gesagt, weil ich keinen Druck auf Sie ausüben wollte.“

Ein kaum merkliche Drehung des Kopfes zur Seite hätte man so interpretieren können, dass der Commander das nicht glaubte, ja nicht mehr hören wollte. Jim schien es so zu interpretieren, denn sein Tonfall wurde drängender, „Ich hatte nicht vor mich vor der Crew so zu verhalten, als hätte ich eine Affäre mit Major Carter“, er klang fast verzweifelt, „Selbst wenn wir eine Scheinehe führen würden, würde ich Sie niemals absichtlich so bloßstellen.

Aber wir führen keine Scheinehe! Und mir ist das offenbar klarer als Ihnen. Ich weiß mittlerweile was ich bei unserer Hochzeit versprochen habe.“

Jim unterbrach sich kurz, weil ihm wohl auch die Andeutung eines Stirnrunzelns bei Commander Spock aufgefallen war.

„Und auch wenn Sie mir gesagt haben, dass Sie mich nicht drauf festnageln, gesagt haben dass diese Versprechungen nicht bindend sind für Menschen, habe ich vor sie einzuhalten. Sie haben also keinen Grund zu befürchten unsere Ehe würde nicht den Zweck einer vulkanischen Ehe erfüllen.“

Spock hatte das Stirnrunzeln nicht ganz aufgegeben und fragt jetzt, „Ich kann nicht ganz folgen, was glauben Sie versprochen zu haben?“

Das verwirrte Jim scheinbar und er brauchte einen Augenblick bevor er antwortete, „Das ist doch aus dem Kontext zu schließen, wovon ich rede...oder?“

Ein winziges Kopfschütteln vorausgeschickt meinte der Commander, „Nein.“

„Von Ponn Farr. Ich weiß was ich versprochen habe.“

Commander Spock sah auf, er wirkte fast erschreckt, doch das legte sich sofort wieder. „Sie haben da etwas missverstanden, Captain. Ich habe Sie nicht geheiratet weil ich einen Partner für das Ponn Farr brauche.“

„Ja, vielleicht nicht nur“, Jim zuckte mit den Schultern, „Aber Sie brauchen einen Partner für das Ponn Farr und da...“, er geriet ins Stocken und seine Augen flatterten nach links oben, „Sie wollten nicht dass ich mich operieren lasse“, sagte er wie zu sich selbst. „Wenn ich den biologischen Ablauf richtig verstanden habe, hätte das geheißen, das ich ungeeignet bin, also wollten Sie nie...-“ Jim biss sich auf die Lippe und überlegte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Ich meine, was war der Plan, wenn ich, Nein sage? Zu der Operation, oder später? Wenn es immer eine Option für Sie war, dass wir uns wieder scheiden lassen, warum dann dieser Aufstand?“, er wurde lauter. „Es würde Sinn machen wenn Sie eifersüchtig wären oder befürchten Sie könnten sich nicht auf mich verlassen, aber wenn Sie mich gar nicht wollen, was soll der Scheiß dann?!“

„Sie haben außer Acht gelassen“, gab der Commander zu bedenken, „Ich könnte mich so verhalten, weil ich meine Würde bewahren möchte und Ihre Indiskretion mir das unmöglich macht.“

„Ja, das hab ich außer Acht gelassen, verdammt!“ Jim stand auf, „Weil das Schwachsinn ist! Ich weiß was beim Ponn Farr abläuft und wie das ohne Partner für dich endet, da kannst du mir nicht erzählen, dass es dich schert was irgendwer über dich sagt. Es geht da um dein Leben!“, selbst stehend schien er seiner Aufregung nicht genug Luft machen zu können, denn ballte die Fäuste, „Du hast immer noch nicht gesagt was der Plan ist, ich meine vier Jahre sind schnell vorbei-?!“

„Ich weiß“, antwortete der Commander ruhig, „Weshalb es mir umso wichtiger ist diese kurze Zeit in Würde zu verbringen.“

Wenn Sam das alles richtig verstanden hatte, und Jims entsetzter Sprachlosigkeit nach zu urteilen, hatte sie das, dann-

„Ich habe mich entschieden das Ponn Farr ohne Partner, in der Mediation zu überwinden“, erklärte Commander Spock sachlich. „Dabei besteht für mich ein vertretbares Risiko zu sterben. Dieses Risiko ist dem Risiko vorzuziehen, welches für einen menschlichen Partner besteht.

Meine Chance zu überleben ist vertretbare 3.4 Prozent niedriger als Ihre ohne geistigen Schaden aus einer Gedankenverschmelzung hervorzugehen. Ohne diese Verschmelzung, steigt die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines tödlichen Ausgangs für Sie, von 14 auf 87 Prozent. Ergibt es jetzt Sinn für Sie warum ich sowohl auf meine Würde bedacht bin, als auch Sie nicht als Partner in Betracht ziehe?“

Jim schnaufte, die Emotionen die über sein Gesicht huschten waren beängstigend und es überraschte Sam, dass er sich so schnell wieder selbst beruhigte, kurz nachdachte, den Kopf schüttelte und verbittert lächelte, „Bravo, das war wirklich gut. Es hilft dass ich noch immer nicht damit rechne, dass du mir offen ins Gesicht lügst, aber der Aufbau war vollkommen:

Zuerst etwas andeuten, so dass das Gegenüber selber drauf kommt und im nächsten Atemzug gibt du es zu. Und dann relativieren, aber nicht zu offensichtlich, nur etwas weniger als die Hälfte gelogen, die andere Hälfte wahr. Darf ich annehmen, die Zahlen stimmen, wenn man von einer Überlebenschance des Ponn Farr unter Meditation ohne Kolinahr von gleich Null ausgeht?“

Jim schien wirklich auf eine Antwort zu warten, aber der Commander schwieg und wirkte...in Ermangelung einer besseren Beschreibung, ertappt.

„Ich bin fast ein bisschen stolz“, er klang eher mehr als ein bisschen wütend, „Denn wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass das mit der Meditation nicht funktioniert, hätt ichs dir abgekauft“, er nickte und mit einem kalten Lächeln fügte er hinzu:

„Es ist mir egal wie hoch das Risiko für mich ist, ich werde dich sicher nicht sterben lassen.“

„Und ich werde die weiterführenden Gründe für meine Entscheidung sicher nicht hier und jetzt diskutieren“, entgegnete der Commander unbeeindruckt.

„Okay.“ Jim wandte sich an den General, „Dürfen wir uns Ihr Büro ausleihen?“, das klang nach einer Feststellug und er wartete auch nicht auf die Zustimmung des Generals sondern wandte sich in scharfem Tonfall an Commander Spock:

„Wir diskutieren das jetzt.“

Während die beiden ins Büro verschwanden war sie noch dabei das ganze zu verarbeiten. Da hatten sie in ein ziemlich privates Wespennest gestochen.

Der Colonel ließ es sich natürlich nicht nehmen aufzustehen und durchs Glasfenster zu gucken und als er zusammenzuckte, riskierte sie auch einen Blick:

Der Körperhaltung nach hatte Jim den Commander offenbar 'geschubst'. Eins von General Hammonds gerahmten Bildern, hatte das nicht überlebt.

Es sah aber nicht so aus, als ob das ausarten würde, Commander Spock stand ganz ruhig neben dem kaputten Bild und Jim, er wurde mit jedem Atemzug ruhiger...eine Härte die sie ihm nicht zugetraut hätte trat in seine Augen und er nickte.

~ Vierzehn. Spock war Vierzehn gewesen als er zum ersten Mal ums Überleben kämpfen musste, weil diese blöde Schlampe ihr Versprechen nicht halten wollte. Nachdem man das erste Mal getötet hatte war man nicht mehr derselbe und wenn man das als halbes Kind machen musste-Jim wusste wie man sich danach fühlte. Wie ein Monster. Wie ein Aussätziger, der kein Recht hatte die Luft der gesunden Menschen zu atmen. Diese Verunsicherung wurde man nie wieder los.

Er hätte nie gedacht, das sie auch das gemeinsam hatten. Der alte Spock hatte Recht gehabt, sie waren nicht für die Ehe gemacht. T'hy'la. Der Bund den die Krieger auf Vulkan eingingen.

Nur das Spock immer noch glaubte Jim wäre zu gut für ihn. „Und du denkst also“, er bemühte sich um einen besonnenen Tonfall, „Deshalb, weil du getötet hast, weil die Gefahr besteht, dass du es wieder tust, deshalb hast du kein Recht weiterzuleben?“

Spock schwieg, aber Jim nahm es als Zustimmung.

„Gut. So gesehen, bin ich im Recht, wenn ich das Risiko eingehe, dass du mich verletzt oder tötest. Denn meine Zahl liegt nicht bei...was waren das? Drei mal die du das Ponn Farr durchgemacht hast, 3 Männer die du getötet hast? Meine Zahl lag als ich vierzehn war bei 4011. Vielleicht sagt dir diese Zahl sogar etwas.“

Spock presste die Lippen zusammen, schüttelte den Kopf, „Was auf Tarsus geschah-“

„Geschah weil ich es nicht verhindert habe.“ Spock wusste nicht was Jim getan hatte, aber jetzt musste er es ihm sagen, „Ich hatte einen Phaser, Kodos stand direkt vor mir. Ich wusste was er vorhatte, ich hätte ihn nur töten müssen. Die hätten mich zwar erschossen, aber nur mich, die hätten das Massaker nie ohne ihn durchgezogen. Aber ich habe mich für mein eigenes Leben entschieden, so wie du. Nur dass es nicht ein Leben war, dass ich gegen meines getauscht habe.“

„Das ist nicht zu vergleichen-“

„Nein?“, nein natürlich nicht, was er getan hatte war schlimmer, „Ich war klar, du warst im Fieber.“

„Korrekt. Ich hatte keine Entscheidung zu treffen als es ans Töten ging, es war Instinkt. Man kann von einem Vierzehnjährigen nicht verlangen aktiv zu töten um andere Leben zu schützen, daher war es nicht deine Schuld, dass die Kolonisten getötet wurden.“

„Guter Einwand, aber nicht haltbar -dazu kommen wir gleich. Wenn du schon nur die rechnen willst, die ich aktiv getötet habe, dann sind wir immer noch bei 35, das wären Kodos und die 34, die ihm in den Dschungel gefolgt sind.“

Jetzt hatte er Spock endgültig verwirrt, „Kodos starb an der Rauchvergiftung eines selbstgelegten Feuers“, wiederholte er die offizielle Version.

„Kodos starb, weil er den Fehler gemacht hat mich direkt anzugreifen. Ich hab gewartet bis der Wind in die richtige Richtung drehte und dann den Wald in Brand gesteckt.

Wo wir damit bei dem Punkt wären, dass ein Vierzehnjähriger sehr wohl ihm Stande ist überlegt zu töten. Ich hab keine zwei Wochen gebraucht um Kodos umzubringen weil ich mich überwinden musste, sondern aus reiner Berechnung. Hätte ich ihn gleich getötet wäre ich dabei gestorben. Stattdessen habe ich mein Leben gerettet und mich nur um die gekümmert die mir etwas bedeutet haben, um meine Freundin und ihren kleiner Bruder und alle anderen habe ich sterben lassen. Und ich würde es wieder tun, ich habe es wieder getan. Als ich dir das Leben gerettet habe, als ich Sulu befohlen habe in einen aktiven Vulkan zu fliegen, weißt du wie hoch da die Chance war, dass wir alle dabei draufgehen?“

„3638 zu 1“, antwortete Spock automatisch.

„Selbst wenn ich das so genau gewusst hätte, es wäre mir egal gewesen, denn deine Chance zu überleben war gleich Null. Dein Leben war mir wichtiger als das der Crew. Sag mir, verdiene ich deshalb den Tod?“

Spock konnte nicht darauf antworten. Weil die Antwort Ja war. Weil aus diesem Grund schon damals diese Risikoeinschätzung nicht in Spocks Bericht aufgetaucht war.

„Ich weiß, dass du es dir bis eben nicht eingestanden hast“, erklärte er Spock so sanft wie möglich, „Vielleicht gestehst du es dir immer noch nicht ein, aber es ist nicht logisch zu widerlegen:

Ich bin kein guter Mensch. Ich verberge es hinter Herzlichkeit und guten Taten. Aber ich bin viel mehr ein Tier als das noch auf die allermeisten Menschen zutrifft. Ich stelle das Wohl der Meinen über das der Allgemeinheit. Das ist ein archaisches Lebensprinzip. Zivilisierte Rassen tun das nicht.

In Wahrheit ist es mir auch gleichgültig was du willst und dass du jetzt, wo du mich im richtigen Licht siehst, dein Leben, deine Zeit nicht mit mir teilen willst, die Jahre, die wenigen, von denen du glaubst ich würde zulassen dass es die letzten sind... Ich entlasse dich nicht aus dieser Ehe und ich entlasse dich nicht aus deinem Dienst. Und du hast gar keine andere Wahl als zu bleiben und zu überleben, solange ich Captain bin. Du kannst jemanden wie mich doch nicht die alleinige Verantwortung für die Enterprise tragen lassen. Du kannst nicht gehen, weil kein anderer erster Offizier mir gewachsen wäre.“

~ Jim hatte Recht. Und es war auch wirklich zum ersten Mal, dass er klar erkannte was ihn an Jim so anzog, nicht nur sein Licht, es war die Dunkelheit, die Rücksichtslosigkeit zu der nur die fähig waren, die so tief liebten wie es kein vernünftiges Wesen tun würde. „Keiner von uns beiden sollte die Verantwortung tragen, die wir tragen.“

„Jeder für sich allein? Nein. Aber zusammen...“ Jim fasste ihn an beiden Oberarmen, hielt ihn fest, „Ich kann dich nicht verlieren, wie kannst du nur daran denken mich zu verlassen?“ Er hielt ihn so fest, dass es einen Menschen verletzt hätte. „Ich will eigentlich keine Ehe mit dir führen. Dafür sind wir nicht gemacht. Ich will unser Schiff mit dir führen. Es gibt nichts wovor ich mich fürchte solange du bei mir bist, _T'hy'la_.“

Das Wort allein, von Jims Lippen, berührte etwas so tief in ihm, etwas so unaussprechlich Altes, wie das Echo dass er im Erdboden der Erde seiner Mutter spürte.

T'hy'la war ein Prinzip das schon lange, sehr lange vor der Reformation bestanden hatte. In der Kriegerkultur, in der die Frauen keine enge Bindung mit den Männern eingingen, sich um die Kinder und die Politik kümmerten und um einander. Eine Partnerschaft wie die Ehe gab es nicht. Die Frauen schlossen sich zu kleinen Gruppen, nicht zu Paaren, zusammen. Aber unter den Männern, den Kriegern, gab es Partnerschaften.

Blut verband von Geburt an, Brüder kämpften Seite an Seite. Freundschaft verband durch die Zeit, Freunde kämpften Seite an Seite. Körperliche Liebe verband durch Vertrauen, Geliebte kämpften Seite an Seite. Wenn all diese drei Prinzipien zusammentrafen, waren die Männer T'hy'la.

Ein Begriff aus einer grausamen, blutigen Zeit.

Einer Zeit in der die einzige bekannte Sicherheit der Mann war der mit einem Rücken an Rücken kämpfte. Vielleicht waren deshalb die Worte Sicherheit und Rückgrat im Vulkanischen etymologisch verwandt.

Spock hatte keine Ahnung woher Jim diese zärtliche Bezeichnung kannte, noch wie es sein konnte, dass ihm so deutlich klar war was Spock erst zu begreifen begann, nämlich dass sie tatsächlich in dieser Weise verbunden waren.

Jim hatte ihn nicht losgelassen, seine Hände brannten auf Spocks Armen. Jim wartete, war soweit auf ihn zugekommen wie das für ihn möglich war:

Jim hatte nur seine Worte um sich zu öffnen.

Nur seine Hände um ihn festzuhalten und sie aneinander zu binden.

Jim fürchtete sich wirklich nicht, nicht davor zu sterben, nicht davor zu verglühen in ihrer Verschmelzung, nicht davor nie wieder frei zu sein -sondern vor dem Gegenteil. Zurückgewiesen zu werden, verstoßen, verlassen. Dieselbe Erfahrung mit der Spock sich abgefunden hatte sterben zu müssen: nirgends ein Recht zu haben zu sein, bei niemandem.

Er legte seine Handflächen an Jims angewinkelte Unterarme, seine Fingerspitzen ertasteten die Ellbögen, die Nerven dort so nah an der Oberfläche das sie als Verschmelzungspunkte geeignet waren und es brauchte nichts, nur die Berührung und den Wunsch Jim nahe zu sein und sie waren

ein Gedanke, ein Aufatmen

eine vollkommene Akzeptanz

wie keiner von ihnen beiden sie je gespürt hatte,

von niemandem, für niemanden,

die Vervollständigung eines bisher immer zerrissenen Ganzen.

Er merkte kaum, dass es von ihm ausging, aber er lehnte sich vor und küsste Jim auf den Mund.

~ Ihm sprang fast das Herz aus der Brust, als nach allem was er von Spock gespürt hatte, nach der Erkenntnis wie sehr er ihn wollte, auf jede nur vorstellbare Art, Spock ihn wirklich sofort küsste.

War es Jim da zu verübeln, dass er vergaß wo sie waren und er über Spock herfiel?

~

Jack zuckte zusammen -oje, da fiel die Lampe. Der Krach trieb George aus dem Sessel. „Was ist denn-“

„Ähm“, er deutete ihm zu bleiben wo er war, „Bleiben Sie sitzen, Sir, das wollen Sie nicht sehen.“

Jetzt hatte er Daniel neugierig gemacht. Carter schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf -über Daniel, nicht über das junge Glück.

A pro pos Carter, „Wir sollten öfter auf Ihr Gefühl hören, Major, die haben nicht nur uns eine Menge nicht gesagt.“

Sam verdrehte die Augen über seine Anspielung und erhob sich, „Vielleicht sollten wir sie ihre _Unterhaltung_ ohne Zuschauer weiterführen lassen“, schlug sie vor, wartete nur das Nicken des Generals ab und ging dann voraus.

Sehr diplomatisch, hätte von ihm sein können.

 

 

~

 

 

Es war ein sehr grauer Tag, der da eben zu Ende ging, und doch voller Licht, wie es nur die grauen Tage im späten Frühling sein konnten, sinnierte Jim vor sich hin, seinen Kopf auf Spocks Arm gebettet und dem abendlichen Vogelgesang lauschend. Er schaute hoch in den Apfelbaum, den er nach einigem Suchen wiedergefunden, in die mit zarten weißen Blüten geschmückte Krone und genoss den Augenblick.

Der General hatte ihnen wieder Ausgang erlaubt, diesmal nur ihm und Spock, ohne Aufpasser.

George -den er aus Gründen die er George erklärt hatte weiterhin General nennen würde, George und er hatten die Bedingungen ihres verlängerten Aufenthalts neu verhandelt. Vollkommene Offenlegung, auf beiden Seiten. Was bedeutete, dass der General ihm auch diesmal klar gesagt hatte, dass er alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt hatte gewissen Leuten auszureden ihn und Spock dazubehalten. Jetzt konnte er denen sagen, dass sie sich das lieber aus dem Kopf schlagen sollten, weil Scotty sie auch ohne Kommunikatoren orten konnte. Es war so wie mit den Asgard – man legte sich nicht mit ihnen an, das hatten die im Pentagon gleich verstanden und seitdem hatten sie hier im und am Cheyenneberg ihre Ruhe.

SG-1 durfte die Enterprise besichtigen und Scotty war wie immer ein so guter Gastgeber, dass sie gleich für ein paar Tagen oben blieben.

Ein wissenschaftlicher Landungstrupp begleitete morgen SG-8 nach Tollana. Fast hätte er Pille überreden können sich denen anzuschließen, aber Spock hatte es verdorben und ihn gewarnt durchs Wurmloch gebeamt zu werden wäre viel schlimmer als normales Beamen.

Ein Windstoß fegte über die Bäume hinweg und Jim seufzte wie zur Antwort. Weiße Blütenblätter wirbelten hoch und rieselten schließlich auf sie herab. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Spock sich zur Seite drehte und mit sanften Fingern die samtigen Blättchen aus Jims Haaren zupfte.

Jim ließ ihn machen und betrachtete die Schattierungen jungen Grüns in den Bäumen um sie herum. Schloss die Augen hörte dem Knistern des feuchtgewordenen Laubs zu, welches im letzten Herbst gefallen war. Spürte Spocks Blick auf sich wie man den Sonnenschein auf der Haut spürte.

„Irgendwann müssen wir wieder zurückkehren, Jim“, gab Spock zu bedenken und ließ dabei offen, ob er meinte in ihre Realität -worüber sie wortlos einig waren, schließlich wollte man den Frieden mit den Schattenspielern des Pentagon ja nicht überstrapazieren, oder ob er meinte zurück zur Basis weil es langsam spät wurde.

„Ja, wenn wir jetzt gehen, uns beim General abmelden, könnten wir rauf beamen und kämen rechtzeitig zum Filmabend den Carol und Teal'c für die Crew veranstalten. Der Film nennt sich Star Wars Episode Fünf. Klang ganz interessant: Lasersäbel, Männer in Leggins, Frauen ohne Unterwäsche und ein blassgrüner Alien mit spitzen Ohren klopft weise Sprüche.“

Spock bedachte ihn mit dem geduldigen Blick, der ein inneres Lächeln verriet. Dann stellte er zur Debatte ob es sinnvoll war sich die fünfte Episode einer Filmreihe anzusehen, wenn man die ersten vier nicht gesehen hatte. Da konnte Jim ihn beruhigen, sie hatten nur einen versäumt, „...sie haben gestern Episode Vier gesehen. Mit der fängt die Geschichte nämlich an.“

Spock sagte es nicht, aber Jim sah es ihm an, wie er  _ höchst unlogisch! _ dachte. Er war ja so süß, und ganz der seine. „Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich dich auch, Ashayam.“

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aufgrund anderer, vorgezogener Projekte wird die Veröffentlichung von CoS 3, und darauf folgend CoS 4, auf Anfang/Mitte 2018 verschoben.  
> Bee
> 
>  
> 
> * Ich war jahrelang zutiefst enttäuscht, dass Sam's Holy Hannah! bei der Übersetzung ins Deutsche schlicht und einfach entfiel. Bis ich versuchte es ins Deutsche zu übersetzen... … ...lange Rede kurzer Sinn, ich bin gescheitert und war daher sicher, dass es keine Übersetzung gibt. Bis meine liebe Muse über den Text drübergefahren ist wie der Schauer, die Hälfte meiner Dialoge rausgeschmissen hat und dafür eine Übersetzung für Holy Hannah zwischen meinen Dialog gepflanzt hat die besser nicht sein könnte...wirklich...I dare you to do better, um es mit Pike zu sagen.  
> xxxJo


End file.
